Specialisation is for insects
by Delgardo
Summary: A story where Sheldon expands his horizons with Penny's help, becoming more confident and Dominant which appeals to Penny's submissive side. Shenny Erotic / kink fanfic #Sheldon #Penny #Shenny #DomSheldon #SubPenny #kink #relationship #SheldonTriumphant Started 18th Nov 2017. Finished 21 April 2018.
1. the Presentation proposition

_A human being should be able to change a diaper, plan an invasion, butcher a hog, conn a ship, design a building, write a sonnet, balance accounts, build a wall, set a bone, comfort the dying, take orders, give orders, cooperate, act alone, solve equations, analyze a new problem, pitch manure, program a computer, cook a tasty meal, fight efficiently, die gallantly. Specialization is for insects._

 _-Robert A. Heinlein_

The Presentation

Penny was sitting on her sofa, wrestling her hair back into a pony tail. It was the middle of Saturday morning and she didn't have work until the evening, so she'd decided to just take it easy and lounge around her apartment. she'd dressed in a loose fitting top and baggy tie dye pants and was curled up on the sofa with a magazine.

From the landing she heard the sound of the apartment door opposite open, followed by a few muffled thumps, bangs and muttered curses.

ah well, she thought, here comes crazy.

 _Knock knock knock_ on the door.

She bounced to her feet, shouting "Who do we love?"

from outside the door she heard the perplexed tones of Sheldon answer "Penny?"

She laughed

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Who do we love?!"

"Penny"

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Who do we love?!"

"Penny"

She opened the door with a smile "Hello Sheldon" then did a double take; Sheldon was standing there in his usual Saturday Batman t-shirt and black slacks, but he was clutching his smaller portable white board to his chest and next to him was a flip chart on an easel.

"I have a problem, Penny"

"oh, don't I know", she grinned sarcastically. "Tell me about it"

Taking her literally as always he picked up the easel and hustled into her apartment

"I'll do better than that, I've made a presentation about it."

Taking over the room he ushered her to the sofa and set the flip chart up in front of her

"here's the problem"

Gesturing with the marker pen he got into lecturing mode "here on the First page you'll see a quote by noted science fiction author Robert Heinlein"

 _Specialisation is for insects. (pg 248)_

"An interesting statement, so I decided to investigate this hypothesis, specifically how if effects myself. I've drawn a simplified graph to show you the results in a way you'll understand"

FLIP

on the page was a simple XY graph , the almost flat line with a huge spike in the middle labelled "Genius Physicist".

"As you can see, I am highly skilled but highly specialised"

He shrugs

"Then I created comparable studies for other noted geniuses and Nobel winning physicists."

"Feynman"

Flip

"Einstein"

Flip

"Hawking"

She squinted at some of the labelled points; Safe cracker. Robot voice. Strip clubs. zero point energy. Married. Not good at basketball. sandwiches. Space shuttle. Black holes. Good Dancer. Lots of crazy points, but each graph certainly had a lot more points than the first.

"What the hell Sheldon?"

He flipped back to the first graph, the almost flat line with a huge spike in the middle.

"As you can see, my prowess in physics is such that there are to my knowledge only 16 people in the world who can fully understand my work."

She gawped. He'd said he was smart and she didn't understand him most of the time, but Wow.

"So infuriatingly the vast majority of physicists, let alone common non-scientific people like yourself, cannot appreciate my importance and ability. Here, I am reduced to these other skills to convey my intellect." He gestured with the marker to the flat line of the graph. "And, as you can see, these are areas where I lack both ability and experience. This is a severe hindrance as I am reliant on such people for such things as income, research grants, goods and services"

he taps on the board with the marker, obviously frustrated by this

"So, I have decided I must increase these other categories if I am to achieve my goals and ultimately, the Nobel Prize"

She looked at the carefully lettered categories at the bottom, her eyes getting wider and wider

Conversation?

Popular culture?

Wealth?

Romance?

Carousing?

Athletics?

She laughed incredulously at the last point "Athletics?!"

Sheldon frowned down at her. "I have purchased a set of free weights and a pair of athletic shoes. "

she smiled at that, was he actually serious?

"So, what does this mighty revelation of yours have to do with me?"

He paused, straightening his t-shirts nervously.

"I've noticed that you have a high level of emotional intelligence that allows you to rapidly and accurately understand social situations, plus you have shown an aptitude in translating these rather alien concepts into a more sensible vernacular for me. So, you would be an ideal assistant for me in my project. Will you help me?" he looks at her expectantly.

She frowned, puzzled by what she thought was his attempt at a compliment. "Thanks, I think. Sure, I'll help if I can. But when and how do we start?"

"From your rota I see you're working tonight, would you consider going paintballing with me tomorrow?"

She glanced over at the fridge - how could he read that from here? he'd not even looked. she shrugged, maybe he has Superman laser vision or something. "Sure, sound fun"


	2. Paintball

Paintballing

Hunkered in the bunker, breathe coming in ragged gasps, two masked and camouflaged figures leaned on each other.

"Damn this is getting intense!" She caught her breathe and laughed. "You guys play for keeps. That range time really paid off Sheldon, you actually hit something!"

"Their base, Penny." He wheezed. "I hit their base. It was literally the broad side of a barn... with a target painted on it"

She punched his shoulder playfully. "You still hit it!"

"I've been working on hand-eye coordination and its application to spacial geometry."

He doubled over coughing

"And stamina?" She teased

"Oh yes, I definitely need to work on stamina." There was a determined look in his eye she'd not seem before.

A volley of shots hit the wall with dull thuds

"Here they come!" She raised her gun ready and grinned, crouching ready to run out. "Ready?" Sheldon put his hand on her arm and shook his head.

"No, that rate of fire indicates only two firing. There are three of the enemy left. The third will be circling to flank us." He pondered, then pointed, tracing an arc in the air. "Hmmm Short legs. Rough ground. Aim. . . There!" He pointed at the window at the rear. Penny raised her gun to humour him just as a goggled face appeared where he pointed.

"Holy F..!" She fired on reflex, catching the figure full in the visor. It cried out in surprise and fell back. They heard a distant "Ah, jeez!" In Leonards disappointed tones.

She looked incredulously at Sheldon. "How did you..?" she waves at the window "do that?!"

he shrugged. "Leonard was reading von Clausewitz again last night. He always reads that or Sun Tzu if he is going to try to be cunning. "

Penny grinned. "Still, that was amazing. You're a wizard Harry! "

Sheldon winced but nodded at her attempt at humour.

"The other two will be closing in, ready to take the battle to them?"

She stood up straight, shoulders back, chest out and snapped off a mock salute "Yes Sir!" the pose did interesting things to her chest pressed tight under the paintball armour but Sheldon hardly noticed. He smiled nonetheless; She called him 'Sir'. He liked that.

They half stumbled, half charged out into a fire fight.


	3. Buying a Suit

Buying a Suit

"Oh, i think we have a winner! I had a suit like this when I was 6."

"Ouch!" Penny winced, feeling her carefully cultivated fashion sense cringe in pain. "Sheldon no!"

"Why not?"

He twirls around in the pale blue suit with rhinestone details

She struggles to put something so obvious into words a crazy robot with the mind of a child can understand.

"Remember you made us sit through your Entire video about maritime distress flags?"

"Ah yes? Fun with flags episode 177, from Blue Peter to the Jolly Roger. "

She waved her arms, frustrated trying to explain something so obvious to someone so oblivious

"Well, what you wear is, it's like what flags you fly. and this says " Mock me, I'm a 6 year old Texan man-boy in distress and.. and .. my cargo may be on fire ", understand?"

He looked puzzled so she continued, determined to get through to him. "A good suit fits, it flatters, it makes you look good and it makes you feel good."

"I question your premise. How is a new suit going to make me feel good?"

"You know, sometimes when I'm feeling all stressed out about something, I go out and buy a cute top or a fun skirt, and I have a whole new outlook on life. "

" Don't you eventually realize you're just the same stressed-out person in a cute top or a fun skirt? "

" Yep, that's when I buy shoes. "

"Really" he tuts

She taps at her phone and finds the John Wick scene where he buys a suit "Watch this"

while he's distracted she returns to rummaging through the suit racks, eventually returning with a prize.

"Here, try this"

She handed him a dark well tailored suit

"But it's only one colour." he looks at the price tag. "that's a lot for just one colour!"

she flips the jacket open, the lining is a rich blood red

"ok, two colours" he concurs

"you're paying for the quality, the style, the cut and how it fits, not just the colour, ok?"

she puts her head in her hands.

"Look, does batman fight crime in a rhinestone cowboy outfit?"

"Of course not, he has a kevlar armoured Bat Suit and utility belt containing... "

she holds up her hand to cut him short before he could start listing the gadgets, she wasn't getting caught in THAT list again. Shark repellent bat spray indeed.

"Right, he dresses for the job. If you want to do things with normal people you have to dress right - think of a good suit as armour or camouflage, your Bat suit for fighting people not crime... "

"but I'm not."

"yes, you're not Batman. Just try it on, humour me."

"Very well." he shrugs and returns, slump shouldered, to the changing room.

" Oh, this'll never do. I look like a clown" he says as he walks from the changing room.

penny gawped, her heart suddenly in her throat. Somehow he's the same Sheldon but taller, darker and sleeker with an air of power and mystery she'd never seen on him before.

"No No No, Sheldon, that looks Good!"

really good she thinks, he almost looks hot in that.

what feels like hours Later.

"Fascinating. So, wearing similar styles of clothing to someone will make them think I am like them and give me an advantage in social interactions? And both being overly and underlie formally dressed at an event can cause insult to the host and others? My, it sure is a minefield"

Penny was tired. Shopping with Sheldon was so much more of a chore than she'd ever imagined, He didn't even know the basics of style and what colours went together. Though to his credit he did catch on fast once she managed to put it into Sheldon terms. Really fast. And the sheer glee he got from cracking the latest human puzzle gave her a warm glow. She chuckled to herself, You'll be a real boy one day Sheldon cooper.

But now she was dead on her feet and wanted nothing more than to sink into her sofa with a hot coffee. In fact she'd probably earned a glass of wine . a Glass or two in fact. Definitely two.

"Now I understand why important people choose an single outfit that suits them and buy multiple copies, so they don't have to think what to wear. choosing how you dress can be a very involved and complex decision. "

Behind her, Sheldon was loaded with suit bags and engrossed in reading an article on his phone about the historical significance of the placement of pocket squares .

He stopped. "Penny."

She turned, her shoulders slumped. she just wanted to go home. "What?"

"Thank you." His voice was calm and sincere.

"You're welcome, Sheldon. Now can we go? "

"No, you misunderstand. Thank You." He gestured at the store they'd stopped in front of. A shoe store. She goggled, mouth suddenly dry. The very up market shoe store she often looked longingly into the windows of. "As a thank you. For your time and patience. I read friends give each other gifts. And good girls get rewards"

"But. But. "

"One pair. Your choice, but in black. My treat. "

"really? OhMyGodSheldon... "She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him then squealed happily and raced in the store, tiredness suddenly forgotten.

He followed, a brief smile on his face.

Just like with the chocolates, good girls get rewards


	4. Running

Running Machine

Athletics had hit an initial problem, as to exercise you had to actually Go Outside. Out there were far too many variables. Too many people. too much noise and random interaction. Especially as people thought he was having some sort of medical emergency after just a few minutes.

After careful consideration Sheldon purchased a Treadmill and set it up behind the sofa, facing his white board.

Now he could run while thinking, body and mind in harmony, keeping a steady rhythm as he pondered the latest conundrum, pushing himself mentally and physically to his limits and beyond, becoming a being driven by pure will!

then at the end of the session he would stagger to the board and write the final answers down before slumping into his spot.

"How long was that?"

Leonard looked at the stopwatch. "six minutes 18 seconds. well done, that's a personal best for you"


	5. Study and recall

Study and Recall

Early Morning, Penny and Sheldon are bundled up in their robes at opposite ends of the sofa, clutching packs of homemade flashcards

Sheldon holds up a card showing the Chemical symbol 'He'

Penny : "Helium."

Sheldon nods " Yes."

Penny grins, making a fist " Yes!" then she holds up a card and shows Sheldon.

Sheldon looks at it for a moment, tilting his head. "Taylor Swift"

" Yes!"

Sheldon holds up a card with a mathematical symbol on it.

"that's Pi".

"Yes"

Penny holds up a card that seems to stump Sheldon for a moment

"A Kardashian?" he hazards

" can you be more specific.?"

Sheldon furrows his brow, then tentatively offers "Khloe?"

Penny nods "Yes!"

Sheldon grins happily" See, I remembered because if it looks like Kim it's Kim, if it looks kind of like Kim it's Kourtney, and if it looks nothing like Kim it's Khloe."

he holds up a card showing two intersecting circles

"Oh, that's a Venn Diagram, and I remember because I thought to myself, 'venn is he gonna stop talking about this diagram'?"

Leonard walks over from the kitchen area with his morning coffee "What are you guys doing?"

Sheldon turns and smiles " Oh, well, we decided to use our breakfast time to expand our respective knowledge bases. "

"Ok, let's try another" She holds up a card

"Beyonce?"

"very good! "

later, in Penny's apartment, she asks "How about dancing?"

Sheldon stands and cocks his head to one side. He holds out his hands, motioning Penny to stand up.

"You showered this morning, didn't you?"

She stands nods so and he tentatively puts on hand on her waist, the other taking her hand and with a look of intense concentration on his face spins her round the room in a clumsy but quite passable waltz

"Sheldon, I never knew you could dance like that"

He looks down and shuffles his feet, stepping forward and back and counting time under his breathe

"Interesting. There appears to be a conflict between my memory and motor skills. While my recall is clear the muscle memory fades. It's like when thinking about breathing makes you end up manually breathing."

he looks up and remembers her question

"I had lessons as a boy, against my will of course. In the South, pre-adolescent children are forced through a process called cotillion, which indoctrinates them with all the social graces and dance skills needed to function in 18th century Vienna. I found it a colossal waste of my time and told the teacher so, repeatedly. But as a consequence I am Proficient in the rumba, waltz and cha-cha-cha. "

"and you can STILL dance like that? It must be years! "

"Oh, i never forget anything."

"You what? Never? Never Anything?" She stares at him incredulously

He shook his head. "Never. My recall is total. "

"you keep saying that but is it really real? you've got an actual photographic memory?"

"the term photographic is a misnomer. the technical term for what I have is an Eidetic memory. "

She looks puzzled. "there's a difference?"

"Indeed. while a photographic memory allows you to recall information about a moment with perfect clarity, as if viewing an image, an eidetic has total recall of a moment by reliving it as if there were there."He struggles for an analogy, looking round the room. "Imaging the difference between flicking back in a photo album versus rewinding a video to play a scene again"

" So it's always the same when you remember?"

He nods, suddenly subdued

She turned this over in her head then slowly shuddered in horror as she realised "So every time you make a mistake? " She hugs him close as he shudders

he lowers his head onto her shoulder, his voice low .

"Every mistake. Every insult. Every injury. Every regret. They stay with me as fresh as when they happen. They come back at every reminder. And they will never go away."

"Oh My god Sheldon, I'm so sorry. No wonder you're so..." she wanted to say fucked up but bit her tongue. "careful."

He shrugs "If I could forget I wouldn't be me. and I wouldn't be able to think the way I do."


	6. A Musical Surprise

A Musical Surprise

Sheldon said he'd planned a surprise outing for them that weekend and she should dress up formally

Getting ready. She's fresh out of the shower in just a towel

Rummaging through her piled clothes on the floor and chairs she gets a little thrill, as going out is fun, and getting all dressed up is exciting even if it is just with Sheldon.

She finishes towelling off then looks in the mirror, posing as she looks herself over critically. Good legs, nice curve on her hip, waist still pretty trim, breasts full and perky. She cups them for a moment, feeling her nipples harden as she strokes them with her fingertips. It's been too long since they've had any fun apart from a late night twist when she's been feeling lonely and horny. She sighs. Even Leonard was better than nothing.

She's shaved her legs and arm pits, even trimmed her bikini line to a neat little strip. Not like Sheldon would know or care, but knowing she looks good always makes her feel good.

She winks at her reflection.

Hell, why not spoil herself and break out the good stuff. From the bottom of a drawer she tugs a box, an impulse purchase that cost far too much for a very small amount of lace.

She's been saving it for a special occasion partly out of guilt

The thong is a dreamy wisp of black lace with red details that fits her snugly as a second skin.

The bra was professionally fitted and makes her already impressive breasts defy all the laws of physics

Looking in the mirror she admires herself, standing on tip toe, turning and pouting.

Oh, you won't know what you're missing , Mr ever oblivious Dr Cooper but I'm aiming to turn heads tonight

Grins

In fact... she unhooks the bra and rummages in her closet. what about that backless dress?

He's getting ready. it's the first time he's tried all his new formal wear out at once and he finds it pleasing how the pieces have been made to fit together and complement each other

long straight leg dress pants, so dark they're near black, neat black leather belt with an elegantly slim silver buckle, not the usual huge Texas steers head thing but he'll manage.

Suit pants have belt loops that are narrower than jeans.

plain white shirt, crisp and pressed with a matching white cotton undershirt.

A bow tie would be too formal and is often viewed as an eccentricity if no one else is wearing one , so he knots his new dark red tie, chosen to compliment the brighter red of the suit lining.

A tie should match the width of the jacket lapels

new knowledge is a fascinating thing. He remembered the colour wheel he'd studied, the colours that complemented and contrasted.

pocket square? white, of course. A pale ivory to be subtly different to the shirt. folded single peak, double peak or square? I'm not going for a business lunch and I'm not some crazy Italian gigolo, so square it is.

Black patent leather shoes, polished until they shine.

Shoes should be the same colour as your belt

What look does he want? James Bond? John Wick? No, there's only one besuited genius on his mind today, Bruce Wayne. He slips in his black on black bat symbol cuff links, straightens the shirt cuffs .

With Batman his inspiration a slim bottle of hand sanitizer slips into the outside pocket, phone inside right pocket, stainless steel cigarette case he'd converted into an emergency medical kit with plasters in an outside pocket, wallet and two tickets inside left

Smooth black smart watch synced to his phone. Ah, the wonders of modern technology.

He brings up a few graphs on its face with a flick of a fingertip. Typically Penny will usually be 12 to 15 minutes late, so he's booked the Uber Black car to be here ten minutes later than he'd said. Financially they were half way through her month, so she'd have stopped her usual clothes and shoe buying frenzy but not be slumped into the last week of Ramen and cheap red wine depression. Displays of wealth and taste would be unfairly impressive in the last week. Hormonally she should be slightly more emotional and less aggressive than usual. All seemed in readiness.

he strides out into the living room. In that respect Penny is certainly correct, it's hard to assume his usual shuffling step in a good suit. Leonard and Priya are sat together on the couch, eating Chinese food from the cartons and watching Lord of the Rings. They both look up in surprise.

Priya looks impressed " Wow Sheldon, you've really dressed up tonight. I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit"

Leonard looks puzzled. "I thought you said you were listening to music with Penny tonight?"

Sheldon nods " we are indeed listening to music"

"So you're not just sitting around learning modern music off YouTube again?"

"No, I have far grander plans."

there's a knock on the door and Penny comes in, wrapped in a black coat. At the sign of the besuited Sheldon she stop and swallows "Wow"

Priya smiles over at her "I know right?"

Sheldon ignores the couple on the sofa and fixes his whole attention on Penny.

"I am ready. I take it from your attendance you're ready to go?"

With a shy little grin she slips the coat off her shoulders and gives him a twirl - her dress is a soft dark sheath with swirling patterns of dark silver grey, cut high on her hip to show a flash of her leg as she walks. the neck line plunges at the front, showing her impressive cleavage and fastens behind her neck so her back is bare

She's done her hair as a wild tumble of curls that spilled over her shoulders and down her back

All eyes are on her and she's loving the attention already.

"What do you think?"

Leonard bumbles "you look great. and are you taller? "

she smiles and shows off her new shoes, shiny and black with a red sole and an impressive heel. "New Shoes!"

Priya is going green with envy

Sheldon's pocket beeps." The car is here. "

"So Sheldon, what's this surprise ? where are we off to? "

"you'll see"

she puts her coat on and he ushers her out of the door. On the sofa Leonard and Priya exchange confused glances, then realise they have the apartment to themselves for the evening and jump on each other .

In the car Penny is buzzing with excitement. Instead of a cheap taxi the car Sheldon has hired is positively luxurious, the driver well spoken and well dressed. She squirms on the seat, looking across at the somehow much more adult and attractive Sheldon seated next to her.

"So, when are you going to reveal the big secret? Where are we off to? Why the big occasion, the dressing up, the car? "

He remains stoic. "Wait and see". Frustrated, she can't think of a way to persuade him. He's immune to her physical charms, which have helped her avoid many a speeding ticket. He's focused and determined now so he won't be persuaded or tricked, even though he's usually terrible at keeping other peoples secrets. She resorts to watching the road signs and wishing she's bought her phone and had Google maps or something.

When the car peels off the freeway she catches a sign and shudders. Something campus?

"this better not be some geeky college thing Sheldon. I'm not getting all dressed up for nothing"

The car crunches to a stop on a gravel drive, in parkland where the evening shadows gather under shady trees.

The driver opens Sheldon's door first and then Sheldon walks round to open hers. he offers her a hand to help her out.

They're at one end of a smooth path that winds through landscaped grounds and he leads her along it, her hand on his arm.

It's a cool Pasadena evening and the sun is just setting, golden pools of light spill from streetlights along their way until they can see an imposing marble building, a tall facade of white stone and glass that is flood lit so it glows in the fading evening light.

In front of the building there is a fountain with a sculpture of spiralling birds, lit from below

Together they walk down paved sidewalks toward the main doors, where other people are gathered, some in evening dress, others more casually attired.

"This place is amazing, what is it?"

"This is the Ambassador Auditorium, it was built in 1974 under the guidance of H W Armstrong. It is used for church services, college functions and more importantly as a centre for the performing arts.

At the doors Sheldon produces two tickets and they're allowed through into the great glass walled lobby, lit by a huge three tier chandelier . All around them the murmur of polite conversation, the restrained eagerness of people waiting.

Penny realises just how different this is to her usual drunken nights out with her girlfriends, or take out with random geeks and scientists. This feels different, more cultured. Everyone seems a lot older and more reserved, though she notices a few appreciative glances as they walk through the crowd. She's the hottest one here.

She leans close to Sheldon and whispers "Did the ticket guy call you Doctor Cooper? "

Sheldon slips his arm around her waist and smiles. "The Performance starts in 5 minutes, we should take our seats"

She leans into him, enjoying the attention. Then she realises something. She can feel his hand on her bare back!

"you have come a long way, you're actually touching my bare skin without panicking and running off to wash your hands"

he jerks his hand back involuntarily, as if he'd been burned.

"Is that inappropriate?"

"Oh, it's alright. as long as you're sure I'm not going to give you germs? "

he puts his hand back, palm on her back, those long fingers of his on her hip.

"of course, I had you tested."

"you WHAT?" she hisses at him under her breathe

"Do you recall I took cheek swabs and blood samples from everyone? I sent them off to be checked for all forms on communicable disease as well as genetic history and any mutations or superpowers"

She frowns and pokes him in the chest with an accusing finger

"I think I need to have a chat to you about privacy and personal boundaries"

"you think that is going too far?"

"I definitely do. . you should always ask first "

"understood. Then may I have your permission to monitor your health and well-being scientifically?"

"I suppose so "

They take their seats. All around them is an expectant hush as the lights go down.

The orchestra starts to play with the swell of the strings, the stir of drums

she has a sudden moment of recognition, shock and looks over at Sheldon, who's grinning ear to ear.

Oh No. Oh No. NO NO NO He wouldn't dare!.

She leans in and hisses "I Know this! it's the Star Wars theme!"

Sheldon grins and shows her the program

" The Pasadena Symphony perform hits from the Movies? Sheldon, you utter ass!" then she's grinning ear to ear, laughing and pressing her face into Sheldon's jacket to muffle the sound.

"I guess a geek in a good suit is still a geek at heart"

Later that night they stumble laughing back up the stairs to the apartments, humming the Star Wars Imperial March, Penny wearing Sheldon's jacket over her shoulders and holding her new shoes.

At the door of 4B they pause. Penny opens her door and then turns to Sheldon, handing him his jacket.

"That was a Fantastic, Stupid and Amazing night, Sheldon. Thank you. "

She pauses and looks up at him

"wow, I just realised you're always going to remember this exactly as it goes, forever. Talk about performance anxiety" But she smiles and taking his face in her hands, kisses him slowly on the lips. she feels a tingle run up her spine and she silently curses the excitement she feels, He's all tall and well dressed, it's hard to remember he's just Sheldon the super nerd sometimes. Any other person would be getting a very different end to the evening, as she was in the mood to drag them to bed and give them a night to remember.

She expects him to start and pull away but he doesn't. Instead he opens his mouth slightly, leans into her and kisses back. her eyes fly open at this unexpected development, startled. but they she sees his are closed. He means this? One of his arms wraps around her waist, hand firm in the small of her back. His other hand comes up, holding her head

Oh wow. She lets the surprise go and gives in to the urge she feels, pushing herself close to him, letting herself melt into the kiss, flicking her tongue into his mouth.

She forgets where she is for a moment, who he is. all she knows is the feel of him pressed to her, the taste of her tongue in his mouth, the scent of him, a child/man mix of sweat aftershave and talc. She feels her face flush and her breathe get faster. What is happening here?

It only lasts a moment then he breaks away, both hands now on her hips to steady her.

He smiles. " Thank you for a wonderful night" and without a pause he turns and walks to his apartment, opening the door and going in without looking back

Penny takes a shaky breath, leaning back against the doorframe.

"WOW."

She stumbles into her apartment, closes the door and drops her shoes on the couch

what the HELL just happened?


	7. Horny Sleepy Penny

Horny sleepy penny

That night Penny lay on her bed, mind racing, too wired to sleep. The night is cool but she's sleeping in her vest top and shorts, on top of the sheets.

as a little girl she used to dream of princesses, knights and castles but growing up watching lots of bad westerns meant she'd have guys in white hats and black hats fighting over her. Sometimes the white hats would win and save the day, but she always found it hotter when the guy with the black hat and the mean swagger carried her off and had his way with her in a barn or something.

Her first fumbling encounters with boys hadn't really had the same satisfaction but she was stubborn and kept trying. Occasionally there was a moment that really did it for her, like when Donnie liked to pull her hair but mostly the guys were sweet, dumb and generally clueless.

The bad guys in the movies were always better and getting into the movies had always been her dream. After watching Heath Ledger as a curly haired high school bad boy she decided to move to California. But when Curtis snuck her into see Fight Club she got a whole new appreciation for naked evil Brad Pitt. She'd kept a yellow washing up glove in her nightstand for months, imagining it has his hand when she played with herself.

Moving to Pasadena hadn't been the revelation she'd hoped. Movies were either low rent porn or nonexistent. She'd met a few interesting people, slept with most of them but even Kurt, with his rock hard body had been nothing special, most self centred than anything

Of course, she'd read 50 shades of grey. well, skimmed it, got bored, watched the movie with her girl friends, laughed, got bored, gone home and masturbated furiously until she needed new batteries for her vibrator.

It was absurd, laughable in places but a hot rich powerful guy in a suit taking control certainly did things for her.

Now she's lying on her in a darkened room, watching the patterns the lights of the passing cars cast on the ceiling and trying not to think about what she's feeling.

he kissed her. He kissed her and meant it. Had she fallen into one of his strange alternate realities ?

She closed her eyes and started to imagine her favourite tall dark stranger fantasies.

She slowly slid her hand up into her top, teasing her nipples that are already erect.

her other hand slips easily into her shorts, down between her legs, parting her lips gently and teasing a finger tip over her clit . she's wet and excited, each touch makes her tingle

slowly lazily fingering herself, tugging at her nipple as she imagined his lips on her neck.

His strong hands on her skin, his weight holding her down.

She's imagining a strong man, tall and muscular and powerful, but now he's smart, fiendishly so. he knows her, reads her like a book, she can have no secrets from him. He knows just what to do to make her yield to him, he takes her roughly and she cries out in pleasure, turning to bite the pillow, fingers rubbing frantically as she feels the tension build inside her. She cums with a spasm, digging her heels into the bed, hips offered up to her mystery demon lover...

She moans "Oh Sheldon" into the pillow... then catches herself, wide eyed.

Rolling over she bursts into fits of giggles. Never thought She'd say THAT out loud.

she hugs her pillow and thinks to herself "what an end to the night!"

(more is coming, any comments?)


	8. Flashbacks

Flashbacks;

Penny shakes her head and says "Oh no, no, you see, in the winter, that seat is close enough to the radiator so that he's warm, yet not so close that he sweats. In the summer, it's directly in the path of a cross-breeze created by opening windows there and there. It faces the television at an angle that isn't direct, so he can still talk to everybody, yet not so wide that the picture looks distorted."

The room is stunned into silence as everyone looks at Penny.

Sheldon gives her a condescending little nod " Perhaps there's hope for you after all."

she turns and smiles up at him.

Sheldon paces up and down the aisle of the store, studying the boxes in his hands.

Penny trails after him, exhausted and frustrated by his fussing. "Why is this such a big deal?"

" Penny, if I'm going to get Leonard a gift, I'm going to do it right. I refuse to let him experience the same childhood trauma I did.  
 **"Ok,** I know I'm gonna regret this, but what trauma?"  
 **"** On my 12th birthday, I really wanted a titanium centrifuge so, you know, I could separate radioactive isotopes."  
 **Penny shakes her head wearily "** Of course, yeah."  
 **"** Instead of a titanium centrifuge, my parents bought me- Wow, this is hard."He swallows nervously and presses on " They got me a motorized dirt bike." He looks disgusted  
 **"** No!"  
 **"** What 12-year-old boy wants a motorized dirt bike?"  
"All of them."

" Oh "

"Well, all of them except you. "


	9. Asking Her out

Asking her out

They're sat on Penny's couch, ready to discuss the next stage in Sheldon's grand diversification plan.

he's wearing his special purple shirt with the white star for the occasion

He sits up straight, feeling formal and nervous...

"Penny" he coughs, nervously fidgeting. "your tolerance of me seems to have increased to a level where I can address an area of personal development I have an keen interest in - Will you consent to go out on a date with me?

"what, an actual date date date kind of date?"

"yes, as a formal precursor to possibly considering entering a boyfriend slash girlfriend relationship. "

she just stares at him, heart suddenly hammering.

slowly she says "you're serious, aren't you?"

"If I was joking, I'd have ended the question with my traditional 'Bazinga'. Yes, I am serious."

She puts her hand on her chest.

"Wow. are you saying you have actual feelings for me?"

"yes, well, I believe so."

"you believe so? you're not sure?"

"I'm not exactly experienced in this area. I felt an attraction to you and believe you feel something similar to me, so I resolved to explore the matter"

"why didn't you say anything before?

"you'd have said no"

"well, yes... but I didn't know you then"

"Exactly my point, we've both been changing recently. I do usually prefer a state of Homeostasis. as you recall it's a system's ability to regulate its internal environment and maintain a constant condition of properties like pH or temperature. In that state I don't get distracted by new but essentially irrelevant changes in my environment - but when those changes are pleasant I don't mind as much. "

"I was a pleasant change? so... when did you feel this attraction?"

without hesitation he says "it started when you were unpacking your boxes, the day you moved in."

"really? I didn't think you were paying me much attention, it was Leonard who was drooling all over me and making those sad puppy dog eyes"

"Of course I paid attention to you, I just don't show it as much. Your hair was shorter and straighter. you had on the pale blue top with the flower design on the right side. short faded denim shorts, right back pocket ripped. those frankly absurd grey fluffy Ugg boots. From later Google searching the lyrics I learned the music you were listening to 'Smile' by Lily Allen. There were a lot of very nervous introductions, mostly Leonard stuttering. I looked away and concentrated for a full five seconds to fix the moment in my memory, as I thought I'd not be seeing much of you again."

he shrugs "Then I put you from my mind and concentrated on physics."

"Though that night and several times that week you reappeared in my thoughts"

His shoulders slump with regret "I should have said something sooner but I'm not used to acting on emotional reactions. I didn't know what to do. Leonard rushed in, so I resolved to use his relationship as a control group. "

"that's the one where you do nothing just to see what would happen?"

"oh, very good"

she gets a warm glow from his approval. oh no... well, she can't deny it, she does like him.

"At the beginning I assumed you only liked tall muscular stupid men with an arrogant, possessive nature."

"yeah, you met Kurt didn't you"

"But then your time with Leonard disproved that, as he's short, weak, insecure and fairly smart."

She snorts a laugh at 'fairly'

He continues "You like kindness but assertiveness. Leonards whining nature provoked near maternal levels of sympathy but also repeated and evident annoyance "

"Leonard was sweet, just..."

"I think you like Leonard , you miss him, you want him to be happy. That's fine, He can be a friend. But what do you want for yourself?"

She stands, pacing the room. needs to get a little space, catch her breath. "But you came into my bedroom when I broke up with Leonard that time and told me a crazy bedtime story about why you don't like change. Why ask me to go back to Leonard if you wanted me?"

"I'd evaluated things and thought I didn't stand a significant chance. Plus I do care for Leonard, and I do count him as a friend. But what I actually asked you was not to hurt my friend. How you did that was up to you"

she smiles and sits next to him "I did change my shampoo back for you. "

"I know, green apple. thank you for that"

She looks thoughtfully at him. "It's that Schrödinger's cat thing again, isn't it? Until you open the box you'll never know how it'll go." She rubs the back of her neck

"Interesting. You put your hand up to cover the side of your neck when nervous. "

she pulls her hand down "Do I?"

he nods "you do. May I?"

he reaches out and strokes his fingertips down her neck, from the hairline behind her ear

she shivers, but not from cold. Memories from her dreams stir a tight little knot in her stomach.

he takes the back of her head in his hand and pulls her toward him in a kiss, a little clumsy and nowhere near as charged as the orchestra night, but still passionate.

"I have been gathering my courage to do that since we met. I'd give up but You kept coming back to my mind"

"And now you want a relationship with..."

"Emotional, social and physical intimacy."

"Physical" she stutters "Physical intimacy. You mean... "

He sighs "For the record I do indeed have genitals. They're functional and apparently aesthetically pleasing "

"Wow. and how do you know that ?"

"Internet research, plus some youthful fumbling and once being the booby prize in a particularly hurtful sorority initiation challenge. Nothing I care to remember"

"sounds pretty messed up. You sure about this?"

"Penny, You are currently the fourth most important woman in my life. "

"Fourth? "

"yes, after my Mother, Meemaw and My sister. "

"you utter nerd" she falls about laughing "not a bad line up to be 4th in"

"So, will you go out with me? "

"Sure, why not?"

"Good, then I prop.." his plans are cut off as she leans over and kisses him. Muffled exclamations and confusion die down as she climbs into his lap and continues the kiss, then he wraps his arms about her waist and returns it with enthusiasm


	10. Romantic outing

Romantic outing

Sheldon never understood what first date nerves were until he realised he had them. Over and above his usual battle with the Universe to make everything run smoothly was an overwhelming feeling of terror that he'd forgotten something important or that something terrible would happen.

On Penny's sofa, Sheldon sat stiffly upright, Penny leaning against him. His expression is rapidly cycling between distaste at physical contact and a smug grin of triumph.

"So, Our first proper date. Where do you want to go?"

"I've selected a restaurant, I believe its culturally appropriate to wine and dine your proposed romantic partner ?"

"Indeed it is. Are you going to be ok with all your germ worries and stuff? I'll shower before we leave, so don't worry about me."

"I've given this some serious thought and the restaurant I've selected has good reviews and consistently excellent hygiene ratings. I've booked us a table and a car. "

She chuckles at his determined expression.

You're pretty fierce when you set your mind to something arent you? The mysteries of the universe must quake in fear when you pick up a pen.

He smiles at her, glad she's acknowledged this simple truth. Indeed they do!

"Dress should be more formal than your usual attire for nights out. Something longer but still showcasing your sexual desirability. I approve of your backless black dress but don't have a full knowledge of your wardrobe yet."

"Honey, my wardrobe is like you Doctor whatsnames special box, even I don't know it all"

"Let us then hope for a portal to Narnia. Heh heh heh." His nasal laugh makes her cringe.

"A what?"

He looks at her blankly a moment.

"A reference you don't get. No matter. Your dresses, show me."

"Now that I understand!"

Taking him by the hand she leads him to her bedroom.

"So, longer but sexy? I know just the thing."

He sits on the end of her bed, hands on his thighs. She can almost see the spinning cogs in his head, he should have a sign saying "buffering.". Time for a little sexy fun, lets see if the good doctor is flesh and blood.

Turning to her piles of clothes she slips her top over her head. Good thing she wore a bra today. Then bending over slightly slower than necessary she wiggles her shorts down and steps out of them.

Now in just her underwear, the white cotton everyday stuff with the little flower pattern, she bounces to her dresses, picks one up and holds it to her body. She spins round, smiling her best million dollar cheeky grin, able to stun a guy across the bar in one shot. "How about this one?"

Sheldon is sitting perfectly still, he's not moved an inch. Has she broken him already? She can see a vein in his forehead stand out, did his brain explode?

Sheldon is far from his comfort zone and feels like a drowning man floundering in a sea of biological urges and strange needs. His heart rate is sky high and his instinct is to just turn tale and run. He steels himself not to panic . I want this. I want to be here. I want Her. I will do this. I will be here. I will have her. Holding that thought he forces his panic down, reminding his raging biology who is in control.

"What do you think Sweetie? "

He comes back from some internal reverie, slowly exhales.

"Very... aesthetically pleasing"

She can see him floundering in this new situation and feels sorry she didn't take it a little slower, but then a new expression takes over, a determined set to his jaw, a sureness in his eye she's not seen before.

Did i just see him level up? She wonders.

He tilts his head to one side and motions with his hand. "Turn"

She does a slow turn, feeling those suddenly sure eyes on her.

He shakes his head, says "No" firmly and gestures for her to cast it aside. "Try another".

She holds up two more, one in each hand, deliberately framing her body between the two.

"Patterned or plain?"

"Plain. A single bold colour."

"I've this in blue? Or how about this in red?"

"The red." He nods in approval as she holds it up. "Try it on and show me."

She smiles to herself, He's certainly having fun giving orders, and strangely she is finding it kind of fun to dress up and show off for him.

She slips the red dress over her head, a long sleek silky sheath of a dress in bright red. She wiggles and smoothes the fabric over her hips, enjoying the feel of it on her skin.

She turns to show the zipper to Sheldon, starting to ask "could you..." but he's already standing, closer than she realised, she starts as he puts one hand on the base of the zipper on her back, the other pulling it closed as she lifts her hair with both hands.

"Keep your arms up."

His breath is hot on the back of her neck.

He puts his hands on her hips, turning her slowly, admiring her.

Is that actual lust she can see in his eyes?

"Arms higher, stretch up"

She lifts her arms, hands pointed to the ceiling, stretching her back and going up on tiptoe, shifting her weight side to side in a sinuous sway, posing for him.

In a low sultry voice she asks "like what you see? "

He swallows and nods rapidly. His nerves have returned with a vengeance. "Very much. Wear that tonight." He heads for the door rapidly "I have to prepare".

As soon as the door closed Penny doubled over laughing. What a wack-a-doodle. But there was definitely something going on inside him worth investigating.

She turned to the wreckage of her underwear drawer, mischief on her mind. Where were those stockings? Let's see how he copes with that!

Back in his room Sheldon is hyperventilating with his back pressed to the door. Things are moving and changing way faster than he had predicted, too fast for him to control.

It'll be fine.

I'm not going to do anything she doesn't want to.

It'll be fine.

I'll explain. Be clear. Get permission.

It'll be fine.

The hero is always fair.

His memory recalls a scene from the James Bond film Live and Let Die. Solitaire in Bonds arms, a deck of tarot cards spilled to the floor, all showing "The Lovers".

A sly smile plays on his lips

But can stack the deck a little.


	11. Restaurant

Restaurant

The restaurant is obviously popular and expensive, tall vaulted ceilings and subdued lighting, art work on the walls in gilded frames, furniture of dark wood and carpets and upholstery a matching pale cream.

Sheldon wore his dark suit, but seemed more nondescript, unsure of himself. Penny was sure it was his nerves, he was always more confident in places he'd been before. Less new things to distract him or worry about, she assumed.

Penny wore her red dress, a sleek scarlet number with thin shoulder straps that showed off her figure to good effect. She'd fished out her dark stockings and matching garter belt, paired with a black thong to give her no visible panty lines. As she walked she could feel the whisper of silk on silk, she wondered if Sheldon was appreciating the effort she'd made

"Sheldon, this place is lovely. But looks kind of expensive, are you sure?"

"Another patron of the orchestra recommended here, they are a regular here and spoke to the maitre de for me." "But its one of those places where they don't put prices on the menu! that's always a bad sign"

"It's worth it just for the hygiene rating"

A waiter escorted them to their table, he took Penny's coat but Sheldon pulled out her chair for her. As she sat the waiter lit a pair of red candles on the table.

"I see your old south manners are put to good use."

The table has a single red rose in a tall vase

"oh, For me?"

"Of course."

She smiles. "That so sweet of you."

She looks around for a menu. "so, what's good to eat here?"

"If I may take the liberty of ordering for you?" He motions to the waiter. "The lady will have the steak, medium rare, with the grilled romaine heart salad. I am Doctor Cooper and I phoned my dietary needs in earlier?

The waiter nods understandingly.

"Of course, Sir. And to drink?"

"A bottle of the house red for the lady and a sealed bottle of chilled mineral water for myself."

"Very good sir."

"Did you say patron of the orchestra?"

"Yes, I did a few things for them, corrected the hall acoustics, performed a piano recital and gave a small donation. "

"A proper recital? you play piano that well?"

He shrugs "I learnt a long time ago, you know I never forget. A little practise to refresh muscle memory and I was concert quality again. It's very useful as I've found people seem to accept an eccentric musical genius a lot more than an eccentric scientific genius"

"That's because musicians rarely become super villains or make atomic bombs. Was this all part of your master plan for diversification?"

"Of course. I decided I wanted to be respected by people of culture, so I used what skills I had and applied them appropriately to find said people and earn their respect."

"Is that what you're doing with me?"

He smiles his lopsided grin. "Is it working?"

She laughs

The waiter returns and pours their drinks as they wait for food, which only seems to take minutes.

Penny's steak is thick and well charred on the outside, pink and juicy all the way through. It's by far the best steak she's had in years. The salad has seared lettuce hearts that mix a sweet smoky taste with a fresh clean crunch and the wine is a fully bodied red that compliments the savour of the red meat .

"This is wonderful, Sheldon."

Looking over she puzzles at his plate. A delicate pile of thin sliced steak, a green leafy salad heavy with tomato, olive oil and crystals of salt, flakes of parmesan and a toasted Italian bread roll. he picks at it delicately with a fork.

"Did you have them deconstruct a hamburger and fancy it up just for tonight?"

he nods and smiles "It seemed appropriate"

She slips off a shoe and runs a stocking foot up his leg. He freezes, surprised.

"You feel that?" She smiles playfully. He nods. The nerves make him jitter again.

she strokes again, teasing. Where is that determined look in his eye? "Just having a little fun"

She leans forward "I wore them specially for you"

It takes him a moment but his brain catches up, and an understanding smile spreads across his face.

he turns his attention back to his meal.

Did he not get the hint? she teases her foot up his leg again, but this time he presses his knees together, momentarily pinning her foot. before she can pull back he drops a hand under the table.

Above the table he makes an offhand comment about the food, gestures with his fork, eyes locked on hers.

Under the table he traces a single fingertip up the sole of her foot from heel to toe, making a shiver run up her spine. She bites her lip at his evil grin. Oh, this is going to be fun.

As they finish eating she notices that tucked next to the rose is a card - She picks it up and turns it over, reading "To Penny, from Sheldon"

she looks at him with a sweet smile and opens it, then her face falls.

" a voucher for a full car service"

Sheldon nods. "your check engine light is still on"

She sighs "I know, I know."

He persists "it's been on for as long as I've known you."

"I know, don't worry."

"well, I do worry. so now you don't have to worry. They'll fix it. Then I won't worry either. "

She frowns, waving a fork full of salad at him. "You're not just using this going out thing as leverage to try and fix me and my stuff are you?"

He looks furtive. "That is not the main purpose but may be a secondary benefit"

"A rose and an engine servicing ? Oh, be still my beating heart. "

"Howard gave me a pun to go with the engine service, but I didn't get it. and knowing Wallowitz it's probably offensive"

"I'll bet. Ok, You need to work on what to buy a girl on a date"

"But I thought it'd show my care and concern for your well being... Did I miscalculate?"

"It's a miss by a mile, sweetie. The rose was the right direction"

"All this" she gestures about the restaurant "This isn't you."

She reaches over and takes his hand. "To me you are annoying burgers and Thai food on Mondays and the comic book store."

"Let's save this sort of thing for special occasions, ok? "

He nods then looks her in the eye and simply states "But this is a special occasion"

She smiles and sighs, "take me home, Sheldon"

At the end of the Night, He walks her up to the door of 4b

She's really undecided, it's been a weird few days with Sheldon. Some moments he's a dork, others he's nice, some he's giving her shivers and others he's useless. But what the hell, it's that cat in the box isn't it?

"It's kind of early, want to come in for coffee?" she wiggles her eyebrows and grins playfully

"Oh, coffees out of the question. When I moved to California I promised my mother that I wouldn't start doing drugs."

"oh, you think coffee actually means coffee?" She clasps her hands together in front of her chest and smiles at him "that is so sweet."

He Frowns. "But you did say Coffee. I heard you."

"This is one of those social conventions we were talking about that you need to learn. I'm saying 'come in for coffee' but in real terms I mean 'I've had a nice night with you and would like to spend some more time with you. alone. in private.', but it does it in a way that doesn't directly promise anything will happen, got it?

"Why not just say that?"

"that sort of directness is not normally socially acceptable"

"well, I'd find it easier"

"Ok, would you like to come in for a herbal tea and to fool around?"

"That sounds most agreeable"

She drags him into the apartment and shuts the door.


	12. First Time

Big sex scene, not sure how far you can go with an M rating but what the hell, you have been warned.

First time

She almost drags him into her apartment and shuts the door.

He's a confused mix of naive panic and eagerness, but the lust is mutual. As soon as the door closes theyre locked together in a passionate kiss that almost lifts her off the floor. They break apart to catch a breath.

He stammers "Sorry, I'm not really versed in the usual social conventions here. "

"You're doing pretty well" she grins and takes his hand. "Lets skip hot beverages and head straight to the bedroom."

She sits him down on the bed and grins "you are a real mystery man, Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper. One moment you're a clueless geek, the next you're doing things that make me melt." She starts to slowly gather her dress up, revealing teasing glimpses of her long tan legs in dark stockings. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

She had her dress up almost to her waist , flashing the tops of her stockings and the pale skin of her inner thighs.

Sheldon licks his lips nervously, having trouble making eye contact "it's because i have feelings towards you. and Urges. I want to do things to you. With you. But I'm unsure how to even begin to discuss the subject and worried my physical ability will not match yours or my mental expectations "

She climbs into his lap and straddles him, arms around his neck. "So you're horny and nervous. Everyone gets that honey. Trust me. You just need to relax, a lot of its instinct and the rests easy to learn "

"No. I'm worried I'll scare you away." He says, face twisted in a serious frown. She teases playfully

" scare me away? What's your big dark secret Sheldon? "

He goes silent for a moment, then clearly comes to a decision. He reaches up and takes her arms from around his neck. Curious she relaxed her arms, lets him move her. He takes her arms and moves them behind her back, crossing them. He swaps hands, gripping the opposite wrists, holding her arms pinned behind her with a loose grip.

"My secret? I want... No, i NEED to be in control. I need to feel Power and Control" He stresses the word Need almost into a growl. He grips her wrists tight. She instinctively struggles, twisting her shoulders, rocking her hips but her balance is off, she's bent backward and his grip is all that stops her falling. Pulling harder would make her fall, but she can't pull back.

She feels a sudden tingle of fear at her precarious position, followed by a surprise twisting knot of hot lust in her belly. She struggles futily and Her mouth opens in a big O of surprise at the look of lust on his face . So this is his big dark secret? Damn, he looks hot when he goes all stern and commanding. With a guilty start she realises she likes this side of Sheldon.

He pulls her back to him, letting go of her wrists and hugging her close, whispering "if you want to stop that's ok. I don't want to hurt you. "

She grabs his face and kisses him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth, grinding her breasts into his chest, humping her hips, her spread thighs gripping his.

Under this erotic onslaught he falls back onto the bed.

She lifts herself up and laughs happily, sure she's finally solved the riddle of Sheldon.

"Oh sweetie that is so fucked up and kind of you. You want to hold me down and fuck me hard but are too damn polite to say it? You run off inside your head instead of saying what's on your mind? "

He looks at her shocked then nods "basically, yes. Though I'm not really comfortable with that level of profanity"

"Look, I'm a grown woman. I don't break easily and you know I speak my mind. So lets make a deal. In bed you say what's on your mind, do what you want to do, be as fierce and commanding as you like and If i don't want something I'll tell you. Sound fair? "

"Sounds very fair. So I have your permission? "

"Yes, yes ,yes you uptight nerd!."

He takes deep breath and Its like a weight has lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you"

"were you really so scared You'd scare me off?" She bounces to her feet, wiggling free of her red dress so shes just wearing black stockings and a tiny black thong. She cups Her pert breasts, nipples hard and winks at Sheldon. "Trust me, tonight is going to be good."

She reaches to dim the lights but he stops her "No. I want to see you. Remember you. I'm to explore and learn every inch of you." The sureness in his voice is back, confident . Its gives her butterflies and an altogether more carnal flutter lower.

"Then let me return the compliment" She offers him a hand and helps him stand. She gets a thrill just standing there, him clothed and her near naked.

She helps him undress, carefully taking and folding each garment for him. He loves the scene, her topless and obedient in front of him, he watches and commits to memory every line of her, every curve and sway of her golden skin. For her it's like unwrapping a present. And what a present. He's tall and skinny and painfully pale with muscle tone like marshmallow but caressing the front of his boxer shorts its clear he has a good size erection. She slips her hand into his shorts and starts to stroke him

" Looks like you're a fully functioning male, Doctor Cooper. I kind of forget you're a 6'2" Texan with big strong hands, looks like the rest of you is definitely in proportion "

He pulls his boxers down and steps out of them. His cock is erect, straining and ready.

She unclips her stockings and takes off the garter belt. "Stockings on or off? "

"Off. I want you naked." Both the words want and naked give her a moist little thrill. She can feel shes wet and eager, ready for him. Aching for Sheldon to fuck her. God, She'd never have imagined that possible a month ago.

She bends over, slips the thong off, staying bent over to give him a good view of what he'll be getting. Was he an ass man? He didn't seem to overly obsess over any one part of her .

Sheldon puts something on her nightstand and lies on the bed, motions her to lie next to him. She's usually the one in charge in bed but now she finds it easy to go to him, lie next to him, offering herself for his touch. She feels like she's taming some nervous exotic wild creature, that may bolt back into the woods at any moment .

He starts to touch her, delicately at first, watching her react as he strokes her breasts, her side. He's a lot more attentive than she's used to, his long fingers stroke and tease places that make her bite her lip, eyes half closed in pleasure. He gives her nipple a tug that makes her gasp.

She spreads her legs, invites his exploring hand down to stroke the wet lips of her cunt, spreading the folds of her open, gasping as his fingertips circle her clit.

"More." She gasps as one long finger slides into her, curving to stroke as he slowly slides it free, glistening wetly. He slides the finger slickly over her clit. "More please. Yes. Like that. More. Oh. Harder." She clings to him as his fingers rub, his strokes timed to her panting breath.

"Fuck me, Sheldon. Please. Fuck me Now" Her face is flushed, eyes needy. She grips his erection, holding tight to feel the blood pulse in it. He takes a foil wrapped condom from the case he put on her nightstand. She shakes her head

"It ok, I'm on..." he cuts in. " I know. But Better safe."

He tears the packet open, struggles to get it out.

She reaches down and rolls it onto him with practised skill. "Sheldon. Take me!" She puts her hands over her head in surrender.

He rolls on top of her, clumsily fumbling. She rocks her hips up, guiding him in. Grabs him tight and moans as he slides into her, wrapping her legs round him as he starts to thrust into her. "Yes, yes, like that" .

With a most un-Sheldon like grunt he pushes himself up with his arms, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the bed.

She struggles a little, lost in the sensation as he starts to thrust frantically, eyes screwed closed and gasping like a marathon runner.

She feels her orgasm flare, all the touching and teasing gripping her in a sudden spasm of pleasure just as he drives into her and gasps, his throbbing cock spurting as he cums. For a delicious moment they move locked together, hips pumping in time.

Then he releases her wrists and slumps down on top of her, breathing raggedly.

She smiles and kisses his chest, whispering "Just once, Loose control. And take me with you. "

he smiles and rolls to one side, sliding the sagging condom from her. He neatly slips it off and ties it closed.

"well, that's proof you're a fully functional adult male."

"I know I'm a fully functional adult male. To keep my urges in check I've have a regular masturbation schedule for some time now."

"That's one spreadsheet you don't keep on the refrigerator door! "

"True. It's usually once a week, though I often have to switch to a twice weekly summer schedule when you're wearing your short shorts and low cut tops more."

"Oh, you think about me?" she presses close to him, cupping his balls and stroking them. "How does the real thing compare"

"very, very well" he sighs and lies back, sated. Pennys head resting on his chest.

Sheldon ponders. "So, our relationship status?"

"It's complicated ?"

"We are not Facebook. I don't want to be one of your casual boy toy hook ups."

She splutters a laugh. "Oh, you are Nothing like those." She rolls over to look at him. "You think a lot more."

She looks a little nervous. "I'm happy with us going out, being boyfriend and girlfriend, i don't really know what that'll mean with you but I'm willing to find out, ok? As long as we stay friends."

"Of course. Remember , if you are honest with me I promise I will never make the same mistake twice. Every time will get better "

"I like the sound of that" She pauses.

For a moment the bright bubbly look of the happy and well fucked Penny slips, and she looks fragile and scared. "I don't want to lose you Sheldon, you mean a lot to me. I get scared when things get serious with people and I find it easier to run, you know? Split before then can hurt me. I don't want that to happen..."

She looks over and sees his eyes closed, the peaceful face of exhausted sleep.

She sighs and snuggles close to him.

"Sleep well you wackadoodle"


	13. The Undiscovered country

The Morning after - The Undiscovered Country

The first golden light of dawn pushes its way into Pennys room, playing over the bright colours, the wind chimes scattering reflections across the couple lying in the bed in a tangle of sheets.

Penny stretches like a cat, writhing happily in the warmth, still basking in the afterglow of a good night. She sleepily strokes her breasts, remembering his touch, before trailing her fingertips down over her stomach and strokes the inside of her thigh. I had sex with Sheldon. She starts to stroke between her legs, shes slick and wet but her usual horny morning urge is sated. I had sex with Sheldon and it was good. Has the world gone crazy?

She turns on her side and watches him sleep. He looks so peaceful and strangely normal.

After a while his eyes open. Theres no slow rise to consciousness, they just open and he's awake.

For some reason she imagines the sound her laptop makes as it starts up, little windows screens in his eyes. She smiles happily to herself. His eyes focus on her face and she can almost see him replay last night in his memory as his expression goes from surprise to worry to happy and satisfied.

She leans over and kisses him. "You sleep like a puppy. Your little legs twitch."

"My doctors believe its a side effect of my superior memory, i have a higher proportion of REM sleep than average."

"Really, do you dream a lot? "

"Yes, though i find dreams are not subject to my usual perfect recall, i have to take time when i awaken to classify and remember the more interesting ones. Many great scientists have had revelations come to them in dreams."

"Well last night was a revelation."

She hesitantly touches his chest, then when he doesn't flinch away strokes her hand over him. Not the gym guy hard body she is used to, hardly any muscle tone, hell, hardly any muscles to tone, but still a real flesh and blood Sheldon.

"Indeed it was. A most satisfying end to the evening. I admit I was worried you'd run a mile"

She rests her head on his chest.

"Hardly. I trust you Sheldon."

He smiles happily to himself and strokes her hair. She sighs and doesn't meet his gaze.

"This is where most guys jump in the shower and head out the door with a promise to call me later" he snorts through his nose.

"I'm hardly most guys".

She laughs. "Very, very true" she pushes back the sheet below his waist and strokes his thickening cock.

"The Male refractory period is on average only half an hour . But I'm not used to such exertions yet and need more practise"

"Oh? Sounds like you want to go again? "

"definitely"

"You don't have to rush off some place?"

He shakes his head. "I need to think a while.

Go and shower." He smiles a little lopsided smile. "I'll be here when you are done."

She gets up and walks across the room, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Everything feels slightly surreal

In the shower she takes her time, enjoying the feel of the water on her skin. She knows Sheldon is a real germophobe so he'll be more relaxed and maybe up for some more fun if he knows she's fresh and clean.

She runs her hands down her sides, down her legs, glad she shaved recently.

She towels her hair dry and debates wrapping a towel round her but decides to stay naked, hopefully a clear indication she's clean and ready . She walks back into the bedroom in a cloud of green apple scented steam.

While she showers Sheldon sits and remembers, filing away his dreams in case they're useful. Then he looks round the room, assessing items and potential uses.

He looks at the long silky scarves on the back of the door. He selects two, one long and brightly coloured the other more a bandana, shorter and darker. He puts them to one side and sits on the edge of the bed ready until Penny comes back, skin resplendent in a golden glow of freshly showered and apple scented.

She gives him a cheeky grin and says "Good morning" . Stretching she walks to stand right in front of him, her breasts at eye level. She playfully strokes his hair, silently begging him to not go weird, not to close up and run away.

Her heart jumps happily as he leans forward and kisses her nipple, taking it into his mouth to flick with his tongue tip. He wraps his arms round her , cupping her ass in his hands and holding her close as he climbs up her chest and neck with a series of soft kisses and bites that make her quiver.

This is the sort of morning she dreamed of.

He bites her ear lobe and makes her gasp, freshly scrubbed skin alive with tingles.

"You said you trust me?

She mutely nods. Confident Sheldon has a playful smile

He picks up the long scarf. " hold your hands out."

She raises an eyebrow. Oh, he's into that is he?. She obediently holds out her hands and he wraps the scarf around them, knotting it and twisting it back around between her wrists, leaving the ends hanging down.

She clutches her bound wrists to her chest and theatrically bats her eyelashes at him.

"Oh no, I'm helpless. What are you going to do to me?

"You'll see. " He pauses and picks up the bandana, correcting himself . "Well, actually you won't. " He covers her eyes with it and knots it behind her head. "But you will feel it."

His voice gives her a delightful shiver.

He lays her back on the bed and secures her wrists to the headboard.

Leaning down he kisses her on the lips while stroking his fingers over her belly. She gives a happy moan and wiggles.

Then he works down, kissing and nibbling at her breasts as his hand found its way down between her legs. She eagerly opened for him, expecting to feel him thrust into her, suddenly aching to be penetrated, to be roughly used. She's tried bondage like this with a few guys before and its usually led to one hell of a good quick hard fuck.

Instead his fingers spread her open and she feels him shift til he is crouched between her legs. He starts to stroke and probe with his fingers and tongue, working over her lips until they are puffy and swollen and she's pushing her hips up, hungry for more.

"Yes" she moans "fuck me. Fuck me!"

He laps slowly with his tongue, enjoying her frustration, the need in her voice.

circling her clit with his tongue he slides a finger into her, her cunt soaking wet and eager . curling it in a 'come to me' motion that strokes the soft slick walls of her, he pushes up as his tongue pushes down.

She arches her back in a wordless moan of pleasure and he doubles down, stretching her to take a second finger, licking and sucking her clit as he finger fucks her. Faster now, more sure of himself.

"Yes! Like that! Like that!"

She struggles against the bonds on her wrists, trying to reach down, to touch him.

Damn he's good. But she wants more, faster, wants to take control and guide him.

Frustration turns to anger at her helplessness then to a sweet surrender as she just gives in and goes with it, not thinking or doing just reacting.

He feels her tension suddenly change, she stops pushing and lets herself go. Her stomach muscles bunch, thighs quiver and he watches with fascination as her cunt spasms and grips at his fingers as she comes with a scream of animal pleasure.

He slips his fingers from her , wiping them on the sheets as he unties her hands from the headboard.

Lying next to her he keeps her bound and blindfolded, wraps one arm around her and pulls her close, the other holding the scarf on her wrists.

She floats in post orgasmic bliss, darkness with flashes of pleasure from little aftershocks. All she can feel is him holding her, the smell of sweat and the heavy musk of her sex.

Slowly she comes back to herself. She kisses Sheldon's chest and sighs "that was amazing"

"How did you learn to do that?"

He strokes her hair and slips the blindfold down . She blinks up at him.

"I've a working knowledge of the whole universe. Including the female anatomy, thanks to the internet." She splutters a laugh.

"I never forget, so as long as you're honest with your reactions I'll know every little thing that gives you pleasure. Every time will get better"

"That sounds almost scary now"

He tugs her bound wrists with a grin. "Good"

She can feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

"Damn that gets you hard"

She smiles at him. "We have to make the most of that." She holds up her bound wrists "please?" Wiggling her fingers she frowns, her struggles have pulled the knots really tight "I think my nail scissors are in that drawer"

"Why waste a scarf? " he twists a free end of the scarf into a tight spiral of cloth and pushes it back into the knot, which unravels.

"How the hell? " she looks at him in surprise then laughs "let me guess, functional knowledge of the universe, right?"

"You're learning fast"

She slips her hands free and sits up, rubbing feeling back into her wrists.

She takes a condom from his case and unwraps it. "Now it's my turn to please you"

With practised grace she rolls it down his rock hard erection, gripping the base and stroking his balls .

Throwing her leg over she straddles him, pushing the tip of his cock into her and slowly letting her weight carry her down. She lets out a long low moan and bites her lip.

Rocking her hips in smoky little circles she moans and throws her hair back , arching her back and writhing, knowing how it shows her breasts off.

Now its her turn to take control, she'll give him one hell of a show, her best cowgirl ride.

Gripping her ankles she thrusts her hips forward, riding up his cock then slamming herself down onto him, gasping and wailing.

He grips her hips so she leans forward, thrashing his chest with her hair, clawing at his chest and moaning her best sultry "yes! Yes! Yes! "

He looks almost puzzled them calmly reaches up and takes a firm grip on the bandana blindfold still knotted about her neck, gripping tight and pulling her down to him.

She gasps and grabs at it in sudden panic, performance forgotten.

His face is cold and calm, inches away from hers as he angrily says " you're just acting" .

She's suddenly mortified. He didn't like it? Her best blonde beach bunny porn star fuck performance and he didn't get off on it.

He twists his fist, making the bandana tighter "I want you. Just you. understand ? " his voice has such an air of restrained venom she shudders. This is the fierce Sheldon, the in control one she liked. Up close he was damn scary. She feels the lust return hard like a kick in the guts, fucking scary Sheldon is a real thrill.

She nods, bowing her head in submission. She rests her hands on his chest and he relaxes his grip. She sits back a little, she's still impaled on his cock and he feels even harder than before. He's loving the power

With him still holding her by the bandana around her neck she starts to work her hips again, starting slowly, hesitantly, watching his face as he watches hers. She whispers "is this better?" as she pushes down, determined now to fuck the hell out of him. He nods. He's really getting off on this

She moves faster, focusing on nothing but him, the feel of him under her, inside her. She can feel him strain under her, pushing up to try and get deeper, feel more of her. He closes his eyes, face screwed up as his legs push then he grunts in satisfaction, whole body tense. She can feel his cock throb in her. She reaches down to her clit to finish the job for herself then for some reason she hesitates and looks at him pleadingly. "Please, can I? " he nods and she starts frantically rubbing her clit, feeling him still inside her as she pushes herself over the edge and orgasms, falling forward to clutch at him. Why did she have to ask? she doesn't know, but in the moment it felt so right, like her body wasn't her own to touch.

He gathers her in his arms and holds her as their orgasms subside. He lifts her chin and unknots the bandana from around her neck. She looks crestfallen and can't meet his eyes . In a small hurt voice she just says "I was trying to give you a good time "

"you did. just know you don't need to do anything else than be yourself for me."


	14. Telling Leonard

(May go back and do the morning later, is inspiration strikes)

Telling Leonard.

well, Sheldon has to tell Leonard

Next morning, Sheldon half swaggered, half stumbled into the apartment and slumped into his spot.

Leonard wandered out of his room in his robe, starts making coffee

"Morning Sheldon."

"Good Morning Leonard." He coughs theatrically "Leonard, as stipulated in section 8 of the roommate agreement I have important news to tell you regarding my relationship status."

Leonard stops messing with the cups and looks at him

"Relationship status? Do you even know what that means?"

"I'll admit i never really envisioned this part of the agreement as anything other than a way to keep a reign on your crazed libido, but as written it runs both ways"

Leonard sits up, looking at Sheldon with a puzzled frown.

"I am embarking on a romantic relationship with Penny and so duly notifying you as under Section 8 Subsection C. "

"Including paragraph 4?"

"Including paragraphs 3, 4 and 5."

"Wow. you're serious? You think she'd even say yes? I mean, no offence but you're... Sheldon.

she is way out of your league. "

"Is this because she is your ex girlfriend? "

"well, no. I'm just trying to let you down gently "

"I've already asked her to go out with me"

"What!?. wait! . if you've asked her and are now invoking section C. She said yes?!"

Sheldon smiles smugly "Indeed she did"

Leonard looks at him astonished "Did you even come home last night?"

Sheldon stretches his arms over his head and grins his smuggest grin


	15. the Girlfriend Agreement

The Girlfriend Agreement

He hands her a thick blue folder

"I never thought I'd be drafting one of these, so I'm sure I've missed something." He starts to stress and pace about "What did i miss out?"

"Ok, sit down sweetie. You're freaking out."

"But it has got to be right!"

She looks at him , slowly trying to puzzle him out. "First don't worry. You won't lose me because you forgot a clause. But You will lose me by trying to force me to be exactly like you, so remember that. And this can't be final and binding now, it's just a first draft, so there is plenty of change to add and remove stuff. I've a feeling I'll be learning a lot of weirdness about you honey. Some may take some getting used to. But we adapt and survive, that's what people do. So this is version 1.0, ok? If we need to , we have to be able to change stuff in here. "

She starts to read through

"Options to advance in seriousness or cancel at any time, reverting to friend status. That's sweet of you. " she gets out a pen and starts to write things in "Ok. Let's put it in there. Option to Review and update. Has to be agreed by us both. That ok? "

"Going steady. Titles and Introductions. Introduced as "my boyfriend, Sheldon" or "My girlfriend, Penny" . sounds good."

"Sexual exclusivity. goes without saying, but I guess you prefer it in writing"

"No surprises. Oh, I know The Sheldon does not like surprises."

"Non optional Social conventions will be followed. Optional ones will be explained and examined on a case by case basis."

"Ok, I've a few special social conventions for you. Do not make Penny look stupid. scoring points by making me look dumb in front of your nerd friends will get you dropped and probably punched, understood?

We should always have each other's back. I look after you, you look after me. "

Sheldon nods seriously "Agreed."

"And I'll help with your diversification, I've a few suggestions that'll help us share fun times"

"Secret names and pet names should be mutually agreed first "

"No "hootennanies", sing-alongs, raucous laughter, clinking of glasses, celebratory gunfire, or barbershop quartets after 10.p.m? I'd say that needs 'Unless both are involved' OK? give us a Mutual Carousing clause. "

She mutters and underlines something "and if you want me to keep the thermostat at 'a constant 72 f' you can pay the damn heating bills. "

"For Celebrations that require a cake, all text will be in lower case as you don't like food that shouts? Food that shouts?"

He nods "My favourite is chocolate cake, three layers with strawberry frosting"

She smiles "we can agree on cake at least"

"Oh, you're a sneaky one Dr Cooper. what's this about you decide all ties? there are only two of us, that means if we don't agree on something you'll have the casting vote so you'll always win! I'm not signing that."

"well, I think you should, so we're tied. As I decide all ties it's approved."

"No it's not - I've not agreed or signed it yet so you don't get to decide it yet."

She crosses her arms and stares at him

"See, this is the sort of thing I meant. I'm not going to just roll over and do as you say because you want me to. we're equals in this or nothing, understood?

"So how will we resolve disagreements and ties?"

"we'll talk about them sweetie, we'll talk them round until we agree."

"I prefer my way"

"you would. Ok, how about this. If we both agree it's not that important we'll sort it with a coin toss. If at least one of us thinks it's important we'll talk about it"

"you drive a hard bargain, but I suppose these things are built on compromise."

Then there are the usual technical clauses

"you doubt I'll invent time travel?"

He looks at his watch and looks around, disappointed. Then he shrugs and notes down the time and date. "It now seems certain you won't"

"ok, If you're suspicious of the freshness of milk or similar foodstuffs I'll sniff it for you" She has a guilty glance at her refrigerator

She reads on, laughing to herself. "Ok, if you become a robot or a superhero I'll help you. Though if either of us gets superpowers we should try and get the other something, I don't want to be the reporter girlfriend being rescued all the time by Super-Sheldon-Man"

flips on a page

"and if you create anything that'll destroy the earth I'll help you stop it"

reading further she stops and looks worried

"But I won't help you kill anyone unless you can PROVE they're a pod person or a zombie or whatever, ok. You can get kind of paranoid and crazy at times."

"When have I been paranoid and crazy?!"

"Didn't you fit trackers to your trashcan in case spies tried to steal your secrets?"

"A justifiable precaution. I've since invested in a double cross cut shredder"

She shakes her head and reads on.

"If I become a zombie you won't kill me? that's kinda sweet. but if I'm dead I don't want to be going round eating people's brains, so I'd rather you killed me if there was no cure. But if you get turned into a zombie I won't kill you, ok. Unless you try and eat me, if it's self defence all bets are off, but I promise to be sad after, that ok?"

"If I shower first I need to save you hot water? sure but we could always shower together, you ever done that?"

Sheldon looks at her as if she'd grown a second head, face twisted in horror and astonishment.

"From that I'll assume not. "

"Penny, the occupancy of the shower is deemed to be one and one only, unless we are under attack by aliens with a vulnerability to water"

"ok, ok, no shower sex for you" She sniggers and ducks back into the paperwork

"you want us to have a flag? "

Sheldon shudders, regaining his composure. "Yes, all great endeavours should have one. The Apartment has a flag, it's a lion Or, Rampant, on a field azure. That is the heraldic description for a Golden lion standing up on a blue background. "

"You'll think we'll be a great endeavour?"

"I'm sure of it. "

He produces another bulging folder. "I've done some research. The Seal of Nebraska shows what the state is famous for; Mountains, a Steam Train, a steam boat on the Missouri river, a cabin and harvested wheat, a blacksmith and anvil. None of which really sum you up. The State flag shows these in gold on a national blue background - Or on a field Azure, like the apartment flag.

The City of Omaha flag is blue with a gold circle and cross around a covered wagon. I don't think the city mottos "Equality before the Law" and" Best Bang For The Buck" are very fitting on your personal crest . So I looked for symbols that sum up your personal values"

"My Personal Crest is the Lion, a symbol of dauntless courage, bravery and valour. the Gold colour represents wisdom, generosity and glory. "

"For your crest it was problematic as there is no heraldic symbol for Actress, the closest equivalent is the laurels of a poet.

and a Penny is a coin, in heraldry a gold circle representing a coin is called a Bezant. It means 'Worthy of trust' . So you are represented by Laurels, Bezanted. On your own it'd be in a feminine diamond shaped lozenge, but together we'd be on a shield with a green or 'vert' ribbon banner around it"

"Nice. what's that bit for? to show we're together? "

"Indeed it does"

"so what's green mean?" He looks a little embarrassed so She looks over his notes. "here we go, Green is Vert and 'Signifies abundance, joy, hope and loyalty in love.' Ah, that is so sweet."

he gives a little lopsided smile "Glad you like it"

She signs with a Flourish "I'm in!"


	16. Mrs Cooper Calls

Mrs Cooper Calls

Penny was just tidying things away when her phone buzzes. She looks at the number and panics a moment, then answers.

"Hello Mrs Cooper."

"Hello Penny. I trust you're well?"

"everything's good. I erm.. guess Sheldon told you?"

"That you and he are courting? oh yes, as soon as he had the paperwork in order. My boy does love his signed and notarised agreements."

"I hope you don't mind?"

"Oh honey. I've been praying he'd meet a nice girl and settle down to a normal life for years. He's still too smart for his own good and trying to tinker with the laws of God's creation but at least you've both feet on the ground. You just do him right and look after him, ok? he's been mooning over you for ages"

"He has? really?"

"Of course, whenever we've talked you're the only woman he regularly mentions by name who's not connected to him by blood. Normally it was because you touched his food or he's stolen your underwear, but he shows affection is strange ways"

Penny blushes and smiles a happy smile "He does indeed"

"Now, he called and asked me if he could try and learn to handle his drink, said you wanted to help him so you could take him out partying with you?

She flusters "oh no, not, well, not wild partying just being social, you know?"

"well, I made him promise not to drink or do drugs when he moved out west to the coast, but I know he trusts you, he put you on his "people who can be trusted" list in his weekly email."

"Wow, You read his weekly email blast?"

"Oh yes, he prints it out and mails it to me every week. He thinks it's like writing home. "

"Well, he's had a few drinks, mostly by accident and he really can't take it. Two shots and he's out of control."

"I've tried to raise him to be a good God fearing boy and keep him safe, but I'm just worried he'll start drinking and take after his Daddy, Lord have mercy on his soul. George had the Devil in him some days. "

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him"

"You see you do young lady"


	17. Head Conventions

Head Conventions

"Oh, this is too much!"

he flaps his arms in exasperation

"Penny. stop. Stop! what is the societal convention here? where do I put my hands?"

she pulls back her head and looks up at him, flicking the tip of her tongue on the head of his cock

"you can put your hands on my head, I kind of like someone gripping my hair while I'm sucking them off but don't pull hard and let me move as I want. If you push down too hard I'll gag and that's bad."

"Bad? what do you mean bad? how bad ?" He looks panicked

"well, choking isn't enjoyable for me, that's for sure. and if I throw up while I've got your cock in my mouth it'll serve you right and you're not getting head again."

"Duly noted. plus stomach acid down the urethra would be very unpleasant"

She sighs and strokes his cock, perplexed.

"all this discussion and you're still rock hard. talking like this isn't a distraction or a turn off for you, is it?"

"hardly. knowing more about something is good."

He tangles his long fingers into her hair and grips a fistful, pulling her closer to his groin

"Now, let us continue"

She watches his cock throb, the tip bobbing with his pulse

"mmm... you do like to be in control don't you"

He's about to reply when she takes his cock in her mouth and slides down him, lips tight and tongue working the length of it. He groans and leans back against the wall, feeling his balls tighten.


	18. A box of cheques

Box of cheques

Sheldon is busy sketching out Feynman diagrams for a possible boson energy change that was not making sense, it seems to have lost energy somehow.

Penny walks in, puzzled. She's dressed for work at the Cheesecake factory but clutching a letter that she waves at Sheldon. "Sheldon sweetie, I've just got a letter from our landlord. Why do you want to take over paying my utility bills?"

"You expressed it as the condition for me controlling your apartment thermostat."

"I did? Oh, the agreement thing. That was more sarcasm than anything, you don't have to do that. You and Leonard already have to share this place to afford bills."

Sheldon shrugs "When I moved in here 46.9% of my income went on monthly expenditures such as rent, food, insurance, money sent to family, regular comic books, etc. The remainder was divided between a savings account and a jar of peanut brittle, guarded by snakes as you recall, which I was saving to purchase items that have sadly not been invented yet. "

He stretches out his arm, flexing nonexistent muscles as if popping wolverine claws "I was saving to have adamanium bones, though I now realise I don't have the healing factor or increased strength needed to use them effectively. My aim is now a neural interface so I can download my brain into a computer, something Elon Musk is working on."

He points to his desk "Initially I also had savings in a drawer of uncashed cheques as Howard discovered , but after I found out most cheques lapse after 6 to 12 months I had to have the entire drawer re-issued and paid into a bank account. From there I've moved on to a proper savings account, making a few small investments in technology companies I think will do well, in coin and several other crypto-currencies and a low risk long term investment portfolio.

"Though last thanksgiving when I went home I did fulfill a childhood dream and bury 10 gold coins in my mother's back yard, next to the radiation warning signs. It made me feel like a pirate. " He smiles happily.

"As part of my personal expansion and diversification I've been looking at potential applications of my theories. I simply find a useful part, list off a few possible applications and pass it to the university patent office. The Bayh-Dole act, granting universities the right to make money from the intellectual property of their researchers, has a clause that they must share royalties with the inventor. So if someone manages to find a real world application I get a royalty check. "

Overall I've reduced my monthly expenditures to only 12% of my income, so your utilities will not be a problem.

"Why did you never mention any of this?"

"It's hardly relevant, more engineering that proper pure physics. and it's nothing I've actually done, just derivative works, someone else building on the fruits of my genius. when I make a discovery worthy of publishing, you'll all know"

"So why do you stay here? "

"I hate change. And I like the company. "

He leans close and whispers "And I fear Leonard would go crazy on his own."


	19. Sexting Sheldon

Sexting

At lunch in the canteen, the four are seated around a table

Sheldons phone beeps. "Ah, a message from Penny. No doubt about our activities tonight."

"Oh, a poem. how sweet.

 _"Roses are red,_

 _violets are blue_

 _I'm using my hand_

 _but I'm thinking of you"_

what does she mean? there's another text with a picture".

His eyes go wide. "Oh my."

Howard scrambles over to look at the phone but Sheldon covers the screen.

He begs in desperation "Come on come on man. you gotta share. Bros before hos, remember? Let me see. let me see!"

Sheldon scowls "Please reconsider how you refer to penny before I take exception"

He raises his hands "Sorry, sorry. Not what i meant, forgot you'd take it literally . to put it into Sheldon speak I mean 'remember the implicit rule of male bonding is to favour your male comrades over your female ones, even if you do get coitus from them' , ok?"

"I don't recall ever signing up to any such contract with any person currently present. And I have a photographic memory"

"Dammit Sheldon, You going all rain man on me? You'll never be the same as other people. What you can do is learn to fit in. You've got the honey, give us a taste."

Sheldon firmly shakes his head. "No, such things are private"


	20. Midweek Film night

Mid week film night

Penny bounces into the apartment, grinning ear to ear. "Hey Sheldon, I've had a great idea!"

He looks up from his laptop "Great as in "discovering the structure of benzene" great or great as in "hey let's get pizza" great?"

"Smartass" She laughs and sits in his lap, arms around his neck " here's you morning socially acceptable tactile contact and display of affection" and kisses him on the mouth. He hesitates for a moment then goes with it, taking her in his arms and kissing her back.

"anyway, you love pizza - it's three geometric shapes in one flat food"

"Indeed. so, What's your idea?"

"well, as part of your development and diversification, and you opening up and showing me what's going on in that geeky head of yours, we should have a week day date night devoted to learning what the other one enjoys socially. I figure we start with you showing me your favourite movies and tell me why you like them. I figure even geeky acting is still acting so it'll help me think about my acting skills"

She waves her magazine " Had the idea as I just found an article that says watching the same film over and over again reduces stress as you know what is going to happen, so it'll help you relax around new experiences"

She laughs and rubs her hand on his leg.

"Later on I'd like to see about getting you to come out with us when we go drinking and dancing, so you could

try some recreational drinking practise. While we watch the film I'll make you a cuba libre with half a shot of rum in it. Then you can measure changes in mood and headache the next day, we can slowly adding more rum and building your tolerance."

"Like Mithridates indeed!"

"Ok, save me the googling?"

"He was a Persian king from 120 BC who is claimed to have developed an immunity to poisons by taking daily small doses to build up an immunity. The theory is actually sound for biological toxins such as alcohol that the body can produce enzymes to cope with."

"Clever king! so, what do you think?"

"Most agreeable, but I have one addition."

"oh yes"

"as well as films I want you to dust off your Age of Conan character and we'll go adventuring round Hyperboria together."

She looks doubtful. "Ok... that brings back a few screwed up memories but she was fun to be in places. Agreed as long as we stick together"


	21. Fork or Trident

Trident to rule the seas

Dinner at Pennys, spaghetti and hot dogs.

Penny idly chew and swallows, lost in thought, then waves her fork at Sheldon

"I've a question"

"Just the one? "

"You're a ball of laughs sweetie. So, would you eat seafood with a three tined fork?"

Sheldon sits up, taken aback.

"oh, That is a good question." He thinks rapidly for a moment, balancing his preference for four tined forks with the thematic correctness of using a trident on a fish.

"you know, I do believe I would!"

penny smiles and tucks into her spaghetti


	22. Amazon Snickerdoodles

Amazon snickerdoodles

Penny's apartment.

Sheldon sits in the new green chair, reading a textbook and typing on his laptop " Thanks for letting me work here while Leonard Skypes with his girlfriend."

Penny smiles over at him "Oh, it's no problem. It's actually kind of nice. You reading, me reading. We're like an old married couple"

" If we were an old married couple, the wife would serve iced tea and snickerdoodles."

Penny doesn't look up from her magazine, just smiles smugly and says "cooler to your left."

Sheldon looks astonished "how did you know?"

He moves a stack of magazines and opens the cooler lid to reveal a cornucopia of snacks.

" Ice tea. Cookies." he checks the packaging suspiciously "All in date as well. Oooh red vines!"

Penny smiles a little smile to herself and keeps reading. "You can be kind of predictable. So I found a place online that delivers candy and junk food. The dash buttons on the lid will order you more."

"Fantastic! what place was it? Are they sanitary and trustworthy.? "

"Erm.. I should hope so". She looks slightly sheepish. "as it's Your Amazon account. You remember you said I could get a few things for us? "

"Indeed I did."

"Well, I decided to do a little Sheldon prediction and got a few things to make life less stressful for the both of us. Like non slip bath ducks, a hanging shoe organiser for me, a UV light for your toothbrush, that cooler. Best thing is they deliver. You don't mind do you?

"No, I admire your initiative. I now have both ice tea and cookies and don't have to leave my seat. "

he wiggles in the seat "and I must say, I am enjoying your new chair."

Penny smiles "It's great, isn't it?"

Sheldon nods, wiggling in the chair "It is. Aligns the lumbar, cradles the coccyx, balances the buttocks. This is a chair truly worthy of the name Chair."

Penny: Oh, all right, well, I'm glad you like it. As its your new chair.

Sheldon looks up at her, startled. she continues "I saw one when I was out and about a few days ago and loved it so I ordered you a nice new clean one. "

Sheldon jumps up. "You bought me a chair?!.? "

"well, technically you bought yourself a chair, but yes"

Hyperventilating he circles it, eyes wild.

Penny looks frightened. "Sheldon, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

He stammers. "no, no, it's just a chair like this is a very personal thing. It's a seat, a throne, It's the manifestation of your ideal spot given form.."

He turns and suddenly hugs her. "I must be blind, I didn't realise our relationship had reached such levels of understanding and intimacy."

She wraps her arms around him then looks him in the face, happy but puzzled

"Sheldon, last night when you went down on me you spelled out all the state capitals with your tongue and I damn near forgot my name. But it's a chair that's special and intimate?

"Oh definitely."

"You have some very screwy priorities "

He smiles and leans closer, biting her earlobe. His voice is hot on her neck as he whispers " there are only 50 state capitals but there are 118 elements in the periodic table, shall I teach you them all?

She gives him a puzzled frown then goes wide eyed and giggles as he leads her to the bedroom.


	23. Suffering and Excess

**Suffering and Excess**

It's after Midnight and Sheldon's asleep in his bed. Thursday night, Thursday pajamas. Penny is out with her friends. Everything is in its place and all is right with the world.

His phone lights up, vibrating. He wakes without a start, rolling over to grab it on the third ring but it cuts off.

Vexed he looks at the number. Penny. He sits up immediately, feet hitting the floor.

With a ping a text arrives - their flag, upside down.

He looks serious - it's an emergency

he thumbs the 'Find my location' app and sends her phone a request.

Then he calls her.

She answers sobbing.

"Penny, whats wrong? "

"Oh Sheldon, I'm a mess. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you. Just everything has gone wrong . Its all screwed up. "

He looks alarmed. Paces his room in a panic. Then he pulls himself up tall and makes a decision.

"I'll come and get you."

"Thank you Sheldon."

He dresses rapidly, in clothes already laid out for Friday.

Opening his closet he looks at his emergency kits;

Earthquake.

Home invasion.

Alien invasion.

Robot rebellion.

He doesn't have a Penny kit yet, an marked omission on his part.

He grabs a light jacket and his medical emergency bag, just in case.

He goes out of his room and goes to hammer on Leonards door, but stops. Penny is his girlfriend. They have each others backs. Keep each others secrets. This is his responsibility. He's the hero here.

He hails an uber on priority with his phone and grabs his keys. One last glance at his Captain Kirk poster for confidence then hes out the door and heading down the stairs.

The car pulls up on a main street, dark and mostly deserted this late apart from a few drunken revelers. Distant music pounds.

Sheldon clambers out in a tangle of limbs, taking off his white surgical mask and gloves and stowing them in a plastic bag labeled 'medical waste - incinerate'.

"Could you wait a moment? I'll be heading back soon"

The driver shrugs "sure buddy"

Hes off at a nervous speed walk, clutching his satchel strap. The crime figures for this area at night are screaming in his head.

He finds Penny dejectedly sitting on a bench, clutching her phone and a shoe, sobbing.

He looks round in case of brigands lurking in ambush then sits down next to her.

"Penny."

She looks up at him through her tangled hair, eyes a mascara smudged mess.

"Oh sheldon. You came! I'm sorry. I'm a mess. I didnt want to get you up but everything is just too much at the moment."

She holds up her shoe, the heel hanging pitifully at an angle like a broken wing and wails "I even managed to break a heel on those lovely shoes you got me!"

She breaks down sobbing on his shoulder and Everything comes out in a flood "I found out today i didnt get this role i really wanted even though the audition went really well and i really gave it my best. I'm just a massive failure! I went out tonight to try and shake it off but everyone was having fun except me and it just made it worse. I feel so stupid! I'm never going to get a role, going to be stuck in a dead end job forever!."

"Penny, You're not stupid. Under-educated compared to my social group, perhaps, but thats not fair on yourself. We have multiple degrees, even the least of us is an astronaut. "

He takes off his jacket and puts it round her shoulders.

"Come on, I'll take you home"

In the car. She leans against him

"It sounds crazy but i really missed you "

He hands her a tissue to dry her eyes.

"Its ok, I'm here."

In his head he is rapidly compiling a new list.

Penny emergency kit.

\- Lightweight sandals.

\- Tissues.

\- Water, alka seltzer and advil.

\- Cash.

\- Surgical mask and gloves.

\- Vicks vaporub.

\- Sick bags.

\- Hand sanitiser.

He leads her up the stairs to her apartment, shes drunkenly stumbling and weaving and cursing the broken elevator.

He takes her keys and opens the door, shes leaning on him so he guides her to the bedroom.

She suddenly looks up in horror , covers her mouth and bolts for the bathroom.

Sheldon winces at the wet splattering sound of retching and vomiting. Pennys pitiful wail spurs him to action. He lays a large comfortable nightshirt on the bed with her robe, then rubs vicks menthol under his nose, pulls on blue surgical gloves and heads to the bathroom.

Penny is crouching clutching the toilet, looking miserable. Sheldon crouches next to her, smoothing her tangled hair from her face.

"Oh Sheldon..." she gags.

He grips her hair and holds it back as she throws up.

Mentally he notes; Kit Addendum - hair bands

"Why does this always happen to me.?"

"I'll assume you don't want a literal answer to that as you must be aware of the amount you drank tonight."

She cough and gags then vomits again.

he hands her some tissue to wipe her chin with

"Where did you get those gloves from?"

Hurl

Sheldon sighs . The Vicks menthol under his nose helps, he can't abide the smell of vomit

When shes done he helps her back to the bedroom.

He's part horrified, part fascinated as drunken dejected Penny is a revelation. She stands there passively as he helps her out of her bright dress and shiny satin panties, holding her naked in front of him. She seems so much smaller, shoulders hunched, arms folded to hug herself . There's nothing sexy about her nakedness, it makes her look fragile and vulnerable. its clear now just how much her mood controls stance and a lot of non vocal communication goes on. She looks at her sexiest when she feels sexy, or acts to project it. He resolves to himself that he never wants to see her so low again.

He helps her pull the night shirt and robe on and she curls up on the bed. He lies behind her and wraps an arm around her in what he hopes is the correct comforting gesture.

She huddles close to him.

"Sheldon? Am I being an idiot to keep trying for these roles ?"

" Why do you ask?"

" Because with Leonard he always tried to be supportive but it was clear he thought it was a waste of time "

"No, I don't think its waste "

"Really?"

"Really. The best way to achieve a goal is to devote all of your time and energy to it. When I decided I was going to be a physicist, I didn't take some other job just in case it didn't work out. I focused everything I had on it."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. Why couldn't Leonard understand it?"

"Because he's not like us, Penny. We're dreamers. I firmly believe that in the future I will win a Nobel prize and you will have a star on the walk of fame "

"I'm glad you believe in me."

She pulls his arms close around her.

"You know, being with you really makes me think about things. Like stuff most people just do because they always have, i have to like take apart and explain from the ground up for you. It makes some stuff sound we do as normal really odd when you put it in Sheldon terms. "

" A very scientific approach, i approve. "

He ponders then says "i learnt early on that most people are stupid. they do the same thing over and over again, making the same mistakes but expecting different results. it took me years to understand that they really don't remember what they've done. They don't learn. But you, you're learning and you're growing with it. "

She smiles sleepily "thank you" and snuggles close.

"Stay with me?"

Sheldon glances at the door, the clock. Theres no way he'll reclaim any of his routine tonight. Looking at Penny he ponders how he feels. protective and possessive. She's his girlfriend and she needs him. He'll stay.

"All night"

She smiles and mumbles "i love you" as she drifts to sleep

."Penny"

He shakes her shoulder

"Penny"

He Shakes her again

"Penny"

"Uuuuuuurgh." She lifts her pounding head. Sheldon is sitting on her bed, fully dressed.

"I have to go to work. I've cleaned your kitchen and had to throw out most of the contents of your refrigerator. "

On her nightstand is a glass of water, some pills and a piece of warm toast.

"Your hangover is mostly dehydration, so I've left you water and painkillers. Take some now and try and eat a little later."

Her memory is slowly returning. She panics." Sheldon, last night, did i say. . "

He raises his hand and cuts her off.

"First sit up and drink"

"But.. but i"

He frowns. "I'm not leaving til you do. Do not make me late."

She struggles to sit up "ok ok" . She takes a sip of water, then the pills with another sip. "Gah, I feel like death"

He sighs. "Ive observed a pattern with you Penny. You have a naturally cheerful disposition and when things go against you, you keep smiling and don't acknowledge the problem, which causes the problems to pile up until you cant deal with them and you get overwhelmed and break down. Then you get blind drunk or go partying like crazy or break up with Leonard or hook up with kurt. Then you stabilize and get back to normal"

She looks glum but nods.

"I don't want you to get so sad, Penny. Remember, ive got your back. So each time you have a problem or setback, talk to me and we'll sort it out, understood? Don't let them build up"

"But they're my problems... i need to try and fix them"

"Its easier with help. Just say Yes Sheldon."

She sighs. "Yes Sheldon"

He nods and heads for the door. "I have to hurry now"

"Sheldon, wait. What i said last last night..."

She trails off, not sure what to say.

He pauses in the doorway and looks back "don't worry. " he gives her his best roguish grin "I know"

And hes gone

She slams herself down on the bed, head throbbing. This is getting way out of control.


	24. Mental arithmatic

Mental arithmetic

Penny's shift at the Cheese cake factory isn't going well.

Her heads still sore with the last of her hang over but she's been on her feet all afternoon and her feet are hurting, her ankles sore and her periods starting and the cramps are a dull ache.

She keeps thinking back to what she said to Sheldon. What was she thinking? does she really love the crazy jerk? or is he just a safe place to hide for a while waiting for someone else to come along?

The last thing she wanted was a bunch of jerk customers

So, of course, she gets a bunch of jerk customers, three guys catching up a few years after college by the sound of their chatter, young, fit, successful and full of themselves. Just her usual type really, but she's in a foul mood and they won't leave her alone

"Hey baby. What time you getting off? fancy going for a drink?"

"sorry, but I'm already seeing someone"

"Come on honey, What can he do that I can't?"

"besides take me to heaven and back every night? Hmmm he can calculate something as easy as a 12%tip in his head. "

she looks at the pencil scrawl in the margin

"and he'd get it right first time"

She walks back to the kitchen while the guys friends whoop "WoW! Burn!" and laugh at him


	25. Cramps and Shocks

Cramps and Shocks

Penny's curled up on the sofa, wrapped tight around a hot water bottle and feeling awful when the usual triple knock sounds on the door

she sighs and drags herself off the sofa, still wrapped in her blanket

"Hi Sheldon. Sorry, I'm not feeling like doing much tonight, my shift was hell"

He nods and walks into her apartment. she notices he's holding a box of full of unusual stuff, boxes and meters and cables.

"I know. I've been tracking your menstrual cycle for a while and cross referencing it with your moods. "

"you've WHAT!"?!

"You did agree I could monitor your health and well being. "

"Oh. yeah."

"I understand you often suffer from menstrual cramps, so, I've decided to apply myself to relieving them. I do not like to see you in such distress. Also it takes up valuable time you could be spending with me."

He hands her a bottle of water and a few pills - first, Pain relief medication and hydration.

"I've already taken something."

"what did you take and when?"

"just a couple of advil this morning"

"did it help ?"

"sort off. "

"we can start a drug review later to work out the best medication and dosage for you. now, to the bedroom"

she shuffles along after him

"I've got to warn you I'm really not feeling sexy, Sheldon and I look a real mess" she complains half heartedly

"duly noted. "

He rummages in the bathroom, tut-tut-ing over the lack of towel organisation. "Do you even have a system? how do you ever find anything in here?"

giving up he takes a large dark bath towel from the box and lays it over the middle of the bed. In the centre of that he puts an electric heat pad and plugs it in.

"here, take off your clothes and lie on this." She looks at him with a frown. He explains.

"Simply stated, menstrual cramps are caused by contractions in the uterus. If the uterus contracts too strongly, it presses against nearby blood vessels and cut off the supply of oxygen to the muscle tissues, and pain results."

he starts unpacking a load of multicoloured wires and strange machinery from the box

"I can fix that"

"is this going to hurt?"

"This is a TENS unit. It's like being flicked with a finger -noticeable but not unpleasant, you'll just find it unusual to start."

The electrodes go on the bit of the lower back where the triangle of the pelvis starts.

"relax and enjoy it."

"Oh. ow.. I see what you mean. it's kind of .. odd. "

she lies there as the device pulses, feeling her back tense and relax

"Now, spread your legs."

puzzled, she moves her feet a bit apart.

"wider, get your feet to the edges of the bed"

She spreads wider, feeling rather exposed. "this is a pretty undignified pose Sheldon"

"don't worry, all will become clear"

"Enjoying the view from back there?" she chuckles a little, flexes her muscles, making her ass jiggle and bounce for him. He peered down between her legs, his intent gaze making her even more flushed

"Indeed i am"

He strokes the back of one finger slowly up and down over her lips, watching her part and spread, glistening wetly. She sighs "mmm that's nice. "

he holds up a large glass rod with a rounded end. turning it, she sees there's a slight curve to it. it's clamped onto one end of an electrical cable.

"Ok, what the hell is That for?"

"this is for the internal stimulation"

"Internal Stimulation? are you serious? "

He nods. "Don't worry, this is perfectly safe. "

"well... ok. I'll trust you on this. "

she lays her head down on the pillow, muttering "why am I letting a wackadoodle doddle me with a glass dildo?" She turns her head back "That better not be cold!"

resting his hand in the small of her back he strokes the glass dildo down between her legs, probing her lips apart, stroking up and down. She's surprised how softly he strokes and how wet she is. It could just be the little shocks from the pads but there's something about being the centre of Sheldons attention that's kind of sexy.

"oh, that tingles. mmmmm. hey, is that thing electrified too?"

"yes, just like the pads. "

"I've noticed you enjoy clitoral stimulation but this calls for a deeper, more internalised orgasm to relax the uterus"

"ah... it sounds so dirty when you talk science to me, Dr Cooper. "

she wiggled her hips, settling down into the comforting warmth of the pad as he slowly strokes the glass rod back and forth. How can something so intimate and sexy be so unsexy?

He adds a tens pad to the inside of each of her thighs.

she gasps then purrs "this is very weird but very good.." she slips her hand down between her legs, starting to slowly rub her clit, enjoying the rhythmic pulse of the shocks .

he lightly slaps her ass - "No, not like that. put your hands over your head. "

"but you said I needed to cum..."

"put your hands over your head. to get the best results you'll need to orgasm without external clitoral stimulation. "

petulantly she grumbles "But I don't just come like that."

"No, you've just never come like that before. an important distinction."

she sighs and puts her hands over her head

He takes her crossed wrists in his left hand and holds them down, not breaking rhythm with his right

"you trust me, don't you? "

"you'd not be doing this to me if I didn't... ah.. mm... yes, yes I do. "

he keeps his grip on her wrists. nothing she couldn't twist out of, just a firm reminder

"then relax"

He clicks both machines up a notch and she squirms

"I'm all yours Dr Cooper"

"Indeed you are" He starts to move the probe faster now and she moans and starts to hump the pillow, hips circling. She can feel the familiar excitement building, but it's different somehow, deeper. She starts to tense and relax in time with the shocks, feeling the probes curve trace tingles inside her. Having Sheldon hold her down, do things to her, tease and probe her makes it all the more exciting.

She feels the excitement build, gripping inside her as she screams "Sheldon!" and arches her back, thighs spasming, feet gripping the edges of the bed. She tugs at her held wrists but he holds firm, which sends more shudders down her spine to the deep pulsing warmth. "Yes! oh Yes!"

After she Lies there, spent.

"that was... new. and good. very good. where do you get all these wonderful toys?"


	26. Fun with graphs

Fun with graphs

It's the middle of the night but Penny is up, pacing the living room in just her night shirt, which as it's Wednesday was actually the top of Sheldon's Wednesday pyjamas .

She had an idea in her head and it would not stop , like an itch she could not scratch. She's got a flip chart set up and a marker in hand.

"Penny, what are you doing?"

Sheldon was in the bedroom doorway, bleary eyed and tousled haired, wearing the bottom half of the Wednesday pyjamas

"How do you DO this?" Frustrated she gestured at the chart covered in her random lines and stick figures.

"I'm trying to do that thing you do where you put together what you're thinking into a shape, so I can see how it works."

"Here, I'll help."

He flipped over to a clean page, picked up a marker and stood poised to write.

"What are we describing?"

"You, Sheldon."

"My, this should be interesting. So, we start with the variable S, for Sheldon. What is acting on the variable?" He notices her puzzlement and explains "What changes and what are we measuring?"

"Erm.. it would be how old you are and erm your thinking-ness. Smartness? no, not directly. Memory? Like, how well you remember stuff you learn and how important the things feel?"

"Interesting. Well, well put age as Time T on the X axis down here. Time always goes on the bottom axis.". He drew a neat line and labelled it age (years) "

"Then on the Y axis you want how much I recall and how important it feels? Well, we'll call that R for recall times F for feelings and multiply as (F*R) =Emotional impact."

He stepped back , tapping the marker on his teeth. "Very Interesting. But simple enough. He drew a flat line across the graph at 100%. "Of course, That's discounting time spend sleeping, eating, excreting, etcetera. "

Excited, Penny pointed. "Yes, that's it!"

He smiles "I never knew you enjoyed graphs so much."

"Look. Look." She grabs up a marker. "How would my line look? I think it'd be like this" She drew a diagonal line, from zero at the start of T to 100% at the end.

"See, I forget things. we normal people forget lots of things. Much of this bit.." She waves her hand over the start if the graph. "is just a blur. See, it's a smaller area so less important."

She stops and looks stunned. She's becoming a Sheldon and doing things scientifically.

"Oh my god. I'm a triangle. And you're a square kind of rectangle In a world of lots of triangle people."

he looks puzzled

"Look, Sometimes you act childishly, Sheldon. I think it's because your mind still has this big chunk of important child experience in it, stuff normal folks forgot a long time ago. "

"Interesting hypothesis. It would of course mean that adding new experiences here - " He drew a tall thin box onto the end of the chart " - Would have less weight than previous experience here due to the time spent here - " He drew a box around the start of the graph.

"So you're saying that to get on well with your more 'average' people, as you put it your 'triangle' people, I should consciously ignore events from my childhood that I recall and focus on more recent adult experiences and events. "He tapped the graph thoughtfully. "Very interesting. I'd not thought of it like that. of course, a solution does present itself."

"Oh yes?"

"I need to cause a shift in my psyche by adding more positive adult experiences to overweight the juvenile ones."

Penny grinned. "Positive adult experiences? That does sound like something we both need."

She stood, slowly and seductively unbuttoning her shirt as she walked towards him. "And you need something to make sure you remember this revelation."

She opens the shirt and presses her breasts to his chest, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Positive Experiences, Doctor Cooper"

She starts to slowly slid down him, Kissing down his bare chest, trailing her finger nails until she's on her knees in front of him, rubbing her face into his crotch. She can feel how hard he is, the combination of sex and science is a powerful turn on for him. He grins down at her and grips her hair.

her fingers catch in the waist band of his pants and start to tug. "And good scientists get rewards"

She pulled his pants down, freeing his straining erection. She starts to kiss it, lightly flicking it with her tongue

Works out to the tip then takes him in her mouth and starts bobbing her head eagerly

He grips the back of her head and the flip chart to steady himself

She sucks hard, tongue busy as she feels his cock throb then spurt in her mouth, his balls tightening as she sucks and swallows in earnest. She moans as his grip tightens, twisting in her hair.

She grins up at him, licking her lips

"Let's go see what other 'positive adult experiences' we can fit into tonight"


	27. Movie Nights - Batman

Movie Nights

They settle down in front of the TV in Sheldon's apartment with cokes and big bowls of popcorn. Penny's brought a bottle of Rum and Sheldon carefully measures half a shot into a measuring cylinder and adds it to his coke. With a happy little smile he makes notes on his clipboard, with date, time, amount of alcohol and current mood.

Penny grins at him, "So, what's the schedule for our movie nights?"

"I thought I'd start with a subject close to my heart."

"oh yes?"

"yes, Batman!" he grins happily.

She should have known, he's wearing his Batman shirt out of its usual rotation. She sighs as he produces a timeline chart and explains "We'll start with the classic 1966 Adam West Batman, so you can see it's 60s camp roots. Then move on to the dark gothic fairytale Tim Burton era, with Batman (1989) and Batman Returns from 1992, with Michael Keaton as Batman , Jack Nicholson as the Joker and Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman.

Then we'll risk journeying into the more comic Schumacher Batman Forever (1995) and Batman and Robin (1997) before going back to the darker and more realistic Nolan films with Christian Bale in Batman Begins (2005) , The Dark Knight (2008) and finish with The Dark Knight Rises from 2012.

We'll have to take a diversion into the Superman films before we move on to Wonder Woman then we can watch Batman vs Superman and then you'll be ready for the Justice league. "

She takes a fortifying swig of her coke, which has a couple of shots of rum in it for emotional support. "wow, that sounds some trip". She gestures with the glass "You know, I've seen some of the Superman stuff already. "

Sheldon looks shocked

"Really? how so?"

"In acting class they use Christopher Reeves performance as Superman to showcase how to project your body language, we talked about the Alexander technique and posture as character. Did you know he did body building with the Darth Vader guy?"

"Darth Vader? as in James Earl Jones, Dave Prowse or Sebastian Shaw? "

"The Body one, not the face or voice"

"How fascinating!"

Over the next few weeks they devote a day every week to curling up on the sofa with Batman.

"This is just silly. "

"Never any place to dispose of a bomb!"

"you weren't kidding about the Shark repellent bat spray!?"

With popcorn, as with a lot of things, Penny is an enthusiastic but messy eater.

Spotting a runaway piece Sheldon leans over and casually fishes the piece of popcorn from her cleavage with his tongue as she giggles.

Leonard gives an embarrassed laugh and says "damn it you two, get a room!"

"Oh, I used to have such a crush on Heath Ledger. But he makes the scariest Joker of the lot. even madder than Jacks take on him. Jacks joker was cruel but Heath was properly deranged.

But which of his origin stories was true? Everyone he talked to he told a different story too."

"There have been a lot of origins but he has no official true story. In the Killing Joke he even says if he has to have an origin story he would prefer it to be multiple choice. That is what makes him so scary." Sheldon shudders. "The love of chaos."

"must be hell for you. the disorder. loud noises and bright colours"

History of batman.

Snuggled up on the sofa, Sheldon lecturing on one of his favourite subjects.

"The genesis of the super hero comic can really be traced to the masked crime fighter of the detective comics and news paper strips"

"The Dick Tracy stuff?"

"The tropes are there, the square jaw hero fighting weird bad guys and evil goons. These lead to the so called Golden Age of comics when comics really flourished. Each used some sort of gimmick to make the character unique, often reflecting what was popular in the news of the day. Things like Crime fighters, Heroes with magic powers, Martial arts, science powers , space aliens."

Sadly in the late 40s the popularity of super heroes waned and many titles were merged or cancelled, replaced with crime, western or horror stories.

It wasn't until the 1954 formation of the comics code authority to curb violent comics that the superhero regained popularity, in what became known as the Silver Age of comics

"So why is a super space alien is working with a magic princess and a traumatised millionaire orphan?

"Basically because the owning company merged their titles. It also causes another of comics common narrative problems, as the company owns the characters not the writer, so they can hires in many different writers over the years, so the tone of story can vary immensely."

So these are all Batman, just different writers and actors interpretations of the character? Some silly, some dark."

"Just like the Jokers origin story"


	28. Uses of the word Fuck

Use of the F Word

#Profanity

"I'm not happy with your continued use of profanity"

"what?"

"I don't like you saying Fuck."

"Really? But Its a wonderfully strong, versatile and powerful word. I fuck. You fuck. We fuck. " She smiles to herself. "Man , do we fuck. You have a real gift for it."

Sheldon bristles "The act is clinically correctly called coitus."

Penny waves a hand at him "Ok, let me interuptus your coitus as you can shelve that right now. Clinical is right, its cold. Sex is hot and messy and passionate and fun. Its screwing and fucking and making the beast with two backs. Its doing it. Getting laid. Getting lucky. Boning and balling and getting some. Fuck is a great word"

She remembers something

"You ever heard of George Carlin?

"Rufus? "

"Yes, he played Rufus" She sighed. "Your knowledge is really broad and narrow at the same time. Well, he was a famous comedian. Man, When i first came out here a guy i was seeing played his stuff over and over. I used Carlin's Fuck monolog when i was studying emoting on stage."

Sheldon shakes his head disapprovingly "Oh, i dont know any Blue comedy."

"You need to loosen up. you may find it interesting, Its all about the word fuck"

She stands in the middle of the room, facing away from him. She gathers herself, taking a moment to shake out her arms and shake her head then turns back to him. She's taken a different stance, a slight roll to her shoulders, hair back. Her posture and body language are definitely male as she shuffles forward and starts to gesture with her hands as she talks;

 _"Perhaps one of the most interesting words in the English language today, is the word FUCK._

 _Out of all of the English words which begin with the letter F, FUCK is the only word referred to as the "F" word, it's the one magical word._

 _In English, FUCK falls into many grammatical categories._

She goes through the whole monologue, about how Fuck is a noun, verb and adjective, adverb, can be sexual or nonsexual , express joy anger or dismay and can even make a whole sentence.

She grins as she says "Fuck, the Fucking Fuckers Fucked!"

Sheldon sits in his spot, impassively watching her performance then shakes his head.

"I still don't like it. It's unladylike"


	29. Barbarians LFG

Barbarian LFG

On the Jungles edge the savage drums and horns of Tortuga could be heard, calling all heroes forth to battle.

He pushed aside the leather tent flap and walked out into the morning light, stretching as if to shake the night's sleep from his frame.

He was a Cimmerian, tall, broad shouldered and deep of chest like many of his race, with a massive corded neck and heavily muscled limbs. His skin was burned a burnished bronzed from long days toil under the harsh unyielding sun. His brow was low and broad, his eyes a deep sapphire blue that smouldered as if with some brooding inner fire. His dark, scarred, almost sinister face was that of a fighting-man, and his armour barded his mighty chest and showed the hard, dangerous lines of his limbs.

About his chest was a heavy leather belt that held upon his back a great axe, fell and nameless but feared by many.

"Come forth, woman. the Drums call us. There is much sport to be had in Tortuga today"

She stepped from the darkness of the tent, shaking the lethargy of a long slumber from her body with the grace of a feral cat. She was tall, full-bosomed, and strong-limbed, yet formed like a goddess: at once lithe and voluptuous. Her whole figure reflected an unusual strength, without detracting from the femininity of her appearance.

Her bronzed limbs and the golden tan globes of her breasts drove a beat of fierce passion through the Cimmerian's pulse, a delight to him even in the panting fury of battle.

She wore breaches of dark leather, laced tight down the sides of her shapely thighs to the tops of her tall boots of hard leather . She had on a shirt of bright mail and a wide silken sash was worn as a girdle about her waist. On her hips were sheathed matching swords, short and broad bladed in the pirate manner

Her rich golden hair, lustrous as the setting sun, fell in rippling burning clusters down her supple back.

She turned toward him, her bosom heaving, her eyes flashing. Fierce fingers of wonder caught at his heart. Her dark eyes burned on the Cimmerian.

"Ready, Sheldor, Conqueror of My heart?"

"Ready, Penelope, My Queen of the She devils "

They drew weapons and walked toward the town, Looking For Group.

(with apologies to Robert E Howard and AoC)


	30. Shopping, Caring and superpowers

Shopping, caring and superpowers

Shopping in the Mall. Sheldon is wearing nondescript khaki slacks and his baggy beige jacket, walking with small shuffling steps as he is distracted by the model train that he has just bought.

Penny is walking beside him, looking bright and summery in white capri pants and a bright orange top with thin straps that shows the white straps of the bra underneath.

She's getting more and more frustrated.

"You know, Sheldon, Half the time when we're out people think I'm your carer"

"Well, you are. You care about things for me so I don't have to bother. That was the agreement "

"Yes but that's not what they mean - come on, what other meanings does the word "carer" have? "

He hardly skips a beat but she knows he's got the whole dictionary in his head. "Well, Miriam Webster lists synonyms such as caregiver, caretaker, guardian. I see no problems there."

She taps her foot. "Go on. What else?"

"Well, then there is keeper, protector, attendant, minder, nanny, nurse, babysitter..."

He slows. Realisation dawns.

"They're implying I'm somehow childish, infirm or incapable and thus need adult supervision?"

"Exactly."

"Hardly fair. I'm smarter than any three of those mall zombies taped together. "

"Yes, but as your chart showed you're so smart they can't tell that you're smart. You need to work on your social signs and dominance markers to show all the mall zombies who is boss, ok?"

"whatever for?"

"You need to work on your stance. You're tall but you don't look tall. you carry yourself all hunched. People don't look up to you"

"But people are stupid and I don't care what they think"

She grabs his shoulders, fighting off the urge to shake some sense into him. Instead she rants "Just because you think they're stupid you don't care what they think of you . But I care what they think of you and so if you care about me and what I think then you should care what they think."

she catches her breath. "understand? Look, your Body isn't just a thing to move your brain around. you need to look after it, enjoy it. But also use it to project who you are. I just want people to treat you properly, respect you. You're my boyfriend and the smartest guy I know, I want them to see you as I see you. I want them to be envious because they're not you or with you."

He takes a moment to process that.

"Thank you. You're right, I turn myself inward too often, reflecting on my thoughts rather than my surroundings. How will these lesser morlocks know a proud Homo Novus walks among them?"

He pulls himself up tall and lifts his head.

"Do you think I should get a cape?"

Later, laden down with bags.

"You know, Shopping for you was surprisingly difficult. I thought determining your clothes size would be easy, as when I sorted your clothes by washing instructions I had to read all the labels. But that produced quite a range of differing size values. I initially thought it was inaccuracy on your part, or wishful thinking, but I later saw you wearing the items and they fitted properly. So I measured a few items and cross referenced deviation by manufacturer . Do you know what i discovered ?"

"That sizes vary shop to shop? "

"Yes! "

"Sheldon, Every woman knows that."

"But How is that legal? A size 6 dress in one shop should be a 6 in them all. I wrote the shops several very strongly worded emails about it! "

"Why do you think women have to try stuff on so much when they go shopping? It's to see how much they're lying to us! "

"This is madness. Luckily I've seen enough of you to just judge your measurements by eye. "

"You can do that?"

He sighs "functional knowledge of the universe, remember?"

"Ok then genius, what do you see?" She says, putting her hands on her hips and posing for him

"I'd say 89-61-92"

"what?"

"that's in centimetres. in the more traditional inches, I'd say 35. 24. 36. Hmmm... D. No... you've that push up bra on again. you're a C cup. "

She stares at him slack jawed "Oh. My. God. Just when I think I'm getting an angle on you, you show off another random Superpower."

Sheldon shrugs "just paying attention to my girlfriend. after all , Being with you has awoken the sexual creature within me. When I see a pretty gal walking down the street, I think, "hubba hubba" like any other guy.

Penny laughs. "You hound you. You kiss your mother with that mouth? 'Cause it's fine, its normal. Just shows you have a functioning normal body carrying that exceptional and weird brain of yours around "

Sheldon smiles. "I still think I should get a cape"


	31. Bitcoins and Regrets

coin regrets

Sheldon is hard at work on his laptop when Penny wanders over, lost in thought. She rests her hands on his shoulders, absent mindedly massaging them. "Honey, you know the saying forgive and forget?"

"Yes, it's a well known but annoying platitude as I can do neither"

"well you're going to have to learn to forgive yourself as you're never going to forget all those things in your head." She leans over and hugs him tightly "Things happen, and they can be good or bad, but it's how we choose to react to them that adds the emotional reaction. The Emotional reaction comes from inside you, so you can change it."

"By forgiving yourself your younger actions and reactions you can reduce their emotional impact without forgetting them. it'll push your average further up the graph"

"I saw this on the Mind and Body Yoga channel"

"really?"

"No, I saw it on an motivational poster with a kitten on a branch"

He almost accepts that then pauses and looks questioningly at her "was that sarcasm?"

She nods and says sarcastically. "yes, Sarcasm. well done."

He points at her "Aha! Also Sarcasm!"

Later

Sheldon sits nervously writing a long string of letters and numbers on a piece of paper.

He sits looking at it, getting glummer and glummer.

Penny sits down next to him. It's like getting under a dark cloud, she can feel his gloom spread.

"Sweetie. What's wrong?

He shows her the paper as if that should explain everything. It doesn't.

"Is it wrong to hold a grudge for years? It used to give me a warm special feeling inside but now it just doesn't anymore."

" we know you can't forget but you can learn to forgive. So yes, let the old stuff go. Reduce its current emotional value, don't let it rule you."

He sighs

"Then I guess I should give Leonard this."

"What is it? Some sort of code? "

"Some sort, yes. When you mine a coin you generate a complex chunk of mathematical code, the coin itself. but you also have a wallet program and every transaction is logged on the block chain. Think of the block chain as a shared ledger for the coins, like a car, you have to register change of ownership"

"Is this about the coin you stole and hid on Leonards keychain that he lost? He was pissed about that for ages. "

"Yes. It is. This is the private key to his coin wallet. With it he can prove the coin is his and reclaim it."

She looks shocked.

"You had this in your head all the time? You could have given it to him as soon as you found out he'd lost the Batman pen drive"

"Yes. And yes."

"So why didn't you?"

"He didn't say sorry ."

"SHELDON! " she shouts at him in outrage.

He shrugs "yes, I know, it was childish and petty. But I liked watching them suffer." He shrugs. "I thought it was his fault for not studying the technology properly. after that night I went away and called some people at the IRS about it, we had a nice conversation and they even audited me twice as a favour. That's when I set up my mining server. And he only had a few coins. Current value about $12,000. Between the 3 of them that's only $4000 each."

"Sheldon, that is a lot of money, especially for Leonard. With that he could go visit Priya without borrowing the money off her family, you know he's too embarrassed to do that."

Later, in 4A.

Sheldon hesitantly walks towards Leonard then suddenly turns away. He looks at Penny "He's still not sorry."

She pushes him back into the room "Sheldon honey, do it anyway. I know you can."

He walks up to Leonard and uncomfortably hands him the paper. "here"

"What's this?"

"Your coin wallet code"

Leonard is stunned for a moment then sits down heavily, staring at it aghast. He looks at Sheldon with rising fury "You. You had this all along didn't you? "

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Leonards brow furls, his face twisted with anger. "You left me twisting for seven years because we left you out of something you didn't even want to be involved with in the first place! "

"I know. It was juvenile of me."

He pauses and looks over at Penny again. "It's not working."

"Just give it time. " She turns to Leonard. "Didn't you want to go visit Priya?"

"Yes, but..." He pauses as the proverbial penny drops. Looks at the paper. "Wow."

Penny smiles. "What is that worth now Sheldon?

"$4217 each as of this morning. "

"And flights would cost? "

"Cheapest $355 but averaging $980. Less if you don't take excess luggage or need additional legroom"

Penny smiles at Leonard and hints "I think you've got some Skyping to do?"

Leonard looks puzzled for a moment then jumps up and runs to his room, shouting "I've got some Skyping to do! "

Penny takes Sheldon's arm and leads him to her apartment. "Let's leave him to it. Feels like you've some emotional unpacking to do. "


	32. Increases in Value

Sheldon ushers Penny to sit down on the couch as he sorts his latest flip chart. it's Saturday afternoon and he's been busy all week with his mysterious research and 'fact finding' missions, which seemed mostly to be a lot of Googling and scribbling notes and charts.

She sits down and summons an interested look, though she's more interested in the changes in Sheldon. He's his usual hyperactive beanpole but he's filling out a little, exercise is paying off with some tone in his spindly limbs. He manner is changing as well, becoming less hunched inward, more calm and confident. She smiles.

he flips over the chart to his original Sheldon chart with the huge Genius Spike, to which he's added lots of new points and lines as he developed new skills

"Going back to my original Specialisation graph I've discovered a small amount of my time and intellect can be applied to gain significant increases in value on the other indices, grasping the 'low hanging fruit' as it were"

He flips over to a blank chart labelled Penny

"So, how can I improve you? "

"Sheldon!" She leans over and pokes him with a finger. "Care to rephrase that? "

His brow furrows. "ah, You have taken offence as I've implied you have low value? But you must admit that you are an actress who has not worked in a successful published feature and a waitress who hasn't had a raise in over a year. "

She pouts, that stung. "True but unfair. That's not me, that's just what I do. "

"So how about if I phrase it as I make things better for you? "

"That I can live with. What you thinking?"

He starts drawing lines and labelling them.

"So, first for your health and well being. You've a much higher tolerance for physical fitness than I have, so here are a number of yoga and dance classes locally. If you go during the day it won't impact on our time together ."

"You want to keep me in shape do you?" she smiled playfully

"Of course, I appreciate your pleasing shape and muscle tone."

She bursts out laughing "I'll bet you do"

He adds another line with a red mirror of venus female sign.

"Now, moving on to reproductive health"

Her voice drops to a cold "WHAT"

"To elaborate, I mean birth control medication." and she relaxes.

"You suffer from menstrual cramps can be alleviated by exercise and the right birth control, I'll sort with your medical insurance provider so we can do some tests and find the drugs best for you."

"That's kind of overly invasive yet sweet of you honey . But. Erm. Medical insurance? I don't have much in the way of medical insurance. "

"Oh, you do now. I arranged that when we formalised going out "

"Wow. More practical than roses I guess? "

"Indeed. If you fell and hurt yourself again it'd be much more practical than a bunch of flowers, no matter how aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, if you're injured it'd impact on how much time I have with you. Once we have ascertained what birth control works best, and note I'm asking permission as I've noted this is both personal and invasive, would you be willing to have an implant? Its more effective and your previous drug regime has been rather erratic. After that drunken night when you got back with Kurt you took three birth control pills, two advil and half a glass of red wine then sat on the couch in a blanket watching TV and muttering expletives all day. "

She winces. "your recall can be pretty merciless at time, you know?"

He just nods in acknowledgement and moves on

"Now, I know your Acting is important to you. From research, I know the local community college has several acting classes if you want to practise your skills, plus a history of theatre class that I thought may interest you. Knowing where something comes from gives you a better understanding of it.

"Finally, acting roles, as it's clear you don't want to be a waitress all your life"

he adds a final line to the chart

"Your agent pursues acting roles for you by traditional channels, I've taken a more logical view and worked backward from what I want for you."

"Firstly I want to see you regularly, so it needed to be in easy commute. So I've gathered a list of all companies in that range that list as employing actors or actresses. Then I've discounted the ones with a back catalogue I did not appreciate. There are a surprising number of adult film companies in the area."

She sighs. "I know. I'd rather keep some of my clothes on for a role."

"Some? I may have to expand the search parameters. "He ponders. "No, I'd rather keep your naked body to myself. It seems I'm quite possessive like that. " She laughs

"Anyway. Discounting the distasteful and the ones that pay less than your current wage as a benchmark.

I've emailed your CV , IMDB and several photos to all the studios on this list. Several have replied with interest and not just about the Serial Ape-ist link. A few seem simple parts, such as "Smiling woman who really likes our orange juice drink". but I particularly liked this one, as its preliminary motion capture work for the next in a video game series."

"Hold on, You know about Serial Ape-ist? How the hell?"

"yes, it took Wolowitz less than an hour from hearing you say the word 'actress' to seeing your naked breasts on the internet, some sort of record. If he could turn his skill in the pornographic arts to a more positive direction I do think we'd have a man on Mars by now" HEH HEH he laughs at his own joke.

She clutches the papers protectively to her chest, mortified . "So you've all seen..."

He nods "yes." then pauses, noticing her body language. "This distresses you?"

"Well, yes. It's ok when it's a camera, you're acting and the audience is anonymous. But to know it's my Friends... why did Leonard not tell me?"

"Cowardice probably. He did show your shower scene to a lot of people though, he was very proud of that. Be assured everyone was very impressed with it . Should I take the film off your IMDB page?"

"It's just not right, I'm going to murder Leonard when I see him next " She frown then stops "hold on, I have an IMDB Page?"

"You do now. As I assume you'll have a long and illustrious film career it pays to stay ahead"

"Did you set that up for me?"

"Of Course. Now, following your advice about fashion, here are dossiers on the previous female characters in the series and scripts of their lines."

"To appear similar I'd suggest your black boots, you dark coloured leggings with a small repeat pattern, a tight vest top in a lighter shade of a complimentary colour and a short jacket in a pseudo military style, something with suggestions of biker or fighter pilot. Wear it open, so they can fully appreciate the assets you'd bring to the role."

He gestures to her ample bosom straining her low cut top

She scowls. "I don't just want to be a nice rack and a pretty face, I want to be an Actress, Sheldon. It's about playing a role, being a person, telling a story. Not jiggling up and down while a man-ape claws at you."

"Understood. I'll put that on my list of parameters"

He hands her the pile of folders of neatly bound paperwork.

"Put your hair up in a pony tail, it looks more practical and a complex hairstyle is more difficult to scan "

She looks over the papers and pauses

"You got me three auditions in just a couple of days? My agent hasn't got me that many in a year!"

He shrugs "I'm smarter and more motivated "

She leans over and kisses him.

"Here's some more Motivation then Sweetie"

Hope everyone is enjoying the story!

All comments / criticism are welcome - and if you spot a mistake, let me know as these haven't been Beta'd.


	33. Haircut records

Haircut records.

Penny and Leonard are playing Chess while Sheldon works, or at least tries to. He keeps sighing and looking in a mirror, then taking a micrometer to his hair.

 **Penny** looks over the chess board with a grin and moves a piece "So, if I move my horsey here... Isn't that checkmate and I win?"

Leonard frowns. He's been looking more and more worried as the game progressed and now he steeples his fingers in front of his face and lets out a long "Hmmmm..."

 **Penny** grins and points at the board "Well, is it or isn't it? look, your king is trapped. He can't go here because of my lighthouse, and he can't go here because of my pointy-head guy.

 **Leonard looks** over at Sheldon accusingly:" Sheldon, did you teach Penny how to play chess? "

Sheldon looks up from his computer "Did I teach her? No need. She's a remarkably fast learner. Come now Leonard, you must have noticed by now that Penny isn't unintelligent, merely rather uneducated. Give her a straightforward set of parameters like chess where complexity is derived and she'll give you a run for your money, and I should remind you that you were hothoused by a genius."

He sighs.

"it looks like Mr. D'Onofrio won't be returning to his business, he's leaving it to his nephew. So now I've lost all my recent haircut records. I wonder if my mother still has the original set ? they'll be criminally out of date but I'll have to start somewhere." he reaches for his phone.

Penny gets up "Ok, I sense your mothers understanding touch in this. Tell me about your 'Haircut records' honey"

"As the name implies, they're records of all my haircuts. How else would you have your hair cut?"

"Of course, less change means less worries. Homeostasis, right? ok, how about we look back over all our pictures and put together a collection of the ones with your hair looking correct in them?"

"we'll make our own copy of your haircut records, once we have it just right we can make a portfolio with some 8 by 10 glossies. Then you can make sure any hairdresser you judge trustworthy and skilled enough has the right records. How's that sound?

Leonard pipes up from staring at the chess board "You could even combine them and render a 3D model of your head!"

Penny turns round and hisses at him "Don't make it worse! If I were you, I'd be more worried that a girl who's never played chess in her life just kicked your ass!"


	34. The Elements song

Elements Song

Sheldon and Penny are curled up on the sofa watching TV while Leonard is watching things on Youtube.

Leonard turns to Sheldon "I've been looking for a party piece for the end of year party and was thinking about the Elements song. Did you know Harry Potter can sing it all the way through?"

Sheldon nods "Indeed, Daniel Radcliffe has said he's a big fan of Tom Lehrer. I do admire someone who values a fine memory, enjoys science and can defeat Voldemort"

Penny looks interested "What's the song?"

Leonard turns up the volume on his phone;

" _Now, if I may digress momentarily from the main stream of this evenings symposium, I'd like to sing a song which is completely pointless but which is something I picked up during my career as a_

 _Tist. This may prove useful to somebody some day perhaps, in a somewhat bizarre set of circumstances. It's simply the names of the chemical elements set to a possibly recognizable tune._

 _There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium,_

 _And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium,_

 _And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,_

 _And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium,_

 _Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium,_

 _And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium,_

 _And gold and protactinium and indium and gallium,_

..."

Sheldon starts humming along.

Penny coughs, looks away blushing furiously then laughs and looks back, catching Sheldon's eye. She remembers this song quite intimately...

Together they chorus "and there may be many others but they have not been dis-car-vered! " at the end and fall about laughing

Leonard looks confused.

Sheldon explains to Penny "Of course, the song was written in 1959 so there are only 102 elements known then. Now there are 118."

Penny smiles "one hundred and eighteen? really?"

"If I had a piano in here I could play along."

Penny bats him on the arm and laughs

He sighs "The trouble is the extra 16 don't rhyme easily. Livermorium and Darmstadtium ?"


	35. Pearls and Rockband

String of Pearls

Sheldon is looking cool, calm and collected with his new haircut, even though it's exactly like the old one.

"Penny, you know I've never been one for marking the anniversary of arbitrary events as occasions, as agreed in the Relationship agreement. "

She looks up from her yoga magazine. "We do still have the non-optional social conventions, remember? I know you don't like Birthdays or Christmas, but we should do our anniversary, that's a big deal."

"Agreed. But overall, I mean that I don't need events or excuses to celebrate or buy gifts. "

He produces a small, expensive looking gift bag and hands it to her as she almost squeaks in happiness

"for me? just because you just felt like it?"

"yes, why should someone only buy gifts as an apology? that'd reinforce negative behaviour. This is reinforcing positive behaviour and for helping sort my terrible haircut anxiety"

Inside the bag is a small flat Glossy black box labelled "Bracli". She opens it excitedly, exposing layer upon layer of intimate soft coral pink tissue paper . Delicately unfurling them she finds a string of gorgeous pearls on a black cushion.

"Oh Sheldon, they're lovely."

Picked them up she realises the cloth she thought was a cushion to display them is somehow attached to them. She looks puzzled until she lifts it up and stretched it out, realising it's a band of stretch lace with the pearls hanging as two strings from one side to the other.

"Sheldon! a pearl thong?! have you been watching my Sex and the City box sets?

"What, as worn by Samantha in season 5 Episode 3?" He smiles a little evil smile "Don't worry, I'll not be making you run up any stairs. Now, lift your skirt."

Penny looks shocked then laughs. "what, You want me to wear them now? Tonight is your classic games night"

"I know. I feel foreplay takes imagination and stimulation, so this way we'll be able to have fun with our friends" he grins then leans closer "and afterwards I'm going to take them off with my teeth"

He backs her against the kitchen counter, lifting her little denim miniskirt up to expose her pink Hello Kitty everyday underwear. With a grin he lifts her, perching her ass on the edge of the counter. Hooking his fingers in the waist band he starts to tug them down.

"Sheldon, you can't be serious! you can't expect me to sit around playing games in those!"

"Oh, I can, and I do."

"That's just naughty!" She wiggles and protests But she's grinning.

"That's the idea. Only you and I will know you're wearing them. "

She kicks free of her underwear and spreads her legs wide in invitation. Sheldon puts his arms under her thighs and grips the counter tip, supporting her as he lowers his head into her crotch. He pushes the tip of his tongue between her lips and finds her clit, teasing it with slow circles. She bites her lip and leans back, one hand back to steady her, the other in Sheldons hair, urging him on. A low moan escapes her lips.

"Sheldon. oh Sheldon. Just fuck me now. Right now. I need you. "

Sheldon gives an evil little chuckle and stands up.

"What is the point of a tease if you give in right away?"

She gives a disappointed pout.

"Aw."

He puts one of her feet through the lace waistband.

"Think you can last all evening?"

"Oh is that a challenge? "

He puts the other foot through and slides them up her legs .

"I think it will be very interesting for you"

He lifts her off the counter and sets her on her bare feet. "very interesting indeed"

he tugs the stretch lace band high on her waist, so that the two strings of pearls press tight to her flesh. She wiggles her hips playfully and the strings disappear, pulled tight between her lips.

she gives a little shudder "Oh, that's nice..."

she walks round Sheldon, every movement sliding the string of smooth pearls back and forth. She presses herself against him, feeling eager and horny. her nipples are rock hard against his chest.

"Comfortable.? " He asks

"not really"

"Good"

She wiggles some more "they're kind of Delightfully uncomfortable. if I'm going to be reminded about them all night I'm going to make sure you are too!" She hugs him close, writhing against him

"Oh Sheldon... Its stroking me in all the right places. " she leans close and whispers huskily . "It's delicious. I can feel them slip and slide on me." She strokes his erection through his pants, feeling him harden. He's loving this.

"Sure we can't stay here and enjoy ourselves? I want to wrap them round your cock so you can feel them as you fuck me. you could even fuck me between the pearls right now"

He chuckles "No, it's games night. save it for after "

"You tease!"

As they set up the plastic instruments for Rock Band Penny is Sat on the sofa rubbing her thighs together, very distracted. She's tempted to taunt Sheldon by bending over in front of him, remind him what he's missing, though she knows he can't forget that she's wearing his gift.

She needs to try something else to get him going.

"How about a duet? " She grinned at him in challenge and picks up the controller,

Penny cycled through songs, looking for something to push Sheldon out of his comfort zone a bit, get him worked up and eager not so smug and controlling. She was as horny as hell and wanted passion from him dammit.

Her eyes narrowed evilly. Just the song.

Beep. Selected.

Howard said nervously. "We..er... dont usually do this one..."

"Then try and keep up" She grinned evilly, messed up her hair and gripped the mic

Raj started the bassline with howard on drums, Leonard on guitar.

Sheldon was quiet and aloof but she knew him well enough to see the tension in forehead, a tightness around his eyes. He was really thinking now. Bet he's just gone over the whole song in his head. get the message, genius boy? As if reading her mind he nods. ready. Oh, it is On.

She tossed her hair and growled at him, pointing with her finger

"You're keeping in step. stay in line." Damn control freak.

He moved with surprising speed, lifting her chin so he can see her face "you got your chin held high and you feel just fine" his sudden sarcastic smile mocking her sunny disposition. Then he snapped at her in cold command "Because you do. What you're told. "

She reeled back, gasping. Oh, she's woken him up alright. Her eyes flash fire. "But inside your heart it is blank and it's hollow and it's cold" fuck you emotionless robot man.

That seemed to cut him. There was an edge of hurt as he asked "Just how deep do you believe?" He holds up his hand. "Would you bite the hand that feeds?"

She snarls back " i would chew until it bleeds! "

That's got him angry, his brow furrows darkly as he seems to tower, roaring

"Can you get up off your knees?" Which makes her knees actually go weak. She worries a moment where this is going to go if she keeps pushing "Are you brave enough to see?"

She snaps back "Do you want to change it?"

They break apart, circling. Behind her excitement and bravado she feels a moment of Fear and doubt . Is she really what he wanted? This is insane, her voice almost breaks in a sob "What if this whole crusade's. A charade." she makes a sweeping gesture "And behind it all there's. a price to be paid. "

He snaps back "then its paid. Yours and mine.

and it's justified for us both til the end of time!"

She looks up at him, blinking back black tears of mascara. does he really think so? She dares him. "Just how deep do you believe?"

Together they both growl "Will you bite the hand that feeds? Will you chew until it bleeds?"

Again he dares her "Can you get up off your knees?"

She looks him in the full in the face and dares him back "Are you brave enough to see?"

he retorts "Do you want to change it?"

She whispers "Am I So naive?. To keep holding on to what I want to believe? I can see. "

He takes her hand "But I keep holding on and on and on and on"

She whispers to him "Will you bite the hand that feeds you?"

he looks her in the eye and whispers back " Will you stay down on your knees?"

The game chimes

NIN - THE HAND THAT FEEDS

OUTRO

A WINNER IS YOU!

She drops to the floor, panting. "Ok. Ok. You win." She looks up, her face lit up in a massive grin. Damn that was Fun!

The Sheldon that looks down at her is different, more intent. She realizes he's fully present in that moment, not distracted by science or childhood memory. Sheldon at 100% is scary.

She's called this demon up, looks like it needs its willing sacrifice

"You win. Let's go. I need you to take care of something in my apartment Right Now "

she grabs Sheldon and hustles him out of the door, slamming it behind them.

Once she's gone Raj asks "What did we just see?"

Leonard shakes his head. "I have no idea"

Howard is stunned "That was weird and hot. How was that Sheldon?"

Penny pushes Sheldon into 4B, turns and shuts the door behind her. As she turns back Sheldon is on her, pushing her back into the door, tugging her skirt up as he kisses her. She frantically tugs at his belt, freeing his straining cock as he lifts her onto tiptoe. She throws one leg up around him, desperate for him and he slides himself straight into her wet and eager cunt, driving into her in desperate lust, their bodies thudding against the door. She cries out in worldless need and grinds against him, arms around his neck, pumping herself against him. "Oh Sheldon. Oh Sheldon. Yes. Yes. Yes! "

On the Landing the door to 4A opens and three heads pop out, listening incredulously to the sounds coming from 4B. They look at each other then retreat to 4A to put on loud music and not talk about it.


	36. The ELevator

Elevator

The Next day Penny and Sheldon are carrying paper sacks of groceries up the stairs to the 4th floor. After the frantic release of the night before there's a sated comfortable calm between them, occasional touches and small talk, eye contact and smiles.

On the landing of the 4th floor Penny frowns at the taped off Elevator

"Are they ever going to fix the elevator?"

"I doubt it. The car is firmly blast welded into the 4th floor framework and melted down into the 3rd floor structure. They'll need to dismantle the whole shaft to reconstruct it."

"Oh yes, Leonard said you saved them all from his rocket fuel accident. "

"Accident? Id hardly call making a bomb in the kitchen an accident. Leonard thought scaling down advanced rocket fuel would be as easy as cookery, just mix things together in the right proportions"

"but Leonard can't cook"

"as became painfully evident with his rocket fuel. Luckily his oxidant additions lowered the blast pressure of the Tovex gel or it would have damaged the whole buildings structural integrity."

"Did you really lie to Homeland Security for him?"

"No, I never lied. That would be a federal offense! I merely pointed out a known north Korean spy had been trying to steal Leonard's work and the blast had the signature of the experimental rocket fuel that someone could have tried to steal."

"So you mislead them without directly lying. smoothly done."

"Overall it was a good thing. I am fairly positive a lot of recent North Korean missile accidents are due to Leonard's unstable fuel formula. If he'd done it deliberately they should have given him a medal, as it is he's lucky they only revoked his security clearance." Sheldon laughs "You know, up until the moment he almost killed us all with the fuel I was wondering if he was a secret CIA Agent trying to keep tabs on my work. "


	37. Dress for success

Dress for the job you want.

To test his ongoing theories about human clothing rituals, Sheldon wore a suit to work. It certainly felt different to his usual t-shirt and slacks and it definitely altered the way people reacted to him in a positive way.

What a crude and easily manipulated species Homo Sapiens was.

Sitting at his desk he thought over his new cognitive pathways, his 'adult experiences' as Penny had dubbed them. Irrespective of his higher reasoning powers it seemed his emotive functions were still sadly human standard. He had positive experiences related to formal clothing, so putting on formal clothing invoked echoes of the positive experiences.

In part he was embarrassed to find his limbic system was so basic and stupid. But he also rejoiced that he had found a method of controlling and directing his emotional responses.

He could build deliberate links between emotions and items, places or garments and so evoke the emotion when needed.

Now he could see why lesser people failed to work from home, they linked home to home activities not work.

He looked out of the window, deep in thought.

The office door barged open and Leslie Winkler barged in.

"Hey dumbass, you stole my mainframe time again... " she stopped suddenly. "Oh. Sorry. I was looking for that dumb sheldon erm. .for Dr Cooper?"

He turned, keeping his face impassive but inwardly astonished. She's not recognised him? Interesting. And she'd stopped her usual diatribe and become polite? That persistent annoyance Winkler had engrained obedience and submission to authority pathways that simply wearing a suit invoked? Of course, they must come from not just male authority figures while growing up but a lifetime of supplication to university boards and grant meetings.

"What is it Ms Winkle?"

She does a slack jawed double take "Sheldon? What the hell?"

She was surprised. Aggressive as usual but it was a defensive reaction. Very interesting.

He could tell her usual responses reasserted themselves , but that moment of deference was priceless. He'd remember it whenever she annoyed him again. Give me a long enough lever and a place to stand indeed.

Now to strike when she was off balance.

"My apologies, i was finishing a string theory calculation. I've finished now so you may have my allocated time this evening, is that acceptable?"

"Erm.. thanks" She turns to go, but pauses at the door. "Nice suit Dr Dumbass"


	38. Barbarian costumes

Barbarian Time

Penny walks up from the mailboxes clutching a parcel and adds it to a pile by the door "Another parcel?"

Sheldon looks over the label and smiles

"Yes, its amazing just what you can find on the internet."

"And as it came addressed to you but to my apartment I guess it's something for us?

"I was looking for something reminiscent of our Age of Conan characters"

"you got yourself a studded loincloth and tigerskin boots? you'd sent Leonard blind!"

"Not quite. I was thinking more for you."

"Why am I not surprised?" she chuckles. "another excuse to get me naked?"

He looks apologetic. "I'm sorry, I was not aware I needed an excuse."

She laughs " Honestly, sometimes I can't tell if you are being serious or secretly learnt humour"

"Undress and I'll show you"

She raises a curious eyebrow but pulls her top off over her head then wrestles behind her back for her bra fastener as he starts opening the box. Sliding her bra down her arms she suddenly stops, clasping her arms together over her chest . "Sheldon! what the hell is all that?" he's sorting through a lot of packaging, pulling out a tangle of studded black leather straps with shiny chains and buckles

"The closest I could get to your Barbarian Princess armour"

"No way that's the right level, as I just upgraded to the Ravager breastplate"

"well, with some artistic license"

She laughs, looking at the tangle of leather straps in his hands "I'll say! and a lot less coverage. well, let's see what you found for me." She unfolds her arms, letting her breasts free. Sheldon smiles then looks back to the tangle in his hands, puzzles for a moment, turning it.

The Harness has a leather collar that buckles around her neck, connected to studded triangular shoulder pieces. From the collar straps hand down front and back and Sheldon buckles them together with nervous hands to cross straps that go round under her arms and breasts. Overall he enjoys the effect, the delightful contrast of dark straps and chrome metal on tanned skin.

Penny watches in the mirror, amused. "well, talk about lift and separate. I guess when you chose this you were after something to accentuate things rather than high armour class?" she wiggles, letting the harness move and seeing how it settles. "I feel like a heavy metal album cover"

Sheldon nods and steps back, hand on his chin. "indeed I was. and it seems to do the task quite well".

Penny looks in the mirror, takes a deep breath with her shoulders back and goes wide eyed. "Well, I'm impressed. it certainly makes them look good"

She puts her hands on her hips and stands astride, incongruously dressed in part leather harness, part jean shorts and Ugg boots. "What's next?"

"Mostly jewellery, I was uncertain how to continue"

He lifts up a metal belt, silver links heavy with metal coins and tassels.

"ideal" She loops it round her hips, loving the way is jingles. Taking several of the silky scarves hanging on the back of the door she slides her shorts down and starts to tuck them into the belt.

"What do you think?"

He nods mutely and she grins "My Lord taken over by his savage passions?"

"very much so". He holds up a handful of jingling chains "Bells for your wrists and ankles"

"oh, nice!"

She looks critically at herself in the mirror.

"This needs make up, I'll be right back . you get undressed" She heads into bathroom

Alone a moment, Sheldon looks round and considers the scattered turmoil of her bedroom. A mess as usual. He fights down the urge to tidy it, He has a girlfriend in a very sexy and playful mood, that takes priority.

He strips off his t-shirts, folds them and sets them aside. Places the condoms on the side table.

From the bathroom he can hear the sounds of the tiny bells jingling, the spray of hairspray, running water.

He takes off his shoes and socks, sets them neatly to one side.

He tries Lounging naked. It Looks and feels kind of ridiculous. But sitting bolt upright isn't correct either. He needs to think as Sheldor, one of the Corsairs of Umbar, the Wolves of the coast, the Swords of the sea.

He's still Lounging badly when the bathroom door opens a little and Penny asks "Ready?"

Sheldon sits back and claps twice. He's been planning for this and has wired the room specially. the Lights dim, Led candles flicker into life. From the speakers The 'Conan the Barbarian' soundtrack starts, track 9. The orgy scene.

"Ready" She turns off the bathroom light, and part opens the door.

First, he can see her hand, fingers splayed, making slow circles as she reaches up to grip the top of the door frame. Then with a sweet jingle of bells she lifts her leg, toes pointed down, and half steps into the room.

Keeping her body pressed to the door frame, her shoulders back, heaving breasts caged by leather straps. She's piled her hair up in wild curls, smoky eyes heavy with kohl, cheek bones smeared in streaks of black and her lips bright red

"There are many ways for a girl to enter her mighty Lords room." She whispers in a breathless voice "This is the most sensual. It is known."

She twirls into the room, a whirl of silks and bells . "sit back and relax, My Lord. Watch me dance for you"

She starts to dance, hesitantly at first , feeling stupid and self conscious but then just going with the music. Knowing this was his fantasy, that she was everything he wanted.

lifts her arms, rocks her hips, going for the slow and sensual to a faster rhythm, moving in time with the music then turns, faces the wall, puts both hands on it and arches her back, writhing from side to side, making the coins on the belt jingle and catch the light

Looking back at him on the bed, he's enraptured, awestruck and very, very aroused.

She pounces on the end of the bed and crawls towards him like a prowling panther. She can see what he wanted now, why the whole Barbarian thing appealed so someone so civilised otherwise. No rules, no boundaries, no layers of falsehood to deal with. No having to be nice or play fair.

he doesn't want her to act for him, pretend to be a slave or a warrior or a dancing girl. He wants her to put all that aside, show him just who she is and what she wants.

it's hard to stop thinking, to stop worrying, but she just concentrates on him. She's a woman, he's a man. She wants him, he wants her. that's all there is to it.

She licks her way up his thigh, kissing the root of his cock. she can see how tight his balls are growing, the gleam of a single drop of cum on the tip of his cock. She licks it off with the tip of her tongue, tasting him. He grips her hair, pulling her up. She Straddles him, Pulls the silks away so she can sit astride. she rocks her hips, teasing him, feeling the head of his cock slip over her, pushing down, letting him part her lips then rock back, til he growls impatiently and grabs her waist, pushing her down as he pushes up, driving into her.

Her fingers claw at his chest as she moans then she starts to rides his cock in earnest, working her hips, the belt jingling with the music.

She leans close to him and whispers "My lord, what is best in life?"

the Conan riddle. He'd never understood it so clearly before, it'd always seemed some quirky cod philosophy but now it's clear. The best thing in life is life itself, with all the pleasures it can bring. He grips her hips, thrusting up into her, this wild and wanton creature in his lap, His girl. "This. This is best in life"

She grips the head board and pulls, riding him hard, Feeling powerful, but also serving, giving him what he wanted and rejoicing that it was her.

Throwing back her head she gives herself over to her orgasm with a mighty Amazon war cry.


	39. Sheldon shares his calender

Sharing calendars

Sheldon is sitting at his desk in his room, at his computer, Penny on the bed beside him with her phone, laptop and relationship agreement folder ready in her lap.

She's curious "So what's this big occasion?"

Sheldon turns to her, very serious. "Penny, as we've been going out a while now with a marked level of success I thought we're ready to advance to the next level of our relationship."

She's taken aback. "Really?" She smiles. "So what's this next level?"

"I'd like to share my calendar with you."

"Wow. I know you Sheldon, that's a big deal. are you sure?"

"Of course. I've set up a log in for you on my personal server."

"What's the password?"

"Its 'Penny is my girlfriend' and today's date. No spaces." He smiles his weird little smile.

She laughs. "Well they'll never guess that."

"Once you've logged in I'll set the authenticator program for you as the password changes regularly."

"You take this security pretty seriously don't you?"

"Of course."

She logs in and her phone starts to ping with updates and reminders.

Lots of reminders.

After a minute it's still going, she looks at Sheldon and raises a wry eyebrow.

"I'm getting your whole life story here aren't I?"

"Oh, that's just the next few days."

"How about we cut the reminders back a bit for me? Say , if I need to know your bran to bowel movement ratio I'll look it up on your weird chart or ask."

"Ok, what shall I filter it on? "

"Thinks we're doing together. Peoples birthdays. Non Optional social conventions. Things like that."

"Ok, I'll set up a Penny filter for you."

"Man, you have got a LOT of events and files and things here"

She starts to skim through.

"Whow, you're pretty thorough. What's the coloured line labelled "Penny index"? "

"I've been tracking your hormonal cycle for a while now, with a fair amount of accuracy. Though your health, diet, medication and drinking had made it rather erratic at times things have stabilised more recently."

"You really nail the 'creepy sweet' thing sometimes honey. "

she scrolls through some more

"and what's in the Penny ? "

Sheldon freezes. "Oh. yes. that's an old planning document..."

She already has it open and is reading "It's a check list about me? My likes and dislikes?

 _Tall - proved by Kurt - disproved by Leonard. Already tall. discard._

 _Muscular - proved by Kurt - disproved by Leonard. discard._

 _Stupid - proved by Kurt - disproved by Leonard. discard._

 _Short - proved by Leonard - disproved by Kurt. discard._

"I was trying to work out what you looked for in a prospective mate by observation of previous success and failures, and then seeing how I fitted into those categories.

"Were you planning this all along? stalking me?"

"well, yes. I wasn't going to rush in blind. Once I realised I was enough of a match to succeed I set about a series of interactions showing how suitable I was before asking you out."

"You staged all of that courtship?"

"hardly staged, they were all genuine interactions, simply framed to showcase one or more of my advantages. consider it more an intellectual display, proving that I was worthy?

"Worthy? Of what?

"of you, of course. "

She stares at him, open mouthed. "I don't know if I should be flattered or run screaming"

He shrugs and looks down "I'd rather you didn't do the latter. "

She sighs. "It's ok honey, I know it's just you being you. And I admire your honesty. " She reads on "you read my horoscope? I thought you didn't believe in astrology?"

"I don't but I know you do, so it's easier to understand you if I know how you think you are meant to act."

"How I'm meant to act?"

"Yes. The position of the planets and stars has absolutely zero relation to your personality, but simply by listing positive and negative traits people want to think they have you can get strong false positive results which reinforces the belief people have in star signs"

he gestures to the star chart "So you think you are a Sagittarius so you think you should be generous, extrovert, optimistic and enthusiastic, and likes changes, are idealistic , open minded and funny but also be impatient, undiplomatic , tactless, hate clingy people , details and restraint."

he looks at her and ponders to himself "man, that does sound like you. "

She brings up a large black and white photo and reads the notes on the edge.

"You've got a scan of my brain? Dr Hofstadter sent you a copy of my brain?"

"Yes of course. Beverly was most helpful. she sent me copies of all her notes on you. Remarkable woman. Of course, she deduced the reason for my interest and thought you'd make an unconventional but most satisfactory partner for me, once you were over a few issues."

"A few issues?"

"Well, reliance on seeking approval from your father. By choosing to replace him with a new male authority figure in your life you're doing well."

"And moving from an external locus of self to an internal one means improving your self confidence so you're not constantly seeking validation in others approval."

"You knew all this? "

"Yes, and more importantly so did you. I don't have some secret science way into your head, just careful observations about what you show the world every day."

"Does knowing how gravity works change the way a pendulum swings? No, with science you just know the words and formulas to explain why. I'm not trying to change you, I'm giving you the tools and opportunity so you can to choose to change yourself . If you choose to stay with me I'll be glad, if you choose another path I'll be a friend. The choice is always yours.

"Oh, She may want to scan our brains annually to see if they change significantly. "

"Like that's going to happen. Ok, there's a lot more here... oh, this is rich. Penny Advantages and disadvantages?"

 _Drinking._

 _Prone to confrontation and Violence._

 _Limited understanding of science_

 _no ability to budget_

 _Obsession with footwear_

 _overuse of profanity when aroused_

 _Charming appearance_

 _Adept at confrontation and Violence._

 _Sings soft kitty when I am sick_

 _Understands me better than anyone outside immediate family_

 _suspect a sexually submissive nature_

"Some of this is weird and some kinda sweet. But a "sexually Submissive nature"? Sheldon, where the hell did you get that idea? we've done some pretty wild stuff, but Submissive? really?"

"Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed of Penny, everyone is submissive or dominant to some degree."

"Your upbringing has made your loud, boisterous outgoing persona but think about how you act with those you trust. Do you like to help, feel a sense of happiness and satisfaction when you please someone? Do you feel it is a personal failure when someone is mad at you, even though you did nothing wrong?"

"I know you said you found it hot when Leonard was more assertive and frustrating when he went back to his usual indecisive whine. I assume the same was true with him in the bedroom?

"You found Kurt frustrating for the same reason, you wanted something from him but had problems putting it into words he'd understand. He took from you and you gave willingly but didn't get the feelings you needed in return? but you thought something was wrong with you not him"

She sits down slowly staring at Sheldon.

"Ok, when did you learn to read minds? Or did you hide cameras in my room?"

"No, that was Howard. I regularly go through and remove them."

"He what?! That little jerk!"

She goes to rise, indignant in anger, fists clenched

Sheldon raises a hand, says firmly. "Stop. Stay seated. we're talking. that can wait"

She turns her angry glower at him but sits.

"Don't protect the little jerk, He deserves a beating"

"Indeed he does. but not now. It was a long time ago and I have dealt with it. You're getting distracted from the main subject. But notice that you sat without thinking when I said to. "

"I. Well. Yes. because you said." She stutters, confused.

He sits down next to her and takes her hand. "Stop. Take a few deep breathes."

"Now look at me. I want you to trust me and do as I say. You feel confused, don't you?"

She nods.

"So be mindful, focus on this moment. Say 'I notice I am confused'."

"I notice that I am confused"

"Good girl. Now, breathe slowly and think about what you're feeling. Your heart rate and respiration went up and your body interpreted it as panic, but it's not. What are you feeling"

"Freaked out. Creeped out by all this. Nervous. Scared."

"Only to be expected, when feelings are strange and new. Excited?"

"Erm..." She looks away. "Yeah. A bit. I think." She looks at him "How are you doing this?"

"I'm just putting names to things you've always felt. Think back and you'll know that's true."

"You give of yourself and seek approval for the giving. Just as dominants take and enjoy control. "

She looks at him awestruck. "You're putting into words a lot of stuff I've never told anyone."

She frowns, thinking. "You're bossy and controlling, plus like to lead in bed so I take it you're one of these dominant types " He nods. "And that gives you this weird insight into me?

"That and my usual genius"

She laughs nervously. "Humble as ever. So what does this mean?:

"Nothing if you don't want it to. "

She puts her hands in her lap, head down, nervous.

"And if i do?"

"Then we explore. And i promise to take care of you. Nothing that I don't think you can handle .I won't let you get hurt. If you choose to submit, you choose to give your power of choice to me. It takes bravery and trust."

"Ok. well, I trust you. tell me more."

"Good"

He leans in and grabs the hair on the back of her head in a forceful grip. As she opens her mouth to gasp he kisses her hard, forcing his mouth to hers

She automatically raises her hands to fend him off then relents, giving in and enjoying it as she's never let herself before. He takes her right wrist in his hand and holds it down

Her pulse is racing, adrenaline rushing, every instinct screaming to run, to fight, to get free. But she's also enjoying it. Really enjoying it, breathe tight stomach flutter thighs trembling enjoying it. Why run? She thinks and is surprised by how easy and honest the answer feels.

 _Because if you don't run now you'll never get free again._

He pushes her back on the bed. She's always surprised to remember that funny geeky little Sheldon is still a grown man a full head taller than her, who has been working out and actually has a little muscle now. She knows she's stronger and better at wrestling than him from junior rodeo but just the feel of this man she desires and who desires her pressing down on her robs her arms of their strength.

After what seems like a breathless age he breaks free of the kiss. She gives a little shudder of pleasure. "That was amazing."

She starts to move. He snaps "Stay still." She freezes, looking at him questioning.

He slides his hand up under her top, caressing her breast, finding her nipple with ease as its rock hard. He gently strokes it, sending little shudders of pleasure through her

"Did you find that exciting?"

"Oh yes" she answers in a breathless rush

He grips her nipple roughly and gives it a tug.

"Answer with just 'Yes Sheldon' or 'No Sheldon'. "

"Ow! Hey! "

"Do it. "

She feels the urge to fight rise up but she meets his gaze and feels it let go.

Meekly she says. "Yes Sheldon. "

"Good girl."

Just hearing that makes the excitement throb through her

He releases his grip and slides his fingers down over her stomach, down inside the elastic waistband of her shorts, down over the soft silkiness of her panties, down to stroke and tease between her legs.

"And did it arouse you?

The wet spot he is stroking is answer enough but he wants to hear her say it.

"Yes Sheldon. "

"And do you want more? "

She rocks her hips, pushing up against his hand and smiles. "Yes Sheldon. "

He smiles and stops his teasing strokes. "Impressive. In the right mood you are very responsive. "

She pouts "oh, don't stop". Her breathing is fast and her face flushed

"That's enough for the first day.. don't worry, there will be many more, plenty of chance for you to earn that orgasm "

" Earn it? That sounds scary."

"You will see. But that's for later. Now relax. Let's see if I can bring you down as easily as I fire you up." He wraps his arms around her

"What do you mean? "

"Well, it's clear you respond to me, and I respond to you. But it's not the sort of state of mind we need for everyday life, you'd get your feelings hurt trying to please everyone at once and I'd get frustrated when people didn't do as I say. its private and should be just between us.

Held her a while, kissing softly until he could feel her heart rate had slowed.

they lie together, calm and relaxed.

She smiles up at the ceiling "we need to do more of this"


	40. Rather Morbid

Rather Morbid

Further down the calendar, Penny finds something disturbing...

"Ok. Sheldon. Why do you have your projected date of death in here? And why do you have Mine?! that's just gone off the scale for super creepy. How do you even know?"

"I've checked with several very reliable actuarial tables, but you'll notice the accuracy is still painfully low. "

"Still, it's kind of really morbid."

"Oh, don't worry. See the link to "Death plans" document"

She opens the document and starts to read looking more and more astonished

"You're looking into freezing your head ?!"

"It's the most reasonable way to currently survive death. That is if uploading into the Matrix , cloning or robot bodies are not available by my time of death. "

"Ok, That's very weird but very you."

He looks dejected. "Sadly Mother and Mee-maa do not want to take part. They'd rather risk it all on Faith."

"Well, it is their choice."

"Yes." He screws up his face and stamps his foot, "But it's stupid of them and it makes me sad. If Heaven was real why do people cry at funerals? surely they'd be happy if someone stopped hurting and went to a better place? Why don't the dead return to visit us if they've just moved on to heaven? Logic shows its false but no one listens."

He sits down and draws his legs up to his chest and softly starts to cry.

She hugs him close, holding his head to her chest and stroking his hair.

"Oh my god Sheldon. You honestly think you're going to live forever and everyone else is going to leave you, don't you."

"Yes. Too many people just ignore it or put it off as it's too big and scary for their tiny human brains to contemplate. But I don't intend to give in." He looks up at her "Will you stay with me?"

"Stay with you?"

"It'll make the future easier to face."

She goes pale as she feels the panic rise suddenly.

She has to stop and think about this. Really think hard, Sheldon style. She'd found being with Sheldon she'd made a little inner Sheldon in her head, to help her predict his moods. Her Inner Sheldon is saying He honestly wants to live forever and is asking you to be with him. This isn't just normal Sheldon crazy, this is massive commitment crazy. If I say no it'll break his weird little heart, but if I say yes I'm tying myself to him forever and ever. Her gut instinct is to cut and run NOW, head to the hills. But she calms herself, yoga breathing and submissive training slowing her heart rate, calming her breathing.

hesitantly she says "I don't know what they future holds, Sheldon. but if I can I'll be there with you and for you"

he nods. it seems to be enough.


	41. Still Knocks three times

Still Knocking three times

knock knock knock

"Penny"

knock knock knock

"Penny"

knock knock knock

"Penny"

She opens the door, eating cereal, "Sheldon, I've given you a key. Why do you have to keep doing the whole knock three times thing?"

"I always do it to prevent surprising anyone." he says, walking in and taking his spot.

"Why, is a surprise so bad? I know you don't like them, but it's not so bad for most people" she says, returning to lounging on the sofa.

he pauses and looks around dramatically before leaning closer to her "May I tell you something in complex confidence?"

"Of course, you know you can trust me"

"When I was 13 I came home early one Sunday when my mother was at Bible study. I walked in the house expecting to find it empty, and I heard an unexplained sound coming from my parents' bedroom."

Penny looks aghast, as she can guess what's coming next...

"When I opened the door, I saw my father having relations with another woman."

"Oh, that's awful!"

"I know. It's why I never open a door without knocking three times. I mean, the first one's traditional, but two and three are for people to get their pants on."

"Ok, your craziness is starting to make a whole lot more sense now." Something clicks for her. His memory, how he remembers, how things recur for him" You remember that every time you open a closed door?"

He gives a stiff little nod.

"Well I can't see an easy way of defusing that little bombshell honey."

"Oh, I know the ratio of number of closed doors I've gone through in total vs. the ones I wish I hadn't is very low but I prefer to cautious, its only polite"

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, and I'd rather I keep it that way." He sits up straight "Anyway, smoothly changing the subject the test results have come back and I've determined the ideal contraceptive implant for you , the ideal medication for your body chemistry which should function as birth control and make your cramps more bearable."

"That's good news. kind of weird over breakfast but good" She stops, lost in thought for a moment. Then she shyly gives him a sidelong glance. " But you're still going to have to keep treating them personally, aren't you? just in case?" she asks, a pleading tone in her voice. She hates to admit it but she's got quite a taste for the tingling sensations

He looks at her blankly but nods "just in case? of course"

for once she's glad he's in an oblivious mood as she squirms on the sofa, pressing her thighs together, remembering the feel of the shocks.


	42. The Kneeling Experiment

Kneeling Training

Saturday evening after the usual take away and games, Sheldon suggested they have some personal time together in his room.

Penny lay down on the bed as he carefully closed and locked the door. "So, what you got on your mind honey? I can see the wheels turning, you've been plotting something all night. You hardly shouted at the TV once."

"I've been contemplating an experiment to determine your responses.

"oh, Ok. is this going to get kinky?"

"A little. But no more than I know you can take. Trust me? "

She nodded. "OF course I do. So you want to measure my kinkiness? Do you have a special meter for that?"

"Oh, I am a special meter for that. Though I suppose you could measure genital blood flow with a photoplethysmograph and check conductivity for a precise reading". He shrugs. "anyway , for this experiment i need you to do as I say and only as I say. Will you do that?"

"Ok, but this is already starting to weird me out"

"I know what I'm doing, theoretically. And a little apprehension is good, adrenaline can increase stimulation. First, we need a proper agreement. Say "I'll do as you say Sheldon".

"What, Really?"

He sighs slowly. "Yes. If you want to do the experiment, say it."

"Fine. I'll do as you say Sheldon." She mumbled the end and looked away. Part felt silly, part excited.

"Good. now Look at me." His tone was suddenly harder, more stern.

She looked up sharply and opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted.

"No, don't speak. Just relax and do as I say." He holds out a calming hand. "If you worry You'll feel self conscious and so get nervous and try and talk and joke about it. or if you feel threatened you'll get scared and then feel angry and want to fight. You need to put that aside. It's just you and me here. No need to worry. Trust me.

Wide eyed, she looked at him. Had Sheldon actually been noticing and reading her emotions that closely?

"Now, we start with simple obedience. get down on your knees."

She paused a moment then made a decision and got down on her knees, legs folded up under her.

"Well done, i see you have been keeping up with your yoga classes"

"Now, to make your pose more pleasing to my eye. "

"Move your knees further apart. " she hesitated, then obeyed, spreading her legs apart.

"Good."

"Now Rest your hands on your thighs. Palms up."

"Sit up straighter. Shoulders back. That's it, so your chest is pushed out." he's leaning forward and there's an edge to his voice she's not used to, the sound of eagerness and lust.

" Be proud to show off for me." She squirms at that, knowing she didn't wear a bra today just as a tease and that her nipples must be plain to see. Part embaressed, part proud.

"Very good. "

"Now. Keep your eyes down"

He stood up, right in front of her.

Nervously she smiled to herself. waiting for the zipper. Ah, here comes the cock sucking. This bit I know.

Instead He just stood in front of her and carefully placed one foot between her spread legs .

For some reason that made her quiver.

She looked up at him, puzzled.

Damn he was tall from down here.

"Eyes down! " He snapped, a sudden edge of cold command on his voice.

Before it even registered that this was just Sheldon her eyes were down again, a sudden flutter of fear and excitement

Reflexively her knees pulled together but his foot was in the way. He pushed them back apart roughly with his toe.

Ok, this is getting weird and scary she thought... and realised her face and chest were blushing... and kind of exciting.

"Now, hold that position. Focus on your breathing, slow it down ."

She could feel him watching her. Damn, being like this felt more exposed than actually being naked.

And that made her picture doing this naked, kneeling naked and open at Sheldon's feet.

The excitement made her quiver.

"Now, what did you promise?"

She doesn't look up, just whispers "I'll do as you say Sheldon."

"Good girl." He whispers and lays his hand in her bowed head, letting her cheek rest on his leg. She felt a jolt of something like pleasure shudder up her spine. he holds her there for a moment that feels like hours.

"Now, deep breath." He takes a step back and offers her both hands. "Get up. The experiment is over."

She takes his hands and gets unsteadily to her feet, looks at him nervously then throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. He returns the kiss harder than she'd expected, wrapping his long arms around her.

After a happy moment they break apart.

He keeps his arms around her and they both lay on the bed.

"That seems a definite positive result."

"And how!" She lies back and strokes her hand down her body. Her nipples are aching and hard, her fingers touch makes her skin tingle

"Now, after an experiment like that you must tell me how that felt."

"That was crazy! I never knew something so simple would make me so excited and bit scared and horny at the same time." She rubs his thigh then curls back into him. "It even makes hugs feel better."

"Aftercare is important. Submission can stir up a lot of emotions that can take a time to settle down."

"Submission. Is that what I'm feeling?

"Definitely. It must be hard for you, it seems in your previous relationships you've trusted too much too fast to people who've let you down, who've not been worthy of your trust."

She stares at him, eyes bright with sudden tears then rolls into him and starts to softly sob, pressing her face to his chest. Tears soak his purple t-shirt.

"Oh Sheldon some days I'm just a hot mess. You're strange and cold but you actually care, really care about me, don't you? " He just holds her and strokes her hair as answer.

"I do. Penny. As best I can, I do"

She sniffles and wipes her eyes

"Ok. What now? "

"That's up to you. Did you enjoy that? Do you want to try more? "

She laughs nervously, feeling more herself. "Yes, but this isn't going to get all 50 shades of grey is it? All collars and contracts and claiming my ass with butt plugs?" She strokes his thigh, feeling his erection. "I know you have a thing for contracts"

"You read that travesty of a book? "

"It's a book?" He frowned at her, but she winked one mascara blurred eye. "I'm teasing."

"It was twilight fan fiction that got cleaned up for publication and is highly overrated for both factual and erotic content"

"what, you going to spank me for watching it? "

she turns round and wiggles her ass against him, looking over her shoulder

"No, I'm going to correct everything that it gets wrong before they do your expectations and responses further harm. " but then he grins, a slower, more considered smile than his usual demented nerdy grin. "The spankings can come later, once that's all cleared up"

she pauses, the look in his eyes giving her a momentary chill that turned to a tingle of excitement - he meant that!

"You know you explained to me that the Kardasians are not really celebrities? Well 50 shades is the Kardasians of kink. It has the trappings and appearance but none of the substance"

He gets up and opens his closet door, under the hanging rail of clothes beside the emergency supplies there are several grey computer units quietly working away, each with a light flashing. His Private servers, for his schedule and crazy graphs and probably mining coins.

he uses a key to open one computer case to show it's a hollow shell over a shelf of books

"My personal research library. When I started feeling these feelings I put them down to a malfunction of my endocrine system caused by arousal and territorial instinct and so I decided to study it scientifically. Which was frankly a grave disappointment."

he gestures to the books in turn "The classic works of Domination and Sadism . Most had moments that proved remarkable arousing and a lot that was frankly distasteful." He flicks over the books "Five go mad in sex murder castle. A woman has lots of sex and hates it, dies. Her sister has lots of sex, loves it, lives happily ever after. oh, they talk a lot of now irrelevant French politics as well. a man likes being told what to do by a woman in a coat. a woman proves her love for a man by doing what she's told and having sex with other people."

he shrugs "after careful research I came to an uncomfortable conclusion. The vast amount of what is termed "kinky" has no unifying factor, it is simply agglomerated together from things that are not the socially accepted sexual norm. "

"So you're saying it's all different?"

"Vastly different. Every combination of people and desires creates a new set of values. It's not rational and scientific. It's all personal." He said the word with utter contempt.

"Well, that's good isn't it? We get to explore each other and see what works for us."

"Exploration and experimentation seems to be the way forward"


	43. List of yes and No kinks

List of Yes and No

Down in the laundry room, folding their clothes. Penny finishes first, especially as Sheldon insists on redoing most of hers. Looking around to be sure they're alone, she tells Sheldon.

"I had a look at a list of kinky stuff online. Holy shit there is a lot of stuff I'm not touching with one of your D&D 10ft poles. I probably also need my laptop cleansed, bleached and perhaps exorcised."

He finishes the folding and hands her the basket

"As I expected. Remember being kinky does not mean you have to do all of that, in fact you don't need to do any of that. We have to decide for ourselves what we like, what we do for our own mutual satisfaction. It's an experiment, we draw our own lines."

They climb the stairs back to her apartment, deep in discussion.

"The kink community has the terms Limits and Hard Limits for such activities that cross lines. Your limits are what you don't want to do. Your Hard limits are what you absolutely will not do."

He puts his laundry in his apartment and returns with a clip board "Here, I've downloaded the most comprehensive list of erotic activities I can find and added a brief description to each . " He gestures at the long list "At the top it starts at the more normal intimacies. Holding hands. Kissing. Whispering endearments. Then progresses all the way to the more extreme activities, though I've erased the ones I deemed illegal above a misdemeanour, unsavoury , requiring other people, requiring heavy equipment, public displays, generally unhygienic or potentially life threatening. "

"Mark them with ratings, please. use Zero as a hard NO, 1 is a No, 2 a Maybe. 3 Probably, 4 definitely and 5 for things you love. Please be as open and as honest as you can. I'm not very good at reading nuances so don't put you like things you don't because you think I like them. You have my permission to be selfish."

She grabs a pen with a grin and starts reading through the list. "No. Yes. No. Maybe. Hella no. Cool, i love Ponies!" Her face drops. "Oh. not like that though" Her brow furrows with puzzlement then surprise "oh! No. Well. Maybe. OK, yes."She laughs and reads on "Yes. Love. Love giving and Love receiving. No , hell no, yes, maybe, NO No keep the hell out of my butt. Not having that again."

Sheldon interjects. "Bad feelings or bad experience?"

She pulls an ugly face. "Bad experience."

"Well, you've helped me over old bad experiences with recent adult positive ones. If you ever want to reclaim that, we can. "

"Thanks, but I'll keep it a no for now." She works her way down the list and then looks up at him

"So where is your list? It's not fair that you know all my secret turn ons "

"I prefer to lead from a position of advantage"

"Come on, that's not fair. How do I find out what really gets you going? Do I have to do Experiments as well?"

She strokes his cock through his pants.

"At least tell me your turn offs so I can avoid them. I know you love to dominate me, should I be crawling round naked on a leash calling you "Master" or something?"

He frowns then ponders "not Master, to use that as a title that has to be earned by us both. I do like the idea of an honorific, so when you're feeling polite, submissive or horny use 'Sir' "

She presses close to him and whispers in his ear "Yes Sir..."

"Which of the three was that?"

She presses herself against him, smiling "Let me show you, Sir" and pushes him back into the pile of warm, clean laundry


	44. Increased Creativity

Increased creativity

Sheldon working on three white boards at once while Leonard, Howard and Raj play Halo, moving back and forth with a marker in each hand. He underlines a result and steps back smugly. He's solved it.

"I must say my Increased levels of Dopamine, Serotonin and Oxycodin have decreased my cortisol stress levels markedly which has proved an unexpected boost to my creativity. It's a wonder you didn't have a conceptual break through of your own every week Leonard "

"You're preaching the advantages of coitus now?"

"Yes, I've graphed out my mental state over the last few months and its clear I spent a lot of time and energy trying to divert something I could have instead have harnessed and controlled."

Howard gives a dirty laugh "Harnessed and controlled? Sounds kinky."

Leonard chuckles. "Good luck with that with Penny. "

Sheldon continues writing on the board and answers distractedly "No, she finds the whole pony girl idea absurd. Though she did like having her mane brushed."

Leonard just gawps slack jawed at him while Howard chokes on his soda. "What?"

"Here, I'll send you a picture " Sheldon picks up his photo and swipes a few times - on the other side of the room Leonards phone dings. Leonard and Howard dive for it.

"You're on Snapchat? when did you get that?"

He opens it to see a blurry close up photo of a tousled haired and sweaty Penny laughing and holding up a sign that says "Bazinga!"

Sheldon starts to video Leonards shocked face. "I'm still no good at describing emotions from facial expressions so I need to show Penny the look on your face ."

Howard is still clutching the phone, astonished, looking at it from different angles as if he could see around the sign. "Is she naked?" With a 'bing' the picture times out and deleted itself. Howards shoulders slump. "aw!"


	45. Training Collar

Training

Lying on Sheldon's bed, taking their time, just kissing and enjoying each other's company. Penny's found Sheldon is more relaxed in his natural environment, surrounded by his comic books and things. It helps him as it's all familiar she realises, less changes to distract him, less new stuff to worry about. She'd tested this idea by moving a figure slightly when he was out of the room, he'd noticed and repositioned it without a word as soon as he came back.

He lies back deep in thought and then rolls over to look at her "I've been thinking, Penny"

"What about Honey?"

"I want to train you with various behaviours to please me. While this is mostly just reinforcing what you already feel , this could fundamentally change who you are"

"That sounds kind of scary."

"It was just honesty. Think about it, In a relationship you get positive and negative reinforcement of your behaviour from your partners reactions. You do something they like, it makes them happy, that makes you happy, the behaviour is reinforced, you do it more. I'm just being open and deliberate about it. "

"That does sound fairer. Though as you know my instinctive reaction is to please you, isn't it a foregone conclusion? "

"In part. It's only fair you begin this willingly. Plus it's more of a turn on for me to know you submit willingly. It'd be too easy to trick you into this or manipulate you secretly. "

He rests his hand on her head, stroking her hair.

"What do you think."

She sits up in thought, fighting to keep her breathing regular as she fantasises and analyses. Her eyes are downcast but she knows he's watching her and she feels a tingle of pride as he wants her to think and cares about her opinion.

"I'll admit I kind of like the idea of being secretly controlled, remade and reprogrammed into your helpless sex doll. That's hot. But only as a fantasy. I couldn't live like that. "

She takes a deep breath. The feeling is deeper than simple horniness, the deep satisfaction she has come to recognise as submission. "I'd like you to train me to please you. Teach me to do what you like. Teach me to enjoy it. Make me love it. " She shudders. Just saying that made her wet.

"Also, I want to make you smarter. "

"Smarter? How is that possible? Crazy science with electrodes and Brain surgery?."

"Don't sell yourself so short. It shouldn't be hard, you've the potential but you hold yourself back. Your self-image doesn't prize your intelligence, you've spent your life playing it down as you're scared you'll scare people off. "

She catches his train of thought, spots something. "You've been telling me to think a lot. Being obviously pleased when I did no matter the Answer. You started the positive conditioning without telling me? "

"Very good girl. Yes, I'll admit I hate to see you holding yourself back so I've been pushing you. How could you truly submit if you didn't understand what I was offering?

"You wanted me to understand what I was giving up? "

"Physical arousal is a simple matter of friction. Intellectual stimulation is far more satisfying but takes a certain amount of intelligence.

"When you were 12, you stripped, cleaned and rebuilt a tractor engine all by yourself, didn't you? "

She shifts uncomfortably. "Well, yes. what's that got to do with this?"

"A 12 year old girl doesn't have much strength to move an engine, so you must have used a full workshop with pulleys and hoists to do that. Probably not something your farm had. So you made your own, didn't you? Probably in the tractor barn for the overhead load bearing beams."

"Yes. How did you know all that? Logical deduction?"

"Of course. " He strokes her face, studying her. "More deductions. You're upset, not proud of your accomplishment. So It didn't have the desired effect? The tractor worked else it'd not have been mentioned but something else didn't. Hmm... you didn't get the approval from your father you were seeking? "

She sighs.

"I did, he was so proud of me. It just didn't last long once I started to fill out my training bra."

"So then you stopped trying to be boyish and doing what you thought were boyish things like engines and started seeking approval from others. Drinking too much and dating idiots."

"You make it sound so traumatic. Are you putting your feelings of childhood trauma and loss into it.?"

It's his turn to stop and think. Consider his emotions, which is hard for him. He winces.

"I think you are right. My apologises. "

"It's ok. I'll not deny my life would have been very different as a boy. But then I'd never have come to Pasadena and we'd have never met. If that was the price of being yours I pay it gladly. "

Sheldon sits very still for a moment, deeply touched by her words. Then he folds his arms around her and hugs her close to him.

"I've something for you. Do you know the term " state dependant learning" ? "

"No Sir. "

"The idea is that if you learn something in one physical or emotional state, it's easier to recall when in the same state. It's why studying when fatigued is a bad idea if you then attend the examination well rested, or learning to dance when drunk means you forget when sober.

It also works with items of clothing, as you've stated before you can improve your mood with your favourite dresses and you reinforce your confidence in your sexuality with your favourite lucky panties with the little bows on. "

She smiles to herself . He'd actually noticed!

He opens a drawer and takes out a short black leather strap, with a shiny chrome buckle. She shivers.

"I want to explore things with you. To train you to be more submissive, to enjoy serving me."

he lays the strap on the bed. One end has a buckle, the other is pointed and has several holes punched in it. In the middle of the strap is riveted a large steel ring

"but I don't want to risk any dramatic change to who you are."

he takes out a short black rod, with a loop of leather on one end. a riding crop.

"so we have to mark a change in roles, so we can put our every day selves aside . know when to do things. know what's right for the situation."

He puts the crop next to the strap

"I thought a physical marker is best. something that you can feel as well as see. So you know I am taking your body, your arousal, making it mine"

Mentally she knows he's stage managing this, setting the mood deliberately. But inside her heart is racing and she can feel the butterflies. He's doing it deliberately and it's working.

"Now, stand and undress for me"

She stands, breathing slowly to keep the quiver from her hands, she's excited and nervous and doesn't want to show it, but she's sure he knows. She doesn't glance at the door, she's sure if he's telling her to do this he can be trusted to have it locked. That's him, trustworthy, reliable, dominant Sheldon. Her Dominant Sheldon.

She pulls her top up over her head, shaking her hair out, letting him watch her breasts bounce as she shimmies. Turning she hooks her fingers into her shorts and panties and pushes them down, shifting her weight from foot to foot, bending slowly until she can step free.

She faces him, up on the balls of her feet, hands behind her back. Being naked in front of him makes her feel exposed but she doesn't feel vulnerable.

"Now, Kneel."

Obediently she drops to her knees, legs apart, back straight and hands on her thighs, just how he likes,

he picks up the strap "Lift your hair."

With a gut twisting wrench she realises it's a collar.

He strokes his hand over her neck possessively, taking his time. He loops it in front of her face then buckles the leather collar around her neck, so the buckle sat at the nape of her neck and the bright chrome ring was at the front

"This is your collar. When you wear it you will learn to serve me, to please me and to understand the feelings in yourself that your submission brings."

"When it is worn you will do as I say, when I say it, without pause or complaint. If you do not you will be punished and you will accept the punishment willingly or the collar will be taken from you."

he picks up the crop, stroking it's loop over her breast.

"You will answer all of my questions fully and truthfully, holding nothing back. even if you think I will not like the answer. You are allowed no secrets from me. Understand?"

Mutely she nods. She doesn't trust herself to speak

"While it is worn you will address me as Sir. Do you understand? "

She looks up at him and nods.

"Yes Sheldon."

With calm cruelty he cracks the riding crop on the inside of her thigh. she cries out and curls up around the stinging red welt "Hey!"

"Punishment will be quick but fair. Back in position and Try again, this time with "yes sir" as I said."

She glares up at him. "That hurt!"

"Of course. How else will you learn ? Now try again."

She scowls. Why is she doing this? Anger courses through her, at Sheldon and his stupid power games, at herself for playing along this far.

"I can't. I'm sorry, this just feels stupid Sheldon."

"Still angry and fighting yourself?" He seems disappointed but nods. "maybe you're not ready for it."

"Get Up onto your knees, hair forward and I'll remove the collar."

She sits up on her knees, anger fading fast with the surprise he gave up so easily. Maybe he didn't want her as much as he said? Maybe he didn't want her because this was some sort of test she had failed? She felt a drop in the pit of her stomach . She'd failed somehow. Wasn't good enough. The feeling rose up and overwhelmed her, choking her throat in a half sob.

She lowered her head, baring the buckle. It felt like baring her neck for the executioners axe.

Instead of opening it he stood and rested his hand on her neck, not moving.

Her breath was coming in wracking sobs.

"It's ok. You are still scared of things. Still fighting the feelings. Tell me what you're feeling. "

She leaned against his leg, took a deep breath.

"Scared. Angry. Like its choking me. Fear I've let you down. Angry at you for giving up so easily."

"I'm not giving up on you yet girl. You've just got a lot to work through. But I think you'll be worth it."

She looks up at him and says "Thank you sir."

And is aghast as it feels the most natural thing in the world


	46. Tattoo - Soup - Courage

tattoo = soup = courage

Lying in bed, naked, spooned together. He absent mindedly runs his hand down her side, making her shiver. But he seems distant and distracted.

"What are you thinking, Sir?"

He cups her right buttock. Dance and yoga have given her admirable muscle tone so he enjoys the feel of her for a moment then frowns

"Your tattoo. You should Get it lasered off or corrected. "

"I'd not really thought about it."

"I hate such inaccuracies."

"I hate having "soup" on my ass but It's been so long it's a part of me now."

He traced it with a finger. "The symbols for 'soup' and 'courage' are indeed quite similar, you d just need to change here, here and here." as he stroking lines across her ass.

"It was bad enough getting it, trying to remove it I'd not be able to sit down for a week."

He ponders, watching her in the half light

"You know, if you fill in here and across here it looks like an S."

She feels him stir and harden as he says it. It's clear the idea arouses him.

"Oh really? An S? Want to mark me as yours do you?" She grinds her ass back into him, not really surprised to find he's rock hard already. She looks up into his eyes and is startled by the fire in them. She swallows, suddenly feeling very naked and small. And aroused. Very hot and aroused.

Why does this turn me on so much, dammit?

She reaches out and picks up one of Sheldon's markers from the jumble on the nightstand. She offers it to him, not meeting his gaze. "Do it then. " Her voice is nervous and small. Her stomachs a knot of butterflies

He hesitates. She looks up at him. "Please Sir."

His fingers slowly close around the marker and takes it from her grasp.

She lies face down, buries her face in the pillow, mind racing. What the hell is she doing?

She can feel the marker trace across her flesh, knowing its leaving a mark on her skin.

He gets up onto his knees behind her, to see his handiwork better?

She peeks back over her shoulder, momentarily shocked by the cruel look of pride on Sheldon's face. She's never seen him quite like this. Looking down his erection is so engorged she can see the veins throb, the tip already trailing a silvery drip.

He grabs her hips, pulling her back and up onto her knees. In the same powerful thrust he buries himself deep into her, making her gasp in sudden pleasure. Instead of his usual slow considered pace he thrusts rapidly, hard and intent, digging his long fingers into her hips.

Her gasp becomes a moan then a wordless cry with each thrust. She's quivering, arms outstretched, gripping the headboard like it's the only anchor to sanity, stopping herself being washed away on this roaring tide of force and pleasure.

She clenched, feeling him get faster, short fast strokes as he grew close to coming, knowing she was close herself.

He reaches forward, grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her head roughly back, bending her to him. She loses her grip on the headboard. "Who's are you?" He growls in her ear.

"I'm yours!" The words burst from her lips before she can understand what she's saying.

"Take me! Claim me! I'm yours! I'm yours!" She babbles, feeling herself spasm as waves of pleasure take her. He lets her slump forward as he grips her hips again, roughly fucking her harder as she moans, pushing her on as she keeps coming, eyes closed, mouth gasping open. She feels him bury himself deep into her and hold on, throbbing as he comes inside her. They stay locked together for a moment then he slides out of her with a gasps and flops down onto the bed.

he's quiet in the dark, breathing fast. She pulls close to him, crawling into his armpit and resting her head on his chest. His arms close round her, holding her safe.

He sounds sated but puzzled a little ashamed. "That was positively bestial. I really don't know where that came from. I mean, I've wanted to for a long time, but never. .." He trailed off, then asks "Does wanting you like that, taking you like that make me a bad person? "

She smiles up at him and strokes his face. "It's not bad when you're taking what's willingly given, honey. " He looks relieved.

She gives a happy shudder " that was really intense. you are possessive aren't you? "

He cups her buttock, stroking the tattoo "I do seem to be... "

"I'll say. but you take good care of your possessions." She sighs happily "as long as you don't try and keep me in a bag on acid free board I'd say I'm lucky to be yours " She softly starts to kiss his chest. "Thank you sir"


	47. Scientific Curiosity

Scientific Curiosity

In the corridor outside Sheldon's office that morning, Leslie ambushes Sheldon and Penny

Leslie is frankly curious. "So, How did you do it? Drugs? Brain surgery...? . Is she a secret fembot you made?"

She produces a small pocket torch and shines it in Penny's eyes, moving it from side to side, watching her pupils contract.

Penny frowns and pushes the torch away "Hey, Cut that out!"

Leslie clicks off the torch and puts it back into a pocket "No intoxication, brain damage or reflex impairment I can see. I'm frankly stumped. How'd you do it?"

Sheldon shrugs "Simply being better than Leonard."

Penny mock-winces then laughs "yeah, orders of magnitude better" she says, proudly using her science terminology.

Leslie looks at them both "That's pretty impressive. Would you care to demonstrate?" She playfully strokes a hand down Sheldon's chest but he pulls back.

Penny protests loudly and pushes between them "Hey ! Get your own!"

"it's only for purposes of satisfying my scientific curiosity only. " Though she says 'satisfying' with a purr and a cheeky grin.

To Penny she smiles mischievously "I'll bring him back in one piece, promise. Or it could be both of you if it's a package deal?" she looks curiously between the two of them "I'll do whatever you want."

Penny looks shocked but Sheldon seems to actually consider it for a moment then politely says " While your academic interest does you credit I'm afraid we'll have to decline"

Leslie shrugs "Your loss. "

Sheldon watches her go "Most curious" then he kisses Penny goodbye and turns to solving the secrets of the universe

More Curiosity

She's walking away from Sheldon's office when she hears the sounds of running feet.

"Hey. Hey! hey Penny." She turns and Howard reflexively takes a step backward and raises his hands.

He swallowed nervously then blurts out. "Just wondering, me and Raj are kind of curious. I know it's kind of intrusive and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but it's all so outlandish and weird and we kind of really want to know..."

"Spit it out Howard" she snaps

" Whats the shel-bot like?" he blurts out. "In the sack, I mean".

She raises an eyebrow.

He continues. "Everyone is curious, I mean we all know you're a firecracker and Leonard was a wet blanket, but no one ever thought Sheldon was capable let alone interested - the Number one bet in the Faculty dating pool about his reproductive cycle was that one year he'd eat lots and lots of food, get huge then split down the middle into two mini-Sheldons. So we want to know, what's he like?"

"What's he like? "

"What's he like!?"

She grabs Howard by the collar and pulls him close. She leans in and growls huskily into his ear

"He's Majestic!"

She lets go of his collar and walks away, grinning from ear to ear.

Howard slumps against the wall, stunned and horrified.


	48. Star Trek and Comic Con

COmic COn costumes

Lying on sheldons bed, Penny looks at his Star Trek memorabilia and ponders

"So, who do you like best, Kirk or Picard?"

Sheldon laughs, "Ah, the age old question. As the song says, it's the only question Trekkers find hard. My personal preference is the Original series over the Next generation, but Picard over Kirk. He's a better captain, a wise and noble leader and skilled diplomat.

"Agreed, Patrick Stewart is one hell of an actor. Have you seen him in 'Moby Dick' or "A Christmas Carol" ? I can get them for movie night if you'd like." She pauses "He was in Dune as well but I don't know how you felt about that, its sci-fi but kind of different to your usual stuff."

"I'd prefer to keep him just as Picard, the more non star trek things I see him in the more muddled my recollection gets."

"You can't separate the actor from the role they play? "

"I can intellectually but find it taxing as my recall is so strong. I prefer to keep the mental image pure, that's why I only watch William Shatner in original trek. To me he is only Kirk.

"The hunky hero who punches Klingons and peeks at a girls tattoos?"

"As hero tropes go I'd categorizes him as a male power fantasy - good looking, physically powerful, capable, commands respect, irresistible to women"

"Kirks just a sexist ass. the hero always peeks, right?

"true, but he was also very popular with the female fan base, as was the whole show. If fact, reading science fiction fan literature from the 60s Star Trek is sometimes mocked as popularist "fake sci fi for girls" where people stand around and talk about their feelings rather than run in, ray-guns blazing. It's why I compiled several historical guides to go along with the original series, to put what we're seeing into social context.

For example, in the 1969 episode 'The Mark of Gideon' Kirk argues for the use of contraception as population control rather than genocide by virus. and Of course, Star trek would not exist without one woman, Lucille ball"

"what, "I love Lucy" Lucille ball?"

"Yes, she was the head of Desuli productions and in 1966 decided not to cancel Star Trek after the costs for the pilot episode raised concerns. Without her backing it would never have been made "

"You've really studied this." She lies back and stretches like a cat "Why the appeal?"

"Isn't it obvious? it showed me a future where science and rationality were the norm. it was the future I wanted" He opens his wardrobe and takes down the hanger with his Data costume on it. "It's the future I want to help build, the future I want to live in"

He sighs and puts the hanger back

"Have you given any thought to Comic Con?"

"Ok, I agree in principle to getting dressed up and going to comic con with you, but I have some seriously important conditions."

Sheldon nods and gets a flip chart ready.

"You list them, I'll write them down and then apply myself to finding an answer"

"Ok." Penny starts to count them off on her fingers as Sheldon takes notes

"No Slave Leia. or slave anyone. No leashes or collars. it's tacky and been done. plus, lets save that for the bedroom."

"No Body paint, massive wigs , false teeth or weird wobbly foreheads. Trust me, acting a scene in makeup is bad, doing it all day is going to be much worse."

"Same with costumes, nothing massive that's going to get in the way. Or too small and revealing either, i'm not walking round a hall of nerds in a string bikini/ No full face masks, that's just creepy. No latex gear or stuff that sweats, it'll be crowded and hot. But I have to look Good wearing it, and I'd like us to match. there's something about couples in costume that's sweet.

Sheldon ponders. Looking Penny over he starts to list his 'additional factors'

5 ft 6" plus heels. Long blonde hair (keep, no wigs) and himself ; 6 ft 2", genius, Superior species

He'd wanted to go as Spock, so he mentally starts a list of possible Star Trek characters;

\- an Orion slave girl would be charming but breaks the body paint and slave prohibitions

\- Tasha Yar from Next Gen was feisty and blonde, but shory haired. Penny was long haired

\- Counseller Troi was long haired but it was dark

The ideal option comes into his mind, Yeoman Rand. Original Series, Good looking and blonde.

"How about this" He googles up a few original series images of Yeoman Rand for her "Blonde bouffant hair, red mini dress, tricorder on a strap. dark tights and black boots. "

Penny looks over the screen of image results.

"Oh, I like that. Colourful, geeky, recognisably trek but no weird make up." she pauses. "wow, Uhura is looking fierce there! what's up with that sexy costume though?"

She points to a thumbnail of Uhura in a red miniskirt and top, crouched with a knife ready.

"Ah, the mirror universe. One of the concepts started in the original series and revisited in all the others is that there is an alternate evil universe with equal yet opposite evil versions of the characters. It's often visited by accidents in the transporters or the spore jump drive."

"So could I do the Yeoman Rand from this evil mirror universe?"

"well, you do have the required figure and fierceness. I think it'd be a great idea" he pauses. "I'd need to grow a beard"

"whatever for?"

He brings up images of Mirror Spock.

She laughs, almost bouncing with excitement. "Oh, that is SO you when you came back from the arctic! That's decided it, mirror Spock and Mirror Yeoman Rand it is"

She holds out her hand and he shakes it in agreement. "agreed"

"Now, where to start with costumes..."

Sheldon realises this is going to require Shopping and winces.

Later.

She tucked Sheldon's second best Daq-tagh dagger into the top of her thigh boot. It was Klingon but it fitted the idea of cruel evil star trek nicely. If anyone asked, she'd say she'd taken it from a dead klingon as a war trophy.

Looking in the mirror she smiled to herself. She was getting into this, partly as she loved getting dressed up and looking good, showing off to an appreciative crowd , partly because it felt like acting a role, one she'd created herself with the help of Sheldon and his encyclopaedic star trek knowledge. Secretly she also had to admit it was also because Sheldon liked it, liked her interest in his shows, her helping him with his costume and from his eager glances liked the way she looked.

She'd gone for black thigh High boots and dark tights, a bright Red Mini skirt with a Gold sash belt and

matching red crop top with a black and gold neck line and the golden Sword and Planet logo of the Terran Empire - not the Federation, that was the good guys. Learning the backgrounds was as easy as learning lines in a script. Like the Uhura costume she had a bare midrift, so she could show off her yoga toned abs and like Prime universe Rand she'd piled her hair high with extensions and spray

They'd had a stroke of luck shopping for Sheldon, a dark blue Gi made a great undershirt and a chinese store had a blue silk tunic with gold edging that looked just right. Add the Terran Empire badges and Pair with black pants and shiny black boots and he was the image of Evil Spock.

His makeup had taken longer, as it made him nervous, but she had his fiendish eyebrows painted on

"This is fun!" she admired herself in the mirror in Sheldon's room, turning and posing. He stood impassively, watching.

She turned and snarled at him, pulling the knife from the top of her boot

He just raised an dramatic eyebrow quizzically

She pushed herself close to him, enjoying playing the feral wildcat . Pressing herself against him, fingers clawing, the tip of the knife under his chin, she leaned in and bit his earlobe fiercely, then whispered "I'm not wearing any underwear, Mr Spock"

Face impassive, he gripped her wrist, turning the knife away from him. His other hand reached over and gripped her shoulder, fingers digging into the muscle of her neck. One hit a nerve and she squeaked at the jolt of pain, her hand opening. Holy shit He can do that Vulcan nerve thing for real?

Taking the knife from her numb fingers he pushes her back onto the bed.

Lying on her back she looks up at him, all cool and vulcan calm. She's already panting, face flushed as she pushes herself back up on her elbows.

She'd darkened his eyebrows with makeup and given him some eyeliner. I mean, what girl doesn't like a guy in guy-liner? but now it made his eyes look cold and almost sinister. It's like it's not him, and that makes this feel riskier, more exciting. almost scary

He leans down, puts one knee on the bed between her thighs, his hand beside her head and presses the blade of the knife to her throat.

His voice is like steel as he hisses "Surrender" and it makes her pulse race

In her head she's going "it's just a toy. it's just a toy. " but she looks up at his fiercely, daring him to do something, then puts her head back, baring her throat and arching her back in submission.

She can feel the excitement rising in her, she keeps her arms by her sides, fingers clutching the bedspread.

He trails the tip of the knife down her neck, watching her pulse in her neck

down over her collar bone, into the plunging neckline.

She dearly wants him to cut her clothes away and ravish her, which she knows is crazy but the thought makes her wet and aching

He hooks the knife in her top and pulls it up, exposing her breasts. Her nipples are already hard as rocks when he scrapes the knife blade over them. "Make me" she dares through clenched teeth

He trails the knife over her stomach, her muscles clenching. Every fibre of her being wants him so badly

He leans down, kissing the side of her neck, pinning her to the bed with his body

She moans, offering herself up to him. Ok, this is seriously getting weird now part of her thinks, but then she hears the knife hit the floor, his free hand pushing up her skirt, fingers between her legs, finding the opening in her tights, offering access to soft and vulnerable flesh .

he quickly unfastens his belt, pulling himself free. She feels the head of his cock press against her and she rocks her hips, needing him in her. He pushes forward, driving himself deep into her with one eager thrust.

She cries out and wraps her legs around him, giving herself totally to the role of the wanton and eager woman being claimed by force. Sheldon thrusts rhythmically, roughly, each stroke pinning her to the bed.

His expression twists, going from calm to a furious passion

she wraps her legs around him and drives him deeper.

She feels herself spasm and arches her back as the orgasm explodes through her, just as his hips jerk rapidly and he grunts,

Slump together on the bed. She wraps her arms round his neck and kisses him. "Guess I'm the first officers woman now?"

"Indeed you are." He kisses her back. "you have a very sensitive brachial plexus"

"erm.. thanks?"

"You know, this has just shown several of my interests cross over in some very interesting ways. "

She laughs happily "Very interesting indeed. You really do get into character, I'll say. Your acting is very good. And it certainly helps get you going" She reaches down and strokes his slowly subsiding erection

Leonard knocks on the locked door.

"You guys ok? Sounded like you were fighting. We're all ready out here."

Penny chuckles and calls back "almost done getting in character. Give us few minutes to finish up. " while stroking Sheldon's balls.

Sheldon raises a Spock-like eyebrow. "My constitution may be Vulcan but I doubt I can go again so soon. "

"Oh. Don't worry." She helps him to his feet in front of his mirror then slides down him to her knees. He stands to attention, rigid in uniform, his cock still out and pale against his dark dress pants. Looking over her shoulder Penny can see the reflection of him with a woman at his feet, hair wild and eyes burning with sensual. lust.

Taking his cock in her hands she starts to lick and kiss it, working from tip to base and back again. She can taste them both on him. Once she's licked him clean she carefully tucks him away

Still on her knees she polishes his boots, making the toes shine.

looking up she smiles. "Feeling suitably powerful and in control, Mr Spock, Sir?"

"Defiantly, yeoman" he offers her a hand up.

she stands and drapes her arms around his neck "Thank you, Sir"

She cleans up with a hand towel then steps into a pair of tight black Yoga shorts and pulls them up, smoothing her red skirt down over them. No geeks peeking up her skirt.

She fixes their hair and makeup, shaking her head in amusement. I think I just had the geekiest kinky sex in my life. costumed star trek knife Sex. and it was hot as hell. Damn. She looks over at Sheldon. What have you done to me?

Coming back in Leonards car, Leonard is still dressed as Picard but Raj has taken off his Klingon wig and Howard is just covered in a tangle of Borg wires and lights

They all seem a little Shell shocked.

Howard breaks the silence "Ok, can anyone explain exactly how Sheldon ended up leading an army of feral Mirror Universe Cos-players in a rampage like that?

Leonard shakes his head "I guess Discovery had it on peoples' minds, so we had all sorts of mirror characters. I saw a lot of Original series and an DS9 Intendant, but it was mostly Discovery"

Raj smiles "I saw a Captain Killy Tilly with the most incredible cleavage!"

Howard winces "I tried my Assimilate line on her and she almost vaporised my face with scorn!"

Leonard sounds whiny and hurt "I think it was the play cat fight between Penny and that mirror Uhura that started it"

Raj grins "Damn that was hot. "

Howard is almost drooling "especially when Sheldon got all stern and told them to break it up and they started making out... "

Raj nods" after that everyone wanted to join in. I know one Sulu went and got a scar painted on just so he could join the pack"

Leonard complains "I think they took it too far, I mean there were running fights with the Klingons across the food hall!"

Howard laughs "Man, when Sheldon got up on that table and shouted "Hab SoSlI' Quch" at them was Epic!"

"Did you see those Galaxy quest guys get caught up in it? Someone was running around screaming "Never retreat, Never surrender?!"

In Penny's car.

Sheldon is exhausted but content. He's never had so much positive social interaction in one go, talked to so many people without wanting to make their stupid brains boil with the power of his mind.

He looks over at Penny (noticing the Check Engine light is out and smiling). She's let her hair down and taken off her makeup and jewellery so she looks softer and less the savage wildcat he'd had at his side all weekend.

"Penny, thank you. I couldn't have done that without you"

"you're welcome, sweetie. It was all kinds of strange but fun when you get into it. I've made us loads of new friends and contacts and stuff, people want to know if we'll come to all sorts of Trek meet ups."  
"I know, at the end when people tried to talk to me it got too much so I just said you were my social secretary and to talk to you"

"well I'll put it all on the shared calendar and we can talk about what we want to go to later. Now I want to try and get my pronunciation right. was it Haab SoLL si' Quch? "

"No, Hab SoSlI' Quch"

"Oh Qu'vatlh!" she slams a hand on the steering wheel. " Damn it! Why's it so hard? "

"It's deliberately structured unlike human languages to make it sound alien"

"I'll keep trying. Hab SoSlI' Quch?"

"Success!"


	49. The Bracelet Superconductor

The Pair

As they're settling in for Movie and Rum night, Sheldon rummages in his bag and produces a small box.

"After your success at your first Comic con I thought I'd buy you a gift, in appreciation of the effort you're making to acclimatize to my pastimes and as positive reinforcement ."

She looks at him warily "It's not more kinky underwear, is it?"

"No, not this time" he opens the box to reveal a gold bracelet.

"Oh, that is nice."

"Give me your left wrist" He unclasps the bracelet and loops it round her wrist, clipping it closed.

She moves her hand to admire it

"it fits perfectly"

"of course"

"let me guess, when you measured my neck, waist, wrist and ankles it wasn't just to order those leather restraints was it?"

"Indeed. As I understand it, surprise jewellery is more appreciated ? "

"Indeed it is"

She studies the design - it's not like any she's seen before, as it has two parallel chains of flattened links separated by short bars, making it look like a ladder. The clasp was a rounded triangle at each end of the chain, so it clipped together in an hourglass shape. On each clasp was a small sparkling stone.

"Sheldon, are those Diamonds?"

"Indeed they are. I had it made specially, I hope you like it"

"Oh Sheldon it's wonderful!" she chuckles and narrows her eyes "Is this so I can wear a chain of yours every day?"

Sheldon smiles happily "Indeed it is"

Next day, She pops over to find Sheldon. Walking into 4A, She finds Leonard and Lesley setting up to practise the cello.

"Hi, how are things? Sheldon about?"

After Leonard spectacularly crashed and burned with Pria she'd noticed Lesley was around more and Leonard had taken up the cello again. She chuckled to herself, as Lesley has done her hair, worn a shorter skirt and shaved her legs. She was even wearing a touch of makeup. Watch out Leonard, she's on the prowl.

"Oh , Hi Penny. Looks like the Faculty quartet needed a second cello so we're practicing. Sheldon is hiding in his room in protest"

She catches Lesley's eye, the little sly smile as Leonard talked. Yup, definitely stalking her prey

"Look what Sheldon got me!" she shows them her wrist

Leonard peers over his glasses "Sheldon gave you a bracelet? that's really sweet of him"

"yup, he said he even had it made specially"

"Oh really, can I see?"

She holds out her wrist, showing him the double chain of the bracelet with the two diamonds set either side of the pinch where the two chains touch

Leonard went wide eyed, glances at Lesley and back . "Oh wow... That's really something. and very, very Sheldon"

"Why?" she suddenly looks at it suspiciously "What's he done? it's not radioactive or anything is it? or does it have a secret camera so he can watch me? "

"What, No, no... well.. "He double checks , just in case. "it's. well, in superconductors you have lattices of positively charged ions " he points to the cross designs on each link of the chains.

"and sometimes two electrons join together and move through the lattice together, causing a field distortion , and that's what causes superconductors. " he points to the pinch of the clasp and the two diamonds .

"You think that's meant to be Me and Sheldon, two electrons joined together ? it's science and jewellery, that's so sweet of him."

"More than that... erm. I guess you don't know what those electrons are called?"

Penny looks at him, tapping her foot, waiting for him to realise the stupidity of his comment.

"No. of course I don't." she says , dripping with sarcasm

Leonard smiles

"They're called a Cooper Pair."


	50. Playing particle pool

Playing Particle Pool

Well, your alcohol tolerance is still pretty abysmal but now you can drink two beers without taking off all your clothes and screaming in Klingon so for my night out lets go out to a bar, don't worry I'll pick some place with not to many people , for a little drinking and dancing with the girls.

Sheldon winced. There is tolerance and there is enjoyment, I've not reached the seconds stage yet.

Sheldon is nursing his second bottle of beer and leaning against the wall, watching Penny dance. He's pondering if she is actually oblivious of the effect she's having on people, especially him, or if its deliberate.

He settles on classifying her as a classical extrovert exhibitionist in this social context. She thrives on the appreciation of the crowds, which causes a certain level of jealousy in him. But she does keep glancing his was as she dances, making sure she knows where she is and that he's watching her. She's his, and knowing that causes feelings of pride. He sighs. Social situations are very tricky, no wonder people self medicate.

She comes bouncing off the dance floor and takes his hand, leading him over to a pool table that's become free. "Can you play pool?"

"Penny, I'm a physicist. It is simply be a matter of applying my knowledge via muscles and a stick to a number of roughly equal balls ."

"It's called a cue, not a stick. I'll take that as your usual "plenty theory, no practical" answer"

Sheldon picks up a cue and looks at her. "How long did it take you to get your washing down of the telegraph line?"

Penny twirls her cue. "Oh it is On now mister"

Sheldon hefts the cue experimentally then holds it like a light sabre. "Mind if I have a quick practice round first to get my eye in?"

"Sure"

He circles the table, deep in thought. Then he sets the balls up in two lines and experimentally knocks one into the other, seeing how much force it takes to move them. He smiles. "Reminds me of particle physics."

"It's hardly one of your atom smashers honey."

He starts arranging the balls in a cluster in the centre.

"Oh, its surprisingly similar. As I'm sure you know by now, almost all matter is made up by simply arranging three basic particles. Protons, which have a positive charge, are in the central nucleus with neutrons, which have the same weight but no charge. The third particle, the electron, has an equal but opposite negative charge to the Proton but much smaller mass and orbits the nucleus."

He starts bouncing the white ball around the table.

"The number of protons in the nucleus dictates what element it is. 1 proton is hydrogen, the lightest possible."

He centres two balls, one spot one stripe

"Two and two. Helium. Three and three. Lithium. Four and four, beryllium, Five and five Boron, All the way through to Six and six. Carbon. Seven and seven. Nitrogen.

"In stable atoms there are equal numbers of protons and electrons so the charges cancel."

He adds the 15th ball, making Seven and eight.

"In isotopes you have the same number of protons but different numbers of neutrons which makes the nucleus more or less stable, so you have the same element but with different properties"

He puts the white ball down.

"In ions there are different numbers of electrons, so the element has an overall charge which makes it more reactive."

Penny watches him, interested. He has a weird clarity when he gets in the right mood

"That has got to be the weirdest way to rack up ever. But if elements are that simple, why can't we just push extra protons into something and turn it into gold?"

"Oh, we can"

"Then why aren't you a science billionaire?"

"It's just a matter of scale. If we scale this up to accurate atomic dimensions the nucleus would be these balls in the centre of the field in a super bowl size football stadium."

"The electrons would be bullets going round and round the stadium out in the parking lot. At over mach 5"

"You'd just have to take your shot from a mile away and hit the nucleus just right, so the ball stopped touching but didn't knock the others apart. hard enough to stick, as the balls repel each other, but not so hard as to break the nucleus apart. "

With a crack he hits the cue ball and knocks a single stripe ball off the cluster, sending it spinning into a pocket.

"If you break the nucleus you get all the particles coming apart, forming smaller elements and maybe effecting other atoms around them"

He walks round the table and hits another shot, knocking two balls off into one pocket .

"There goes hydrogen."

"We'd just need to do that accurately 1.023 x 10 to the power 23 times, that's a 1 followed by 23 zeroes, to make just 79 grams of pure gold"

"As I said it's possible just not cost effective. It'd cost more money than there is in the world several times over"

He hits one ball into another and sends them both spinning into the far pocket.

"The real science is shooting particles together at high speed so they hit head on and break open, then we can get a glimpse of what they're made of inside."

he stops, Smiles at her. She Blinks and realises he's cleared the table. He didn't miss a shot.

"Ready to play?"

Then he realises he's got an audience . Someone to the side laughs and mutters "Worst pool hustler ever" and another agrees "I need another beer, I think I just learned stuff"


	51. Black Dog Nightmares

Black dog nightmares

He's lying awake at night. Staring at the ceiling.

In the half light of the clock display she can see his face screwed up in knot of rage and sadness

"What's wrong sir?" The honorific comes as second nature to her now. It just makes sense, she's collared and naked in his bed, she is his girl.

Sheldon sighs, voice low and tinged with despair. "I have spent my whole life trying to bring order to the universe by carefully planning every moment of every day. But even with all my efforts, our dinner schedule, my pyjama rotation, my bowel movement spreadsheet, it's clear now, I've been wasting my time.

All my routine does nothing to hold it back and all my research finds no true Universal pattern to it all.

" You know, Sir, sometimes it's nice not knowing what's coming. "

"Is it? Or have you simply resigned yourself to the fact that you don't know and accepted it?"

"I know you hate surprises but sometimes good things do happen."

She starts to kiss his chest, slow sensuous kisses. With her hand she strokes his stomach, the muscles of his thigh,

"I'd have never imagined this moment would have happened, that we would have happened . And this is good." She strokes up to cup his balls, stroking softly. His cock is flaccid but starts to stir

"True, This is very good. When I'm with you I can focus properly, instead of thinking several things at once, of my surroundings, my plans for the day, my routine and worries from probable disruptions to it, everything just focuses down to just this room, just this moment, just you and me. Your touch, your scent, your voice become the whole world."

He strokes her hair away from her face, then hooks a finger into the ring on her collar, drawing her up to him. He kisses her, softly, still holding her collar.

She presses against him, hungry for his touch, feeling the tension in his muscles relax, his cock rise in her hand.

He looks her in the eye and says softly. "I love you . It's the only answer that makes sense."

She gasps, eyes wide, instinctively tries to pull back but he holds her fast by the collar. She can feel a sudden panic rising, a need to run, to hide from the commitment. The collar is thick and tight about her throat, choking her. She pushes away from him , suddenly painfully aware how naked and vulnerable she feels. She feels small and helpless as he pulls her back to him, taking her into his arms.

When she's held tight she lets it go. The panic takes flight.

She suddenly understands she can't run, can't hide as the feelings come from deep inside her.

She sobs and huddles close

"I wish you hadn't said that, I'm afraid it'll all go wrong now. It always does."

"Always? Am I anything like your previous partners?"

She shakes her head.

"And is our relationship anything like the relationships you've had before?"

Again she shakes her head for no

"Then how can you be so sure... Oh". He spends a moment in thought then he frowns. "I think I see. From your answers there is only one common element in all your previous relationships. You. You're afraid you're going to somehow mess things up and ruin this ?"

She shudders and nods. his directness is painful but he is right, she's always felt afraid of things going right as they'll soon go wrong. Run before that happens. Push people away before they push you away or let you down.

"trust me. Give yourself to me and I will never let you go."

"please, Don't let me run away, ok?

" I will not let you run"

She slips out of bed and kneels, head bowed, offering him her crossed wrists. " I submit to you, Sir. I am yours. Do with me as you will."

He reaches over to his folded clothes and pulls his belt free. He loops it round her wrists, pulling it tight in symbolic acceptance of her submission. "You are mine. Together we can take on anything the future holds"

 _We are all dying, every moment that passes of every day. That is the inescapable truth of this existence. It is a truth that can paralyze us with fear, or one that can energize us with impatience, with the desire to explore and experience, with the hope- no, the will!- to find a memory in every action._

 _To be alive, under sunshine, or starlight, in weather fair or stormy._

 _To dance with every step, be they through gardens of flowers or through deep snows._

Drizzt - sea of swords


	52. Penny does a double shift

Penny does a Double Shift

At the end of a grueling unexpected double shift she had to drag herself home, dead on her feet as she fought her way up four flights of stairs, with every step cursing Leonard's stupid rocket fuel bomb for breaking the elevator.

At her door It took three tries to get the key in the door, even though Sheldon had helpfully colour coded her keys.

She opened the door and stumbled inside to find Sheldon sitting in his chair, busy working on his laptop.

He looked her over then shut his lap top down, closed it and set it aside.

Being Sheldon she knew there would be no chit chat , no asking if she'd had a bad day as it was obvious to him she had. But then she could do the same, the tense line of his mouth, the set of his shoulders, the music she'd heard from 4A as she came upstairs all told a story. He's even wearing a plain blue t-shirt out of rotation. "Hey honey, how's things? Leonard being an annoyance?"

"Yes, his antics are coming dangerously close to the "no hootenannies after 10" rule"

She put her bag and keys down and kicked off her shoes. "So you came over for some peace and quiet"

"Yes, I feel I'm tantalisingly close to something with these energy state anomaly readings. Plus I felt we could both do with relaxing"

Then she noticed that resting on the arm of his chair was her collar.

She felt a flutter of excitement, exactly the reaction he was training her to have but sadly the tiredness and aches won and a guilty feeling of failure made her stomach sink

"I'm sorry, i Really don't feel like playing tonight Sheldon."

He gives an understanding nod "Nevertheless, obey"

"Yes Sir" she sighs.

"Come and sit" he points to the couch next to his chair. She sits where he pointed.

"Now, remove your yellow sweater, un-tuck your blouse and remove your bra from under it" seems like he'd been watching her evening routine.

He gets up and goes to the kitchen as she shrugs out of her bra and pulls it down her sleeve. It did wonders for her figure and tips but after a double it was torture.

He returns almost immediately with a cup of herbal tea. She sips it, finding it just the right temperature to drink. How'd he get that right? She takes a mouthful and ponders. It was Sheldon so the most logical way was making it in advance by knowing her shift end time, travel times and ideal cooling time. Not a problem for him, but a nice gesture. She enjoys the warmth in her hands, the soothing feeling radiating from her stomach.

He orders "Tuck your feet up. Relax"

She tucks her feet up on sofa.

"Any events I should know about or just the ordinary work stress? "

She sighs "mostly just ordinary, though I've been asked to do another double next Saturday as one of the other girls is off"

He nods "I'll allow that as long as you rest well after the Friday, I've something quite strenuous planned for you"

She gives a happy little shiver. She knows he's priming her, building expectation so she's all the more responsive then. Sneaky manipulation, but not unwelcome, it was all part of the fun and gave her something to look forward to.

"Thank you sir"

He Leans close, moves her head to one side and brushes her hair away from her face. She leans into his touch, eager for it. he leans close, drinking in the smell of her, the traces of the day; sweat and fatigue fight her perfume, over the aroma of stale burger fat and an acrid trace of salad dressing. He finds it offends him, how the day has marked his girl who should smell of clean sheets, sunshine, sex and green apples.

With delicate fingers her removes her earring, sliding the pillar free with a slow twist.

She leans her head to the other side, offering her ear, murmuring happily at his touch as he removes the other.

She finishes her tea while he files her earrings away for her.

"What now sir?"

"Go into the Bathroom"

She nods and gets to her aching feet and follows him into the bathroom.

In front of her mirror he slowly unbuttons her blouse, slipping it from her shoulders. He smiles at the swell of her naked breasts but Instead of the groping she was expecting he simply turns and puts the blouse into her brimming laundry basket with only the slightest tut at her untidiness.

Pointing to the mirror he simply says "take your make up off" . He's found her missing make up remover wipes and put them by the mirror ready.

She cleans off her makeup carefully, watching him in the mirror as he watches her. There's a calm patience to him that she's not used to, he's just watching her.

She rinses her face off in the sink. "All Done sir"

He turns her to face away from him and unfastens the button on her skirt, then pulling the zipper down. Hooking his thumbs into her waistband he slowly pulls her skirt and panties down to her ankles and she steps out of them.

Standing naked in front of him she remains passive, awaiting his orders. It's a challenge for her, part of her just wants to slump into bed and sleep but she can feel the need to serve driving her, the power dynamic of being naked when he's fully clothed stirs something deep in her.

He pulls back the shower curtain.

"Kneel in the tub."

This is a first for him, he's fastidious in his cleanliness but has always showered alone and in private.

She climbs into the tub and lowers herself to her knees. He rolls up his sleeves and starts the water, holding the shower head in his hand and stroking her hair as he rinses her down with warm water. The water is bliss on her aching back, she slumps forward, enjoying the feel of it running over her skin.

Once he's rinsed the stale odour of the day from her hair he put the shower head up so it rains down on her crouching form. He's already arranged her toiletries in order, so he knows which bottle is her conditioner. he squeezes a small amount into his palm and works it into the ends of her hair, letting the falling water wash it through. His planning is meticulous, of course. Rinse to prepare the hair, loosening oil and dirt then condition the ends as they're drier and more prone to split. Next he takes her shampoo, the familiar green apple scent bringing many pleasant memories. He squeezes out a small amount and works it into her scalp, long fingers moving in confident vertical strokes to stimulate blood flow, not circles as he's read that increases tangles.

She stays mesmerised by the sensations, the falling water, his firm and purposeful caress. She can't understand it, he's washing her hair? tending to her, not as a prelude to anything kinky or sexual she can see coming, just washing because she needs it washing. She huddles in the tub, wraps her arms around herself. he's looking after her because he cares for her and she needs looking after. It's strangely possessive but reassuring.

he works the lather down her hair and rinses it out, then stops the water.

"Sit up"

She sits up straight, looking at him with puzzled eyes. He just smiles and sits on the side of the tub, using both hands to squeeze some of the water from her hair, then stroking his hand down her cheek.

Without looking he picks up the conditioner bottle again, takes some in his hand and conditions the full length of her hair, rolling it up into a bun and fixing it up with a large hair clip he'd put on the side ready.

She smiles. he's organised, he's planned this out. In his own strange way it shows just how much he cares for her.

He stands and says "Stand. Face the wall. Arms out"

He puts his hand on the back of her neck and holds her face to the cold tile as he hoses her down with the shower head. Not too rough, he didn't force her, He just pushed and she yielded, moving as he wanted.

Being held firm does things to her she didn't expect, her nipples hardening against the cold tiles.

Once he's washed her down he starts to go over every inch of her with the sponge, slowly and methodically soaping her skin then rinsing her down.

"Turn. Back to the tiles. hands on the wall"

She turns, arms spread wide. He carries on sponging her down, she Luxuriates in the feel of hot water, the sensation, the rough warm sponge and cool smooth tile. As he sponges her breasts her nipples pucker and she feels desire build as Lust fights exhaustion

She shifts, moving her legs further apart. it's involuntary, Her body makes it clear who she belongs to.

He sponges between her legs, casually soaping up her sensitive flesh. the strange lust stirs, she rocks her hips, biting her lip as she humps the sponge. He holds the sponge still, watching her face, the flush on her cheeks as she half closes her eyes and gives a low moan.

He turns the shower head on her then, holding her open so the water pulses on her clit. she gasps and goes up on tip-toe, arching her back.

"Enough" He unclips her hair and turns the water colder, rinsing out the conditioner and stinging her skin with a thousand cold needles.

"Step out" He holds up a big soft towel she's not seen before, wrapping it round her and rubbing her dry.

She sighs, skin wrapped in soft and warmth and presses herself against him, just needing to feel him. He wraps his arms round her, holding her and enjoying the soft warmth of his girl, naked and clean in his arms.

"Now kneel, collar position"

She reluctantly leaves his embrace, lowering herself to the floor, kneeling with her knees apart, back straight, head forward so her neck is exposed.

He wraps her collar about her neck and buckles it closed. Keeping a firm hand on her head he holds her head down as he towels her hair dry. She jumps at the unexpected roar of the hair dryer as he starts it up, blow drying her hair for a few minutes until it's just damp.

"Sit up straight" She lifts her head, shoulders back, breasts shown off for his pleasure. He gathers her hair up in a loose bun and fixes it with a scrunchy hair band.

When did he stop being a sex maniac and start being a hairdresser? He gets her to her feet and leads her to the bed. When that's what she needed most of all.

She lays down on the bed as directed, feeling warm and safe and relaxed. He wraps the sheets around her then lays down next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"How do you feel, girl?"

She sighs happily "Relaxed. Treasured. Owned, Sir "

"Good girl. you may sleep now. I'll stay until you are asleep, but have work tomorrow. Now, No morning fun for you. You are not allowed to orgasm until I give permission. You may ask tomorrow night, understood?

"Yes sir. Thank you Sir"

She curls up in his arms and slides off into happy exhausted sleep.


	53. Meeting Wyatt

Meeting Wyatt.

Sheldon is working away on his neutrino problem when a text arrives from Penny, tagged with the upside down flag for Emergency "HELP. SURPRISE VISIT FROM MY DAD"

Sheldon hisses venomously. An unexpected surprise! he hated those. They were worse than the approved surprises with three day warnings he allowed monthly, to help build his tolerance.

Of course, he was prepared for this eventuality, having compiled a list of common social situations that occurred when in a relationship. Most seemed like a soap opera, but "Meeting the parents" was a common one.

So, of course, he had spend a few happy hours collecting information about Penny's family and filing it away for when it may come in useful. her parents were Wyatt and Sarah, and she was defiantly the smartest of the three children, as her sister drunkenly shot her husband and her brother seems to enjoy the recreational use of (and retailing) methamphetamine.

He straightened his T-shirts, texted Penny "On my way" and walked over to 4B, mentally bracing himself and cleaning his hands with hand sanitizer in expectation of unfortunately necessary skin contact

Penny opens the door before he knocks , he assumes to hide his knocking habits from her father.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Sheldon. Sheldon, this is my father, Wyatt."

Sheldon holds out his hand "Pleasure to meet you Sir, and I must say I do like a cowboyish name."

Wyatt's a big, broad shouldered man with a careworn face but an easy smile. "Pleased to meet you Son. I was just telling Penny how I'd like to get to know you. How about I Take you both out for a steak dinner?"

In Wyatts car. "So, Penny tells me you're a real smart cookie. "

Sheldon smugly responds "On most scales I would have to drop 60 IQ points to be merely considered 'smart.' "

From the back seat Penny pipes up "He's got Two doctorates and a bunch of other stuff"

Sheldon smugly smiles "yes, got my first PhD at 16"

"That's a real step up from the guys you used to date. Wasn't it Curtis who had some crazy plan to generate power from Farm waste?"

She sighs. "That was Donnie. Curtis was the one with the petition for Olympic Beer pong"

Sheldon perks up at the thought of science "To be fair that's a valid way of generating methane as a fuel. When I was a child I constructed my first nuclear reactor to provide free power for my neighbourhood. "

Penny sinks back into the seat and sulks. " Donnie just mixed pig poop up with water and piped it into his Mothers Toyota Camry. Stank the car out for weeks. Your reactor actually worked!. "

Sheldon pouts "yes, until the pen-pushers from the department of atomic energy came and took it away, along with my tool shed laboratory and a foot of topsoil from the garden. Apparently a 12 year old needs a special license to operate a nuclear pile and store yellowcake uranium."

Wyatt laughs. "Wow. That's one hell of a way to have a run in with the law. So how did you guys hit it off?"

Sheldon looks back and smiles at Penny "We first met when she moved in over the hall. She was attracted to me and my work. She came and looked at my white board. She said I had a beautiful mind, though I realise now that was a cinematic reference. though, as my goal is a Nobel prize, being compared to John Nash was flattering. She sat in my spot and wanted me to sit next to her. she didn't run screaming like people usually do. Things just went on from there"

Penny covers her face with her hand, laughing "yeah, it was something like that. and Sheldon's been helping me learn stuff and I've been teaching him to let his hair down."

"well, it's just nice to see you've found a nice young man with no facial tattoos or outstanding convictions"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I must confess I do have a criminal record. Apart from the underage possession of nuclear materials I have spent a night in jail for insulting a judge, ran a red light on a mission of mercy, have restraining orders from Stan Lee, Leonard Nimoy, Carl Sagan and Bill Nye, and was arrested for trespassing on George Lucas's ranch."

Wyatt laughs "ah Son, that's hardly anything, you should meet Randall!"

Penny winces.

Later

After eating Penny heads to the Ladies room to freshen up.

Sheldon leans forward, face serious "Wyatt, may I have a word with you, man to man?"

Wyatt smiles an easy smile at the strange lanky Texan "sure son, what's up?"

"It's about Penny. Are you proud of her accomplishments?"

"what do you mean?"

" you proud of her accomplishments? Moving out here, following her dream, standing on her own two feet while fighting to get a job in the exceedingly cut throat movie business?"

"Well, sure I am."

"Have you told her that?"

Wyatt shifts, embarrassed. "sure I have, lots of times."

"really. when was the last?"

He pauses. "well, she knows I am. "

"does she?" Sheldon persists, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you saying son?" Wyatt asks defensively.

"That she's smarter and more able than people give her credit for"

"Sure my little Pumpkins smart, heck when she was helping her momma bake she always knew all the recipes."

"Really? Do you think you can memorise a list of 35 items and have them at your fingertips?"

He glances up as Penny comes back and takes a horribly contrived casual stance

"Gee Penny, we were just talking about cocktails of all things. How many are on the menu at the bar?"

She shrugs "Oh, loads. Like 30."

"What are the third and 28th? "

Without skipping a beat she says "Cosmo and Tom Collins, why?"

Sheldon arches an eyebrow at Wyatt and continues in a stilted tone "That is most interesting, What is in those?"

She shrugs "a Cosmo is vodka, triple sec, cranberry and lime. Tom is gin, lemon, syrup and club soda. Pretty easy ." She sips her drink and looks perplexed. "Why, what's up? Neither of you are cocktail drinkers."

Wyatt looks at her in wide eyed surprise. She narrows her eyes and stares venomously at Sheldon

"Sheldon What did you say to him?"

"Oh Nothing, just that you've been hiding your light under a bubbly blonde bushel as being smart was not seen as part of being a girl"

She glared at him, furiously "Sheldon! will you stop that!"

"Just stating the facts"

She took a deep breath and smiles "Sweetie, what does the Korean phrase _nunchi eoptta_ mean again?"

"oh, that means lacking the ability to listen and gauge others' moods. being devoid of emotional intelligence, nunchi is literally "eye measuring" so it's being blind to social clues most people can see... " he looks at her, at Wyatt, at her again, finally catching on "Oh. Did I overstep?"

Through gritted teeth she mutters "A little"

Wyatt is watching them open mouthed "You two always at it like this?"

"only when she's being stubborn!"

"only when he's being stubborn!"

They say simultaneously, stop, look at each other then break down laughing

The waitress comes over with another round of four beers, and a sealed bottle of water for Sheldon.

As they drink, Sheldon ponders "I think I see the problem. She's always been like this hasn't she?"

Wyatt grins, "Yup, cute as a button"

Penny snorts into her beer.

Sheldon smiles "Penny, why don't you do the Streetcar epigram"

"What, now?"

"The Broken tower, it's your favourite. Come on. 'And so it was I entered the broken world'"

Penny sighs then gathered herself, taking his hands in hers, looking at him with eyes deep pools of suffering and devotion as she intoned;

" _And so it was I entered the broken world_

 _To trace the visionary company of love, its voice_

 _An instant in the wind (I know not whither hurled)_

 _But not for long to hold each desperate choice._ "

She turned her face away with a sob.

Wyatt gawped then applauded. "damn Pumpkin, those acting lessons really paid off!"

Sheldon chuckles "He can't see the electrons for the Protons mass"

Wyatt asks "Eh?" as Penny playfully punches Sheldon's arm

Sheldon explains " that's a spoof of the Bourne-Oppenheimer approximation"

Wyatt is even more perplexed and looks at Penny

Penny sighed. "It's a physics thing joke. Basically they assume a two thousandish factor size difference..."

Sheldon interrupts " 1836! "

"Whatever" she continues "A two thousandish factor size difference means you can treat protons and electrons separately. It's rough but it kind of works, but in his field they prize accuracy so much it's like mocking yokels for measuring stuff with notches in a stick. it's kinda like the 'at least it's not North Dakota' Nebraska joke. " she shrugs and knocks back her beer "Yeah, I've turned into the Sheldon whisperer ."


	54. White Board

White Board

"So. What's this surprise? And why do you need to know my favourite mathematical derivation?

Sheldon sat on her bed, his eyes closed.

From the bathroom Penny's voice calls "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise! I gave you the required 3 day advance warning form and everything, so relax and trust me, you'll enjoy it . Just think of it as a special Thank you for not weirding my father out too much"

With his eyes closed, Sheldon has to rely on his other senses. Luckily, they're as acute as his vision so he hears the pad of her bare feet on the carpet, catches the rustle of cloth and the scent of talc. He hears her mutter and struggle with something that rattles metal on wood, then she closed the bedroom door with another rattle of metal.

"Open your eyes, Sir".

He opens his eyes to find her standing in front of him, grinning. She's wearing a long white scientist Lab coat, buttoned shut up the front that covers her from neck to knee. Her hair is pulled back into a tight pony tail and she has Safety goggles up on her forehead. Under the edge of the coat he can see she's just wearing white stockings and white leather cuffs are already buckled round her wrists and ankles.

Looking for the source of the other noises is easy, he can see she's shut four short straps in the bedroom door, each holding a large chrome steel ring at each corner, turning the door into an improvised bondage frame.

He smiles. This is getting interesting, she's thinking science and bondage.

"Bind me please, Sir" She offers him her wrists.

He grins and pushes her against the door, taking her wrists and secured them to the rings closed in the top of the door. Then he bends down to secure her ankles, holding her spread eagled across the door .

The goggles have been painted over on the inside and padded, to make a blindfold. he chuckles "most creative" as he lowers them over her eyes, plunging her into darkness.

She bites her lip and shudders. He steps back to admire her.

"Now, to unwrap this surprise"

He opens the lab coat and she presses herself back against the door, spreading herself so he got a good view.

She was near naked under the coat, just the white stockings and tiny white bikini bottoms. She's powdered herself near white and across her chest she'd written a complex equation in red pen. he gasps, It's his favourite mathematical derivation!

He growls low in his throat, an almost visceral reaction

"It's like seeing all of Physics naked"

He grins and cups her breast, teasing her nipple between thumb and finger

"Ah ah. Not so fast. I'm your white board. " She rolled her hips. "In the pocket. Take a pen." Her voice was low and husky. "you have to solve for X. "

In the coat pocket are several white board markers

Looking down he realised that on the front of the tiny bikini thong was a big black X.

"Oh, now this is interesting!"

Uncapping a marker he grinned and touched the pen to her breast, flicking it to create a line.

He drew the line longer. Taking his time he covered the upper slope of her chest with small complex symbols. She bit her lip as his pen moved lower, tracing circles round her nipple, the calculation crossing so the double slash equals sign went straight across the other nipple, which was already puckered and hardened.

"Ooops. made a mistake, forgot to carry the 1." Grinning evilly he leaned in and licked her nipple, then roughly rubbed it with his shirt sleeve. She cried out and jerked in the cuffs.

he carries on, down over her flat stomach to the top of her briefs, then started down the outside of her thigh.

When he reached her knee he turned his writing up the inside of her thigh, slowly teasing symbols on her skin. She shuddered, fighting to stay still as he got higher and higher...

just as he reached her panties he switched to the outside of her other thigh, working down with rapid precise strokes. She moaned.

"Almost done, keep still..." his free hand grips her waist, to make her hold still but his thumb is deliberately pressing on the big black x .

She moans and pushed against his hand. His thumb creases the tiny strip of cloth and pushes it into her, making her lips pout around the edges

He reaches her other knee and slowly starts up the inner thigh, drawings closer and closer to the solution...

"And therefore. .. Equal X!" He says triumphantly, drawing the two parallel lines of the equals sign

He strokes the butt of the marker on the white cloth of her panties, already damp with her excitement.

working it back and forth, pushing it in, watching the pink lips of her cunt push round the thin strip of cloth

she moans. "oh, you tease"

he hooks a finger into the cloth and tugs, the knots on the hips pull loose. beneath is a patch of short trimmed hair and her cunt, already swollen and glistening wet with excitement

He teases her open with a finger, One long dextrous finger slips inside, she's hot and wet for him.

With the marker in his other hand he keeps drawing short parallel lines on her mound, each line stroking and teasing

She moans, fighting to keep still and quiet as her hips ride his finger.

He licks at her clit, tongue tracing circles round it as he works a second finger into her, curving them round to stroke inside her

She spasms, pulling hard against the cuffs. "Oh Yes, Yes... I need you... fuck me now, Sir"

He smiles and strokes slowly. "Beg for it."

"please! Please Sir!" She tugs at the cuffs, panting, twisting as he teases her "Please! Fuck me now!"

He unfastens her ankles and lifts her, pressing her against the door, still blindfolded and cuffed

both hands under her ass he lowers her onto his throbbing cock, letting her weight carry her down onto him.

She grips the cuffs and pulls herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist, fighting for leverage to push herself closer to him.

"Yes Sir! oh yes!" he buries himself in her, feeling her desperate need for him turn into a wordless cry as she comes, grasping him tightly. He grunts, his rhythm faster and faster then he grabs her tight as he comes deep inside her, gasping into the shoulder of her lab coat.

...

In the shower the next morning

"Sheldon! These said Non Permanent! "

"That's only for non absorbent surfaces like white boards, not skin"

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry, solvents will remove them. Perhaps alcohol based hand sanitizer"

"Ouch! ow ow ow That stings!

"Yes, it shouldn't be used on sensitive area. You'll have to let it wear off naturally.

"I'm going to be decorated down there all day?!

Later over chinese take away, Howard asks "Er, Penny, Why do you smell of green apples and gasoline? "

She shrugs "No reason" and scowls at him

Leonard looked surprised. "Erm Penny"

"What now?

"There is a... Well." He cocks his head to one side, puzzled and points at her chest.

Howard leaned forward and leered. "He's trying to There is a lambda drawn in your lovely cleavage."

Penny looks down and shrugs. "So? Math can be sexy"

Sheldon smiles and tucks into his tangerine chicken


	55. The Cure for Three Knocks

A cure for Three Knocks

It's movie night and Sheldon has carefully selected several possible movies, based on how he's feeling, how he projects Penny will be feeling and the points he wishes to communicate that night.

He crosses to Penny's door and knocks three times. He knows she's home but after the third knock the door doesn't open. He freezes. This is most unusual. Then he hears Penny call "Come in" .

He raises an eyebrow but uses his key and opens the door.

He stops in the doorway, stunned. Penny is waiting for him beside his chair, a vision of loveliness in submission. She is kneeling on a cushion to the side of his chair, naked apart from her collar and leather cuffs on her wrists and ankles. Her knees are set wide apart, her back straight, her shoulders back, chest thrust out. Her arms are up, her hands behind her head. She is looking down at his feet, not moving at all.

She's totally exposed, open and vulnerable.

He realises he's holding his breath. He closes and locks the door, not taking his eyes off her.

he walks toward her, slowly, taking his time. Whole areas of his brain are shutting down, restructuring. Possibilities for tomorrow, stresses from possible confrontations, morning fibre consumption all get filed away for later attention. Instead he's drinking in the sight of the golden tan of her skin, the soft rise of her breast as she breathes, the way her areola are gathered and her nipples hardened, the smooth curve of her thigh. He's entranced by a stray strand of hair that has fallen forward over her face.

He's close enough to touch her, so he strokes the strand of hair away and tells her "Rest".

She sighs and puts her hands down, resting them palms up on her thighs.

She smiles proudly up at him with a sparkle in her bright green eyes and says "See, I found a way to make opening a door a positive experience for you, Sir. "

His face splits in a massive proud grin.

He sits in his chair and leans forward, hooking his finger into the ring on her collar and pulling her up onto her knees, bringing her face up to his. he kisses her gently, a reward for her intuition.

"So, are you ready for movie night?"

"Soda is in the fridge and popcorn is ready to be microwaved, just let me get some clothes on and we can get started."

He smiles "No, I prefer you naked."

"Sheldon?"

"you'll stay naked, I like you like that. Go sort the popcorn, I'll get the film ready"

"erm... " she looks nervous then shrugs "Ok, you locked the door, right?"

"of course. you've kept the thermostat at the required 72 degrees so it shouldn't be uncomfortable for you"

"no, just kind of strange, especially with you still dressed"

" that is the idea"

They curl up on sofa, him sitting upright with her lying next to him, legs curled up, snuggled under his protective arm and clutching a big bowl of popcorn.

It strangely makes her feel vulnerable and safe at the same time.

More Movies

The Secretary

"Sadly realistic presentations of Dominant / Submissive relationships are rare in Hollywood and usually depicted as perverse, abusive or destructive. For this film Steven Shainberg the director stated that he wished to do for BDSM relationships what 'My Beautiful laundrette' did for normalising homosexual relationships."

"Oh, I like that yoke" She shivers "where can we get one like that?"

"I'm.. you... secretary..." she whispers huskily into his ear, grinning

The Adams family

Sheldon shrugs "Odd choice, but a charmingly romantic couple, in a rather macabre way"

Who framed Roger Rabbit.

"I've not seen this one, is it a cartoon?"

"it's an interesting hybrid, Part live action, part cartoon style animation"

"Damn, I hate to imagine the headache mixing acting work and an animated rabbit"

"Got to credit the Acting skills from Bob Hoskins"

"it's not just enjoyable entertainment but culturally significant as it is the start of the 90s Disney Renaissance which saw the success of Aladdin, Beauty and the beast and The Lion King"

"It's like a Loony tunes film noire"

"Wow, she's build like that and She married a rabbit?

Penny laughs "Not bad, just drawn this way. Who did the voice for her?"

"I think you'll be surprised"

"go on..."

"Kathleen Turner"

"No way!"

Avengers

"He called her a mewling what-now?"

Without turning from the film Sheldon Googles it up on his phone and passes it to her.

"Oh. Oh! He said what! Damn those gods talk dirty."

Penny Laughs "but She still outsmarts the Trickster god though"

The Bandwagon

"A musical? Oh I hardly think so."

"Give it a try. I bet you'll know the songs. "

"Of course I'll know the songs, if I've heard them once I'll know them. Music is even easier to recall than physics due to the rhythmic structure. Sadly that makes me dangerously prone to earworms. Anyway, apparently "That's Entertainment" is a classic comment on how the boundaries between genres in the theatre are artificial and "Dancing in the Dark" is part of the great American songbook"

"How did you know that?

"An article in 'Variety' magazine I read in a Dentists waiting room, 15th march 2007."

"Of course. "

"Interesting. I've just realised how many levels that works on as it's a film about a play with songs and elements of theatre and ballet."

"I always thought the Devil would be smarter, as the obvious loophole in the classic Faustian bargain for knowledge and power is he could just use the knowledge to invent time travel or gain eternal life."

"Is that what you did? As you're sat there with a world of physics in your head and a naked girl in your arms."

"Oh no, if I had a soul my mother bartered it away to Jesus for some magic beans long ago."

Throughout the film he keeps a hand on her side, feeling her reactions to it. Did she just pick this because she liked it or was there a deeper meaning ?

Then Cyd Charisse slid along a subway platform to grab Fred Astaire's leg to wordlessly beg for his protection and he felt her breathe catch. Ah, That's why she chose it.

He strokes her hip, enjoying the feel of her bare skin.

"A wonderful display of female surrender wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, I've never really thought of it like that until now. recently I can't help seeing the power dynamics in all sorts of places "


	56. Prestige and Misdirection

Prestige and Misdirection

Watching the prestige. he's in his spot, she's lying back against him, wrapped around a bowl of popcorn. They're over in 4A so the others can join in, so Sheldon's let her keep her clothes on for now.

"So Wolverine and Batman are in a love triangle with the Black Widow?"

"Basically, yes. But with stage magic"

"As if by Magic, David Bowie appears!"

That Night

They're lying in Penny's bed. They're both naked, to prevent overheating and optimise oxytocin production. She's wearing her collar and cuffs, as is their nightly ritual, but he was too distracted to do more than hold her as she drifted off to sleep.

He's thinking about Misdirection. It's all about tricking you into thinking you see something you're not

Howard's card trick. Break it down, look at it step by step. Lay basic ground rules - Howard does not have actual magic powers and is not smarter than me. What do I actually see? A deck of cards is produced by Howard and shuffled. A card is selected by another person, looked at and returned to the pack, which is then shuffled again. A method is used to produce a number that is turned into a card, which is revealed. The card is then confirmed to be the persons card.

He's studied a lot of magic online, the basics are simple. Trickery, misdirection, making you assume something that is actually false. Doing something that is actually hard and a lot of work so people assume you didn't.

Possibilities .The deck could be marked. The cards could be shaped or tapered. A marker card could be in the deck. Discarded as Howard said he could do it with any deck. Though that could be a bluff, he never actually did. there are (52! or approx. 8 x 1067) ways to shuffle a deck of playing cards.

The method of choosing the card varies. Could he have memorised the whole deck? No, his memory is nowhere near good enough. Could it be the trick tells Howard the position and he has to vary the number. Too many variables in a 52 card deck. Maybe the trick cuts the variables? A stacked deck would do it, but the first shuffle rules that out. unless that shuffle is fake? What if the deck is misdirection?

Misdirection. I'm assuming I'm an impartial observer. That the trick is between the two he's watching.

There is one obvious other option. But he baulks. do they really hate me that much? He has to know.

"Penny?" He shakes her shoulder. "Penny?"

Sleepy murmur. "What is it sweetie?"

"Do people really hate me?"

"Huh? What Sir? "

"Howard and Leonard and Raj. Do they hate me?"

"No Sir. Oh honey. They don't hate you. Not 'hate' hate anyway." She rolls over, brushing her hair from her face. "You can be kind of an ass at times but they don't hate you."

"I've been thinking about Howards magic trick."

"What, the card trick still? "

"You know I can't let go of things like this. "

"Oh god it's been eating you up this long? "

"I can't forget it, can I? I Don't forget. I've just thought of one solution that fits all the parameters, but I don't like it. "

She sits up a little, looking worried. "Don't like it? Why?"

"Because it'd mean everyone I thought was a friend conspired against me. Betrayed and belittled me. Lied to me. Laughed at me behind my back. Laughed at my face."

She looks taken aback. "You're taking it pretty hard honey, it was just a joke. A trick."

He frowns "A joke at my expense. I realised I'd assumed it was a one on one trick and I was an observer, outside of it. But it wasn't, was it? I was part of the trick, It was you all vs. me."

In the darkness he can't really make out her expression, but that wouldn't tell him much anyway. But he knows her body intimately, can feel the long muscles in her limbs bunch, feel her stomach tense with guilt.

She sounds hurt and guilty "Hey, that makes it sound really mean"

"So I'm right. They faked the whole thing to trick me."

"yes, Ok, the trick is there was no trick. It was Howards idea, it was just to see the look on your face as you tried to work it out. You looked so confused and irate. And I'm sorry. I didn't realise how much it'd hurt your feelings"

"Penny, remember the last big trick that was pulled on me? the can opener in my arctic hunt for magnetic monopoles? The one that almost cost me my job, my career and my life here in Pasadena?"

"Leonard told me about it, they messed with your detector or something so they could come home?"

Sheldon quivered with rage. " I invited them along on my research mission to share in my glory, to help them by letting them help me! They didn't have to come, they chose to, greedy for the fame and wealth that success would bring. But they couldn't take it and so deliberately sabotaged my instruments, faking a reading for a monopole that would have proved string theory. It would have been my Nobel Prize, if it were true. "

She seems shocked. "He didn't say it was that big, he made out you overreacted"

"of course he did, it was his idea to fake it."

"now that was mean of him"

"But you, Penny, You knew it was a trick, you knew and you laughed. I trusted you! I trusted you and you laughed!" He pulls back from her

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Sheldon, I didn't know you properly then, it was before the agreement and everything."

He sighs. "I can't hate you, Penny. But I am hurt and disappointed"

She puts her hand on his chest, thinking fast. "I know you can't forget what happened, but you can offset it. Remember, positive reinforcement and actions?"

"How do I forgive that?"

She swallows, nervous, but sure she's on the right track. Offset the negative reaction with power and control, his biggest vices. "Punish me, Sir." She holds out her hands, wrists together. "Punish me until you're satisfied then let it go"

He goes suddenly still. She knows she's hit a nerve, he's analysing a reaction he's not sure about.

"Punish you?"

"Yes. I'm yours, I've wronged you. Punish me.".

In his head the inherent rightness of her statement struck home. It's what he had been doing all along to everyone with the rules and strikes and lessons, just never so directly. She understood it too.

He rolled her onto her belly, thinking fast. If he told her to be still he knew she would try, but if he pushed her too far she would move and result in feeling more guilty, not less. Restraint was needed.

"Hands above your head"

She was already cursing her quick tongue. It felt right when she said it but it scared her now. What would he do?

He had left an old belt looped round one of the bars that fixed her headboard to her bed, useful in a previous experiment. He tugged it free of the pillows now and locked her wrist cuffs together through it, pinning her wrists to the head of the bed.

Hands pinned. Now feet. He locked her ankle cuffs together and pulled, stretching her out. Her feet were to the end of the bed, where from previous inspection he knew there was a handle on the mattress. Taking the belt from his neatly folded pants he passed it through the handle, between her ankles and back.

He yanked it tight and she struggled in the half light.

He felt strange, light headed and powerful but not erect, it wasn't sexual. He ran his hand down her taunt body, feeling her tense and whimper in expectation.

Face down and stretched out her mind was racing. She struggled, feeling no play in the bonds. He had been quick in the dark room but scarily effective. She held her breath.

The first blow was a firm swat, open handed on her ass. She yelped from surprise more than anything, it hardly stung. The second and third were the same, hardly more than warming her up. She snorted a little in relief, this was the best punishment he could think of? She had gotten off lightly, she got a worse ass slap from passing guys on most nights out drinking.

Sheldon frowned in the dark. It wasn't working. Wasn't enough.

He had no implements like the crop to use here, and his belt was pinning her feet.

Necessity was the mother of invention though. He picked up Penny's hairbrush from the nightstand.

She felt him pause and shift his weight, then put one hand in the small of her back to hold her down.

The blow came out of nowhere, a sudden hard slap on the underside of her buttock. In the silence of the room it sounded like a thunder crack and she yelped. It stung!

He lifted the hair brush , considering targets.

Too high and you risk damage to the coccyx, the tail bone, also the spine, the nerves to the kidneys.

He recalls seeing her naked, the pair of charming dimples in her back just above her buttocks.

The very centre of her ass was too delicate, the outer edges not sensitive enough for his purpose.

Spanking wisdom from books and the internet held the lower two thirds of the buttocks and the top of the thigh as the best targets.

He cracked the smooth wooden back of the hairbrush down on her other buttock. She squealed and struggled.

Holding her steady with one hand he set about a steady pace, he didn't play or tease, make her count or beg or thank him, he just held her down and spanked her, hard, working out his feelings of anger, frustration and betrayal.

She struggled, writhing under the steady stream of blows. It hurt! It wasn't a sexy warming ache like a playful spank or two, it was a deep throbbing ache that lasted until the next blow landed on top of it, awakening it to fresh agony. She pulled as hard as she could but she could not get free. She was helpless, she couldn't get free and it hurt!

If she begged him, would he stop? Or would that just get further blows? And she had earned this, joining in on a cruel joke on someone she cared so deeply for. It had been cruel and heartless to play a trick like that on a man who didn't know how to fight back.

The guilt rose up in her throat, choking her. How could she feel so bad about hurting someone who was hurting her so much now?

But she did. She sobbed and buried her face in the pillow, letting it all out in a cathartic flood of tears.

"I'm sorry Sheldon! I'm sorry!" He didn't slacken his pace so she buried her face more, wailing and sobbing.

Her breathe is coming in wracking sobs when she realises he's stopped. Her ass and the backs of her thighs are a mass of aches but the blows have stopped.

She feels him undo the belts and then lie down next to her. He pulls her into his arms and holds her tight. "It's ok. It's ok. You did well. I'm proud of you. I forgive you"

She presses her face to his chest and sobs "thank you. I'm sorry " as he holds her. His arms hold her as he gives her a slow and tender kiss then holds her close.

Next morning She awoke slowly, feeling pained by an angry ache but unburdened by guilt.

She tried to move and felt stiff and sore, her body from waist to knees was one solid ache.

Sheldon was sitting up in bed, looking aghast at her behind.

She looked down at her ass and was stunned. Both of her buttocks were a solid mass of dark red and ugly purple blotches. "Holy crap on a cracker!"

Sheldon carefully ran his hand over then, asking in a low voice "does it hurt?"

"ow! yeah, well, Of course it hurts, that's the point. I hurt you, you punished me". . She says it proudly and he nods.

Hesitantly he says "I've never really thought about safe words before, I didn't think I'd need them but I never thought myself capable of doing something like this to you. You understand safe words?"

"I know the idea "

"From now on use Red for stop, Amber for slow down and Green if I'm being hesitant and you want more. "

"Yes sir"

"I'll think of something more suitable for us later. I don't want to ever hurt you like this again"

He gets up and heads into the bathroom, coming back with her best hand cream. Aloe for the bruises. He squirts some directly onto the aching flesh and carefully rubs it in.

As he massages it in she asks "how do you feel sir?"

"Better, girl. You were right, once I had punished you it was easy to let go of the anger and betrayal ."

He smiles down at her bruises. "These are going to take a while to heal"

She wiggles "I'll wear them with pride!

He strokes a bruise and she winces. He looks worried but she reassures him. "It's ok . I think I need to feel this for a few days as a reminder who's I am and not to hurt your feelings."

He carries on his tender ministrations and she blushes and pushes her face into the pillows.

.


	57. Getting tactical

Got the Job / Tactical reward

In 4A the hushed concentration of TV watching is disrupted by a distant happy squealing that seems to get louder until Penny bursts in, clutching her phone and shouting "I got the job!

Leonard smiles. "You got a job? Well done!"

Sheldon nods smugly "I knew you could. The only probable outcome where you didn't would involved the entire company being stupid. Which sadly is more common than I prefer to think from the last few auditions. "

She throws her arms around Sheldon "thank you! thank you! thank you! They even had a read through of a scene from the previous game, they were really impressed I already knew it." She laughs Though the guy doing the motion capture was as shy as Raj about putting markers on my boobs. I had to help him! "

"He was obviously intimidated by your talents and tactical use of a Wonderbra."

"Well, you said to impress them with my talents and assets. and it worked wonders!"

"Of course. Now you remember your promise."

"Yes, when I quit the waitress job I'll train my replacement to your standards of hygiene"

Leonard looks worried "You're quitting your job? are you sure?"

They both look at him scornfully until he looks away.

"Now I had a look at the contract your agent uses and its frankly archaic. I've added a few clauses more suitable for computer games and motion capture work. This way you keep rights to your form, face and voice plus options on any sequels, live action appearances, conventions and similar."

Tactical

the Next day Sheldon has a surprise gift for her "After Leonard proved his gangster credentials by managing to load and discharge a pistol into his own foot I thought id provide you with a more enjoyable firearms experience as congratulations on your successful audition."

"I've booked you an intensive weekend course with Taran Tactical firing range on their three gun special. I'll be your timer and record keeper"

"You're not shooting?"

" although Texas is in my blood I've no desire to fire any actual firearms, but give me a clip board and a stop watch and hot damn I'm there! "

The afternoon sun was beating down so Sheldon took shelter in the shade, clutching his stop watch and clip board with undisguised glee. Penny had been doing really well and he had lots of stats to prove it. He decided he'd make her a graph to put on the fridge in triumph.

Around him other spectators gathered , both customers and trainers. There was tension in the air, but his attention was fixed intently on Penny

Penny was on the start line, ready to go on the final run of the triple gun course. She'd stripped down to cycle shorts and a sports bra in matching black with hot pink colour panels and chunky tactical sneakers with high grip soles. Over that she had a tactical harness with a broad belt holding a pistol in a rigid holster at her hip.

Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail and she had earplugs and yellow tinted shooting glasses on. Practicing in the afternoon heat her tan skin had a sheen of sweat as she limbered up, balancing on one foot, gripping her other ankle and stretching her leg out.

Putting her foot back down she bounced on the spot and wiggled her hips, part to show off to the watchers, especially Sheldon, part to ensure the custom Glock 34 pistol at her hip stayed holstered.

She looked back over her shoulder, grinning at Sheldon. He felt a surge of pride and lust, part at her nubile form ,sweaty and near naked in skin tight clothes, part the contrast of her soft flesh with the harsh brutality of black webbing straps and guns. His eyes met hers. Mostly, he admitted to himself, it's that she's Mine.

Her hands flickered through a few words of sign language he'd taught her for use when things were too loud for comfort "we good?"

He signed back "looking good" , knowing his grin conveyed the double meaning

She laughed, feeling happy. He was watching and he was proud of her, a thought that gave her a positively indecent thrill. When this was over she'd give him a very eager thank you.

But she focused on the task in hand . She put on her serious action hero face and checked her pistol.

Turning to the weapon master she took the rifle, checked its safety , gripped it but didn't put her finger in the trigger guard yet. Good trigger discipline was important.

The rifle was a short barrelled ar15 with a skeleton stock, custom vented on the muzzle to help handle the recoil . It had two sets of sights, a long range scope on top and a combat sight for close range set on a canted rail to the side, so you could switch between them simply by how you angled the gun

"Shooter ready?"

She chambered a round and put her finger on the trigger. She nodded. "Ready. "

"3.2.1. Go! "

Sheldon's finger twitched, starting the stop watch.

She was off at a sprint, legs pumping as she races to the first position, rifle shouldered as soon as she stops, snapping off rapid shots . Answering plinking noises from the metal targets as they fall

She hits the closest target dead on, shifts to long range, hits the two furthest, switches back to close and hits the last two on the rifle section.

Sheldon watches, admiring her form. She'd taken to the training well even though the instructors were very strict on safety and form, getting her stance and grip right. Throughout she'd occasionally glance to see if he was watching, almost unconsciously looking for his approval and reassurance. Just a simple nod and she'd grin and dive back in.

Penny Moves to the next shooting line, she draws the pistol from her hip and moves rapidly through the targets, double tapping each with two shots to the chest PLINKPLINK

She smoothly reholsters her pistol and snatches up the shotgun, blasting the nearest target with a deep bass CHOOM of shot that scours a clearly visible circle in the centre of the targets paint and makes it ring like a gong. Swinging the long barrel round, every trigger pull another blast, another clean hit.

She fires the last shot and steps back, checking the shotgun is clear.

"Time? "

"23.14!"

"Wooo!" she jumps in the air, slapping a high five

Sheldon smiles and notes it on his clip board

Bounds happily into his arms. he hugs her close, She smells of desert dust , gunpowder and gun oil.

"Did you see that?! It was awesome! and nineteen of nineteen targets, I hit everything dead on."

Earlier, one of the bystanders tries to make small talk wit Sheldon as they watch Penny practice

"Good form. Are you her trainer?"

"Trainer? in some ways, yes". The idea amuses him. "And I'm her boyfriend."

"I thought the two of you were together, she lights when she looks at you"

"Thank you, This course is her reward for a successful audition."

"Audition? She's an actress?"

"Yes, though she's only done adverts and bit parts, we're still looking for a big break"

"well, she has good form. here's my card. send her portfolio over, we may have something she'd be interested in" he hands him a card, neatly embossed with the legend 'Company Films' and several numbers and emails .

"you look after her, You two have got something special"


	58. Playing D&D

Penny playing D&D

In 4A a few days later, the guys are setting up to play D&D.

Sheldon is in his spot, of course, Character sheet, dice and pencils arrayed neatly in front of him. Leonard is running the game and has his DM screen out ready.

Raj is on the other end of the Sofa and Howard is in the chair by the door.

Sheldon seems amused by Leonards nervous preparations "I'm glad Lesley let you out to play with us tonight."

"Why's that Sheldon?"

"oh, She hasn't started accidentally scheduling events to clash with things so you have to choose between her and friends yet?"

"Hey, She wouldn't do that!"

"Of course not. Though tell her that as long as she doesn't I won't ask for the extra mainframe time back. " he smiles smugly.

Penny comes in, casually dressed in a loose check shirt and jeans. Unusually she's got a folder under one arm. She slides carefully into the sofa between Sheldon and Raj , grateful for the extra cushion he's left her. She kisses Sheldon on the cheek "Hey Honey" and snuggles up close to him.

Howard grins "Aha! so that's why you wouldn't let me sit there. So Penny, I hear you took Sheldon out dancing, what was that like?"

"oh, fun but he totally hustled me at pool"

" oh really, did he make you pay a forfeit?" He wiggles his eyebrows

"I'm here aren't I?"

Sheldon looks even smugger "I've invited Penny to play D&D with us"

Penny starts getting papers from her Hello Kitty folder "I've even got a character made, she is a elven ranger, not like the weird one who falls for dwarves, more a female Legolas. Sheldon helped me make her last night"

"I bet he did"

"Well, it's not all we did" She laughs "Her names Glincalen"  
Sheldon stage whispers to her "They don't speak Sindarin"

"Oh. it means Green eyed"

She hands the papers to Leonard "here you go, Sheldon said you were all 8th level?"

Leonard reads them over quickly "Looks fine. but erm you sure you want to play?"

"Leonard sweetie, I used to run the number one raiding guild on my Conan server, this is just like that with but with you and dice instead of the computer to see if things work out, right?"

Leonard shrugs "yeah, kind of"

Sheldon leans close and whispers in her ear "I got you a surprise, hold out your hand"

"What, here?" she asks, but holds out her hand

"I got you your own dice." He puts a bag in her hand, purple velvet closed with a thick golden drawstring.

She opens it and pours them out into her palm. It's a double set, two of each of the polyhedral dice, all a matching Deep green swirled with golden speckles

"I recalled what you said about compliments and colours"

Howard interjects, "it's complementary colours Sheldon, ones that go together."

"I know what I said" To Penny he says "I chose them because they go with your eyes."

Howard whistles "oh, Smoooooth"

Raj is looking more and more worried. He motions and whispers to Howard, who agrees "How's Raj going to play with Penny here?"

Sheldon picks up a brown paper bag from the side of the sofa and passes it to Penny, who winks and passes it to Raj "Here you go, this should help"

Raj opens it and pulls out two bottles of beer. He grins, things are already looking up.

Leonard sets the scene. "Ok, so we have Sheldon's wizard, Penny's ranger, Raj's Cleric and Howard's Rogue. The villagers of a small hamlet have asked you to save them from a pack of wolves that have been terrorizing them."

Penny looks bemused "Hamlet? is that a real place, not a Prince of Denmark?"

Sheldon enjoys explaining "In medieval times a Hamlet is a settlement smaller than a village, usually without a church. They often with a single main occupation, for example all working in the same mine or farm"

Leonard continues "So that night you set off into the woods with flaming torches"

Sheldon "Keep close, wolves get bonuses to trip and outflank attacks so they may attack from the sides as well."

Howard leans over to Penny . "So Leggy lass, what do your green elf eyes see?"

"I've a longbow you know. and I have Lowlight vision so if the moon is out I can see as clear as day"

Sheldon thinks a moment then says "Vision is a good point, if poorly made. I cast unseen servant and have it carry my torch, so both my hands are free to cast spells"

Raj suddenly looks worried "Wolves and the moon! it's not a full moon is it?" then covers his mouth and looks at Penny. "Hee hee gaming beers is a good idea"

Leonard rolls some dice and shakes his head "No, that's in 4 days"

Penny looks at Sheldon "It could be werewolves?"

he shakes his head "Doubtful, a pack would have razed the hamlet with ease. Only those infected by a bite have to change on the full moon, lycanthropes who were born that way can change at any time. Though to be careful, I have a silver dagger and some fresh belladonna in my bag of holding"

"OK, I'll carry my bow with an arrow ready, I have the Quick draw feat so I can drop my bow, draw my sword and still fight in the same action"

"from the darkness you hear the growl of approaching wolves"

Penny grins "cool, How many can I see?"

Leonard rolls dice "You can see five"

Sheldon nods "remember what I said about flank attacks, there may be more"

Raj panics "I ready my mace and shield!"

Howard joins in "I ready my crossbow and hide behind Raj!"

Sheldon presses his fingertips together, intent "If you can lure them together into a group one fireball should get them all"

Penny pauses "Hold on, Wolves don't normally attack people, right?"

Sheldon shakes his head " No, like most animals they are of true neutral by alignment."

"So something changed that made them come out of the forest. Do we know what? "

Raj is now one gaming beer down and starting to loosen up "Oh, vampires can control wolves. or they could be dire wolves! they're evil and love slaughter!"

Howard impatiently rattles his dice "Hurry up and let's get to killing them!"

Penny holds up a hand "Hold on, I cast 'speak with animals' and ask them why they came out of the forest"

Leonard stops, nonplussed for a moment, then rolls dice behind his screen "They say they're hunting for food as an ogre has come down from the hills and scared away all the game animals in the forest."

Penny smiles proudly "There you go"

Howard grins "well done! you found the boss fight, and ogres have treasure! !"

"Ask if they'll not attack if we feed them"

"feed them? a pack of wolves?!"

Leonard shrugs "Well, their main motivation is hunger so" rolls dice "yes. "

Sheldon produces his equipment list. "I have two months trail rations in my bag of holding, that would include dried meat and hard biscuits."

"They won't trust dried meat."

"I also have a cauldron, we can rehydrate it."

"you want to make Stew for wolves?" Leonard rolls then sighs "Fine, but you have no water"

Raj checks his spell list "Oh, Oh! I can cast create water and fill his cauldron"

"ok, you fill the cauldron with water, but it's cold water"

"If we gather wood I can use Tensers floating disc to suspend the cauldron over a fire"

Raj grins "Ah! I cast heat metal on the cauldron!" he waves his hands "I'm cooking for wolves!"

Leonard puts his head in his hands "Ok, you make stew and feed the wolves"

Howard gloats "Let's kill the wolves now! hit them while they're eating, That way I get a sneak attack bonus! "

Penny bristles" No killing the wolves!

"I'm Chaotic, it's what I do"

"It's just an excuse to be rude"

"But we don't get any experience points this way." Howard whines

Sheldon raises a finger and points out "I'd argue we do, our mission was to stop the attacks not explicitly kill the wolves, I'd argue we've done that. "

Leonard sighs "Yeah you still get experience"

Penny grins "Great, Let's get them to lead us to the Ogre!"

"Ok, they take you to the Ogres cave"

Penny sits up and takes charge "Ok, who sorts your combats?" They all look sheepish and shrug

Howard patronisingly explains "we usually just got in initiative order and do as much damage as we can"

"well, let's have some sort of Plan. Sheldon Honey, what spells are you packing?

"I have Fireballs and lightning bolts for direct damage and a few utility spells"

"Ok, so Howard you have a crossbow and Raj you're mostly melee?" they nod. "Ok, so Howard, if you creep forward and hide by the side of the cave entrance, Me and Raj and the wolves can stand in the clearing in front of the cave with Sheldon behind us and to one side. That way we can lure it out, when it comes forward Howard can sneak attack it and Sheldon has a clear shot to blast it. The we all charge in to finish it off! sound good?"

They all look back and forth, impressed. "sounds good to us"

"We just need to find a way to attract it's attention"

Sheldon smiles a lopsided grin "I know just the thing. Leonard, propagation of a force between a confined space and an open space? "

Leonard straightens his glasses "what's your idea, Sheldon?"

"If I cast a fireball as far as I can see into the cave, won't the fire fill the cave and travel back down any tunnels?"

"well, half of it will. the other half will come back towards you"

"but as we're in a clearing it'll spread out and rapidly dissipate, agreed?"

"agreed"

"So when we're ready I'll fireball the cave and draw the ogre out"

Howard grins evilly "I sneak into position!"

"When he's ready I'll cast fireball"

Leonard has an evil grin as he rolls dice behind his screen, he's remembering why he enjoys being GM. "ok, Howard you sneak into position, give me a hide check. Penny, Raj and Sheldon you're in the clearing. Sheldon, you cast fireball, you watch the point of fire shoot down into the darkness of the cave and explode into a blossom of flame!" he rolls dice " you hear a roar of pain and anger, followed by a second roar and the sounds of something big thundering up out of the cave"

Raj looks worried " two ogres?"

"A giant misshapen humanoid bursts from the cave, smouldering. it's shaped like a man but 13 feet tall and has two ugly heads and a huge spiked club in each hand"

Howard gasps "Two heads!?"

Sheldon shrieks "Ettin!"

Penny laughs "I guess that's worse than an ogre?" he nods "Much worse!". "Well, let's stick to the plan!"

Raj panics "I don't want to die!"

Penny turns to him and punches him in the arm "Come on, You've got your armour and your faith in Pelor the sun god!"

Raj shakes his head "Remember I'm the only healer ! "

" Don't worry, if you get hurt just step back and heal yourself, we'll keep it off you "

Leonard says "well, you have a free surprise round before you have to roll initiative"

Sheldon gathers his dice. "Ok, let's fry this two headed miscreant! I cast Lightening bolt" he rolls a handful of six sided dice, adds them up and looks worried. "Oh, that's not good. only 15 points, significantly below average"

"I sneak attack with my crossbow! I've a clear shot at the back of his neck, come on Sneak Attack" he rolls... they all stare at the dice showing a 1. He smacks himself on the forehead howling "Noooooo!"

They look at Penny, who rolls her d20 "Come on, let's go Vegas with the longbow! 12. plus my 11. is 23 a hit?" Leonard nods "Yup!" and she grins "so 4 points from an arrow from me!"

Raj looks over his character sheet, frantic for a cunning plan "aha! I drink my potion of strength!" and waves his second beer bottle.

Leonard checks his notes "Ok, the Ettin, for it is indeed an Ettin, comes to its senses after being ambushed. As it can't see Howard behind him and hasn't been hurt by him he only knows about you in front. It can't get to Sheldon without going through Penny and Raj so it'll charge you two. Roll initiative" the clatter of dice.

"Ok, it goes first, charging forward like a mountain of muscle with an iron mace in each hand. As it has two heads it gets two full attacks, it hits Penny for 12 and Raj for 14! Sheldon, you're up next"

Sheldon flusters "I could use magic missile into melee as it never misses, so there is no risk of friendly fire. But to aid my allies in combat I think this will be most effective. Raj, I cast Enlargen on you"

Raj goes wide eyed "I am A GIANT!"

"What are you doing? "

"I smite it with my mace!" Dice are rolled and confusion reigns for a few moments, Leonard has to get out a notepad and does some quick addition; "ok, you're one size larger so your AC is down 2 but your weapons are one dice class higher and the +4 str is +2 to hit and damage so you hit it back for... 12 points!"

"Penny, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to call on the wolves to help and attack with my sword!"

"ok, roll for Wild Empathy and your attack".

"ok, you hit it for 5 and the wolves join in, hitting it for 3 and 5 as well"

"Howard, what are you doing?"

"as it's already fighting I can get another sneak attack can't I?"

"yes, as long as you outflank it"

"Ok, draw my stabbing daggers and charge! I'll leap onto it's back and stab it!"

"Ok, that's a hit for... wow, 13 points!"

The combat rages for several more rounds, everyone is battered and bloody and low on hit points when the Ettin finally falls, skull crushed by a lucky critical hit from Raj's mace.

"Yes!" they all cheer and high five.

Howard immediately dives into the cave to look for treasure while Penny argues with Raj and Sheldon over healing the injured wolves.

"But Penny, they're only NPCs, and animal NPCs at that!"

"They fought with us, they deserve healing!"

"Come on. You're lawful good. I'm chaotic good. Never cruel or cowardly, right?!"

Leonard stops and looks over his glasses at Sheldon "You been showing her Dr Who?"

Sheldon smiles to himself as Penny replies "Sure, my favourite doctor so far is Ten. The Old shows are weird and cheesy but the new stuff is cool"

"Come on Raj, let's build a wolf army! "

"Ok, Ok, Cure light wolves!"

Dividing the Ogres treasure horde

Later

"Howard! while magic rings do change size to fit their wearer, the rules Specify they have to be worn on your FINGER"

"But It'd be a sneak attack! No one would suspect!"

"it says "A ring is a circular metal band worn on the finger", If you wanted to do that it'd need to be a specially crafted as Wondrous Item (jewellery)"

"Oh, come on!"

"Ok, ok, I'll let you take it as a custom feat"

Sheldon frowns "I must protest!"

"Come on, it's my game. and , Well, monkey grip sets the precedent, allowing a high strength character to use a two handed sword one handed. And the hand of glory trades an amulet for a third ring slot. So a highly dextrous character can take Howards feat to wear a ring elsewhere, as long as he doesn't break the two ring limit.

"I'll take it as my next feat, I'll call it Ring Master!"

"What ring are you wearing?"

"The Ring of the Ram! "

Penny covers her face, laughing herself red in the face "I never thought I'd see a Halfling dry hump a castle drawbridge to pieces..."

Packing up after Howard and Raj have gone, Sheldon passes Penny a copy of the Dungeon Masters guide, open on the Rings page.

"I do hope Leonard remembers this section..."

Penny reads the bits Sheldon points out " The ring of the ram is an ornate ring forged of hard metal, usually iron or an iron alloy. It has the head of a ram as its device... A newly created ring has 50 charges. When all the charges are expended, the ring becomes a non-magical item."

She looks puzzled "So? it'll limit Howards fun, it'll run out of charges"

Sheldon nods "and become a normal non-magical ring. As it loses its magical powers I'd assume it turns back to a normal SIZE finger ring"

Penny winces then bursts out laughing. "Ok, I've got to keep playing just to see the look on his face when that happens!"

Sheldon smiles "I'm glad you enjoyed tonight. "

She wraps her arms around his neck "it was great just to hang around with you guys and watch you geek out and have fun with you"


	59. Show me your bruises

(Sorry for the delay on this, been a bad weekend so been hard to get in the right frame of mind to finish this, hope you all enjoy!)

Show me your bruises

Late one evening they say goodnight and adjourn to 4B for the night.

Penny's in a good mood, work was light, food was good and just sitting next to Sheldon and chattering away with people always charged her up. Sheldon was relaxed but thoughtful, she could tell there was something on his mind. She tried to figure him out, watching his reactions to things and he seemed a little more tactile that usual, laying his hand on her leg more than once. She trusted him to talk when he was ready, she'd be sure to give him opportunity

It didn't take long.

Almost as soon as the door to 4B closed behind them he wrapped an arm around her waist and steered her the bedroom. She turned and put her arms around his neck, reaching up to kiss his face and whisper "You're eager tonight"

He puts his hands on her waist under her shirt, enjoying the feel of her skin

He sits on her bed, still holding her waist as she stands in front of him. He unbuttons her shirt as she strokes her fingers through his hair. "Show me your bruises"

She steps back and slowly unbuttons her jeans, pulling the zipper down, hooking her thumbs in the waistband as she turns, making it a deliciously slow display as she bends at the waist, pushing the waistband down.

First the pink waistband of her panties appears, then the fabric suddenly narrows to a thin thong as the golden swell of her ass slides into view. He strokes her with his fingertips as she keeps bending, presenting her ass to him when her jeans are around her knees. She stays perfectly still as he examines her, fingers tracing the faded bruises, faint marks and lines. she fights to keep her breathing calm and regular but she finds this sort of thing more exciting that she'd thought she could before, the obedience, the intimacy it brings.

It seems an age before he speaks " you're healing well, almost every trace is gone"

Every physical track at least. She took the spanking well, he knows such stubbornness is a point of pride for her. But it left an emotional mark.

"Thank you Sir." She smiles, still bent over "Having to shower at home for a week did suck"

"now undress for me"

She steps out of her jeans, straightening up and turning back to face him. her shirts already unbuttoned so she just slips it off and casts it aside. Stripping for most guys you scatter your clothes all over the place, she thought, watching his face as the shirt lands in the empty laundry basket. With Sheldon he appreciates the little touches. She twirled on the spot as she unhooked her bra, lifting her arms to show off the swell of her breasts. She slides down her little pink thong and steps out of it, dropping it into the laundry with her shirt. Naked she runs her hands down her body, enjoying the feel of her skin, smooth and warm under her palms.

Unbidden she slides to her knees in front of him, kneeling with her legs spread wide, back straight, awaiting his commands.

He sits and watches her, enjoying the sight of her, the soft blush starting to spread across her chest, the way her nipples start to tighten. Expectation arouses her as much as it arouses him.

"Collar position" he picks up her leather collar as she puts her head forward, sweeping her hair out of the way of her neck. He looks the leather round her neck and buckles it closed. He rests his hand on the back of her neck, enjoying the feel of his collared girl under his hand.

"Now, undress me." He stands.

She leans down, face almost to the floor. She can tell he's in the mood for feeling powerful, she knows what having her at his feet does to him and she fully intends to have him rock hard before she gets to his belt buckle. She's tempted to undo his laces with her teeth but he'll think that unhygienic. She quickly unlaces his shoes with her fingers instead, holding them as he steps free. The same with his socks, pull down and hold as he steps out. She puts socks in shoes and sets them aside.

Now the fun part. She rubs her hands on his legs, presses her face to his knee and starts to slide up him, looking up, letting him see the need in her, how the feel of his body makes her.

When her face reaches his crotch he's rock hard and pressed tight against the fabric of his pants. She rubs her face against his covered erection as she unbuckles his belt. Undoing the button and zip she works his pants down, as his cock comes free she smiles and kisses the tip, she can already taste his eagerness. She can feel the desire building in her, a tight knot of heat - she's going to be dripping by the time she's finished.

As he steps out of his pants he gets impatient, shrugging off his T-shirts. She sits back on her heels with a happy sigh. He's still the same skinny frame but he's filling out with some muscle tone, but more important he carries himself with confidence.

"I've been thinking about your spanking. I don't want you to think of it only as pain"

"It was painful but powerful, kind of cathartic?"

"I feel it needs to be balanced out"

She looks up at him, astonished " you want me to spank you?"

He snorts derisively "No, No, of course not. I just think I need to give you a proper sexual spanking to balance things put"

She bends forward slowly, breathing out in a low lustful sigh "tell me more, Sir"

He sits back on the bed "Get over my knee"

She lies over his knee, stretching over his lap. She looks back at him, nervous "Will you need to tie me again?"

"This is more about sensation play than punishment so it is unlikely. Stretch your arms out and keep them there"

She stretched out over his lap, ass in the air, arms stretched high over her head.

he puts his hand on the back of her neck. "Ready?"

"Green sir"

He gives her ass a light swat with his palm. Just a pat, then another, working back and forth across her buttocks, laying each swat over another til her skin starts to go pink.

She's lying there, stretched out naked and it feels like a slap at first, then the tingles start, the warmth spreads as he builds layer and layer of sensation, light blows over stronger ones, then dragging his fingertips over the places he's struck which made little sparks of pleasure run through her.

It's nothing like the first spanking, that was definitely a punishment. this is a little pain mixed with a lot of sensations she wasn't expecting. He was slapping and tapping and stroking, sometimes just a few like touches were enough to make her moan and push down onto him, she could feel now hard it was making him.

he reaches down to grip her leg at the back of her knee , stroking up to the base of her ass with a firm hard stroke, the slaps her hard, the already hot red skin stinging throbbing. he does the same on the other leg, the throbbing heat making her moan.

He keeps on, stroking and slapping, then stroking and back again.

Eventually she's lost all track of time, just feels like she's floating as his touch shoots fierce jolts of pleasure through her. She's wet and aching for him but he's hardly touching her now, just light fingertip brushes over her ass, which is red and hot to his touch.

"Still green?"

"Oh god yes."

"How did that feel?

"Mmmmm..good." she wiggles. "you enjoyed it too" He's hard, pressed against her. "Will you fuck me please? I need to feel you"

"Sit astride me"

She dreamily gets up on the bed, holding onto him as she swings one leg across him.

He takes her waist and guides her down. As soon as the tip of his cock touches her she gasps and leans into him, working her hips as she feels him slide just an inch into her wet and eager cunt.

He's rock hard and ready but he holds her, savouring the wet eager heat of her.

She starts to rock up and down, desperate for sensation, slipping the tip of him in and out of her.

He grips her ass, deliberately kneading handfuls of her sensitive flesh.

She gasps and grips him. "More. Please. More. Sir. More. Green. More!"

He wraps his arms around her, gripping her tight and pulls her down onto him, thrusting up to meet her, sheathing himself deep in her.

She screams, arching her back, feeling herself spasm and grip as soon as he thrusts.

He keeps on thrusting, turning to lay her on the bed, bearing down on her as she wraps arms and legs around him. She's still riding the echo of her first orgasm when she feels another build, she starts to rock her hips in time with his thrusts, needing him more. She shudders as it takes her, feeling him thrust and spasm with her as he comes.

They sprawl together, trying to catch their breath. She hugs him close, loving the feel of his skin on hers. "That was. Wow. intense. I feel high. Thank you Sir"


	60. Saturnalia the Next generation

Saturnalia the Next Generation

It's the start of December and Penny has a pointy elf hat and Christmas jumper on and is writing on a white board.

"Ok, on or around December 25th we have the midwinter solstice, Christmas, the birthday of Jesus, also Mitras, Horus, Hercules, Zeus, the end of Saturnalia and the Rex Sol Invictus, the feast of Winter veil, Pancha Ganapati, Hogswatch, Yule, Festivus, Kwanzaa and Newtonmas."

Sheldon nods. "so we can now break this down into the Traditions we will accept and celebrate, acknowledge for social convention or simply ignore as spurious" .

She draws three columns. "Can't you just think of Christmas as Saturnalia the next generation? You love the Next Generation. Same mission, new actors, better special effects. "

he huffs "Hardly"

She grins, "come on, The solstice is like the hump day of winter"

"Humbug, it's just a bunch of baloney created by the tinsel industry."

"It can be fun!"

"Except for the stupidity of Santa claus"

"What do you have against Santa?"

"he's just massively illogical. the number of people he'd have to visit in one night, the mass of a sleigh full of gifts, The required acceleration of the sleigh is massive. Energetically it's just not possible, if he tried he'd explode from friction with the atmosphere." Sheldon is on a roll with a favourite rant "Plus how does he know who's bad or good? without telepathic powers he'd need to be watching everyone in the world all the time. How? secret cameras? spies? Black ops elves?"

She sighs "ok, well we can discount the fun value of Santa's 1984 style total surveillance police state"

Sheldon keeps on "I wrote a paper on it when I was younger, breaking down the globe by religion, age and population density, average children per household, adding in the significant proportion of secular Christmas celebrators and discounting groups like Jehovah's witnesses, assuming a 50/50 naughty to nice ratio it means that almost every house is visited. the time frame that near the winter solstice means the Northern Hemisphere, which has a higher population than the southern, has longer nights." He sketches out a globe with a sleigh and a big red woosh arrow round it "My formulas are still sound, so using the current population of 7.6 Billion he'd have to visit 273,000,000 houses is 26.4 hours of darkness." he scowls. "The only remotely logical thing is Rudolph having a red nose as the longer wavelengths of red light penetrate fog better than white light"

An hour of list writing later...

Penny sighs "I think we've got somewhere finally. I like to follow the social conventions but don't really care for the reasons. You don't like the reasons and don't care about the trappings. So we'll have a Newton-mas tree that just happens to look like a Christmas tree but with scientifically appropriate shiny decorations, we won't pander to Jesus' Birthday, Santa's oppressive police state or have any bull sacrifices. We will give and receive gifts from those we class as friends and the advantage of being a couple is that I can shop for us, so while you have final approval you are freed from gift giving obligations."

She underlines the final resolution

"sound good?"

Sheldon nods and sighs "indeed, it seems a very acceptable compromise"

Another Hour later

Penny's working on Christmas entertainment and present ideas "So, for Favourite Christmas films we have Die Hard 1, Gremlins, Home alone and Star Trek 4."

Sheldon gives a noncommittal grunt and carries on working

Penny takes that as assent "agreed then." and ticks off the list

"Now, for Howard and Bernadette I've found a Set of adult body crayons, they're like coloured soaps you can use in the shower to draw on each other that wash off. kind of sexy fun"

Sheldon bristles and slams shut his laptop "Penny, It's a stupid pseudo pagan wish fulfilment fantasy and not worthy of so much of your time or mine!"

She has been trying very hard to not let his mood get to her but she finally explodes "Oh For fucks sake, Sheldon. what do you have against Christmas? So Santa didn't bring you a titanium centrifuge, so what?. Get over it."

Sheldon looks pained. He takes a deep breath and motions to the couch. "Incorrect, that was my birthday. Now, Sit down. Position and Listen to me".

Penny looks surprised, she sets her magazine down and sits as directed, back straight, hands in her lap, focused on him. Something is wrong with him, he's actually upset.

"You need more context. You see, My Grandfather, Mee Maw's husband, whom I call Pop Pop, died when I was five. This was my first real experience of death in the family and it caused a lot of sadness and confusion in my young life, as you can appreciate. "

He helped my first experiments at electromagnetic accelerators, if fact he was the only one to believe in me enough to plug it in. He knew it would work, and it did! To this day Mee maws fireplace has a 2" nail embedded in it. He even covered for me when it blew all the fuses and melted my legos, he said they had been left too close to the fire .

Sheldon starts to pace up and down the room, agitated and clearly upset.

"That Christmas I was dressed up in my Sunday best and taken to see Santa at the Baybrook Mall in Galveston, Texas. There I was confronted by a brightly coloured whiskey scented jovial fraud who asked what I wanted most in the world for Christmas."

Penny's face goes pale and she covers her mouth with both hands, silently mouthing No.

He snarls, enunciating each word harshly " What I Wanted Most In The World, you understand?"

Sheldon hangs his head "So I asked for my Pop Pop back."

Penny looks at him, tears in her eyes "Oh Sheldon, I'm so sorry, I didn't know"

"I remember clearly the confusion on that overweight liars face, how his jolly red face went pale as I explained, the look of panic and horror as he tried to fob me off with a toy car, frantically waving for his helper elves in the short skirts to get me out of there. "

he slumps down next to her, accepts her caring arm around his shoulders

"You see, at first I thought he was denying me. Later I realised he couldn't do it. It was all a lie."

He hangs his head. "Once my screaming fit abated I swore to destroy Christmas and all who believed in it"

They kept taking away my "Santa Claus is a fraud" placards so I started attacking him intellectually

Tears are starting to stream down his face, but he carries on.

"You have to understand i was only 5 and my genius was still developing, I knew how science worked but still had a childish trust in my parents and the things they said. I believed in magic and Santa and Jesus and all that illogical mess because my parents said so.

From then on there was no more magic. No more outlandish hopes to be crushed. From that day forward I always needed evidence, proof and reason before I'd trust anyone ."

He curls up on the sofa, long gangly arms wrapped around his legs.

"That was when I stopped believing in Santa. And magic. And my parents."

"It's a terrible thing to realise your parents lie to you. I had to test it empirically to realise they actually believed some of the irrationality themselves. But other parts they knew to be lies but told me anyway and actually thought it kind to lie to children. So I started testing everything as nothing could be trusted."

She holds him tight as his sobs wrack his chest.

"I have come to terms with much of the original anger and upset, but the sight of Santa Claus still pains me."

"No more Santa then, Sheldon. I promise"

To paraphrase a misquote of Epicirious

Is Santa willing to give presents but not able? Then he is not magic

Able but not willing?. Then he is not jolly

Willing and able? Then why is Pop pop dead?

Neither willing or able? Then why call him Santa?

This is a big emotional swing that I think they really underused in the show, it explains so much about why Sheldon is the way he is, it's a pity they played it for laughs.

S6/E11


	61. Xmas Morning

Xmas Morning

Sheldon stirs awake to a feather light touch on his face. He opens his eyes to find Penny covering his face in gentle kisses. She smiles, kissing him on the lips. "Morning honey. Sleep well?"

"passably. why are you grinning like that?"

She hops out of bed, naked but for the black leather of her collar. She stretches and spins on the spot, grinning at him. She takes a robe off the back of the door, the short silky one Sheldon got her for emergency wear on naked movie nights, and puts it on. It was cream silk with oriental flower patterns and bright red edges, and so short it barely comes down over the curve of her ass.

She fetches a brightly wrapped flat package from the sofa and hands it to him

"I got you something, Sheldon. I hope you don't mind"

He doesn't know if he should frown or smile.

he tears at the wrapping, to uncover a leather bound book. Opening it he sniffs it approvingly "Ah I love the Leather and New book smell"

He reads the title and smiles " ** _Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica - the_** _Mathematical Principles of Natural Philosophy By Isaac Newton, third edition_ 1726, the 1996 Donahue translation.

She sits on the bed, grinning "well, you said it was one of the most important works in the history of science"

"oh, it is."

"I put a message inside"

he flips to the first page and reads Penny's careful penmanship "On this day, long ago, a child was born who by the age of 30 would transform the world. Happy Birthday Sir Isaac Newton, who was Born December 25th 1642 - " _I can calculate the motion of heavenly bodies, but not the madness of people". -_ Love Penny"

He's lost for words, a lump in his throat . He beckons her to his arms and hugs her close

"Thank you Penny. you know me so well"

She smiles and presses close to him "I'm just glad you like it"

he pauses then points to her wardrobe. "Look in that drawer"

"You got me something!?"

she bounces over to the drawer and pulls out a parcel tied with an ornate bow.

Opening it she finds a large soft back book "Star Trek, the original series scripts, with notes and annotations from the original actors?!"

"I thought you'd find the annotations very helpful from an acting perspective"

"well, thank you Sheldon. it's er.. very thoughtful"

She sits on the bed, a little let down. Sheldon sits up and smiles. "These go with it" and hands her an open box. In the little red box, nestled on a bed of black velvet, are two small golden arrowhead shaped earrings each studded with a single sparkling stone.

"Oh Sheldon... they're lovely. are those diamonds?" he lies back, smiling smugly.

She grins, laughing "Diamond star trek earrings? "


	62. Lunch break

Happy Birthday to the source of my Nom-de-plume, **Roger Caesar Marius Bernard de Delgado Torres Castillo Roberto** (1 March 1918 – 18 June 1973).

Late Lunch

Sheldon is in his office, pondering neutrino energy states when there is a knock on the door.

he frowns, not expecting anyone, then shrugs. "Come in."

Penny pops her head round the door. "Hey honey, you busy?

"Gravity never ceases . But in the sense I assume you mean of "can I pause momentarily without harming my work", no I'm not busy"

"Good good, as I'm invoking the monthly Spontaneous affection clause"

She slides in balancing two lunch trays. "I thought it would be nice to have lunch together "

She gives him a playful grin as she sets the trays on a side table, drops her shoulder bag and shuts the door. She's got her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and is wearing her sky blue tight vest top, a short denim skirt and sandals.

Sheldon carefully tidies his notes into a folder and shuts his lap top. Time with Penny was a nice distraction from his current challenge and a change of focus often helped. Plus he noticed she locked the door when she closed it.

She turns around slowly, puts her back to the door and winks "Plus I've been missing you. "

He catches a scent of green apples. Recalling her schedule, he asks. "just finished Yoga class? "

She walks round to his side of the desk and sits on the edge, her legs straddling his.

"Yes, all limbered up and freshly showered for you"

She grins and stretches out, hands over her head, slowly wiggling side to side.

Her short top rides up, and he watches with interest as she flexes her abs for him.

He strokes his finger tips over her stomach then down, over her skirt and along the inside of her toned thighs. she murmurs happily and spreads her legs wider.

"maybe we could have some private time for a little fun?"

He rolls his chair closer and pulls her down into his lap, taking her face in his hands and Kissing her, his tongue parting her lips.

He's learnt the art well, he can recognise the changes in her body better than she can, even if he still can't read faces. His guile less honesty cuts through her charm and self delusion, he knows when she needs light or loving or playful or sensual, and he does it whatever she says.

He'd explained his theory late one night as they lay in a post orgasmic hug.

"I aim to satisfy your needs first, then mine. Then my wants, then yours" the idea still gave her a horny little tingle, he would see she got what she needed not what she wanted.

What she needed now was him.

Her morning yoga work out had been fairly light but she'd been distracted, thinking of Sheldon watching her as she stretched out or curled on the mat, fantasizing about him touching her as she moved, his hands on her breasts, in her hair, forcing her into positions as he strokes her cunt open, ready to throw her down and fuck her senseless.

By the end she realized she was panting , looking in the mirror her face was flushed and her nipples straining her sports top. She was glad she had dark yoga shorts as she was wet with excitement.

His kiss gets rougher, more demanding. He grabs a handful of her hair in one hand, the other going up her shirt. Her breast filled his hand, her hard nipple under his thumb. He squeezed, making her moan and press against him.

Sheldon took great delight in the feel of her. Before he'd never understood the pleasure tactile stimuli could hold . He could tell she was turned on, and a horny penny was a pleasure to tease. She'd sometimes get like this, usually from dreaming up some delightful fantasy and it was a source of pleasure to him to charm or torment it out of her. Sometimes she'd whisper it into his ear to turn him on, but others she would feint shyness and he would have to force it from her, making her squirm and blush as she confessed her horny little secret.

Shes got a building knot of excitement, a quiver in her thighs. She feels the need to grovel, to beg, to get down on her knees before him and offer herself for his pleasure. The thought of taking his cock in her mouth makes her wetter, remembering the taste of him on her tongue as she worked her clit with two slick fingers makes her squirm. Huskily she asks "want me under the desk?"

Instead he stands, lifting her so her ass is on his desk edge, her skirt up around her waist. he grins, as he suspected she's not wearing any underwear.

"No, on it. " He pushes her back, over the desk.

"Grip the far edge. Do not let go."

"Yes sir."

She leans back, spread across his desk.

He picks up two pencils from his desktop, the pair held together top and bottom with rubber bands. He pushes his finger and thumb between then, stretching the bands. Then with that finger and thumb he grips her nipple, taking a cruel twist of sensitive flesh. She moans and arches her back but doesn't let go of the desk edge, even when he flexes his fingers and the pencils slide off, the bands pulling them together and clamping her nipple between them .

The hot pain if his grip is replaced by a dull throbbing ache . She's always had sensitive nipples and it has become a favourite torment of Sheldon's, as he knows he can stop her coming with the right pain or drive her harder with a tug and a tease . By the time he clamps her other nipple she's panting, both nipples throbbing and aching in time with the wet heat twisting in her gut.

She looks him in the eye them looks away, biting her lip then begging "Fuck me please Sir"

He unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants, she can't see but she feels his hard cock spring free, it thuds against the lips of her cunt, heavy and engorged.

He pulls his belt free, makes a loop and drops it over her head. His left hand rubs her open, spreading her wetness ready for his cock as his right pulls it tight on her neck.

she feels a stomach tightening frisson of fear. She knows what he wants to hear.

"I'm yours. Take me. Make me. Ah yes, Sheldon, I'm yours" As she's moaning her plea he thrusts forward, sliding into the slick wet heat of her as he's tugging the impromptu leash, using his weight to pin her ass to his desk. He thrusts hard and fast, eager to claim her. he pulls her to him as he thrusts his hips, driving deep into her .

She bites her lip to not cry out, loving the feel of him in her. She wraps her legs round him, wanting him more, harder, deeper.

Held in position by his words, tormented by her aching nipples and hours of needing this she gasps, about to explode.

He rapidly doubled the belt over and shoves it in her mouth as she gasps. "Bite down. Come for me but come silently"

She almost cries out in frustration at the cruelty of this new bondage, her orgasm was when she felt the most free. The fact he'd taken that freedom from her so suddenly made her sob as the first orgasm shook her, the taste of leather and the firmness as she bit down in helplessness drove her further, his grip on her hips, his thrusting cock, all overwhelmed her.

Gripping the desk in desperation she came for him again, the wave of raw sensation wracking her with a wretched sob. She threw her head back, tugging the belt tight as she felt him thicken and swell, loving and hating how much she suddenly needed this. Then he took her breast in his hand and squeezed, massaging the throbbing ache of her clamped nipple as he came and she lost herself , wailing through gritted teeth as she came again.

Her thoughts are fuzzy. She feels him slide out of her, wrap his arms around her, wrestle her death grip from the desk edge. She feels sparks and sees stars as he pulls the pencil clamps gently free. He sits down on the floor, with her lying on him, her face pressed to his chest. he un-loops the belt from around her throat and holds her while she floats, shell shocked. After a minute or two her eyes refocus and she manages a breathless "Wow"

"How do you feel?"

"Wow. Just Wow." She nuzzles up to his chest and kisses his neck "helplessly owned and deliciously ravished, Sir."

He holds her more, stroking her hair. "seems we found a new secret pleasure of yours"

She laughs softly. "guess I leveled up?"

She gets unsteadily to her feet, getting a towel and panties from her bag.

"You hungry?"


	63. Lunch - part 2

Late Lunch Part 2

"You hungry?"

She cleans herself off with the towel and steps into the little black thong, shimmying it up and under her skirt.

"I'm suddenly starving and kinda buzzing"

Sheldon stands and motions to her "Come here"

she steps close and he wraps his arms around her. She settles into his hug with a happy sigh.

"that was awesome. and crazy. I went kind of floaty. what was that?"

"I think I know, but let me take care of you first." He slides a chair over next to his desk and sits her in it, then fetches the trays of food.

"ah, you got us fajitas and pasta salad, ideal for this situation"

He sets them on his desk, pausing to clear a space and straighten the wreckage

she looks over then blushes and covers her mouth as she laughs out loud. "oh my god, is that my ass print on your desk blotter!?"

"Indeed it is." He admires it with a happy chuckle "Perhaps I should have it framed?"

He rummages in a low drawer and produces two sealed bottles of soft drink. he hands her one.

"Lets eat and talk. you'd been working yourself up all morning, hadn't you?"

She nods, talking with a mouth full of pasta. "yes, I woke up kind of horny and it didn't go away, i was thinking about it all class and just had to see you"

she opens her bottle and takes a swig. "urgh, watermelon?" She looks at the bottle and frowns "why do you have a drink called Pocari Sweat in your desk? what's a pocari? and why have you been making nipple clamps from your stationary?"

"it's a Japanese sports drink, to replace lost electrolytes. I made the clamps in case they were needed, as they were. and as a distraction when normal thoughts bore me."

he takes a sip of his drink.

"I think you experienced what is known as Subspace, an endorphine high caused by the combination of your protracted level of arousal, excitement and multiple levels of stimulation combined"

"I thought that was a Star Trek thing?"

"It is, which is how I first heard of it. mathematically a sub space is a space inheriting all characteristics of a parent space. In Star Trek it's a dimension of space time that is used to send faster than light signals, for communication and operating sensors. While researching theories of how it would operate on a Star trek physics board I found references to it's alternate meaning that I found fascinating"

"So what, if I get turned on too much I'm going to feel like that again? because I'm all for that!"

"indeed, I think a protracted session of extreme mental and physical stimulation would do it, perhaps after a period of orgasm denial"

She stops eating, pressing her thighs together protectively "Orgasm denial? seriously?"

"yes, a few days, maybe a week or two, where you are allowed to serve sexually but not allowed to come"

her jaw drops. "Oh. My . God. A week!? I'd go crazy!"

"It'd certainly be a trial for you, but the eventual release would be worth it."

She snorts "I doubt it"

"Really? have a think about it. Imagine it. fantasize about it. How would it feel?"

She squirms in her chair "ok, ok, yes, being under your control, it could be a turn on. But not for days on end, I'd be so distracted I'd never get anything done. Maybe just for a session?" She grins and leans close to him "you can make me work hard to earn my reward..."

He ponders then smiles "I'll add the possibility to list"

"oh, you do have a list now?"

"I've put together a list of things that you've suggested or shown an interest in, cross referenced with my own interests or reactions so I can direct our experimentation. Today has opened my eyes to a few very interesting possibilities"

"tell me more tonight? I need to head home, shower and change before work"

She leans over and kisses him softly on the lips

"definitely tonight"

She shoulders her bag and heads out with a smile and a wave

In the corridor she bumps into Leonard and Howard (and Raj, who waves apologetically)

Leonard asks "Oh, Hi Penny. Have you seen Sheldon? he wasn't at lunch?"

Penny smiles "oh, we had lunch in his office"

Howard leers "So is that's what put the spring in your step? you're positively glowing"

Penny just laughs and says "Got to go, working this afternoon"

Howard does a double take, putting two and two together. He grabs Raj's arm, "No! They wouldn't! They didn't!"

Leonard laughs nervously "Don't be silly, Penny wouldn't do that. well, she never did anything like that with me. and Sheldon couldn't. No, not Sheldon "

They all laugh nervously.


	64. Paintball Tournament

Paintball tournament

It's the finals of the interdepartmental paintball tournament and there's a hushed whisper as the dreaded Reapers arrive. They've a reputation as a fearsome pair, She's a fast and confident blitzer, He's a silent stalker who never misses.

They have matching camouflage overalls and body armour, with skull shaped masks in black and olive green. His is sleek and unadorned, but hers has cute bunches of camo ribbon that seems at once girly and ghoulish.

They go and stand by Leonard and the Physics department team, who all look nervous.

"Hi Sheldon. Hi Penny. Nice ribbons."

Penny takes her mask off and grins. "Yeah, it's something we came up with last night. Sheldon was trying to find a way to deploy a windsock on the field to measure the cross-winds and I figured as I'm always in the lead I could help"

Sheldon takes his mask off as well, He's got camo paint smeared on his face, black around the eyes and under the cheekbones, making him look skull like. He just stares over at the enemy, who are the remains of the Biochemistry, Geology and Engineering departments. Easy prey.

Penny reaches the edge of the wood just in time to see Four of the biochemistry department take cover behind a shack. She silently signs to Sheldon who's a few steps behind her. EYE/4 fingers / points = 'seen' / 'Four' / 'there'

Sheldon wraps his gun with his scarf while calculating intently. He then fires a volley of muffled shots near vertically into the air and signs to Penny "go".

As they reach the shack the paint balls start to rain down on the opposite side with a wet smack. The guy at the back is hit and the Biochemists all panic and turn to see who shot him. They're all looking the wrong way just as Penny turns the corner, gun up and tight to her chest.

She Hits one in the back. His friend in the side. Last guy is bringing his gun back around and her aim point is past him.

Behind her Sheldon calmly says "Down". She drops, using the momentum of her rush so she ends up sliding on her knees as the paintball goes over her head.

Sheldon is three steps behind her and a step right, gun up and already firing, his first shot catches the biochemist square in the chest plate

The Last guy goes down .

Sheldon offers Penny a hand up, both grinning like maniacs under their masks

"Let's go hunting"

She goes round the corner of the barn at a run, gun raised and ready. The Enemy team is down to one man and as usual it's Howard, he always runs and hides. trouble is he's good at it. She stops and scans the barn for possible hiding places.

Howard pops out from behind a bale of hay behind her and levels his gun

"Ha, Got you now!"

She raises her hands and turns round slowly, then sighs.

"Oh poor Howard, you are so predictable. You can't help but gloat as I'm a girl, can you? It makes you forget important things"

He looks worried and looks round. "Like What?"

There is a wet pop as bright yellow paint exploded over Howards face mask then chest

"The side of the barn means no crosswinds to compensate for" she fluffs her masks ribbons.

"And Sheldon is always covering me"

After the battle

Sheldon grins and puts his arms around Penny, pulling her close.

He Growls "rInDI'may'jIngagh 'e' vItIv!" into her ear

She laughs and answers "Qapla'!" then grabs his right hand and playfully bites his trigger finger, growling.

Howard is astonished. "Oh my god, You taught her Klingon?"

Penny looks over her shoulder, grinning "Only the good bits!"

Howard shakes his head and mutters " Dochvetlh vIneH"

Leonard sighs "don't we all"


	65. At the Fun Fair

At the fun fair

"Look Penny, they have trains!" Sheldon grins in childish glee, watching the scale model trains go round and round the track. They were real working steam engines, just scaled down until each carriage was just big enough for a child to sit on. He watched, fascinated as the engines built up steam and hissed away, pistons driving little steel wheels. "I do love trains"he sighed happily

Penny's standing off to one side with a long suffering smile, clutching a huge teddy bear she won on the rifle range and cotton candy on a stick. she'd dressed cute casual for today, in her loose fit jeans with the little turn ups and a pale shirt with a coloured dot pattern, but she should have guessed she'd not keep Sheldon's attention when there were trains. As it was Leonard was talking about the latest cello practice with Leslie, with enough smugness that Penny was sure it'd ended up in his bed. Howard and Raj were discussing angular momentum and simple harmonic motion of spherical masses, which sounded scientific until she listened enough to realise they were watching women's breasts jiggle on the pirate ship ride.

They'd been round the fun fair all day, and it'd been great fun, apart from Sheldon's horror at the burger stall for lunch. Fortunately she'd helped him pack sandwiches (fresh bread, no crusts, tinned meat, good mustard) so he could eat without risk of contamination.

Leonard ponders "What is it with him and trains anyway? he hates buses and all other public transport"

Howard grimaces "Never ask him that, or he'll tell you of the time he swallowed a model train and spend three days chanting "I think it can pass". Oh the horror!" He shudders

Raj (who's sneaked a hip flask in to top up his soda) laughs "He has a Z gauge butthole! "

Penny winces then laughs "I always wondered why a brilliant man like Sheldon likes playing with trains so much." She looks over at him, wearing his special train hat. "He said as a child things were scary and confusing and trains represented order. He could organise them, sort them, set them up and control them. They help him stay calm. "

All three of them look at her quietly for a moment, nonplussed. Then Howard gets on his phone and googles model trains "Man, a Z gauge loco is over an inch long!"

Penny shakes her head and eats more candy floss "You lot are gross sometimes"

She suddenly goes up on tiptoe and looks round "Where's Sheldon gone?"

he's nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit Sheldon where are you?"

Her phone buzzes. It's a text from Sheldon, with directions to follow.

She left the bear with Leonard and Howard looking at the roller-coaster and headed for the cotton candy vendor. She cut down the side of the stall, between the hot dog vendors.

Was Sheldon getting bolder? She rounded the corner and found him leaning against the wall, casually playing with his phone.

She almost pounced on him, laughing as she pushed him against the wall.

"Dammit, you've been edging me for hours! This little thing is powerful."

"Of course, I needed something strong enough to get your attention and keep you properly stimulated"

"Cut it out or do something about it, I'm in the mood to jump you right here"

She leans in close and whispers into his ear, her breath hot on his skin "Sir."

"Oh yes?" He thumbs his phone. It beeps. Her phone pulses silently once in answer and the smart little vibrator over her clit throbs to life, pulsing for three seconds. She's so sensitive from the teasing she shudders and pushes against him. His grin has an evil glee to it as she grinds her hips on him, breathless with need.

"I'm glad I didn't let you talk me into wearing that electro-stim plug you had, I'm soaking as it is. You just love having a remote control girlfriend don't you?"

She strokes the front of his pants, finding his hard on . He's erect and thick in her hand

"Oh, you do love it, don't you, Sir?"

She looks round, they're out of sight but only a short way from the main crowd, they could be found at any time. The idea makes excited and nervous, makes her want to drop to her knees and suck him off right here and now.

He holds up a staff ID card and a bunch of keys with a knowing grin.

Oh, of course. It seems obvious to her now, he'd have lost that proud erection he's sporting to the worry of sneaking into a staff only area if he wasn't somehow staff, he didn't get off on breaking rules and risk as much as she did. Order and Control was his thing.

"Follow me"

They go deeper into the back lot, winding through the backs of buildings, the trash cans and the unused stalls and props packed away. He stops by a heavy metal door and sorts through the keys. Finding the right one he opens the lock and tugs it part open with a grind of metal on metal .

Inside is dark and musty, the only light is from the part open door. She can just make out narrow paths between piles of boxes and tarp covered shapes.

"In, quickly"

She darts in, and he follows, closing the door behind them then locking and bolting it.

Pressed together in the dark she grips him tightly and he returns the urgency, pushing her back against the cold metal of the locked door, kissing her passionately as he grips her wrists, holding them over her head. She lifts her leg, wrapping it round his, struggling in his grip, wanting more.

he leans his head in, softly biting the side of her neck. She moans, her whole body alight. hours of tantalizing teasing have her wet and eager.

He pulls back, making her growl in frustration. Another tease?

He takes her hand and leads her into the darkness. Their eyes adjust enough to make out shapes in the gloom from the dirty skylights overhead.

"What is this place?"

"Stores for the special events. Folded down stalls and the larger theme props."

he leads her deeper into the maze like warehouse. They wind past a flat packed castle, a giant creepy looking clown head, a huge dime on its edge, a large model dinosaur and all sorts of crates and covered shapes. He pauses in front of a waist high tarpaulin covered object.

"ah, here they are" he throws aside a dust sheet with a dramatic flourish

"the Stocks from the Ren faire weekend."

Penny stands dead still. In front of her is a broad wooden beam with three holes in it, set on a sturdy wooden pedestal that holds it at waist height. It's all bolted together with big black metal locks and hinges that makes it look intimidating in the half light.

"Are you Serious?"

Sheldon rattles through the bunch of keys again and selects a smaller one. He pops it into the big iron padlock and snaps it open. He takes off the lock and lifts the hasp, the whole top half of the stocks hinges up.

"you want to.. want me to.. in that?" she shudders and looks round.

he smiles a smile that looks positively sinister in the gloom. "I thought you were in the mood to jump me right now? well, I'm in the mood to take you right now, like this"

He grabbed her pony tail and pulled her to him, forcing a kiss on her lips as he rubbed the crotch of her jeans, pushing the hard little cylinder of the vibe so it rolled back and forth over her clit. She felt scared and excited, on fire and breathless at once.

"Who's are you?

"Yours Sir"

"You trust me?"

"Yes sir."

"you green?"

She caught her breath a moment. he was making sure she was alright. This was all just a game, more sexual exploration. He was saying she could stop if she wanted. But she didn't want to, she wanted him and however he wanted her, she'd do it

"Green sir"

He was unbuttoning her shirt. "Good, Good. " Still holding her by the pony tail he turned her round, pulled her shirt down and back by the collar. he threw is to the side. She shivered, feeling exposed. He pushed her head to the open jaws of the stocks, resting her neck in the middle larger hole. Long deft fingers folded the clasp of her bra and popped it open. He pulled the strap down one arm, took her wrist and put it in the first hole of the stocks. then her pulled it down the other arm and off, dropping it on her shirt. He took her wrist and put it in the third hole. He closed the top of the stocks down on her with a low squeal of metal hinges, the wooden bar trapping her, topless and forced to bend over sharply at the waist.

He closed the lock hasp and pushed the padlock through. the metal CLICK as it locked made her stomach like ice. She was trapped, near naked in a strange place in some weird medieval device, she could feel the sudden fear grip her. She couldn't turn her head, couldn't see Sheldon, what if he left her here? it was irrational, she knew he'd never do that, but the fear still gnawed at her.

She jumped when a hand touched her back, fingers running up her spine, hands reaching round to stroke her breasts, tug at her nipples. "Sheldon?"

He walked round to the front of the stocks, holding a ball on a buckled strap. "Open wide"

"Why, what are you mmmmffmmf.. " He pushed the rubbed ball into her mouth and buckled it in place, tight.

She tried to cry out instinctively but only a muffled groan escaped.

He tied a leather cord around her base of her pony tail and pulled her head back, tying it to a loop on the top of the stocks.

"Very nice" He gloated. Then he walked round behind her, out of sight.

She had to struggle, had to test her bonds, found she was held tight

She felt his hands on her jeans, undoing the button, pulling down the zipper, tugging at the waist band.

he pulls them slowly back, exposing the sweet curve of her ass, pale in a shaft of light against the dark wood and denim. he pushes them down, til they're past her knees, trapping her legs for him.

he strokes the lace thong, little more than a few strings on a pouch that held a small wireless vibrator.

he pulls that down as well, exposing the glistening folds of her cunt, the lips red and puffy from hours of teasing. He strokes his fingers over her and she moans, twisting in the stocks.

he puts one foot between hers, stepping over her jeans to keep her pinned, then unbuckles his belt.

He'd love to get a whip out while she was bound like this, work her ass with his hands and a strap until she was red and orgasming with every lash but the levels of dust and dirt made that horribly unhygienic.

Instead, a good hard fuck would have to do. He hardly gave warning, just a hand on her waist to steady her and he thrust into her, the teasing had done it's work well, she was wet and eager for him.

She cried out into the gag, hands making helpless fists as she struggled, somehow being able to pull against the bonds and feel so helpless made her need it more, she wanted to cry out and beg him to go faster, to use her hard. By some unspoken telepathy he knew, as he was rock hard and thrusting fast, she could feel the hours of edging and teasing fight the fear and restraint, feel the tension of an earth shattering orgasm build...

then there was a thump in the distance. a man's voice called out "Hey, anyone back there?"

She clenched with fear - someone had found them!

Sheldon froze stock still, but did not pull out. Instead, she was horrified when he grabbed the tarp and threw it over the stocks, plunging her into pitch darkness. She tried to scream, but caught herself. She stayed as still as she could, hyperventilating in the choking dark under the cover.

the voice again, the tarp lit with a flashlight beam flicking over it. "Anyone back there?"

She jumped when she heard Sheldon casually answer "Just me, I was doing an inventory check" and he slowly started thrusting again, drawing back and then pushing into her with long slow strokes

"Ok, carry on" and the light was gone.

She almost collapsed with relief, heart hammering, so close to being caught - then Sheldon grabbed her by the hips and rammed himself into her, roughly fucking her with all his might. The feel of his desperate desire, his throbbing cock in her, the choking fear and harsh restraint all churned in her, overwhelming her. She struggled, the rough cover heavy on her face as she felt herself close, felt it still building, closer, the darkness and the scent of dust and damp wood, the hands on her hips and the cord pulling her hair. She felt overwhelmed with sensations and just let go, crying out helplessly into the gag as she spasmed with pleasure, her thighs giving way in an orgasm that left her breathless.

She hardly felt Sheldon finish, she was thrashing and moaning, her cunt gripping at him as he came.

She felt him draw out of her and she sighed, felt him pull away the cover and unlock the padlock with a metallic click. He untied her hair and lifted the jaw of the stocks and she fell limply into his arms. he unbuckled the gag, rubbing her cheeks where the strap left red marks.

"you mad bastard. that was wonderful. I can't believe you did that! Is he coming back?"

Sheldon is calm for some reason "we should be fine."

She gets unsteadily to her feet, her pants around her ankles. "We need to get out of here!"

She dresses rapidly, stopping every time she thinks she hears a noise.

Sheldon recovers the stocks and they rapidly sneak back to the door, which Sheldon unlocks.

Back in the afternoon sunlight they blink, unsteadily and as soon as they door is locked Penny grabs his hand and laughing they run back though the back lot and dumpsters to the hot dog stand.

As soon as they're safe Penny proceeds to shower Sheldon in blissful kisses "you are a terrible wonderful monster to abuse poor innocent me" she grins "and I'm lucky to be yours."

Sheldon smiles, then pulls back, disgusted "Urgh, dust!"

He produces a clothes brush and they proceed to brush each other down.

"Let's go and get ice cream!"

Sheldon is cleaning a bench off with antiseptic wipes when Penny comes back with two cones "Strawberry for you, Mint choc chip for me"

Sheldon takes his with a smile and a thank you, Penny thoughtfully wrapped a napkin round the cone to reduce contamination.

They lick in silence a moment, just eye contact and knowing smiles. Penny admires the red marks on her wrists from struggling in the stocks. Wonders if there was the same on her neck... Then Penny starts thinking, really thinking and her brow furrows

"Penny, what's wrong?"

"what was that rational thing you said, "I notice I am confused"? well, I do."

Sheldon looks puzzled "How so?"

"Honey, you once had a panic attack over a possible library fine. You've come a long way but still, boning a hard bound naked blonde in a musty warehouse while someone watches? you're not that far."

Sheldon smiles and looks smug

" So something wasn't as it seemed. Hold on... you were hard the whole time. there can't have been someone else!"

Sheldon shrugs. "Sorry, I'm still new to this" he puts his phone on the table and hits play on a file called guard mp3. a man's voice shouts "Anyone back there?" from the phone speaker and Penny jumps.

"you staged that whole thing?"

"a little. I did vacuum the whole area before hand to reduce dust, check for splinters and so on, and oil the hinges on the stocks. The rest was just a wireless speaker and a flashlight."

"wow.. why?"

"because you reacted with significant arousal to the ideas of harder bondage, illicit situations, trespass and danger, So i decided to arouse you in a safe and controlled environment, to test this empirically"

"you staged all that to get me off?"

He looks at her quizzically "was it worth it?"

"Oh my god, it was worth it!" She slides up the bench and kisses him "thank you Sir"


	66. Mrs Cooper Visits

Mrs Cooper visits

One weekend Mrs Cooper comes to visit. Sheldon's glad to see her, but Penny is insanely nervous. her relationship with Sheldon is wonderful but hardly typical. She has a panic tidy, to hide all the ropes and toys away, just in case. Sheldon, being Sheldon, refuses to change his schedule around for the visit.

Saturday - 8.15

Sheldon stands and gets his laundry basket "time for Laundry."

Penny pops over to 4B and gets her basket

Mrs Cooper looks back and forth, smiling "Look at you two, all synchronised."

Walking down the stairs she asks Penny "He's told you all his little laundry quirks?"

"Yes, folding, sorting, Too much downy still makes him sleepy. I once found him passed out in a pile of my clean laundry ."

"That's my Shelly.

Sheldon shakes his head and tuts "In my defence it did smell of you."

The set the laundry going and sit around.

"Mother, With Penny's help we've been working on my social development. Penny dear, will you work the magic of the hill tribes and explain your triangle people to my mother?

Penny laughs and throws a balled up t-shirt at his head.

"Ok, its like this Mrs Cooper. You know he has trouble forgetting things?"

"Oh, i know that well."

"Hmmm. This is easier on a white board"

Mrs Cooper laughs and turns to looks at Sheldon. "A white board? What have you done to her? "

He goes to answer then pauses, catching himself at Penny's horrified expression and hand waving behind his mother. He fumbles for an answer that's not sexually explicit or incriminating but still truthful. "Educated her" and smiles.

Penny has sorted a basket of socks out.

"Ok, I'll explain it with socks. Say the length of this table is Sheldons life, left to right and these socks are things happening."

"Something happens in his childhood."

She puts down a balled up sock near the left edge.

"He gets older, other things happen"

She puts a sock further along the table

"But he also is reminded of his childhood, and that memory is as strong as the new stuff"

She puts another sock down next to it

The pattern keeps repeating, so he ends up with a lot of his experiences being remembered from childhood, making him overall childish.

She lays out more socks in columns of three, four, five.

"Repeating things makes him happy as there are no surprises but reinforces this." She points to the rows of socks

"So we've been making a point of doing new pleasant things to move his average up."

She puts a single sock far to the right

"Oh yes? New pleasant things?"

Penny coughs, realising what she's saying

"Erm... Things like watching movies and playing games together."

"Well, it does seem to be working"

Sheldon stands tall, spreading his arms. "Here I stand, Sheldon Cooper, Homo Sapiens Novus, Master of my own destiny"

"Well, I'm glad Shelley, you seem so much happier. And I give thanks its socks not Satan that's plagued you. "

"Now while Shelly is off doing his thing I thought we could have a little talk?"

"I hope my Shellybean has been taking good care of you. He seems to have grown into quite a man the last few months and I think he owes that to courting with you."

"Now I hate to think of you two living in sin and all but if you two do take things further you be kind to him, ok?"

Penny smiles. "Oh, he has been the perfect gentleman. He's really an astonishing person once you get to know him, he's shown me so many amazing things." She winks "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. "

Mrs Cooper looked at Penny intently. "Y'all are at it like rabbits already, aren't you?"

Penny blushed a little and looked away, flustered. Remembering the night before, the collar about her neck, his strong hands on her as he made her moan and beg. Just thinking about it made a little knot of heat twist in her.

Mrs Cooper misinterpreted her blush. "Ah that's sweet honey. Didn't think you were the shy sort. Maybe my Shelley has taught you a thing or two about modesty and decorum ."

Penny tries not to laugh as she agrees. "Oh, he's taught me a lot. I promise to look after him"


	67. Revenge on The Crayon Eater

Grudge against the Crayon Eater

"Honey, you need to calm down, Leonard may be dumb but you can't keep a grudge this long"

Sheldon gives his well practiced snort of derision **"** Oh please, I have grudges that go back to preschool. Someday, I'm going to find a grown-up Elaine Dwyer and eat her favourite crayon while she watches."

Penny laughs and shakes her head "You and that memory of yours. Ok, it was a bad experience for you then but it was preschool so you need to give that a time based reduction."

"Yes, lower its rating based on time passed and other experiences. I've had must bigger losses and gains since then, but it did feel bad at the time"

"So, let's put aside a revenge crayon eating straight away, as I doubt she has a favourite crayon any more. Hell, she probably doesn't even remember you anymore. Could we try some other form of petty revenge to balance things out?"

"Good idea! What would a modern Elaine Dwyer hate to lose?"

"ah, slow down a minute there, remember she won't think like you. So things you'd hate losing won't affect her the same. here I'd usually suggest you sleep with her boyfriend, but that's not really an option. perhaps we could stalk her on facebook and mock all her selfies? order her a 3am taxi ? get her car towed? get her audited by the IRS ?"

"as a punishment?"

"Most people don't like it"

"really? how odd." He ponders. " no, I want her to suffer real emotional pain."

" ok, this is getting a bit dark. how about just inconvenience and confusion?"

"I need more information. come on, let's see what we can find."

He leads her into his room and locks the door then closes the blinds.

From the back of his closet he pulls a briefcase with combination locks.

"Now, I must swear you to secrecy over this, understood. Tell no one this exists"

She looks worried but nods "Ok, I swear. Not a word to anyone. "

He opens the case to show a small laptop.

he starts it up and It boots rapidly and silently.

The wallpaper is rather bold, a close up of a red ball gag in a woman's mouth, red lipstick on her lips, ball wet with saliva. Her eyes are hooded in leather

She looks at him, surprised. "Hey, is that me?"

He smiles. "This lap top may look like a pornography collectors private collection, that is the intention.

In fact, a lot of the hard drive is full of pornographic movies."

He flicks over to a movie and double clicks it. A password box pops up.

"The rest of the drive is full of encrypted data of a very different character."

"Now, if anything were to happen to me, i want you to type "goldfish" as the password, plug it into the mains and let it run. A program of my own devising will wipe it clean."

"Why goldfish?"

"Because they have a reputation for forgetting. The anecdote is incorrect but a useful mnemonic."

The laptop boots into a new O.S. , black screen with plain folders.

"This is Tails, an operating system designed to leave no traces. You've heard of the dark net?"

"Not really, just stuff on the news. It's the bad bit of the internet, right?"

"It is simply the parts of the internet that are not indexed and don't have addresses, only IP numbers. Think of them as the backstreets off the information superhighway. Bad things can happen there but so can legitimate private things."

"This uses a VPN and the TOR system to keep it anonymous as possible. I made some alterations to a work order on the servers of the phone company in Pittsburgh to create a test loop in their system, it goes through that and into a second VPN. As the old internet adage goes, it goes through seven proxies."

He plugs in power and network cables.

"So This is some serious sneaky stuff?"

You recall when I received a speeding ticket for taking you to the emergency room? And the Judges stubbornness landed me in a jail cell? That was a baptism of fire for me , it took me to some very dark places but I like to think I came through stronger."

Penny just looks at him. "What?"

He shudders "Have you ever seen a jail toilet?!"

"Ah, yeah. They're pretty grim."

"I knew I had done nothing wrong but still was looking at jail time. So I swore I would never be put in that position again. If I choose to do something I will not be caught or punished"

"So you made a computer as sneaky as a stealth bomber?"

"Over dramatic but accurate. Its armed with Vogon, Lopht and Republic of Desire hacking tools. Also it can direct the low orbit ion cannon DDOS tools and has access to a botnet if I spend a few coins."

"That sounds nasty. You haven't been doing illegal stuff have you?

"I try not to. I do not want to get caught. I keep a low profile and use different identities for everything so as not to build a reputation and get noticed. Occasionally I do feel moved to act, for example I recently released a worm that eats ransom-ware viruses."

"Like the one that shut down that hospital on the news? "

"It won't do that anymore."

"So, my White Knight, or is it White Hat for hackers? What are we after?"

"We start with Birth certificate. we know when and where she was born, and her birth name."

"That gives Social security."

"That gives address."

"From that we get Driving license."

"And Bank records"

"Bank gives us Credit cards."

"Then phone bill, records and phone number. "

"Email accounts"

"Facebook page. MySpace. Linkedin. Instagram."

"Marriage records."

"Birth records for one - no two - children"

Penny watches open mouthed as Sheldon goes through every aspect of this womans life, laying bare all her private data, balance sheets, passwords and all.

"Hmmm. That's troubling. Closure of a joint account. wonder why? ah, they have a notarised copy of a death certificate. her husband died last year."

"Accounts in the red."

"Mortgage in the red. Same with credit cards."

"Mortgage forecloses on the house."

"Change of address. care of Mr and Mrs Dwyer. Looks like she moved back in with her parents."

"Applications for personal bankruptcy. consolidation loans. Debt management."

Pennys looking horrified as the story unfolds from the numbers. "So her husband died, she got landed with a massive bill, lost her house and had to move back to her parents with the two kids?"

Sheldon's very quiet and still. "Penny. I no longer wish to inflict emotional pain on her."

"I think life beat you to it. I wish there was something we could do."

"We can help. It's not exactly legal, but we can help."

"How?"

Sheldon springs to life, shuffling files round and loading up programs. He logs into her bank and finds her records.

"Well, first we find her consolidated loans. Outstanding medical debt. Bank debt."

He logs in as a bank financial officer "Now we alter her credit history down. It's already pretty low. " He makes a few alterations "Ok, she now has bad credit. "

Penny protests "Sheldon, that'll just make it worse."

"No, trust me. Now the bank classes her as a bad investment. To get its money back, it's standard practise to sell bad debt to a debt collection agency. As she's a bad risk with no assets listed they sell at the lowest rate, 5 cents to the dollar"

He transfers her account to the outgoing debt list and waits as things process.

Then he logs out of the bank and into the debt collection agency computer

"Now we just go in and mark her debt as low to zero value and not worth chasing. That means they sell it off to someone else, in this case I know it's a spam letter mill in Houston which just sends out threatening letters, at 1 cent to the dollar."

He logs out of the debt collection computer.

"Now, Occupy Wall Street started a project called Rolling Jubilee to highlight the process of corporate debt trading. They buy up and write off peoples debts that are being traded. I just log into them, jump the Houston spammer to next on their list and magically, all her debts will vanish first thing tomorrow. Then I make a donation to the Jubilee as a thank you."

Penny watches open mouthed.

"You just vanished all of her debts? Just like that ?"

"well, traded them round to shrink them then paid them off at less than 1% of face value."

"That's just...wow."

"Can you do anything with the prison system? you see, I kind of know someone who.."

"your brother Randall?"

"you know about him? ah... you did a full background and social security check on me, didn't you"

"as soon as I knew your home town and birthday. I can't help it, I was curious about you"

"well, he has this problem."

"the taking of, making of or getting caught with methamphatamine?

"yeah, he's a sweet guy just with a lot of stupid."

"I'll need to do some research but i'll see what I can do"

A Month later Penny gets a call from her father.

"Hey honey, good news! you'll never guess who's getting out early!"

Penny gets a cold chill.

"Randalls getting out early?"

"yeah, seems the prison was suffering from overcrowding so they shunted a load of lower risk people over to a drug rehabilitation program. He just has to do a 6 week course and stay sober and he's scott free"

"that's a lucky break"

Penny looks over at Sheldon in awe, he's standing pondering an equation on his board. He turns and gives her a knowing smile.

Rolling Jubilee, an offshoot of the Occupy Wall Street movement. In 2013, Rolling Jubilee spent $400,000 to purchase $14.7 million worth of personal debt


	68. Saturday Morning

Waking up on a Saturday morning

Sheldon wakes up slowly, it's a early on Saturday morning and he feels strangely relaxed. There is no nervous tension eating his brain, no need for routines, for rotas. There's a comforting weight and soft warmth at his side, an explosion of golden hair on his pillow. He smiles to himself, it seems now every morning is new and perfect

He rolls closer to Penny, spooning round her. He finds comfort in having her naked next to him, as he rests his chin in her shoulder he puts his hand on her hip , wrapping his fingers round over the curve of her.

She gives a happy murmur in her sleep and leans back against him. pushing her ass against him, their legs entwined. He moves her hair to the side and leans in to kiss her neck below her ear, just about the leather of her collar. She softly moans.

He strokes her hip then slides his hand up, stroking her belly, cupping one of her breasts then up to wrap his long fingers around her neck, gripping her throat. She moans deeper and sleepily raises her hands over her head, wrists crossed then she raises her knees and spreads her legs wide apart, offering herself up, defenceless and vulnerable.

He smiles, it's not clear if this is all a trained response or if they've unlocked something that was already there in her, but her surrender to him runs deep.

Looking over her he considers moving his hand lower, down to the mound of Venus where she has just a small strip of neatly trimmed hair, down to the delicate bloom of pale pink lips, to tease the folds of her slightly uneven labia.

He knows that with just a few moments teasing her clit she'd be wet and ready for him, he could pin her down and slide into her, she d awaken being fucked in chains and she'd love it like the good little slave she was.

He smiles then kisses her on the lips. She half opens one eye

"I'm going to watch Dr Who. You can sleep in."

He covers her with his pyjama top, she happily murmurs and hugs it, burying her face in it.

He slides out of bed and puts on his robe and slippers and heads out to the kitchen. There's already sounds of movement. Lesley has apparently stayed over with Leonard and is now in the kitchen

"Morning Dr Dumbass"

He picks up his Star Trek tricorder from the shelf and points it at her, looks at it, adjusting the knobs a moment before intoning in his best Spock impersonation "Caution, high levels of sass detected, Captain"

"Was that Sarcasm?"

"yes, I've been practising, I was saving that one for a real burn"

He puts the tricorder down and heads to the kitchen, getting his shredded wheat and a bowl. In the refrigerator there was a little bottle of milk - Penny had already measured out his 2% for his cereal.

he sighed happily. Sometimes love is in the details

He also remembers Penny's advise that conversations often start by stating the obvious to set a baseline "You're up early"

"Leonard can get uncomfortably 'handsy' in his sleep. It's like being molested by a fuzzy little koala." She recoils "Urgh! What's wrong with your face?"

"Sorry, that was my koala smile"

"you like koalas that much?"

"I find them endearing, though I prefer to keep them at a distance as I recently learned their urine can spread Chlamydia"

Sheldon takes his cereal over to his spot.

He pauses for a moment, puzzled. His newly awakened social sense is tingling. He wonders why, then notices Lesley looking hesitant. He points at the chair next to his spot on the sofa. "Come sit, tell me what's bothering you."

Nursing her coffee, Lesley sits and ponders something, looking at Sheldon.

"So, you've lived with Leonard a while, right?"

"yes, for all his quirks"

"How do I keep him in line?"

"I take it you've tried the usual application or withholding of carnal pleasures?"

"Yes, and that works for a while but he swings from post coital insufferable smugness to neurotic whining with no little middle ground in between, it's getting infuriating."

"May I suggest you read his mother's book on the subject? it's "Needy baby, Greedy baby" by Dr. Beverly Hofstadter, available on Amazon for kindle. I would lend you my signed hard copy but the sight of it makes Leonard cry."

Lesley smiles "Thanks. you know, that may actually be useful sometimes"

"Carrot and stick, punishment and reward. He grew up with a genius mother and weak bumbling father, so his male role models are weak and his female one are intellectual but emotional distant. You can see why he's attracted to your intelligence, I'd suggest a program of tasks with rewards, you'll no doubt find he's an insecure people pleaser so he'll respond well to simple gestures of affection. As long as he has something to do to please you, it should keep the smugness at bay"

"Thanks for the insight. so, what are you watching?" She settles down into the chair.

"Dr Who, the new series, season 3 episode 10. the episode is called 'Blink'. Care to join me? I think you'll find the science quite interesting"


	69. the Sexual Panther Predicament

Raj and Amy

It's chinese take away food night and everyone is seated in a rough circle, Howard on a wooden kitchen chair, then Lesley in the armchair, Penny on a cushion on the floor between the chair and the sofa, Sheldon happily ensconced in his spot, then Howard and Bernadette on the rest of the sofa and Raj in the armchair by the door.

Sheldon noted with amusement that Leonard had recently given up the bigger more comfortable chair to Lesley. He also seemed more attentive when she talked, seemed the carrot and stick theory was working for them.

Howard hunched his shoulders and smirked "Raj is bringing someone if that's ok. He's also ordered extra food to accommodate"

"Someone? Who is he?" Leonard asks.

"She. It's a she!." Everyone is stunned for a moment then Howard continues. "She's a neuroscientist. Remember that drug trial they were looking for volunteers for , the one about social anxiety? Well, me and Raj went along, just to see what it was about, you understand, and she was fascinated by his selective mutism.

Things started from there, she devoted a whole stage of the trial to Raj, regular brain scans and everything. She even has a set of electrodes with his name on it."

Sheldon perks up "Brain scans and electrodes? Well she sure knows how to charm a guy."

They set about opening the take out cartons and dividing up the food.

Raj comes in with a million dollar smile on his face.

"Hi everyone, this is Amy."

he ushers in a plain looking woman dressed in the frumpiest clothes anyone has ever seen. She's an inch or two shorter than Raj, with long brown hair and a woollen sweater over a long shapeless floral dress.

She smiles and waves uncertainly. "Hi it's a pleasure to be introduced to Raj's social group."

Raj points round the room excitedly "This is Howard, He is the astronaut with a Master's degree in Engineering from MIT. This is Bernadette, she has a Ph.D in microbiology and works for Zangen pharmaceutical company. They're married! This is Sheldon, he's the theoretical physicist with the two PhDs, he got the first when he was 16! This is Penny, she's an actress! They're dating! This is Lesley, she's got a PhD and she's an experimental physicist at Caltech. and this is Leonard. he's also got a phD and is an experimental physicist at Caltech. They're dating too!"

Amy looks round then half whispers to Raj "So who is the Alpha here?"

Everyone looks at each other, embarrassed. Amy notices and again half whispers to Raj "Ah, Is that something you don't openly discuss? A group dynamic taboo?"

Howard puffs up like a peacock. Sheldon leans over to Penny "would it be rude to brag?". Lesley snorts.

Penny smiles then answers Amy. "Well, the trouble is the guys are all successful in their relative fields but they're not directly comparable, so it turns into an ego thing"

Amy looks puzzled "So it's not determined by the usual markers like height, beauty, physical prowess, wealth, sexual activity or academic achievement? "

Sheldon looks increasingly smug.

Amy smiles an awkward smile and sits next to Raj "Anyway, Pleasure to meet you all, please call me Amy"

Everyone choruses "Hello Amy" but Sheldon can't help but comment "Well Amy, I must say I think it was highly unprofessional to enter a relationship with a test subject but I must applaud your success with his inability to speak"

"Noted. And thank you."

Raj grins "She took brain scans and gave me the best drugs, it was marvelous"

Amy sits up straight and states "During scans I noticed Raj displayed significant arousal in my presence. To test a hypothesis I started bending over retrieving boxes from low shelves and recording the activity levels"

Raj grins happily. "Her ass was literally off the chart! My hypothalamus lit up like an Christmas tree"

Amy blushes but smiles. "Oh stop it. You're triggering an involuntary blush response"

Raj grins and pulls her into his lap "Girl, you got my medial preoptic hypothalamus pumping out wild signals to my cerebral cortex"

Penny looks quizzically at Sheldon, who explains. "The medial preoptic nucleus is the primary brain region controlling male sexual behavior."

LATER

After eating Amy asks Penny "May I have a word in private?"

Penny gives her a smiles "Sure" and they slip out into the hall.

Amy is as direct as usual "Raj indicated you're the most socially skilled and sexually promiscuous of the group, so I hope you can help me. I have a dilemma."

Penny looks confused, should she be complimented or offended by that? "He said what now?"

"While Lesley is smarter and Bernadette more successful, You are clearly the Alpha female here but I understand you are not academic, so I'll try and use small words."

Penny puts her hands on her hips and strikes a confident pose "I'm Sheldon's, I'm used to long words by now. What's the problem?"

Amy looks puzzled "Your Sheldon's what?"

Penny coughs, laughing at her own slip "I'm Sheldon's girlfriend."

"Well the problem is about my and Raj's relationship"

"You're worried he's only with you for the drugs?"

"No, because Raj was in the control group. you understand what that means?"

Penny stares at her for a moment, open mouthed. "So it was all a confidence thing?"

Amy nods "No biological cause I could find, it was stress induced, probably social from family or culture."

"and now you need a way to tell him that without undoing all the good word it's done"

"very astute. Yes, at the moment two sugar pills turn him into a sexy panther"

Penny chokes and coughs. She didn't expect to hear that!

Amy clutches at Penny's shirt. "When I'm with him I feel like a Fairy-tale princess! I don't want to lose that! What do I DO!?"

Penny hugs her close, feeling Amy shaking with anxiety. Amy sighs and almost melts in her arms. Penny gets the feeling that Amy is enjoying it a little too much, but what the hell.

Penny strokes her hair and says "It may seem strange but maybe you should watch Dumbo together?"

"the Disney film about the elephant with a birth defects?"

"If you look deeper It's a parable about confidence and the placebo effect"

"You think that'll be a good icebreaker?"

Penny grins "That and a lot of sexual panther time."

(yes, I couldn't resist a TBBT style chapter name)


	70. Tribute to Prof Stephen Hawking

Deviation from the planned plot due to the sad demise of Prof. Stephen Hawking.

...

Penny is not a morning person. Even growing up on a farm with chores at dawn she's loved to sleep in. But its still dark in the room when she stirs, awoken by a bad feeling. Had she heard something? Her phone chirps, the screen lit up with messages and alerts. Beside her, she hears Sheldon's phone beep as well.

Early morning messages to them both? Usually that means something bad.

No phone calls at least, so that implies its not a personal emergency.

She rolls over to face Sheldon, sleepily pawing her hair from her face, then stops dead. He's half sat up, looking at his phone and in the light of the screen she can see his face is wet with tears

"Oh honey, what's wrong? What's happened?"

In answer he just shows her his phone screen.

 _Professor Stephen Hawking dead at 76_

"Oh no!"

Sheldon is rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face.

"He was my friend. and now he's gone. He was one of the few people who understood my theories, who was as smart as me, maybe even smarter and he's gone."

She crawls closer and wraps herself around him, holding him as he curls up against her, sobbing.

In Caltech that day everyone is sombre. many wear black armbands or black hole rosettes.

In the cafeteria at lunch no one shouts or laughs, hardly anyone talks.

That evening they all gather round in 4A, they order take out but no one has an appetite.

Howard places a shock absorber spring mounted on a wooden plinth on the table.

"The Hawking souvenirs"

Raj reverently reaches into his shirt and pulls out a small steel nut on a cord.

Leonard pulls a small pouch from his pocket and opens it reverently to reveal a steel washer

Sheldon goes to his room and comes back with a small strong box, which he opens with a key on his belt. Inside rests a single steel bolt, in custom cut black foam.

They lay the bits of wheelchair on the plinth and stay silent a moment.

Sheldon looks sombre "It is fitting that today is Albert Einstein's birthday"

Howard agrees "and Pi day, March 14th, 3.14"

Raj pipes up " if ever there was someone who should have had their brain transplanted into a robot body it was him"

Leonard sighs. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

"About it? He's dead!"

"What are we going to do to honour his memory?"

Howard suggests "replace the Lincoln memorial with the Hawking memorial? it's already got the big chair, just stick wheels on the side."

Raj and Amy confer then she suggests "Fund Stem cell research to find a cure for amyotrophic lateral sclerosis ?

Sheldon cuts them all down "It's obvious, we Invent a time machine, go back and save him!"

Leonard frowns "Not this again"

Sheldon shoots him a poisonous glare then looks at his watch "Everyone synchronise watches and make a note of the date and time, we'll stop off here to let us know we succeed"

Nothing Happens

Sheldon slumps into his spot, dejectedly

"looks like we fail to save him"

"What if you already did?" Penny is scrawling on the white board, lines and loops.

She steps back and taps the marker on her teeth thoughtfully. "Sheldon honey, which is right; terminator one or terminator two?"

Sheldon shrugs "I'm sorry, I don't get your reference"

Lesley explains " she means closed loop predestination or an open loop multiverse"

"Oh, multiverse, defiantly"

Lesley turns to Penny "Terminator 2"

Penny scribbles some more "OK, if he was given 2-3 years to live in 1963, don't you think it's weird he lived another 50 years?"

"That does make him a bit of an outlier..."

"A BIT? he lived 50 years more than they thought!"

She points to her diagram and cross references it to wikipedia on her phone.

"Ok, so what if he was given a few years to live, published a bit then died?"

she points to bottom of the first line "Born, diagnosed 1962, writes his thesis 1965, dies, just as they diagnosed." she ends the line half way up the board

"He still starts his work with Penrose on spacetime and stuff, just doesn't get to black holes"

"But what if someone in the future finds a cure for Lou Gehrig's disease?"

She draws a curve from the top of the board to the stopped line

" they come back, treat Hawking and slow the progress of the disease. He works more, discovers more, publishes more and lives longer"

She branches a second vertical line off the end of the stopped first line, taking it across then vertical some more

"Now he gets to marry, have kids, publish his time book, the start of the cool stuff"

She draws another curve from the top of the board

"he has a bigger effect on the future, so more time and effort is spent on treating him"

She branches a third line from the end of the second

"and so on and so on, until he lives TWENTY times longer than expected"

Sheldon watches, fascinated. "So you're saying time travellers from the future could have already saved Professor Hawking?"

Penny puts the top on the pen with a satisfying click. "One possible future, as I see it."

Sheldon pouts "But it wasn't me, as I never came back to this point in time"

Penny smiles "Of course it could be you, honey. it just means we're currently in the timeline here" She taps the third line "Between Hawkings death in this timeline and the point in the future where they go back"

Sheldon laughs, spirits lifting "Of course, because I haven't invented time travel yet!"

Everyone else just stares at Penny.

After eating the girls all crowd round Penny in the kitchen. "That was inspired! When did you study alternate worlds theorem ?"

Penny smiles " Film studies class, far too much Terminator and Back to the Future. Plus, really it's what Sheldon wanted to hear, that Dr Hawking could be safe and sound someplace"

Bernadette gives her a hug "you do look after him"

When Howard and Bernadette go to leave, Sheldon makes a point of leading them to the door.

He meets Howards eye and nods, a serious look on his face. Howard produces a small plastic tube containing what looks like wadded up tissues and hands it to Sheldon, who calmly hands him his bolt from Stephen Hawkings chair.

Howard pockets it and makes a fast exit and Sheldon carefully puts the plastic tube into the strong box and locks it.


	71. Fighting for Tenure

Fighting for Tenure

In the cafeteria, Barry Kripke can't wait to share the news of Professor Tupperman's unpleasant demise in his usual lisping tones. "He was dead at his desk for over two weeks with the air con on, almost awl of his soft tissews had wiquefied!"

Howard shudders " That's terrible" and Leonard goes pale

Kripke continues "He was just a puddew. They're going to have to wecarpet his whole office."

They all look nauseous and murmur condolences

"But, we can either sit awound and cwy over spilt pwofessor, or we can wejoice in the knowwedge that a tenured position has just opened up. I choose to do the watter!"

Sheldon frowns "well excuse me, but I find the whole tenure system ridiculous. A job for life only encourages complacency. If we really want science to advance, people should have chips implanted in their skulls that explode when they say something stupid."

Leonard laughs "you'd have just exploded yourself with that idea"

Sheldon gives him a hard stare.

Raj interjects "Well, I believe people do their best work when they feel safe and secure. Lower stress levels increase productivity, as Sheldon showed with Penny "

Howard leers "You been helping Amy with her research again?"

Raj grins happily

Kripke gathers his papers and heads off "Well, if you need me you'll find me with my nose firmwy wodged up the wectum of the tenure committee."

Howard watches him go then asks "You Ph.D's gonna go suck up and brownnose like Kripke?"

Leonard shakes his head "No. I mean, I'll apply, but I'm not going to stoop to playing office politics."

Raj agrees "Yeah, me neither. It should all be about the work. And if I can't get tenure, I'd like to see you or Sheldon get it."

Sheldon laughs "Oh Raj, don't dangle false hope in front of Leonard like that."

Leonard bristles at that, taking offence "Excuse me, but I think I'm just as qualified as you are."

Sheldon burst out laughing. "Oh, you guys are such jokers sometimes"

Raj and Amy are eating take out and sharing a bottle of wine at Amy's.

"Well, I think you should go for it. While you may not be quite at Dr Coopers intellectual level you're superior to him both academically and socially. You've actually made breakthroughs while as I understand it he's just been endlessly pondering string theory and you can talk to people without mocking or insulting them"

"Oh, Sheldon is a lot worse with crowds, he can't deal with large groups"

"So tonight should be a crowning victory for you. Oh, and I picked you up a little something that causes noticeably increased socialisation and decreased faeces flinging in my macaques." She puts a little white medicine bottle on the table.

Raj grins "Oh, I'd love to throw my poop at Sheldon! and when I have tenure, I will!"

Leonard and Lesley are slumped in front of the TV

Lesley "So, ready to schmooze the tenure committee?"

Leonard "I'm not gonna schmooze anybody. I'm going to let my work speak for itself."

Lesley laughs "That's very brave of you and shows a lot of integrity."

He sighs "I'm a naive idiot, right?"

"Yup, and that will make it easier for me!"

Sheldon and Penny getting ready in penny's bedroom.

She shouts through from the bathroom "So we're going to smooze the tenure committee to get you Dr Tupperwares office and a job for life? I didn't know that was even a thing with you academics."

Sheldon checks his suit in the mirror, admiring the line and straightening his tie

"Job security, academic freedom and increased salary, plus status over Raj, Lesley and Leonard"

"Ready!" Penny stands in the doorway in her little black dress, showing off an impressive amount of cleavage. She flips the skirts up, showing she's wearing plain black cotton panties

"And the black panties like you asked, I was surprised you didn't order me to wear a thong or the pearls again but I suppose it is a wake"

"A memorial, not a wake. and I have my reasons"

She smiles. "I'll bet"

He grins then beckons her closer and goes stern faced "Kneel."

She lifts her skirt up around her waist and drops to her knees, then spreads her legs and bows her head, hands on her bare thighs

"Like this sir? "

"Very good girl. Hands behind your back." Penny sits up straighter, arms behind her and shoulders back, smiling at what the pose does for her chest . She loves the feeling of expectation and surrender she feels when she kneels at Sheldon's feet, like offering herself to him draws them closer together

He looks down at his shoe, acting distracted. The toe of his patent leather dress shoe is dull. He fakes a look of displeasure which gives way to a evil little smile.

"Oh, that will not do. My shoes are not shiny. "

Penny can tell it's all part of his little game to tease her, the give and take of power that excites them both.

She mentally combines Sheldon's recent actions and orders with a mental click that gives her nervous butterflies. Seriously? Yup. He puts his foot down between her thighs and pushes it up until the toe of his dress shoe presses on the black cotton panties she wears, the hard toe cap firm on the soft folds of her lips under the cloth.

"Polish it, girl."

Penny glances up, blushing. Oh my. He means it. The humiliation and arousal burn in her as she rocks her hips, grinding the soft folds of her cotton covered cunt over his shoe. Gently at first, she can feel the cloth slide over smooth leather and send tingles through her flesh.

"Harder."

She bites her lip and presses down as he pushes his foot up, the toe of his shoe crushing against her as she grinds, spreading her swelling lips.

She pumps her hips harder, her hands gripping her wrists behind her back, the feeling of submitting, of serving someone tall, fierce and powerful , the humiliation of using her most sensitive and personal parts for such a mundane task. She quivers, realising with almost dread that she's getting wet from the rubbing and the desire she feels. Sheldon pulls his shoe back, the patent leather toe now wet and shiny . She feels the sudden loss of sensation and gives an involuntary moan of disappointment and need.

"Very good." He switches feet. "Now this one."

Eagerly now she straddles his foot, wrapping her arms around his leg, pressing herself to him. As she starts to grind on his shoe she buries her face in his groin, feeling his cock hard on her cheek. She grunts, grinding hard, mashing her clit down on his toe. She hates it and loves it at once, but the feel of him standing over her arouses an urgent desire in her.

He grips her by her carefully styled hair and pulls her head back, smiling with amusement at her gasping breath, the flush on her face and neck.

"Close girl?"

"Yes sir. Can I come for you?" she begs

His face goes firm. "No. Stop. Back to kneeling"

"Eh? What?" She panics and protests but stops just in time, little shudders chasing up and down her thighs.

"Yes sir. but Why?" There is a touch of panic in her voice. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have moved my arms. Is that it?" There is the glisten of tears in her eyes.

He strokes her head and reassures her "No, don't worry, you did well. I've decided we will practise your orgasm control today. If you do well at everything I tell you tonight I'll let you orgasm when we get back."

She pouts "Oh. That's really cruel."

Down on her knees she seems smaller, scared but still near panting with need.

"Cruel?" He asks curtly. She shudders.

"Yes, sir. I'll do well I promise."

"Good girl. Don't worry, it may seem cruel now but the more you're denied now, the bigger the sensation later. Now, get ready, we have to go soon."

He straightens his shirt cuffs and admires the shine on his shoes.

She gets shakily to her feet, straightens her dress and looks in the mirror. Fuck, her face is red and sweaty, her mascara has run, her hair is all over the place. She shoots Sheldon an irate look, it's his fault she's so mussed up and turned on. He smiles a smug little smile as she looks back into the mirror to fix the damage.

Sheldon comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her , hugging her close and kissing her neck.

She sighs. It's hard to be mad at him when he controls her so well. She turns and settles into his arms, head back to surrender to his kiss.

"You know I'm going to be a horny mess tonight."

"Good, That is the idea." he gives a happy little laugh.

Walking up to the memorial service

"OK, we know Janine Davis from HR is on the panel, you've had trouble before as she is black and a woman, so we can go over the how not to be racist or sexist guidelines again."

Sheldon nods "Do not do anything, positive or negative, based on race, skin colour, gender and so on. Do not comment on it unless they do first. Act and react based on her as a person alone, not any larger group"

"Very good. Now, the competition. Rajesh is academically capable but too nice to fight unless Amy puts him up to it, Leonard can be bitchy but doesn't plan ahead, Lesley is venomous so we'll need to dodge any traps she's set"

"Traps? a memorial is hardly a place for snake pits and whirling blades"

"I mean socially, simple tricks like mentioning moments you've overreacted or acted impolitely to make you look bad, misleading you so you make assumptions about people or trying to annoy you so you say something rude in front of the committee members"

"very good, I'm glad I've got you covering my back"

"Ok course I've got your back" She leans close and whispers in his ear " and I'm so horny I ache for you, sir" She grins a challenge, If she's going to be teased all night so is he.

Rajesh is waiting outside the hall where the memorial is taking place, waiting for Amy, Howard and Bernadette. he has a tumbler of whiskey in his hand and is leaning on the wall, relaxed.

Janine Davis and Kripke arrive, chatting away in a friendly fashion that worries Raj.

Amy strides up with a purposeful stomp. "Hello Rajesh, how are you this evening?"

he gives her a charming grim and says "Positively dynamite My dear Amy, your little friends are a great help"

"Well, be careful combining them with alcohol or you may suffer side effects"

Leonard and Lesley arrive, at a rush. Lesley explains mockingly "sorry we're late, Genius here tried to schmooze with the committee in the gym earlier and gave himself an asthma attack"

"I was just trying to show Mrs Davis we have something in common"

"seriously? Sheldon runs further than you do. it's a wonder he wasn't down there"

Sheldon looks at her puzzled "I don't sweat socially"

Raj takes hold of the door to the hall and wraps an arm around Amy's waist. "well, brace yourself, I'm going in!" he opens the door and escorts Amy into the wake.

Howard chuckles "I bet that's what he said last night!"

There are several gasps of surprise "are they?" Howard nods "from what he texted me, it seems so!"

Penny smiles "well, good for him"

They follow Raj and Amy into the Hall, where a sombre crowd made up mostly of older men in dark colours circulate, talking with drinks in hand.

Sheldon nervously puts his arm around Penny's waist. "So many people. Many of them I dislike for academic reasons. How do I put that aside?"

She leans into him, smiling softly "relax, just be yourself and talk a little science. They all know you're smart, they need to see you can be social as well."

He sighs "recall my original graph of abilities, all those months ago? this is the area I was dreading, using my lesser skills to defend myself. I feel like ser Loras Tyrell jousting the Mountain, a man of skill and wit vs. a monolith of stubborn hate"

"you think your faculty is the Mountain?" She looks round "More the Targaryans at the end of their reign, old, insane and inbred"

He smiles to himself as they walk to the side of the room "you remind me, I arranged myself a pleasant distraction so this wouldn't be so daunting"

"You did? what's that?"

he leans in close "You, when we get home" His breathe is hot on her neck "Your panties. take them off and give them to me. Now"

She looks shocked, her heart suddenly jumps into her mouth. She can feel her stomach knot with butterflies and an all together more carnal heat. he's getting braver and kinkier.

She looks round, realises he's steered them to a quiet corner, where a table with discarded drinks and a few chairs provides her some cover.

She sits down and as she bends, hooks her fingers up under her skirt and pulls her black cotton panties down her legs. Seated, she slides them down one leg, lifts the other to offer them to him, all hidden from the crown only a few feet away. He takes them and folds them neatly, slipping them into his pocket.

She smiles up at him "You are getting bold"

He smiles "and you are wet for me, girl"

She gets back up, taking the opportunity to press against him. He hand rubs the front of his pants, feeling how hard he is. "Am I going to get every inch of that when we get back?" She bites her lip, rubbing her fingers over it then huskily whispers "Please Sir" , eyes bright with mischief and desire

"IF you're good, my girl" he puts his hands on her hips. "Let us go joust the faculty"

After the Wake, they get a cab home. It had been a disaster, with Howard getting his ear punched by Bernadette for staring into a visiting professors cleavage a little too much, Leonard trying to be funny and failing badly and Raj having a few too many and trying to lead everyone in a funeral dirge then passing out.

In the back of the cab Sheldon is thoughtful and distant "that was not as bad as I feared"

he leans over to Penny. " you helped a lot" he whispers in her ear "put your purse on your lap. hold it with both hands. keep quiet and still" She quivers, looking at him questioningly, but obeys. He slides his hand down between her belly and her purse, gathering her skirts to slip under. She opens her legs without having to be told, an involuntary submission to his question fingers. Just the tip of one finger touches her, gently stroking around her clit, never directly stroking that throbbing little nub of desire, but close to it, so close she wants to cry out and beg for him.

It seems the cab ride takes forever, but eventually they pull up outside the apartment

Sheldon pays the driver, tipping heavily.

Penny gets out, legs wobbly, not looking forward to the stairs. Sheldon takes her hand and leads her inside.

As they climb the stairs their eyes meet, smiles and furtive glances , the tension between them enough to strike sparks. Penny opens 4B and pauses "So, did I do well?" she asks, voice low.

Sheldon pauses, brushing a non-existent strand of hair from her face "Very well, My girl. You earned your reward" he leans in and kisses her, taking her mouth firmly with his, pushing her into the apartment and closing her door

Before the door closes she's fumbling with his belt, he's throwing off his jacket, he pushes her back against the couch as she pulls his straining cock free, he grips her hips and buries himself in her, she cries out and wraps her legs around him. then they're locked together, panting and desperate, hips grinding. She's gripping him with a hot desperation that's been building all day, all the tension and teasing built to this moment. She's close, so close, but she needs to hear him, needs him to say it. She begs, gasping "please... can I come? I'm so close...". the desperation in her voice invigorates him, he grips her hips tight and thrusts faster, grunting "Come for me, My girl. You can come." Almost as soon as he says it she loses herself, her cunt gripping him in pulsing waves as she arches back over the couch, her orgasm meeting his as he spurts into her.

They slump together on the couch, breathless.

She gives a little laugh, happy and sated "you were not kidding it'd be a bigger sensation." wrapped in his arms she kisses him, watching the face she loves relaxed, no worry or tension.

"May I clean up?" He nods and releases her. She slips her dress off over her head, steps from her shoes and walks to the bathroom quickly. Back a few moments later, she has her collar and a towel.

Kneeling by the couch she put the collar in Sheldon's hand, moving her hair to one side. He buckles it around her throat and smiles, settling back to watch. She lowers her eyes and leans in, licking the tip of his shrunken cock, taking him into her mouth. She can taste herself on him, taste his come as she works the whole shaft into her mouth. She feels him start to grow and harden and smiles. male refractory period was at least 15 minutes, so if she serves well he'll be good to go again soon.

Once he's licked clean she carefully unlaces his shoes, sets them aside. The toes are still polished to a shine.

she takes off his socks, then works his pants down and sets them aside.

he sits up and beckons her to his lap. She sits astride him, flushed and eager, untying his tie and undoing his shirt buttons. He smiles and leans forward to lick her proudly erect nipples.

the tingle starts to ache for him building in her again, the firm hand on her back.

it's going to be a long pleasant night

The next day, Janine Davis's Office

Sheldon pauses outside the door, gathering himself. He's gone for his green lantern shirt over a blue undershirt, hoping it'll inspire him to great acts of willpower

Knock Knock Knock "Mrs Davis?"

Knock Knock Knock "Mrs Davis?"

Knock Knock Knock "Mrs Davis?"

"Come in! " Sheldon excitedly opens the door. Janine looks up "Ah, Doctor Cooper. Come in. take a seat"

Sheldon sits, looking expectant.

"So, is there any news on the tenure position?"

Janine frowns, looking confused "Now, Dr Cooper, I believe you've been mislead about whole tenure process. You see, as a senior research fellow you currently hold a non-tenure track position, as do Dr. Hofstadter and Dr. Koothrappali . As such you cannot seek tenure without first applying to the department as an assistant professor and working in that role for at least five years. It's clear the three of you are very accomplished in your respective fields, but not in the administration of them it seems. where did you get this idea about tenure?"

Sheldon's face goes purple in rage and he races from the office bellowing "Kripke!"


	72. String theory

It was pizza night, but Howard and Bernadette couldn't make it.

Leonard and Amy were deep in conversation about school projects, it turns out they both love a good spelling bee and had both made "hot ice" at science fair.

Raj is puzzled "whatever is that?"

Amy explains "It's like ice, but it's hot! "

Leonard joins in "Isn't that cool!" They both laugh and high five.

Lesley and Penny wince and exchange long suffering glances. Penny subtly gestures toward the door with her head. Lesley nods. Penny makes a break for it. "Cool indeed. Well, we'll go get pizza"

Leonard is rummaging in a kitchen cupboard. "We've no sodium acetate but I think we've enough vinegar and baking soda to make hot ice, we can show you Raj"

Sheldon sighs. He's been curled up in his spot, engrossed in his laptop. "I need to keep at this. Penny, mind if i work over yours?"

"Sure honey, I'll bring our pizza over"

She gives him a kiss and grabs her purse.

On the pizza run

"So, what's up with Doctor Dumbass?"

Penny laughs. "He hates it when you call him that. "

Lesley shrugs. "I know, that's why I do it. It's the only taunt I've got for him, he doesn't care about anything else. Except maybe you. And if I called him Dr Pennyfucker you'd kick my ass."

Penny bursts out laughing "oh, you would be So dead"

"He's got a lot cooler recently, which I'd put down to your influence. Helpful too. He showed me the funniest book about Leonards childhood."

"Oh, the one his mother did about his potty time development ? She's smart but so mean at times."

"It explains so much about him though. Anyway what's bugging Sheldon?"

"He's said something about switching from string theory to studying dark matter, he's really throwing himself into it."

"That's weird, he has always been a string guy. It's one of the most fun things to taunt him about. "

"You don't do strings?"

"No, the theory is good but has holes, it can't explain optical shifts that quantum loop gravity describes better."

"Can't they just loop the strings?"

"They tried, but any loop, knot or entanglement strings can do doesn't fit the math. Next time we have a girly night I'll bring my laptop and show you."

"Can't we just sink a few bottles of wine, bitch about the guys and motorboat each other like last time?"

Lesley laughs. "I was getting too preachy on the loops?"

"Way too preachy "

Lesley takes the pizzas in to 4a. Opening the door she's hit by an overpowering Stink of boiled vinegar and

Leonard shouting excitedly about amplitude.

Penny gives her a look of pity and heads into 4b. Sheldon is looking despondent, staring at his laptop.

"Time to take a break Honey, the foods here." He looks up.

"From the smell they're making the hot ice? Well, let us hope Amy is a better chemist than Leonard and they react the baking soda with the vinegar before they boil it. "

Penny looks worried as she puts the pizza down "er, why?"

"Acid plus carbonate, my dear Penny. it reacts violently and foams as it generates a large volume of carbon dioxide gas"

"So Leonard may spray boiling vinegar over himself?" She shrugs and sits down. "I'm sure we'll hear the screams if he does"

Sheldon opens the pizza box. "Ah, Pizza, my favourite geometric shaped food. A circle divided into sectors, served in a square box. Even the pepperoni is round. " He smiles.

Penny takes a slice "And a cheesy crust ." She takes a bite then asks, mouth full "So what's up honey? you've been distracted and down all week."

"I'm trying to get a new angle on Dark Matter, but I just can't get round the omega baryon constraints"

"Sounds tricky! and as I have no idea what you're talking about I'll have to help another way. Now, an important part of any relationship is emotional support, so I've used one of the older relationship traditions, the mix tape. "

"Mix tape? "

"It dates back to the days of tape to tape recording, to show you cared about someone you would make a tape of your favourite music so you could share it with them. So I made you the modern version, a playlist.

She stops and ponders. "I guess before tape you just played your sweetheart your favourite vinyl on your gramophone?"

"So, You want to share your music with me?"

"I thought it would make you feel better." She laughs. "Got to warn you, I was a bit of a rock chick in college. You won't find most of these on Rock band."

She clicks play on her lap top.

"ah, Smile by Lily Allen."Sheldon stops and smiles. "You were playing this when we met."

She grins. "I thought so. Your crazy good memory makes music a really good short cut to trigger feelings and memories."

"I listened to the lyrics as well. They really don't fit the songs tone, until I recalled you'd just broken up from Kurt.

"When I see you cry, it makes me smile? yeah, it was my happy to be rid of him song"

"what's next?" He starts skipping ahead.

"a few songs that make me think of you"

Hey hey blow the man down. - trad

She blinded me with science - Thomas Dolby

Weird science - oingo boingo

Futures so bright i got to wear shades - Timbuk 3.

"Do you think I'm a pirate or a science nerd from a bad 80s movie?"

"something more modern then"

Exit music from a film - Radiohead

"ah, this is the Radiohead?"

The scientist - Coldplay

Electronic beats and a man's voice starts proclaiming

"Plato says when the music of a society changes, the whole society will change. Aristotle, a contemporary of Plato's, says when music changes there should be laws to govern the nature and the character of that music"

"someone sampled Jimmy Swaggert?"

"yes, it was the only bit I could find that mentioned Plato"

Keep talking. Pink Floyd

"For millions of years mankind lived just like the animals. Then something happened which unleashed the power of our imagination: we learned to talk"

Sheldon stops, stock still "Professor Hawking?" He pulls his legs up and leans on Penny, listening.

She hugs him close and he just relaxes into her.

"It doesn't have to be like this. All we need to do is make sure we keep talking

As the track winds down he sighs and says simply "thank you Penny"

Looking at her laptop he asks "What's on the other list?"

She gives him a shy little smile "That's.. erm... darker, edgier stuff for setting the mood when you're feeling Dom."

"Things that make you feel submissive? interesting let's have a look. Ah. Metallica. Master of Puppets. The Divinyls, I touch Myself. Nine in nails . I know the hand that feeds. Closer?

She laughs. "You'll understand that one later."

"Happiness in slavery?"

She hum a bit "I have found. You can find. Happiness in slavery" Wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"Now, I've been on Reddit, the "explain it to me like I was 5" forum is a real help to keep up with you guys on science. They say one way to get round a mental block is to explain it to someone from base principles.

So, from the beginning, what's up with dark matter?"

"Well, it starts with the big bang. Single point of 10 to the 15 Kelvin."

"Ok, so the whole universe was in a hot dense state."

"That then expands rapidly. We can measure the cosmic microwave background radiation, literally the echo of the big bang. But to balance the whole universe out, there must be something heavy out there that we can't see. Hence, dark matter."

"What, like anti matter?"

"No, that's the opposite of matter but still baryonic, still made of the same stuff. Dark matter would have to be wildly, completely different." he looks round for an example "It's like this. Apple. Matter. Orange. Anti matter. See, different but both fruit. Dark matter is like" he waves his hands "Rainbows or Rock music! "

"That's not a fruit?"

"Exactly! Non baryonic! Completely different!" He sighs, frustrated. "But we can't get the equations to balance, there's something missing. I was thinking about just inventing a new dark matter particle to evade the omega baryon constraints, but that just seems like something anyone could come up with. I just wish I could find something that excites me."

" Okay, all right, look. What got you excited about dark matter in the first place? "

"Well, I left string theory, which I'd been working on for a long time, and everyone was talking about how cool dark matter was, and I thought, "Well, sure, I'll give that a whirl" "

"So it's your rebound science? "

"What's that? "

"Well, not the science you spend the rest of your life with, but the one you use to make yourself feel pretty again."

"Well, if I'm being honest, I never forgot about string theory. It's remarkable. It's the closest we've come to a theory of everything, something even Einstein couldn't figure out."

"Well, if he couldn't figure it out, maybe it's just wrong."

"But it's so elegant. I mean, look, string theory posits that the fundamental particles we see in three dimensions are actually strings embedded in multidimensional space-time."

"Interesting...tell me more"

after Sheldon's explanation, which takes three white boards and lots of arm waving, She sits on a stool, kicking her legs "So it's sort of like a guitar string, but instead of making an actual sound, each vibration is a different particle.

Sheldon nods "Precisely. And when you express it in 11 dimensions, Einstein's relativity equations pop out. Does that sound like a coincidence?"

"It does not!"

"Yup. That's what I think."

She laughs "So, that's string theory? it's a particle, it's a string. It's straight, it's in a loop, it gets knotted up with other strings."

"Uh Well, actually there are no knots in anything greater than four dimensions... Ooh, unless we get around that by considering them as sheets. You know, topologically speaking, that has a lot of interesting possibilities."

"See? How long did that take me, like a minute?"

( stolen in part from the Solo Oscillation S11 E13.)


	73. The problems of green skin

In the middle of searching for something on the internet Sheldon sits back, looks at Penny, back at the screen then asks "Penny, does the internet make you uncomfortable?"

She looks up and frowns "Have you been reading the comments section again? Never read the comments."

"I feel the urge to defend you from these people. The combination of anonymity and an audience makes them positively toxic. Insecurity leads to attacking everything that doesn't do exactly as they want and if it does they attack it for being weak."

Penny laughs then puts on a mock serious face. She picks up the milk from the counter top, takes a mouthful and swills it round her mouth before saying "Ah, the internet troll. Vile but you have to admire its... purity. A survivor... unclouded by conscience, remorse, or delusions of morality."

Sheldon looks at her sincerely "You... you have my sympathy"

"Sheldon honey, I'm female and a waitress slash actress. I have to face that sort of thing every day, in person. Why do you think I fight and drink?"

LATER

Hemingway said "happiness in intelligent people is the rarest thing I know"

Penny was getting pretty good at this planning thing. Sheldon had shown her his plans, stretching out way into the future. She had no intention of going that far but she could see the benefits of thinking ahead. the trick was to not go too far ahead, she already knew that was a bad idea. Go too far and things end. Everything ends. It was why Sheldon went so quiet and grim at times.

Death bookended his life, from his grandfathers sudden end and his father's slow cirrhosis in his youth to the sure death of everyone he loved that was to come. He couldn't help it, it was why he was so good at chess but such a nervous driver

But a small way it felt good to look ahead, see there were fun times coming.

She tried to pull him back to the present when she could, it almost made her weep sometimes to see him wasting now because of what would come. weirdly he thinks he is immortal, he can't imagine a world without himself in it. So he's scared that in the end he'll be alone forever.

I reminds her of the Dr Who Christmas special that made her cry "What's the point of making someone happy if you know they're going to be sad later? the answer, of course, is because they're going to be sad later"

She needed to find something he'd love and keep his mind in the present for a while.

She had a little hello kitty note book set she'd bought on a whim that she'd pressed into service as an organiser, she didn't want Sheldon going over her random notes so she kept this sort of thing offline.

She wrote down all the birthdays, holidays and things that were coming and scrawled notes about peoples likes, dislikes, cool stuff and things. Half way through she'd realised she didn't actually need to, her memory was pretty good for social things but for Sheldon it really helped. He was insanely difficult to get things right for, balancing his love for geeky things with his dislike of change.

She was looking for a birthday treat for him and ever since seeing the dancers on Enterprise she'd pondered bringing his cake out as a green skinned Orion dancing girl.

The idea of all over green body paint brings a shudder. It'd get everywhere if they got as freaky as she hoped they would, it would ruin his star trek costume and her sheets.

But a green bodysuit may work. Her collar would hide the neck line, a belt, silks and lots of body jewellery would add to the illusion. Maybe wear a bikini over it to as well. She'd need a black wig as well.

She'd had the idea after seeing several female cosplayers at Comicon in manga costumes that were hardly there, she couldn't even work out how they stayed on until she realised they were all sewn together onto a flesh coloured bodysuit.

She fired up her laptop and started Googling. It was pretty easy to find Spandex suits, she started reading and ended up going down an Internet rabbit hole into a Japanese zentai fetish sites, people who loved the idea of being totally on display in skin tight material but totally enclosed and cut off from the world at the same time.

Realising she'd spent half an hour and finished her glass of wine she had to stop digging and get off wikipedia page after reading about the history and how it tied into the suits of Japanese traditional theatre puppeteers and then the suits used in modern green screen technology.

Interesting stuff but not really what she wanted. Several of the cosplayers had pre-printed suits as Samus or Spiderman, so she wandered Amazon a bit, looking at the new 4 way stretch Lycra. You had to be pretty self confident to squeeze into something so revealing, and the pre-printed highlights made it look extra shiny almost as if it was latex or oiled.

She could really do with a plain green suit like that, she found a She Hulk design in the perfect green with some muscle tone and high lights that seemed ideal. Maybe if she got an all over zentai suit and painted the highlights and muscles on ? sadly they don't seem to sell a naked she hulk costume.

She was about to Google that then paused, thinking better of it. She'd probably need mind bleach and be inundated with superhero porn adverts for days, some people had a real fetish for muscular women bursting out of their clothes and parts got pretty weird and nasty.

Staying in the safer shopping areas she found a darker green suit with muscles and highlights which looks like it would be an ideal base. Browsing on she found some dark green semi transparent latex that looked pretty spectacular and set her mind wandering. Sheldon hadn't really got into that sort of thing, but maybe it'd appeal to his tactile senses and love of hygiene. She resolved to ask him about it later. That was one of the little quirks she loved about him, he didn't try and read anything into your questions, didn't second guess you, he just thought then answered honestly. She had been teaching him levels of trust, they'd worked out circles of who should get full answers and who he should just ignore.

She started browsing the latex selection, refilled her wine glass and took a wander into the more kinkier aspects of latex. Some costumes shaped and flattered but others were weird and dehumanising, making the wearer look like some sort of shiny sex robot. kinky but not really her thing, she wanted to be a woman with her man not a passionless thing being used.

Now the bondage side of things, that gave her a few interesting feelings. Some was pretty mild but other bits, Holy Crap on a cracker they were scary. She looked at the wine glass, was it the booze or a real turn on?

Sheldon had left a fingertip pulse monitor, something he said he was using to gauge his reaction to internet use. she slips it onto her fingertip. Ok, her heart rate was definitely up.

Interesting. She clicked through to a video she was curious about. In it the woman was wrapped head to toe in latex, held suspended prone in mid air by a metal frame hung with chains and leather straps. As she swung back and forth, it was clear only her breasts and ass were bare. Her breasts were pulled down by nipple clamps with heavy swinging weights. The way she was thrashing about looked pretty scary but curiosity got the better of Penny, she plugged in her headset and turned on the sound. It was clear the girl was gagged but she was moaning, drooling, pleading, thrashing and begging and the sound of a powerful vibrator was clear.

The camera panned from the gag to a box on her back, following a wire. the box had flashing lights and wires to her ass... Penny recognised a TENS. Oh God, they wired a microphone to trigger a shock? Then strapped a magic wand onto her? No wonder she was begging.

So this is what Sheldon called Predicament bondage- where you can't help hurting or pleasuring yourself or both . The idea of the mix of overpowering sensations makes her feel giddy and she presses her thighs together. It was scary but damn it was a turn on. She needed to test her reactions.

She slipped a hand up her top and gripped her nipple. it's rock hard. Little traitor knows me better than my head does. She gripped tight and Gives it a cruel little twist. Shudders at the sensation. Ok, a definite turn on.

Scary though. She could show Sheldon. She should show Sheldon. He needs to know her turn ons. But what if he did that to her? She bit her lip. What would it be like? She slipped her hand into her shorts, just stroking with her fingertips. What if he did that to her? She gathers all her horny courage and clicked Send. It was out of her hands now.

That thought made her quiver all the more.

LATER

Curled up on the sofa, watching Star Trek Discovery. Half lying on top of him, she can feel him getting more and more tense, like a spring being wound.

"you ok Honey? you seem tense"

"I'm just having very conflicting feelings about this. On one hand I'm glad we have more Trek, on the other I'm frustrated and perhaps even angry at this ignoring the years of established continuity"

"Like all the Klingons looking weird. I can understand the special effects have come a long way from Mexican #2 and a black wig but they look wrong. and they sound weird as well, I can hardly understand what they're saying."

"yes, the Klingon is bad - I think due to the dental prosthetics hampering pronunciation. And Spock never mentioned an adopted sister. and the Federation/Klingon War lasted longer."

he pauses, absent mindedly twirling his finger in her hair. "I think it best we consider it an alternate time line with its own continuity"

"Sounds fair to me" She grins and rests on his chest "So, Want to make out?"

He smiles and with a gesture dims the lights.

"oh, romantic."

"No, I'm just easily distracted by your usual clutter."

She laughs "Ok, less romantic" and leans in to kiss him. He's come a long way from a nervous peck in the doorway, but the spark is there, his lips meet hers and lock for a breathless moment, then part as her tongue flicks forward. he knows she's safe, no more fear of germs.

They settle down in a relaxed heap, then he untangles himself and half sits up.

"It's the first of the month, time for the monthly review."

She stretches like a cat "Sure"

"How's your reading going?"

"I've finished S&M 101. Lot of interesting stuff to think about there."

"Anything you want to raise?" She gives him a cheeky grin and nuzzles her face into his groin.

"nope. how about you? anything come up?"

He spots the innuendo relating to his growing erection

"I've been wondering about your ass."

that gets her attention. The playful sexiness evaporates, leaving her suddenly nervous.

"How do you feel about us exploring your anal reactions sometime?"

"Feel? Nervous. Kind of scared."

"You Trust me.? "

"Yes Sir. "

"so I infer your negative reaction is from your bad experience. Enthusiasm but no skill? "

"He didn't ask first. Just went in dry. hurt like hell. " She scowls angrily.

"Ah". He nods. "Understandably upsetting. but how would you feel if, at a later date, we did a little exploration to see how you react to careful anal stimulation?

"Honestly I'm a bit scared by that. I'm open to a little exploration, ok? I trust you. But nothing too scary. just go easy, ok?

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to use plenty of preparation and good lube."

"OK then, but plenty lube and usual safe words"

"Of course" He nods and changes the subject "On a separate theme, how would you feel about being a naughty school girl for me?"

her eyebrows shoot up "You, with a school based academic fantasy? Now that sounds interesting. What would you like to do to me as your naughty schoolgirl?"

"Oh, dressing up, a little bondage, verbal control and humiliation, spanking and perhaps caning, clamps on sensitive areas and definitely making you beg."  
She wiggles happily, the sexy Penny coming back as she relaxes "Oh, now that sounds like fun. You going to dress up too? What do strict professors wear?"

He catches the excitement she's feeling, something about the idea appealed to her. he decided to draw her out more "What do you suggest?"

"Hmm... a suit. dark serious suit. gold wire frame glasses. maybe slick your hair back" there's a hint of fire in her eyes.

"I'll let you help sort my clothing, as I will control yours."

He smiles slowly, almost evilly. "Now, that latex bondage video you sent me"

She quivers. "yeah, it was kind of extreme but damn it was hot. Not that I want that kind of thing, you know? the steel and leather and latex was all a bit much" she laughs nervously "it was just the idea "

"Don't worry, I understand the difference between entertainment and reality, thinking pornography is true to life is like thinking action movies are accurate depictions of how wars are fought. have you ever seen any Japanese Shunga pictures?"

"Is that a Manga thing?"

"No, Shunga was mostly from the Edo period, from 1603 to 1867, when it was mostly killed off by the photograph. It was a form of erotic print art that often depicting sexual acts, but with the genitalia depicted as enormous and highly detailed. It exaggerated things to emphasise them and for dramatic effect."

"Makes sense. In acting class we've covered something similar, how the sets are just a few stylised squares to act as windows and doors to suggest a house, as a backdrop to the important action that's the focus of the play"

"So you'd like something that captures the essence of that scene without going as far?"

"Definitely" She kisses his chest, working her way up "I'll leave exactly what to your depraved imagination" her face is level with his. "surprise me" She grins and kisses him.

He chuckles evilly and holds her in his arms.


	74. Reclaiming her ass

Reclaiming her ass

He has Penny naked on her bed, down on her front with her ass in the air. She's got a thick leather posture collar about her neck, which makes moving her head hard and a broad leather belt cinched tight about her waist, the double layers of buckled straps covered in evenly spaced steel rings. The leather cuffs on her wrists are padlocked to a ring on the front of the belt, holding her hands in front of her.

She feels helpless and very, very exposed. and he loves it.

He slowly trails his finger tips up the back of her thigh, breathing hard as she quivers. He lifts his hand and slaps it down on her ass, a stinging slap that leaves the skin a flushed pink.

She moans, struggling.

"Don't worry" He reassures her, stroking the curve of her ass "This is just a warm up, a light spanking to get the blood flowing". He slaps his hand back down again, working back and forth in a slow rhythm of fast slaps mixed with harder heavy blows.

Penny struggles, loving the tightness of the belt, the helplessness of her bondage and the position she's in. Sheldon is keeping her close, one arm around her waist while the other rises and falls. It makes her want to press against him, feeling the aches of desire build in her. He rubs her aching ass, then slides his hand down to stroke her cunt, his fingers parting her, finding her wet and eager.

She hears a little chuckles catch in his throat as he fingers her, a single long finger probing her open.

"ah, you are ready. very ready"

she wiggles, pushing down on his finger.

"yes sir"

He slips his finger free and rolls her onto her back. With the flat of his hand he pats her cunt, a gentle touch of reassurance. then again, harder. A little slap, enough to make a jolt of sensation run through her. Another slap, right over her clit. the sting makes it throb. She never thought she'd want this, need this, but she's so turned on each blow gets her closer. The next blow makes her gasp. "More! More sir!"

He goes back to rubbing, a slow circle that drives her wild.

"Today I've decided to test how you respond to anal stimulation. I know you've had bad experiences in the past, so we'll go slowly"

He holds her hair and kisses her, fingers stroking her breast, trailing down over her stomach making her twitch and moan. sliding lower he strokes her open, teasing her clit and drawing a long slow sigh from her. She's nervous but turned on and eager, he wonders just how much he could ask of her now, how far would she go to please him?

"Yes Sir." breathlessly she willingly submits.

He sits back and produces a pair of Blue latex gloves, medical grade of course. He slips them on, pulling them to fit tight and snapping the wrist.

She has a flashback to a teenage crush and a dirty fantasy, Brad Pitt in Fight club with a marigold glove. She bites her lip, looking at Sheldon, lean and eager and wearing only the gloves. What is going on in her world?

She can see it in the set of his shoulders, the intensity of his gaze. He loves her, owns her, he's going to do what he wants and rock her world to do it. She feels the lust echo in her. She wants him, needs him, more than anything she's every wanted. She watches as He takes out a short tapered purple rubber dildo, about four inches from its rounded tip to the widest part about two inches across, then another two inches where it narrowed again and finished with a crossbar and a ring. Using a tube of heavy duty water based lube he squeezes plenty onto the tip, sliding it up and down. When he's happy it's ready he parts her buttocks, pressing the tip onto her asshole.

"Stroke your clit for me, girl. I want you to associate pleasure with being penetrated anally"

She shudders but obeys, bound hands moving slowly. She looks up at him then closes her eyes and puts her head back. He watches her, fingers busy, then slowly slides the dildo into her, just an inch, enough to start to stretch her open. She moans, biting her lip and rubbing harder.

He pushes it in further, drawing in back and pushing in again, slowly but surely fucking her with it.

"Green, girl?"

"Green Sir"

he pushes it in as far as it can, watching her ass swallow it. She moans and digs her heels in as he pulls it out slowly, frantically rubbing her clit. She can't see but she knows he's watching her, getting off on her arousal.

She gasps, muscles in her legs tensing.

"I'm close Sir... oh. I want you in me. please. Please fuck me."

"Not yet girl."

He's got the full length of the dildo into her, working the widest part back and forth.

"May I cum for you? pp please" she stutters, an edge of pleading in her voice

He sits up on the bed, grabbing her collar in one hand and thrusting faster with the dildo in the other.

"cum for me, girl... cum for me NOW"

She cries out as the orgasm takes her, legs thrashing, back arching, pushing against the hand on her collar, feeling his ownership of her.

His voice has an edge of cold command. "Don't stop" She whimpers but obeys, still rubbing her clit as she contracts and throbs. He pushes the dildo all the way in to the crossbar, watching as her ass tightens and pulses around it. She watches him, eyes pleading as he positions himself between her legs and grasps his proud erection.

Her eyes go eager and bright, she rocks her hips up hungry to receive him.

Using two latex clad fingers her spreads her cunt lips and Slides into her, bearing down slowly with his body weight, letting her feel doubly penetrated, totally owned.

She feels every inch of him fill her as she keeps rubbing her clit, overwhelmed by the sensations as he starts fucking her, fast and rough. She tries to orgasm again, body arching up but he's bearing down on her with his whole weight, she feels totally trapped, held, helpless, double penetrated.

She cries out as the orgasm takes her, feeling him come with her.

She feels his arms around her, realises she lost herself for a moment. She's still bound, still feeling the pleasant ache of her orgasm. "That was.. that was something else"

He sighs and turns her head to him, kissing her softly. "You did really well"

He unlocks the cuffs from her belt. She stretches out, massaging her hands. She moves her hips and realises the plug is still in her, which makes her smile.

"I'm surprised, you're normally such a freak about hygiene. You had to change and take a shower that time Leonard sneezed on you. And when you found a used band aid in my shower you bleached the whole place"

He shudders. "Yes, I find the idea of contamination and disease repulsive. But then, for me the idea of disease is cumulative. Every time I'm sick it reminds me of every other time I've been sick, so each time gets worse."

She rolls over and hugs him. "That's got to massively suck. Is that why singing "soft kitty" helps? It reminds you of all the good times and getting better?"

"Good deduction. Yes, it recalls better memories. It is strange being able to articulate this to someone who understands my situation, I gave up on most people long ago and just let them put it down to my being crazy."

"And this?"

"Of course, I find the idea of faeces repulsive, but the feelings of power and control more that counterbalance that. Breaking a taboo and your very positive reaction and obvious arousal made it very worthwhile. It's certainly an adult experience that'll help balance negative memories. How did it feel for you?"

She reaches back and puts a fingertip into the ring on the plug, tugging it gently, feeling it move in her ass.

"It was pretty strange, I'll admit. I'm not used to things erm... up there but the sensation was pretty intense, feeling it move and stretch me. When I came I felt everything grip and having that in me made it feel stronger somehow. Though I preferred it when you just fucked me hard, I love to feel you in me like that. With that in my ass it was like you were in me twice, which is definitely exciting."

"Well we'll certainly explore it more later."

She glances down, suddenly acting shy. "You want to fuck me in the ass? Is that where this is leading?"

He strokes his hand down her side. "Eventually, once I've trained you to enjoy it as much as I want you to. "


	75. Professor Proton

Over in Apartment 4A Sheldon is at his desk, surfing the net for information about random things that had popped into his brain. He loved the way everything was connected, just a few steps from the way blood flowed up the neck of a giraffe to the economics of a canal network to the amount of water that flowed into New York every day and the amount of sewage that flowed out. His disaster sense told him that just a few hours blockage could flood the city, filling the streets with sewage, rats and angry New Yorkers. If he ever went there a flood emergency bag with fishing waders and mace spray would be a good idea.

Penny was lying on the sofa, reading Sheldon's comics. She wore her sweat pants and had 'appropriated' Sheldon's Reddit t-shirt this morning, well she called it 'borrowing' but he loudly protested, claiming it was sex fuelled highway robbery. But a few kisses and a promise not to stretch it out of shape made him smile, as did the fact she wasn't wearing a bra under it. That did puzzle him, why was hidden or partial nudity hotter than full nudity? and why was it a social convention that your girlfriend stole your clothes?

Leonard was sat in his chair, working on his laptop, scratching his head as he read through the latest translation of the Italian journal of particle physicists .

Penny frowned "damn, the movies really screwed Jane Foster over didn't they?"

Both Sheldon and Leonard look up.

"In Thor?" Leonard asks.

"Yes, in here she gets to do all sorts of cool stuff!'

Sheldon pauses, mentally comparing the comics timeline to the movies "It did seem strange to do that to an actress of Natalie Portman's calibre, she was underused in the first Thor and hardly did anything in the others."

Leonard shrugs "I guess they wanted to keep it all about Thor? "

Penny is pissed "She never got to swing the hammer!"

Sheldon points out "Neither did Black Widow"

"She got to swing the hammer? I'd so watch that movie!" Penny pauses, thinking back "Is that why she said "That's not a question I need answered" when they were trying to lift the hammer in Ultron?"

"Most likely, though it's not main continuity, it was in one of the 'What if' stories from Age of Ultron." Sheldon points to a box on the shelf " What if #3, 2014" Penny dives for the box, eager to see what a Thor/Widow would be like.

Leonard thinks "I guess it was because the old continuity made a lot of the story about the hammer and who can wield it. Anyone worthy gets turned into Thor. The Ragnarok film story wanted to make it about Thor the Asgardian thunder god and drop the hammer mythos. So no Frog of Thunder"

From the back of the room Penny shouts "FROG of Thunder?!"

"In _Thor_ No. 364" Sheldon says, pointing to another box then goes back to his browsing. He browses for a few moments then looks up in surprise "Leonard, you'll never guess who I just found online."

"The frog of Thunder?"

"No, Professor Proton!"

"You're kidding. He's still alive?"

"Yes. He is 83 but still very much alive"

Penny looks up from the Thor Box "Who's Professor Proton?"

Sheldon is grinning like a happy child "Professor Proton hosted my favourite science show when I was a child. I never missed an episode. He demonstrated scientific principles using everyday objects."

Leonard adds "It was pretty cool."

"Aw, it's so cute when you use the word 'cool' wrong. Like when Benedict Cumberbatch tries to say Penguins."

Sheldon is getting more and more excited "Oh, dear lord, Leonard, look. He's still available for parties and events. We could hire him!"

Penny mocks "Penglings!"

"Hire him to do what?"

"Well, whatever we want. we could hang out, talk science and do experiments

"It would be pretty awesome to hang out with him. Do you remember his old theme song?"

"Of course I do"

Together Leonard and Sheldon sing;

"Grab your goggles,

put your lab coat on,

here he comes,

Professor Proton!"

Penny laughs and goes back to rooting (carefully) through the comics boxes

Distracted by the Frog of thunder Penny forgot all about Professor Proton then, but that Saturday morning Sheldon insisted they go grocery shopping.

He had one of his weird non-alphabetic lists. He usually puts things in alphabetical order, but when shopping he's memorised the store lay out so he could lists things in walk order. This was fine as long as you want the same route and they don't move things. So every time they moved anything he noticed and complained.

That happened a lot.

Pushing the cart, Penny watched him scurry back and forth. Why was he so excited?

Sheldon stopped, having selected the four best zucchini and stared at the cart a moment. "in a store lay out why are tinned goods not first, so they go at the bottom of the cart and then softer things are placed on top? It would save bruised vegetables."

"But then the soft stuff would be first out of the cart at the register and at the bottom of the bags when they pack." Penny pointed out. "so, what are we shopping for? "

"I'm making my zucchini bread"

"Oh, great! That stuff is wonderful!"

Scene: The apartment.

Sheldon is checking the time over and over again. He's taken the zucchini bread from the oven, checked a toothpick pushed into the centre comes out clean and put it to cool. "I'm worried. He's late"

Leonard checks the time on his phone "Relax, Sheldon, he's only a few minutes late."

Penny looks up from the Thor collection." Who's late?"

They both glance at each other and look guilty. Penny frowns "Oh, I know that guilty look. What have you done?"

Sheldon takes a deep breath "You remember Professor Proton?"

"Your childhood TV science buddy?

"The very same. well, I invited him to come over."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

Leonard elaborates. "He wrote him a big fat cheque and hired him for the afternoon. "

Sheldon shrugs "I did. And now he's late." Sheldon goes back to fretting "Professor Proton was never late when he was on TV. You know, every day, at four o'clock, he was there. Unless tornadoes were ripping apart East Texas, in which case we'd join him in progress." He goes to look out of the window, as if he might see a tornado in Pasadena.

Sheldon's mobile phone rings, making him jump. "Hello?". Sheldon covers the phone, excited, and mouthed "Its him!" "Well, I see. Yes. All right, we can come get you. See you soon. Bye."

Leonard is already at the door "Where is he?"

" He just got here, he's downstairs"

They hurry down to the Ground floor, where a elderly man is sitting on a suitcase and frowning at the warning tape over the elevator door. As usual, Leonard is the first to apologise "Mr. Jeffries, I am so sorry. We should've told you about the broken elevator."

Sheldon is between oblivious and awestruck. He sticks out his hand "Professor Proton, it's an honour to meet you."

The old man coughs and stutters, saying " Just, just call me Arthur."

Sheldon grins in delight "Penny, you hear that? Professor Proton said I should call him Arthur. " turning back he asks " May I have a picture with you?"

"su Sure."

Sheldon stands next to the bemused old man with a huge dopey grin on his face

Penny laughs and snaps a picture while explaining "you're kind of like his childhood hero".

Sheldon stands with his face pressed to Arthurs chest and laughs happily "Look at me. I can get as close to you as I want without my mom saying it's going to ruin my eyes." Penny sighs and covers her face with her hand.

The elderly man looks worried "Is, is he dangerous?"

Leonard sighs "Actually, he's a genius."

" That doesn't answer my question."

Penny smiles and pulls Sheldon back a bit "he's harmless, just excited to meet you"

Leonard offers his hand "Hi Mr. Jeffries, I'm Leonard."

" Oh where are my manners? Arthur, I'm Sheldon and This is my girlfriend, Penny."

"er. Hi."

Penny gives him a little wave " Hello."

" Well, I hope I haven't, uh, kept the kids waiting too long for, for the show."

Sheldon pauses on the bottom step "Oh, there are no kids. The show's for us. Come on. We'll carry your case."

"For you? what do you mean ? just you three?"

"yes, just us three"

"and Is the, is the blonde girl really you, your girlfriend?

Sheldon grins happily " Yes, sir"

"well, maybe You really are a genius."

Sheldon heads into the kitchen area, asking "Would you care for a hot beverage? I've baked some zucchini bread, would you care for some "

Arthur sits down, confused. Penny asks "So, do you do a lot of appearances like this?"

" It, it's hard to say. I'm, I'm still trying to figure out what, what th, what this is."

Leonard sits down and explains "We just wanted to hang out with you, do science and maybe learn a little about your life."

Well, there, there really isn't too much to tell. After the TV show was, was cancelled, nobody in the scientific world would, uh, would take me seriously. So I was forced to do things like these, uh, children's parties to, to make a living. Let me see if, if I have this straight. You, you two are, are physicists, at Caltech and you, youre an actress and you want me to do a children's science show? You do know, I'm a real scientist. I, I have a PhD from Cornell University."

Sheldon explains "Yes, i read everyone your Wikipedia page. oh, oh, Did you bring your puppet?"

"Oh Gods, no."

" Good job I have my own Gino the Neutrino. I got an vintage one off Ebay " He holds up a purple hand puppet wearing a lab coat, with a stripy shirt and a red bandanna round it's neck

"AH, I hate that puppet. This This whole thing is absurd. Is this really happening?

Penny caught Sheldon's eye, shakes her head and subtly signed Change .

Sheldon smoothly dropped Gino behind the sofa and asked "will you show us an experiment? "

Arthur nods "Ah, now this i remember. He gets his lab coat from his suitcase and puts it on.

Sheldon gets his own lab coat then picks up a package and holds it behind his back

"Penny, I have a present for you."

Penny gives him a nervous grin. "Great Honey, what is it?" She's used to most of Sheldon's weirdness, but eating zuchinni bread while an old man gets science glassware out of a battered suitcase is odd even by his usual standards.

He gives her the package. "For you"

She opens it to find a pristine white lab coat, freshly pressed and embroidered with the Professor Proton logo of two letter P's surrounded by an atom stylised swirl on the breast.

"as I got ink all over your old lab coat I thought I'd get you a new one"

"thanks sweetie, that's so thoughtful of you"

They put their lab coats on and settle down to watch

LATER

Arthur has a Conical Flask in one hand and a Boiled egg with the shell off in the other.

"Ready?" he puts the flask on the table, lights a match and drops it in then puts the egg in the mouth of the flask as a stopper " Okay, as, as I put the egg on top, and, and the flame goes out and, and, and the air pressure decreases in, in the flask, what do you think will happen?"

Penny frown and watches, saying slowly "I think I know..."

Sheldon is bouncing up and down in excitement "It's gonna get sucked in. It's going to get sucked in."

Penny watches, open mouthed. as the egg is slowly sucked down into the flask. "Wow. Will you look at that. That's weird." She furrows her brow " Okay, . So. Heat makes things expand but a match is not that hot. The Flask stays a constant size. So does burning make the air smaller?"

" Yes!".

" i got it!" She turns to Arthur and explains " See, I'm not a scientist like them."

" I, I figured that out."

Sheldon is having a wonderful time "Oh! Oh ! Potato clock! Can you do potato clock.?"

Penny looks at him "Potato clock? What's that?"

Arthur explains "I, I power a clock with a, with a potato."

Penny laughs, astonished "Shut up. You can do that? Hold on. Two different metals, right? and potatoes are acidic?"

"Well done"

"Sheldon had to explain electro chemistry after I saw a guy on the internet start a fire with a lemon"

"A lemon?"

"Yeah, lemon, loads of zinc tacks and copper nails, wired in series then through steel wool. Electrons flow, wool gets red hot and boom! Fire! "

Leonard is astonished watching Penny. She's actually been learning science and enjoying it.

With a guilty start he realises that when they were together he had never really paid that much attention to what she knew, or tried to share his love of stuff, just let her assume it was out of her reach. Sheldon was actually encouraging her and he was right, she was pretty smart.

Arthur sighs and looks into his case of props then shuts it sadly "No. Look, guys, I, I think, uh, I, I think I'm done.

" what's wrong? no potatoes? we can get you potatoes"

"No , it's not the potatoes"

Leonard looks concerned "Then what is it?"

Arthur looks tired and old. He sits down heavily in the chair " I don't know. I think I'm just, I, I just, I just don't want to be Professor Proton any more.

Sheldon can't believe it "What? how can you say that? Professor Proton's the best."

"Why? What, what has it ever gotten me? I mean, I'm, I'm an 83-year-old man who has potatoes in, in his suitcase. Doing kids parties and whatever this is. Other scientists think, think I'm a joke. And Gino, well the puppeteer who did, who did Gino, well, he slept with my wife."

Penny sits next to him and puts an arm around his shoulders " I'm sorry to hear about your troubles."

" Uh, thanks."

Sheldon says "Mr. Jeffries, I need to show you something." and heads off to his room. he returns with a framed picture of a young Professor proton.

" I wrote a fan letter to you when I was a child in Texas, and you sent this autographed picture back to me. Well, um, you may find this hard to believe, but I didn't have any friends growing up."

"No, I, I get that."

"But, um, I did have you. And every day at four o'clock, you'd come to my house on Channel 68, and we'd do science together. If it hadn't been for you, well, who knows what would've become of me? You know? Instead of a world-class physicist, I could've wound up as a hobo. a musician, Or a surgeon.

Leonard joins in "I bet there are important discoveries being made every day because you inspired millions of kids to pursue science. In a way, their discoveries are your discoveries."

" Yeah, it's true. A generation of young scientists are standing on your shoulders. As Newton said, we can only see so far today as we are standing on the shoulders of giants"

"It's important you know how much you mean to us."

Arthur has tears in his eyes "Well, thank, thank you, guys. That, that, that means a lot."

Sheldon sits down next to Penny and takes her hand, smiling at her then turns back to Arthur. "When My pop-pop passed no one in my family took My study of Science seriously except you. My Father had his worries and his whiskey, My Mother had Jesus, My sister had her doll and My Brother was as dumb as a jar of dirt. You kept me sane"

Arthur starts coughing

Sheldon stands and solemnly turns to Penny. "As I understand it, introducing your girlfriend to your family is an important part of a relationship."

Penny looks surprised. "well, yes..."

"Well, I've met your father. Penny, I'd like you to meet Professor Proton. He made me the scientist I am today. "

Penny looks at Sheldon, eyes bright with sudden tears. "Oh honey, you did all this to share this with me?"

Arthurs slumps back in his chair and puts a hand on his chest. " Uh-oh."

They all look over and Penny asks "Arthur, are you okay?"

"No... I, I'm having a problem with my pacemaker."

Leonard grabs his phone "I'll, I'll call for help."

Later, in a hospital room.

Sheldon and Penny have come to visit Professor Proton, who's lying in bed looking pale and grey.

"The doctors said you just need to take it easy and rest. is there anything I can get for you? Some apple juice? Jell-O?"

Arthur shakes his head "No. No, thank you. But I, I do, I do have a favour to, to ask."

" Name it."

" Well, I'm, I'm booked to do a children's party tomorrow, and, um, frankly I, you know, I, I don't feel up to it."

"Oh, you're not. You look awful."

"Thank you. Anyway, uh, I mean, you know my act better than anybody. I was, I was hoping that maybe, you know, maybe you'd fill in for me."

"Are you saying that you want me to be Professor Proton?"

" Yeah.

"Sir, it would be an honour. Who is it for?"

" a Korean family in Alhambra. Address is in my jacket"

"But they'll know I'm not you. Perhaps I could call myself Professor Proton, Jr.?"

"Sounds great".

"Thank you!"

As they're leaving the hospital Sheldon is thinking "Penny, would you accompany me tomorrow? I will need your help in handling the people as I don't like the idea of strangers watching me"

"You want me to do science with you?

"well, help with the science and stop the small children biting me"

"well, I do have a matching lab coat now..."

"You could be Penny proton!"

"Sure, I'll help. but you may need to jazz up the science to keep the kids interested these days. What burns really well? We need drama"

"From watching Wolowitz attempts at magic, stage magicians use flash paper, a form of nitrocellulose. We could make gun cotton."

"and set fire to it with a lemon!"


	76. Schooling Penny

Schooling

She's wearing a ludicrously short pink tartan skirt , knee high white socks, red high heels and a tiny white shirt. Bent over the back of a sturdy chair, the cuffs on her ankles fasten to the chair legs, keeping her legs spread while the broad leather belt clinched tight about her waist holds her to the chair back. The Skirt hardly covered her ass when she was standing, bend over it's been lifted so it's plain she's not wearing any underwear.

Her hands are bound with leather cuffs in front of her. On the table before her are papers covered in mathematical formula.

Behind her, Sheldon stands wearing a black cloak over a severe black suit. His hair is slicked back and looks darker. on his face are dark framed glasses and In his hand is a thin cane. He looks scarily strict and formal.

He flexes the cane. Her bare ass already has three red stripes.

She struggles and whines "but Sheldon..."

The cane whips down, adding a fourth stinging line.

"Ow! Doctor Cooper! I meant Doctor Cooper. "

"Better"

"I can't do these puzzles, they're too hard! "

With the cane he points to a little sand timer in front of her on the table as it rapidly ran down. "You'd better try, time is running out"

Next to it was a pair of silver clamps on a chain. Next to them are six clothes pins in a neat row. A red ball on a strap with a buckle. A black leather blindfold.

"If you don't get it then you can see what your next Forfeit will be..." He caresses the red stripes on her ass then slides his fingers down, parting her lips that are wet and swollen. She moans and struggles as he strokes her clit.

"Come on, if Y is 3 solve for X."

"This isn't what I meant when I said I would be a naughty school girl for you! "

He chuckles and steps back. " Come on. you can do this. Y is 3. "

She struggles, feeling horny and helpless and frustrated all at once. He looked so severe and sexy she couldn't solve X for anything at the moment"

"Maybe this will help. Count for me" The cane cracks down on her ass.

"One! Thank you Sir!"

"Two! Thank you Sir!"

"Three! Thank you Sir!"

The sand in the glass runs down. "Time is up" He picks up the clamps

"X is twice Y. Let's see if this encourages you."

He stands behind her, pressing his groin on her ass as he reaches round under her shirt, pushing it up and freeing her breasts. He cups them, enjoying the feel of them in his hands, her nipples hard.

She presses back against him, feeling he's really hard.

"God I need you Sheldon, just fuck me already."

"Oh, there will be plenty of time for that one you've done your homework."

he grips one nipple between his finger and thumb, twisting slowly. He stands to her side and holds the clamp in front of her face, slowly squeezing the jaws open.

He feels a thrill as he watches the fear play across her face. He slowly slides the clamp down her chest to the waiting nipple, letting it slowly close on her soft flesh - not directly on the nipple itself, but on the soft flesh behind it. He know the tip of the nipple hurts more at first but pulls free easier and should be avoided as is easier to injure. Further back takes a while to get the full benefit but can be left on longer, and he wants to take his time with her.

She moans and sucks in a breath as he lets it hang, the weight of it swinging. Her nipple aches, a low burning throb that she knows is going to grow and grow.

He reaches under her, trailing the chain as he clamps her other nipple. She moans and squirms.

He pulls on the chain, making the clamps grip tighter. She bends further forward to try and ease the bite, pushing her exposed ass higher.

He clips the centre of the chain to the table edge and turns over the sand timer

"Now X is Twice Y, and Y is 3.. so X is?" He picks up the cane again.

"Six" she stutters, breath coming in ragged little gasps. "X is 6, Doctor Cooper"

"Very Good !" He grins evilly "Six it is"

he raises the cane and she cries out, realising what's to come.

One - he cracks the cane across the back of her thighs, making her jerk up and tug the chain to the clamps on her aching nipples. The sudden sharp pain in her thighs fights the hot ache from the clamps, sensation washing up and down her body. Clover clamps are diabolical in that they are made to grip harder when pulled.

"Two!" he strikes again, next to the first. She gives a little yelp then says " Thank you Sir!"

"Three!" " Thank you Sir!"

"Four" " Thank you Sir!"

"Five" " Thank you Sir!" she gasps.

"Six!" she sobs, tears in her eyes. Her mascara is running, she doesn't think she can take another... but she managed to gasp " Thank you Sir!"

He stops, resting his hand on her back, feeling her shudder and sob. "Well done, girl." She feels a strange surge of pride. "Let's see if you do better on the next question." her stomach drops. More?!

He turns over a card to show her the next question.

She looks at it but it's just gibberish, she has no idea "I don't know! please, I don't know!"

He smiles and watches the sand timer.

"Come on, you know all the separate ideas you need to solve this. You just need to combine them and the motivation to apply yourself"

He put his hand on the clamps chain on the table and slowly slides it away from her. Her eyes went wide and she bends over as far forward as she can to stop the chain going taunt and tugging, all the while she shakes her head and beggs "please please no sir"

When the chain draws taunt he smiles and gave it a little tug, making the clamps bite her tender flesh.

"Stay like that."

He picks up the handful of clothespins and walks behind her, she is bent so far over her ass is high in the air , her tan cheeks spread . He pats one buttock, feeling the heat of the red cane marks. Smiling possessively he runs his hand down over her cunt lips, stroking her apart and slipping a finger into her slick wetness. Even through the ache of the cane marks and the bite of the clamps she moans in pleasure, cunt gripping him eagerly.

Chuckling to himself he slips his finger free and grips her pussy lip between finger and thumb. With his other hand he opens a clothespin and let it close on her lip, her low moan making his cock throb. She can feel the peg gripping her, biting on tender flesh. It aches

Taking his time he clamps three clothes pegs on each side, leaving her lips pulled apart.

He delicately reaches down and strokes her exposed clit , watching her legs twitch as she groans and pushes back, body begging for more.

"I have a theory about the stimulation of the female body. The harder I make it for you to orgasm, the stronger the eventual orgasm is"

He starts to rub harder, using his hand so he knocked the pegs, making them bite and pull at her sensitive flesh as he pleasures her, droving her closer and closer to ecstasy . Her moan was replaced with a panting need, helplessly begging him for more.

"open your mouth"

She shivers but obeys. He picks up the red ball of the ball gag and pushes it into her mouth, pulling the strap around her head and buckling it tight. She moans, more helpless than ever.

He puts his fingers back to work, one long digit stroking inside her

"Still green, girl?" She sobs but nods. The whole situation is overwhelming her but she's close, she wants more, needs more, needs him so hard it drives her crazy.

He gently slaps her swollen clit, making her cry out into the gag, then starts rubbing it faster

"Close, girl? "

"Uh huh" she nodded.

"Want more?"

"Uh huh" she nodded frantically

"Want to cum for me? "

"Uh huh. Pweese... " she begs, drooling through the gag.

He redoubled his efforts, making her jerk and thrash. "Cum for me then girl. Cum now!"

His words pushed her over the edge, she slumped forward wailing as she gave herself helplessly over to the pleasure. He didn't stop his frantic pace, fingers rubbing rough circles on her slick flesh.

He leaned in and hissed into her ear. "Again! Cum again in ten seconds or you will be punished! Ten! Nine! Eight! " Her panic and fear went straight to wet desire, before he got to four he felt her cunt spasm under his hand , her back arched and she cried out.

"Good girl."

He positioned himself behind her and unzipped his pants, freeing his straining erection that was already trailing a silver thread of cum. Without a word he slid into her cunt as she still rode the waves of her last orgasm, sliding into her until his balls slapped against her and his body ground the pegs to bite into her lips. She screams into the gag, the sudden sensation overwhelming her. She strains desperately to push back against him, wanting him more, deeper, desperate to feel him, to please him.

He grips her hips and pounds into her, taking his pleasure from her bound and helpless body.

it only takes a moment before he groans and gasps, pushing in deep as he cums hard into her pegged and well pounded pussy. She slumps forward in her bonds, sobbing.

he slips free of her, cock limp but mind still full of evil ideas.

She tries to take a deep breath, figuring it's over. He slips the blindfold over her eyes, plunging her into darkness.

She sobs in desperation as he starts to rub her clit from behind again. She's painfully sensative, so she wants him to stop, to get free. Then she realises he's slowly removing the clamps from her nipples. She screams into the gag as he rubs the aching flesh, a rush of blood returning to make the burning ache roar.

Then his hand is down between her legs, stroking the pegs on her lips, kneading the flesh and making the pegs click on each other. he keeps rubbing her clit as he tugs and teases each peg before pulling it free from her slick flesh. Circulation returns with a vengeance. She screams and moans, thrashing in the straps that hold her.

He frees her ankles and unbuckles the belt from her waist. She slumps to the floor, still bound, gagged and blindfolded.

He lifts the blindfold, uncovering her red and tear filled eyes. She looks up at him and raises her bound wrists imploring. The rule still stands, any bonds he puts on her only he can remove. He takes her bound wrists and helps her too her feet.

He unbuckles the gag. She spits out the ball eagerly and collapses into his arms, her head on his chest.

"Wow, that was intense. Sir." her whole body is aching but she feels high. He shushes her with a finger on her lips.

He puts his arms around her waist, her skin still thrilling at his touch and leads her to the bedroom. He has her stand as he unbuckles her heels, rolls down her white stockings, unfastens her belt of a skirt and slips off her blouse. Naked but for the cuffs on her wrists he lays her on the bed. Only then does he undress, carefully folding and setting aside his clothes.

Laying next to her he takes her in his arms, skin on skin, and kisses her softly.

She sighs happily, consumed with a nameless longing fulfilled, a deep feeling of contentment, of belonging. She presses her face to his chest and whispers "That was so many things. It hurt. Oh man it hurt in so many places in so many ways. And not being able to move, to escape, that was so frustrating and, it got scary. it turned me on, strange it made me want more and want you all the more."

Rolling her onto her stomach he squeezes lotion onto his hand and starts to tub it onto her bright red ass and thighs. "moisturising lotion with Aloe and Vitamin E for the bruises."

She stretches and makes a happy mumbling sound into the pillows "I want you more"

Rolling her back he kisses her aching nipples. He puts more lotion on his hand and reaches down. "Still feel the need?" She stretches her bound hands up, wriggling as she stretches out. "Please sir"

She looks up at him and whispers "Please."

He strokes the peg marks gently, his hand slippery with lotion, it makes her moan.

"Yes. Yes. Please. Gently. Yes. " Her stomach tenses as he keeps stroking.

One hand gently holding her wrists over her head, the other teasing her cunt, he leans down and kisses her. She kisses back, feeling totally owned and alive "Thank you sir" She starts to breathe slow and deep.

"can I come, Sir?" He smiles and nods. She buries her face into his shoulder and shudders, his gently touch reawakening her body to every sore spot, cane mark or clamp bite. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close. Studies have shown Skin to skin contact increases post orgasmic oxytocin levels. that's why hugs and aftercare are so important.


	77. Dark Matter

Dark Matter

Raj came bouncing into Sheldons office, excitedly waving his phone.

"Sheldon, have you seen this! Nature have published research about a galaxy without a dark matter halo." Sheldon looks up as Raj continues. "The Dragonfly array has confirmed using cluster analysis that Galaxy NGC1052-DF2 has a mass equal to its stars. No Dark Matter! Dokkum and that lot from Yale have been looking into it"

Sheldon puts down his marker pen and thinks.

"Oh, interesting. That is highly anomalous, most galaxies we've seen have a 5:1 ratio of Dark matter. But I'm not studying dark matter anymore."

He points at one of his white boards. Raj looks crestfallen "why not?"

"Penny has gave me some remarkable insights into possible string structures that may account for gravitational interactions."

Raj stares at the board. "Wow. Penny did all this?"

"Well, Penny did that. " He points to a twisted string diagram in the bottom corner .

"Instead of a string, she suggested we consider it a sheet. From there, I explored the topology as the sheet can flex, knot or roll. The rolling interactions seem to be the most promising"

"She also did that." He points to a smiley face "In case things make me sad."

"And those" He points to several little hearts, one with "Penny4Sheldon" in it. "As I find the endearment charming"

Raj looked around Sheldon's office, noticing the little splashes of colour. A hair scrunchy around a pot of pens. Little hearts and flowers in the corners of Sheldon's boards. A penny blossom clipped to his desk lamp. A brightly coloured picture frame.

She had done the seemingly impossible, integrated herself into Sheldon's life of crazy order and routines without either of them going insane. In fact Sheldon seemed to be thriving at the centre of her colourful chaos.

"You two seem to be doing amazingly well."

"By the superlative I take it there is an implicit "for a Sheldon" on there?

"Yeah, the faculty keep asking how you did it. You know Lesley is taking ghoulish delight in creating more and more outlandish rumours just to see how far she can push it?"

"I know, I suggested a few for her"

"So you didn't accidentally memorise a secret government spy database and Penny is secretly your CIA bodyguard?"

"No, that's the plot of the TV show "Chuck". I believe the relevant term is Bazinga!"

Raj laughs.

"So what's on this board?" He points to a board covered in shorthand scrawl.

"Oh, that's a little joke. I've been analysing rap lyrics looking for references to the platonic ideals."

"What?"

"you seem, they never say 'A' club, it's always 'The' club. This makes the songs theme more relatable for people but it also follows Plato's concept of a universal ideal."

Raj is surprised for a moment then agrees "very true, it's get on the floor in the club, not this club"

"I'll be looking for a music based body to publish it later"

"This could be big money! I'm sure someone would love the pun of calling a Plato themed nightclub "Ideal". "

"if that's a joke I don't get it. What I could do with is your help getting data from the LIGO.

The Laser Interferometer Gravitational-Wave Observatory? that's high end stuff, what are you after?

"If My theory is correct, using data from the Caltech LIgo when the Sagitarrius A* supermassive black hole event occurs... "Raj butts in, excited "you think that when the S Star gets close you'll see proof of rolled strings in the gravity waves? if you're right this could be Massive. Supermassive in fact!"


	78. A new toy

Sheldon gives his usual triple knock.

"Come on in honey" Penny is over in the kitchen area fixing a drink. "Want a drink?" She holds up a bottle of ice tea, fresh from the refrigerator.

He nods and she brings it to him, and he's taking her in his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He still worries in his more anxious moments that his phobias will return, sometimes the thought of not being able to hold her makes him sick with worry. But for now she feels safe and happy and right in his arms, so he hugs her and she hugs him back.

"so, how was work?"

"Very productive. Working with Raj I've put together an experiment to run on the LIGO that should help me with the gravimetric string problem."

"sounds good. That going to prove the knotting or rolling thing?"

"It should, if I am correct, prove the existence of the rolling interactions"

"Cool. Oh, You got another package - your name, my address, so something fun?" She points to it on the shelf by the door.

"you tell me" he says, handing her the package. He knows she loves unwrapping things.

She unwraps it with her usual enthusiasm, all but destroying the packaging to get in. The box inside has bright colours and a clear plastic front. She makes an appreciative "ooh" and grins. "A new toy?"She reads the label "The fun factory butt plug with jiggle balls" turns it over " for the intermediate user. Tapered tip for easy insertion. Oh My!"

She opens the packaging "you think I'm ready for Intermediate toys then?"

"I felt you'd enjoy the extra stimulation"

The new toy is a black rod about 5 inches long from rounded silicone tip to the crossbar at the base. Instead of being straight it has two large round bulges, the first about an inch wide and the second a little wider.

"Well, its soft but firm, nice and flexible." She bends it and feels something in it move a little.

"Oh!" Curious she flexes it again, feeling it shift. She shakes it and it rattles Clickclickclick. "the bulges have little weights that move! Cunning."

She grins over at Sheldon. "Can I try it now? Where is the lube?"

"In the Drawer by the bed"

She rushes for the bedroom, grabs the lube and heads into the bathroom.

Sheldon watches her go with a grin on his face. He's judged it well, a balance between stimulation and curiosity. Opening his laptop he starts to go over the simulation again.

In the bathroom Penny strips down and stands naked in front of the mirror. Something about toys like this was a delightfully naughty turn on.

She rinsed the plug under the tap then squeezed a good blob of lube onto the end. Working it with her fingers she made sure the whole thing was nice and slippery. Looking round the bathroom to get the best pose she put on leg up on the side of the bath, bending back to see her ass in the mirror.

Using her free hand she gripped her ass and spread her ass wider, pressing the tip of the plug to her asshole.

she gently pressed, feeling it push in and stretch her open. A shudder of pleasure runs up her spine.

She pushed slowly, feeling her ass stretch for the first bulge then grip and slide the plug in.

Using her free hand she stroked her breast, feeling her nipple get hard. It was crazy but this was a turn on, especially with Sheldon in the other room knowing what she was doing. She slid her free hand down and found her clit, slowly rubbing it with two fingers as she worked the plug back and forth.

Great, I'm an anal slut. She laughs to herself. Sheldon's little anal slut. why is that idea such a turn on?

But really Its More than that, not just her ass. its showing off for Sheldon, being sexy. Being wanted. Stronger than that; Being Desired. That was the real turn on. She's got it bad and she knows it. maybe He'll have to brand his initials on her ass next to show she's his. She feels a sudden throb of desire like a punch in the gut. Holy Fuck, where did that thought come from?

She pushed the plug all the way in, feeling her ass tighten round the narrow stem.

Straightening up she wiggled her hips, Felt the weights shift as she moved. Her insides did a tight little quiver. It really is a turn on.

She grabs a cut off t-shirt and cure shorts from the laundry pile and slips them on.

Standing in the door of the bedroom she grins over at Sheldon who's sitting on the couch, busy on his laptop.

She heads over to hers on the table and pulls up her playlist. The Divinyls 'I touch myself' starts to play through the rooms wireless speakers.

She starts to Dance round her apartment. "Ok, this is my favourite plug of the lot." She wiggles her hips side to side and giggles. The chorus comes on and she wiggles her way over to Sheldon, who puts his laptop aside and sits legs astride. Standing right in front of him she dances on the spot, singing along.

"I don't want anybody else"

She points at Sheldon and grins,

"When i think about you I touch myself"

She runs her hands over her breasts, lifting her shirt over her head, turning around slowly

"Ohhh" she hooks her fingers in her waistband and slowly slides her shorts down.

"Ohhh" shifting her weight from side to side she walks her shorts down, bending with them to give Sheldon a clear view of her ass and the plug inside her

"Ahhh" she steps free of her shorts and turns back to face him

"Ah ah ah ahh" She puts both hands down between her legs, stroking herself, then runs them up her body, from her hips, to her stomach, to her breasts, blowing him a kiss then raising her arms over her head, legs apart and head back. "I forget myself, I want you to remind me."

She looks at him eagerly "We green?"

he beckons her to come to him, nodding "Green"

"Good. I want to feel what its like with you and it in me at once "

She unbuckles his belt, easing his pants down. His erections full and ready, she straddles him , wrapping her arms around his neck as she lowers herself down onto him.

The head of his cock slides across the slick folds of her then slides into her. he puts his hands on her hips and lets her rock back and forth, He can feel how excited she is, and the hard length of the plug inside her, the weights moving as she moves.

Double penetrated, she starts to move slowly but the feeling drives wild, she starts to buck her hips, pushing herself up then driving down onto him, faster and faster.

He can feel the urge building in him, a hunger to take her, to come deep inside her. She's moving faster now, breath coming in gasps as she rides him, but it's not enough. As he builds to a crescendo he sits up, wrapping his arms around her and driving her down as he thrusts up with his hips, holding her to him as he thrusts. She cries out, face buried in his shoulder as she suddenly looses herself, orgasming helplessly in his arms as he thrusts and pumps frantically into her.

They slump back onto the sofa, sated. She stays astride him, his shrinking cock still inside her as they kiss.

"So, a good new addition to the toy box?"

"Oh, definitely" she smiles


	79. Will Wheaton and Penny Proton

"So, which IS faster? Superman or the Flash? and how many Flashes are there?"

Penny and Sheldon are in the Comic shop, with Leonard, Howard and Raj. Penny has a Flash comic in each hand and a puzzled look on her face, the others are diving for cover as Sheldon starts into a long explanation.

But suddenly he stops, frowning at the door. Looking over, Penny see's the familiar bearded features of Will Wheaton, who's just strolled into the shop.

She waves over to him "Hey Will!"

"Penny!" he wanders over "Didn't expect to see you in here. How are things going?"

"Great. You know my Boyfriend, Sheldon don't you? "

Will looks surprised. "Sheldon? really? You do know he's a little crazy?"

Penny shakes her head "hey now, He's a bona fide genius"

Sheldon scowls at Will and gives him a little nod of the head "P'takh weaton." (Weirdo=insult )

Penny frowns at him. "Sheldon! jagh yIbuStaH! " (Concentrate on the enemy = stop it)

Will goes goggle eyed in shock. " **qaStaH nuq jay'? (** _What the hell is going on?)_ tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a'? (Do you speak klingon?) "

Penny grins a shyly proud little grin. "Yeah, loQ vIjatlhlaH (A little). Sheldon's been teaching me."

Sheldon comes out of his sulk long enough to say "she is a very able pupil"

" I can't believe you too are together, congratulations! He's a real catch Penny . and Sheldon it took you long enough to notice her!."

Sheldon looks confused." What?"

Wil laughs "Come on Sheldon, shes the only woman I've ever seen you notice! And she actually likes you!" He holds out a hand "truce?"

"Truce"

Penny watches them shake hands "So anyway you cute little internet chipmonk what have you been doing? I Love tabletop by the way, got some great ideas for games from there"

Wil sighs "Did you hear they were trying to do Serial Ape-ist 2?"

Penny winces "Yeah, they wanted me back as the first characters sister, a bisexual go-go dancer who gets topless, makes out with a girl then gets turned into a killer gorilla by her mad scientist boyfriend. Not many lines, lots of shrieking and jiggling" She puts her hands under her breasts and jiggles then up and down.

Will laughs, not sure where to look "I know, they offered me that scientist role"

"Really? anyway, I'm doing some video work for a Warhammer game demo, they wanted a perky sister of battle, its like a Sci-Fi powered armoured nun with a flame thrower. "

"sounds awesome, I'm working on a new project - it's a YouTube serial based on an old kids science show"

"what, like Professor Proton?"

"You've heard of Professor Proton? He was a real inspiration growing up, so when i heard Arthur Jefferies was retiring I rewatched a load of his old shows and pitched a reboot as part of the kids STEM education initiative."

"Heard of him? I met him, he is a lovely old man. . Sheldon hired him to show me science"

"Sheldon, you hound! You got Penny the real proffesor proton? Thats love right there."

Sheldon smiles, looking almost bashful. "He did us all the classics, even the egg flask. It was wonderful"

And Sheldon did a science show for him, with exploding science lemons ! "

"For him?"

"yeah, Covering for him at a kids birthday as Doctor Proton junior when he was sick. We did potato clock then updated it into light bulbs and fire lemons! "

"Hold on, did you say we?"

"I was Penny Proton, Sheldon got us matching lab coats."

"Genius. Say, would you be able to do that as a spot on the show? Girls need female science role models. It'd be cool if you could just do a experiment to camera, just you solo as a scientist not as a side kick or assistant ."

"Sheldon, are you alright? You've gone very pale."

He was clutching her hand in a vice like grip.

"I need to sit down."

"Come on, lets get coffee and talk."

As Penny got the drinks Will leaned over to Sheldon. "Are you ok? You look kind of Shell shocked."

"I am..." Sheldon fumbles for words. "Feeling Conflicted. Do you promise to be true to the spirit of the original Professor proton shows? Not play it for laughs or mock the science? "

Will nods, catching on. "He meant a lot to you, didn't he? Well, I promise it'll be genuine science presented in an entertaining way. I've made sure we also get all the old episodes of the original series up on the channel and Arthur gets a cut as creative consultant."

"Very well, you have my blessing."

Penny returns with the coffees, she'd been watching the two of them. "Figured you guys needed to talk. You ok honey? "

Sheldon nods. "I had reservations, but Wheaton has promised the show will be true to science"

"Great! Will you help me with the Penny Proton stuff? I'll need science coaching. "

"Of course."

She grins and kisses him "thank you! Whispers in his ear "I'll need lots of schooling, sir."

He feels an eager shudder down his spine.

"You'll always have the time you were Professor Proton jnr to those kids. "

"Will, I'm in as long as i get to do the egg flask one! Oh, and no Gino puppets."

"No Gino the Neutrino? Funny, Arthur said the same. I was talking to the Henson workshop guys about a family of talking quark puppets."

Penny looks shocked then doubles over laughing. "Have you guys even been on the Internet? You want puppets on a kids show called Top and Bottom ? You do know what else that can mean?"

Both look shocked. Will is mortified. "Holy Shit. Why didn't I spot that? "

Penny continues "Look, the kids are small and fast moving around the Protons so make them blue and call them The Electrons ."

"That makes sense. You know much particle science? "

"No, just what Sheldon uses who he hustles at pool. That's how we started D&D "

"Pool hustling, particles and D&D? this sounds an interesting story"

"We play monthly, I'm trying to get the respect of the Forest King so my wolf pack can stay in his Forest"


	80. The End of the Agreement

End of the Agreement.

(OK, buckle up, this is the Big One - beware, much swearing)

Back from work she's full of energy, She has a quick shower and slips on one of her flowery sun dresses, knowing Sheldon will be back soon.

She's just buckling on her collar when he knocks. She kneels in her place and calls "Come in"

But Sheldon walks in looking pale and serious. He's wearing one of his messenger bags and holding the strap in a death grip. She can feel the tension coming off him in waves, something has really stressed him out. She feels a surge of worry and compassion, the need to serve him and sooth his worries is always strongest when he's upset.

"Oh Honey, what's wrong?"

She strokes her collar, a reminder for them both that she's his, a gesture she knows he likes.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" She starts to undress , so she can go and kneel at his feet " I showered when I got back, as you prefer."

He sits on the couch, clutching his bag to his chest "No, keep your clothes on. Come and sit. We need to talk about something serious."

"Serious?" that makes her nervous. She sits next to him on the couch

"Penny, I've been giving things a lot of thought recently." He looks so nervous he almost looks ill. "head down"

She obediently bows her head forward and he reaches over and unbuckles her collar. Taking it off her he gathers it in his hands, rolling it then puts it in his bag.

She touches her throat. she feels naked without it.

"Here". He rummages in his bag and hands her a sheaf of papers, all signed and notarised.

She reads them in growing horror . In a small shocked voice she asks "The Official dissolution of our relationship agreement? You're breaking up with me.?"

"Yes and I hereby formally release you from all oaths, obligations and promises between us."

Small voice Penny vanishes, Angry Penny returns with a roar

"Sheldon! What the Fuck! You're breaking up with me? WHY!? You can't! I'm yours, dammit! Yours alone! Why are you doing this!?"

Sheldon rocks back, hands up to defend himself "Penny, look. You're a strong, capable, self sufficient young woman, you've a career that you love, a promising role, your credit cards are paid off, even you car engine check light is off. You know yourself better than you ever did before. You are everything I hoped you'd be and more. I'm so proud of you."

She throws the papers in his face "What, So you're just going to fix me and then run away? Fucking coward. After all we've done? You've shown me so much about who I am, what I want and who I can be, Don't you know that this is just going to break me into a thousand more fucking pieces, you fucking asshole?!"

Sheldon looks hurt then gathers his resolve "No, I'm doing this to show I have no control over you anymore. No power, no promises or agreements. No influence except what you choose to give."He looks her sternly in the eye. "We are on a Level playing field. We are equals here."

"Why is that so important that you would wreck everything we had?"

"Because you can walk away now if you want, free and clear. Run if you want. I won't stop you. I can't stop you. I need you to know you have total freedom. I have no influence over you"

"Why, Sheldon?"

"Because you mean so much to me."

"Fucking stupid way of showing it! What if I don't WANT that freedom?"

"Look, Penny;

You are the emotional to my intellectual.

the Impulsive to my rational

You feel fiercely . Love passionately. You care when I do not.

You are my doorway to the emotional, just as I am yours to the rational

I find your companionship vastly stimulating... look.

You are the trinity to my Neo,

the Leia to my Han

You are the charm to my strangeness,

The beauty to my truth,

The bottom to my top.

The sub to my Dom

I love you, with all my heart.

This is the only way I can ask this and feel that its fair."

From his bag he takes a flat jewellery case. He opens it and offers it to her. Inside is a steel ring collar, a seamless loop of mirror bright polished metal.

"Will you submit to me and be mine forever? In the more common social conventional sense, Penny, will you marry me?"

She's speechless. Her heart is suddenly in her throat, she can feel it pounding, choking her. her eyes are as wide as saucers and her hands come up covering her mouth.

"I tore it all up so we can rebuild it bigger and better. I promise to love you and cherish you, to use you and abuse you in every possible way and always, ALWAYS, Keep you safe ."

"Oh Sheldon you total ass. Yes! Yes! Of course I will." Happy tears in her eyes

He heaves a great sigh of relief and throws his arms around her, hugging her sobbing face to his chest.

"I asked the internet how to do this right and I found a quote that made so much sense. If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were."

Her eyes are red with happy tears "that's stupid and you know it"

He laughs.

"Down on your knees. Collar position."

Tears running down her face she slips her sun dress over her head and drops naked to her knees at his feet.

She spreads her knees, sitting up proud and straight. With her shoulders back and her chest thrust towards him she lifts her head high and pulls her hair to one side, so her neck is clear and bare.

He hinges the steel ring collar open - it has two hair fine seams, one each side.

He puts the collar around her neck and closes it . She lowers her head, baring the nape of her neck. With a key he tightens the recessed screw, fastening it tight.

She shudders as she feels the weight of it rest on her neck "Thank you, Sir".

"We will need to go ring shopping. You will need a more socially acceptable token of our relationship"

She looks up and corrects him. "Of ownership. I want you to own me. Now. And forever. "

She crosses her wrists and offers them to him, head bowed.

"I herewith submit myself, completely and totally to you, Sheldon Lee Cooper, your girl, your slave, your property, to do with as you please." She looks up, eyes bright.

"I am yours, Master"

Sheldon is momentarily taken aback by the passion in her voice. Never has he heard such sureness, such pureness of purpose, such a universal truth spoken so eloquently. He's always been uncomfortable with the term Master, it seemed so much harsher than the polite respect of Sir. But now, it feels right. It Fits.

"I am your Master. You are my girl"

She sucks in her breathe, she hadn't realised she was holding it.

Then she lunges forward from her kneeling pose, arms flailing. She punches him hard in the chest, knocking him back. Two more lower blows wind him as she throws herself at him, raging and sobbing in huge ragged gasps that shake her whole body. Her eyes are wild with tears, her blows loose strength and she ends up sobbing in his arms.

"And if you ever Ever EVER do anything like this to me again I am going to Kill You, Master. I'll fucking kill you . do you understand?"

She slumps to the floor, sobbing and clutching his legs.

"I'm yours. I love you. I'm yours."

He reaches down, slips his fingers inside the steel loop of the collar. It's loose enough for him to grip as he makes a fist and roughly pulls her up to her knees, pulls her to him. It scares her, makes her pull back, struggle... but the grip is as unyeilding as the steel.

he pulls her face to his and growls, voice heavy with emotion "You. are. Mine" and he smothers her happy cry with a kiss.


	81. A New Agreement : Master and fiancée

Penny wakes up sore and muddle headed. last night is a blur of wonderful confusion. She stretches out, naked in a tangle of sheets. reaching out a hand the space beside her is empty but the bed is still warm. as she moves she feels a weight around her neck. she reaches up to feel the steel of the collar still about her neck, warm from her body heat. She wraps her fingers round it, tugs as she lets her other hand slide down her body, feeling the soft orb of her breast in her hand, the nipple aching as it hardens. She strokes it, remembering Sheldons fingers, his cruel grip as he tormented her, his teeth, his tongue. She moans softly to herself, letting her hand slide lower, her belly tight, red bite marks on thigh, down between her legs. She's still slick, sticky and aching but feels a strange satisfaction from it. She grips the collar tight as she teases herself, Thinking back to last night...

Sheldon growled "You are Mine" as he pulled her to him and crushed her mouth with a kiss that sent shudders through her. He tugged at the collar, the steel solid and inescapable. She'd never expected it to feel like this, her need for someone to totally take control fulfilled by her stranger, her Sheldon. But for once in her life she stopped running, stopped trying and just gave in, totally. She melted against him, yielding as he pushed her down to the floor, driven and eager. He fumbles at his belt and she helps him push his pants down enough to free his straining cock. She grips his waist as he forces himself into her, thrusting with desperate eagerness. She wraps her legs around him, clinging to him, breathless from the pleasure of feeling him in her, press down on her. "I'm yours, Master" are the only words her lips know.

It's over is a few savage moments, he arches his back up and pushes her down, buried to the balls in her. "You are Mine" he grunts as he comes and her cunt grips him tight in answer.

Sated and shell shocked, he climbs to his feet. His cock glistens wetly, end still trailing a silvery threat of come. She pulls herself to her knees, gripping his leg and looks up, eyes pleading as she puts out her tongue and slowly licks the tip. he looks down and nods and she takes him into her mouth, licking and sucking, desperate for the taste of him, feeling him harden as she sucks. She strokes his balls, working his shaft as she pulls back, then pushing forward, taking him as deep as she dared. She aches for him, to serve and pleasure him.

He pulls his shirt over his head as she works, looking down at her naked on her knees charges him with a fierce pride. Taking her by the hair he pulls her head back. He kicks off his pants and shifts his grip to her collar and naked, he leads her to the Bedroom.

Taking up the leather cuffs her binds her wrists before her and tied them to a rope, which he threads through the headboard. Pushing her onto the bed he wraps the rope about his hand and pulls, stretching her hands out. She rolls over onto her front, getting up on her knees so her ass is in the air, spread, exposed and ready for him. "take what's yours, Master" . He needs no more encouragement, he's behind her with his hands around her hips, pulling her back as he pushes forward, less desperate now, more in control.

She writhes in the ropes and cuffs, revelling in the slick slide of him as he moves in her. She grips the rope with her fists as she feels the wet heat in her belly grip her, the tight rope as much a connection as the straining cock inside her. "I'm yours, Master! yours! " She feels him tug the rope as he thrusts, loosing herself as she cries out, coming hard as she strains against him.

In the night she stirs from exhausted sleep, finding herself wrapped in his arms, lying in darkness in the sweat wet sheets. She rolls over and kisses his chest, her cuffed hands working his soft cock harder as he stirs.

She kisses him on the lips then trails her kisses down his body to his rising erection, licking it as she looked up at him. Sleepily he tangled his fingers into her hair, guiding her up and down as he gets harder. By the time he's rock hard and ready she's wet and eager for him. He pulls her head back by the hair, then takes her collar. "Straddle me" she sits up, throws her leg over him, rocking her hips ready to take him into her ready cunt but he shifts, so she ends sat astride his cock, the thick shaft spreading her wet lips open. "Ride it" she starts to rock back and forth, sliding slickly along him, but never far enough to get the tip of his cock into her.

"oh god. Master, I want you. i need you. I need you in me." rocking her hips faster, rubbing herself on him

"please Master" he's holds her upright by the collar, watching her with a sly smile as she struggles, then moves his hips and shifts her forward, so he can thrust up into her, letting her body push her down onto him

"YES!"

Moaning at the memory she feels the first tingle of an orgasm build, then the clatter of plates draws her attention back to the Morning.

From the sound and the delicious smell Sheldon is up and making breakfast

She gets to her feet, thinks about a shower and clothes then thinks better of it. She puts her shortest silky robe on, leaving the front open and strolls out of the bedroom, one finger hooked into her collar.

Sheldon is busy in the kitchen, just putting food on plates.

"Ah, you're up. How do you feel?"

"fantastic. You know, this really does something for you" She smiles, biting her lip and tugging the collar with one finger

He smiles. "And for you"

he points at the table "New paperwork for you to look at"

She waits while he puts the plates on the table then presses against him, up on tip toes for a kiss "Yes Master"

She sits and starts to read.

Sheldon points to it "It's much the same as your girlfriend agreement, but with additional titles and clauses.

If you want I can work this up into a full slave contract, I'll have to rewrite a few parts, you surpassed anything I'd hoped for on the submission front."

That makes her smile.

She stops, pulling out a complex licensing agreement "You want to license your DNA to me? "

"yes, you see I've patented my DNA and all derivative works based on it. It was to stop an evil genius trying to clone me. This way you get a license to use it and first option for repeat works."

"Use your DNA? why would I want to do that? I'm no biologist or evil clone maker.

Oh.

OH!

hold on, are you suggesting..."  
She struggles with the idea "are you suggesting that in the future we could actually breed and have tiny Cooper babies?"

"Yes, if you sign we could legally do that"

"wow. just wow. you want kids?"

"I figure we lay the legal groundwork now and save the details for a possible future."

"I need to get my head round that idea, that's one crazy future... "

"Well, you think on it. Once we've eaten You are to shower and dress, we have a ring to buy"

All throughout the building a high pitched squeal of joy can be heard


	82. Shopping for a Ring

Looking for a ring

Sheldon opens the door to Frank and sons Jewellers and ushers a slightly shell shocked Penny through. She's got a dazed grin on her face as she takes Sheldons arm and says "look at us, getting a ring."

The Sales assistant looks at the two of them, puts on a professional slightly knowing smile and asks "Ah, Dr Cooper. I see the bracelet was well appreciated"

Sheldon glances across, Penny is indeed wearing her double strand bracelet. She lifts her hand to show it off "So you came here to get this?"

Sheldon shakes his head "No, but they recommended someone to make it"

"And what can I do for you today Dr Cooper? A ring for the lady, perhaps?"

Penny laughs that they are so obvious while Sheldon just nods. "While Emeralds or rubies were historically used, I believe the current social convention is diamond for an engagement ring?"

The salesman broadens his smile. "My congratulations" and produces a tray of brightly sparkling rings.

Penny looks stunned "ooh, are those real diamonds?"

"Of course"

Sheldon simple scoffs "Ah, diamonds. remarkable things. Simple lumps of pure carbon but because its arranged into perfect crystals, rather than random lumps its rare in nature and thus commands such a price. It's the hardest commonly occurring material, did you know? They use it to define a perfect ten on the Mohs scale of hardness.

He holds one ring up to the light, admiring the stone "in 1772 Antoine Lavoisier focused the sun through a magnifying glass onto a diamond in an oxygen chamber and made it burn leaving only carbon dioxide behind, proving it was made entirely of pure carbon."

Horrified, Penny asks "Burn a diamond? How is that possible?"

"Because the structure is so stable it's densely packed and very hard to break apart, but high temperatures and a lot of oxygen would work. 1275 degrees Fahrenheit would do it, so if you used a welding torch on it until it glowed red then dropped in into liquid oxygen it'd burn away to nothing."

The sales assistant shudders. "I hope this isn't for burning?"

Sheldon remembers why he's here.

"So, I'm looking for something special, simple and elegant. I was thinking a solitaire setting, single stone, an ideal princess cut that's as square as you have, single carat or more, ideally internally flawless, pure white or as near colourless as possible."

The Assistant nods "Ah, so you haven't changed your mind from your earlier specifications? I have some ready for you to look at"

Penny looks suspiciously at Sheldon "You've been planning this, haven't you?"

Sheldon shrugs "Of course. I want to get the right ring for you and I wasn't going to leave that to chance"

The Assistant produces a tray of black velvet, on which are several stunning rings.

Penny can't tell if the sparkles are from the stones or the tears in her eyes "Oh Sheldon, they're beautiful"

The Assistant holds them out "Sir has exquisite taste, if I may say. Square cuts are traditional for engagement rings and the cut really brings out the depth and colour of the stone."

She leans over and hisses in Sheldon's ear "I can't see any price tags! that's usually a very bad sign!"

He smiles "Don't worry, they're all in my price range, so pick whichever one you like best"

Penny looks the rings over and picks a ring with the stone simply set on a plain silvery gold band. Something about it calls to her. She picks it up and shows Sheldon "This one."

Unceremoniously he takes it from her, examines it then nods to the Assistant, who tucks the tray of other rings away.

Taking her left hand, Sheldon just slips the ring onto her finger. She gives a happy shriek and throws herself onto him in a wild hug. "thank you thank you thank you"

After hugs and kisses she grins and says "oh, we should get you a 'conventional symbol' thing too. you don't wear rings, do you? what about a necklace or bracelet?"

"I'd not thought of that". He turns to the Assistant "have you any more masculine jewellery?"

"Of course, sir" He leads them over to a display of chunkier necklaces and heavier rings.

Sheldon ponders and tuts. Nothing appeals, until he spots something in a corner of a case

"Ooh, a pocket watch."

"a pocket watch.?"

"How could you resist a man with a pocket watch?"

Penny laughs "You'd certainly know what time it is"

The assistant reaches down to the drawers under the display case and produces two trays of various jewellery "as you mentioned Symbolic pieces, maybe these would be of interest?"

Penny freezes. They just look like ordinary items, rings and bracelets, chains and necklaces, some plain, others with pretty designs but there is another meaning here. A subtle understanding passes between the assistant and Sheldon that she picks up on but doesn't quite get.

She hesitantly reaches out and touches a ring with a finger tip. It's a plain silver band set with a small ball, onto which is fitted a smaller ring. Beside it is a small signet ring, suitable for a woman, with an engraving of a triple spiral. A charm bracelet with a stylised K and a flower. Three rings with chains that connect to a bracelet. A long ring in segmented pieces. A dove necklace. Yin yang designs.

Sheldon picks out a pocket watch with a circular design engraved on the cover, three lines curved together like a three part yin-yang.

Something clicks in her memory, the triple spiral is a triskelion, they used that in a story...

She jerks her fingers back as it burned "Roissey?"

Sheldon nods. The assistant smoothly withdraws the tray and returns it to its shelf under the counter.

Penny glances from side to side "Is that a real thing? I thought it was just in the story..."

"Before the book, who can say? but once the idea was out, some people would want to live in that world. If they can't find it, perhaps they'll make their own"

"that's a scary thought"

Sheldon gives her a hug and turns to the assistant, producing his wallet. Penny looks at the total on the register and goes slack jawed in shock.

Sheldon happily hooks the chain to his belt and puts the watch in his pocket. Pulling it out he pops it open and checks the time. "You know, I do like this. I feel like a train conductor"


	83. Telling the gang

Telling the gang the good news

Saturday = in 4A that evening, Most of the gang are gathered around talking about what food to get, but Sheldon and Penny are conspicuous in their absence.

Howard and Bernadette are on the sofa, next to Raj and Amy in chairs by the door. On the other side Lesley has the armchair and Leonard perches on a chair next to her. Between them is a empty space, Sheldon's spot.

While they talk food people keep glancing at the gap.

Eventually Howard has to ask. "So, Has anyone seen Sheldon or Penny? they've not been round at all today"

"I've not seen them, they went out kind of early" Leonard blushes a little "They were kind of busy last night"

Howard wiggles an eyebrow with a lecherous smirk "Busy? you mean getting busy kind of Busy?"

"yeah, and kind of loud"

Howards face drops. "really?" They all look at the door, then across at Leonards room and back.

"Wow. You could hear then from over the hall?"

"yeah, Penny can get kind of vocal"

Amy judges the distance "impressive. Some sort of display of social dominance?"

Leonards phone beeps, saving him from the reply" Ah, it's Sheldon. He's coming soon and bringing food. says it's his treat, he has good news"

Raj wonders "Maybe he found his boson?" He gestures to the white boards "he was sure he was close to solving his string problem"

Bernadette shakes her head "He'd have been shouting that from the rooftops if he had. I wonder what he's done?"

A while later, a key in the door and Sheldon and Penny walk in, clutching a long white wax card box and laden down with bags.

"Wow, where have you two been?"

They lay the box on the kitchen counter. Opening it reveals about five feet of sub sandwich, stuffed with random meats and salads things. Other bags yield garlic breads and chicken wings.

"A Party sub?"

"indeed, and on hearty white. It's a compromise sandwich, not the highest fibre option, but not the worst. And no cheese because of Leonard or pistachios because of Howard."

Penny laughs "I got the tie breaker vote as I took him to the LEGO store"

Leonard gets out some plates. "A party sub implies we are having a party? what's the occasion?"

Sheldon goes to speak then stops, looks at Penny and smiles. He bows, motioning with is arm

"You have the floor"

Penny grins and proudly holds out her hand. The sparkle of the Diamond catches the overhead light.

Bernadette grabs Howard and shakes him, squealing "OH MY GOD" . Lesley looks Shocked. Leonard gasps "NO WAY" . Raj grins and gives them a big thumbs up.

Then everyone is crowding round Penny, with hugs and happy congratulations - and handshakes for Sheldon, as " this is getting too much like a bacchanalian orgy of physical contact"


	84. Faculty Event

Faculty event

The whole faculty were out, formally dressed, at a formal meet and greet with prospective donors and sponsors. Most of the academics were shuffling uncomfortably about as the more political people mingled, shaking hands and networking

"The reapers are here!" The engineering department suddenly huddle together

Leonard and Lesley watch them scatter like frightened sheep

Lesley laughs "Look at them panic. They're still talking about the time Penny went all gun-kata on them in the barn. "

Leonard shrugs apologetically "Yeah, she watched Equilibrium with Sheldon and wouldn't stop talking about it. they both went all scientific into how paintballs fly and how the body moves. must have spent days working out the best ways to shoot and dodge and everything. It was pretty intense."

"Well, it worked. She killed four of them in one go."

"Technically three, one was friendly fire."

"Only because she dodged between them all. You know those four still tell the story on nights out? They even started a shrine to her on one of the engineering department notice boards."

"Yeah well, Sheldon bought her gun lessons with the guy who trained Keanu for John Wick."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. There's a video of her on their Youtube channel."

"Ok, that explains a lot. Plus will get me free drinks on the next engineers night out. Send me a link"

Leonard nods and fumbles with his phone

As he finds the video Lesley watches Sheldon and Penny move across the room. He's wearing a sleekly tailored suit in a stylish dark grey, pinstriped with a lighter grey that makes him look even taller. She's wearing a long black gown, tight above the waist with a daringly deep plunge of cleavage and a fuller skirt with a side slit that shows her leg off. Damn, they look good together.

"Look at them. It's like watching them hunt. See? They agree a target, she goes forward and runs cover for him while he gets a vantage point and plans the attack. He moves up, then she breaks through with him covering right behind" She shakes her head "You can't compete with science ninjas like that. I'm just glad they're on our side."

She imagines being sandwiched between the two of them and shudders. Pity they didn't take her up on her offer . Not just her curiosity is aroused.

"Dr Gablehauser!" Penny beamed, giving him a tactical cleavage bounce to get his attention

She shows him the ring on her finger - "we wanted you to be the first of the faculty to know"

"Oh, Congratulations to you both. He truly is One in a Million."

Sheldon bristles "One in a million? if that were true there would be 18 of me in the greater Los Angeles area alone.

"that was rhetorical " Dr Gablehauser sighs and looks at Penny "Can you talk sense to him?"

Penny laughs and shakes her head "Oh no, no no, you are not playing me off against him. I stand fully with him, he's unique, so more like one of the 15 in 7.6 Billion, so that's..." She turns to Sheldon who smoothly replies "One in 506 (recurring) Million."

Gablehauser is perplexed " why 7.6 billion?"

Penny smiles "The current population of Earth"

"And the 15?"

"People at his level of Experimental Physics on the Earth, now that Professor Hawking is sadly no longer with us."

Gablehauser laughs "I see the Cooper egotism is infectious. let us hope he catches some of your charm"

Sheldon frowns "her charm?" He thinks and moments then comments "well, I do feel significantly disinclined to try and crush the people here with my mind, so that is something"

kripke came over to say congratulations. or, more exactly "congwatuwations"

Sheldon just smiles "I was going to plot evil revenge upon you, but then I realised the best revenge would be better than you at everything"

"Ow, Why swuch animwosity?

"I'll be sure to save a seat for you at my Nobel prize ceremony"

"Good Wuck with thwat!"

Howard is looking at the plain silver necklace Penny wore. it was a plain solid metal loop, a quarter inch diameter and a few inches wider than her neck so it sat on her shoulders. Polished steel? with no opening visible. No hinge or decoration. It stirred vague memories of late night private internet activities.

Was that a collar? An encyclopaedic knowledge of internet porn has taught him a lot. A quick google confirms it

indeed, there were faint lines on the sides, looks like it was fastened by a recessed hex screw on the underside mostly out of sight. that was definitely not usual jewellery

Holy shit that was an actual steel slave collar. On his friends fiancé!

Howard felt elated and sick at once. he now had actual insight into Sheldon's sex life with Penny and it scared him. Now he understood what horror writers meant by Secrets Man was not Meant to know..

Sidles up to Sheldon. "So, Sheldon, congratulations again. lovely ring. I couldn't help noticing Penny has a lovely new necklace as well. is that what I think it is?

Sheldon looks at him. "Lacking telepathy, you'll have to be more specific"

"Is that a Turian slave collar? I knew you two were into some pretty wild stuff but are you..."

"Howard, Stop. you do not understand what it is to have power, true power, over someone. to be able to lift them up beyond what they ever thought they could do or cast them down with a word; and know that whatever you choose they'll get down on their knees and thank you for it."

Howard pales, Sheldon has gone very intense all of a sudden.

"Wow, that's kind of scary."

"It's a personal matter, please keep it to yourself."

"Oh, you can trust me, Sheldon. I'm the sole of discretion"

"Good, as I will keep similarly quiet about the teddy bear you bought Penny, remember? the one with the concealed webcam. That was intended for her stuffed toy shelf.. in her BEDROOM."

"Oh..er.. that.. that was just a harmless prank, ages ago"

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if Bernadette, the Faculty and perhaps Law enforcement know about it?"

"Ok, ok, no need for threats, I can keep your little secret"

"Good" Sheldon nods. "Then the matter is closed."

"Still. Wow! You and penny..." he trails off.

Sheldon shrugs "It's how we fit best, Haven't you noticed how Leonard enjoys being ordered around by Lesley?"

Howard does a double take "He wouldn't. Would he? Do they?"

"That is up to them."

As the socializing dragged on people settled into familiar groups, though a few took time to mingle or gorge on the free finger food.

Lesley sent Leonard to get her another drink then spotted Penny whisper something in Sheldon's ear. She couldn't see his face clearly but he put his drink down, took Penny's hand and led her out of the room.

i wonder what they're up to? She slipped out into the corridor, following the sound of Penny's musical laughter round into the labs. She peered round a corner in time to see Sheldon take a firm grip on that chunky necklace penny wore and almost drag her into one of the labs, closing the door with a click of the lock.

Making out in the laser lab? She quietly tip toed into the lab next door. Keeping the light off she let her eyes adjust to the gloom and then crept to the boor between the labs. It had a window in it, a vertical strip of reinforced safety glass. The lab beyond was in darkness but she could make out the brightness of Pennys blonde hair. She was sat up on a lab bench with Sheldon standing in front of her, facing her. She could see the pale skin of Pennys arms around Sheldon's neck and her legs about his waist.

Holy Fuck. They were. Holy Actual Fuck Fucking.

She watched them moving together, quick intent thrusts of his hips.

So that's what a Cooper Quickie looks like...

She feels a stab of jealous lust, she'd never had anyone pick her up and sit her on furniture or lab equipment, and no one ever did her with such wild abandon.

She ran down the options in her head;

Join in? Doubt they'd let her . Porn lies a lot about that.

Masturbation? Risky but exciting. She'd save that thought for the shower tomorrow

Voyeurism? Enjoyable but short lived. they seemed almost done.

Pretend she'd not seen them and head back? Safest

She makes her way rapidly back to the hall where Leonard is looking for her with her drink.

A few minutes later Sheldon and Penny return. Penny is positively glowing and full of energy, Sheldon seems as calm and in control as ever. She almost thinks she had imagined it but a critical eye can spot tell tale signs; Her hair is more messy, he's straightening his tie, His pocket square is missing. I wonder if she's wearing any underwear anymore?

Lesley turns to Leonard, who's watching her "What's on your mind?"

Lesley grins, grabbing the lapels of his jacket "Your lab open?"


	85. Apartment Argument

Apartment Argument.

In Apartment 4A a Massive argument was in full swing. Leonard was getting louder and more flustered, Sheldon was almost purple with apoplectic rage.

Sheldon was waving the luxury bound copy of the roommate agreement and threatened to dissolve the friendship clause.

Leonard told him where he could shove the whole damn stupid thing.

She'd never seen them fight like this. She and Lesley couldn't make then see sense, hell they hardly got what the fight was over. Apparently Leonard had said something Sheldon took offence to so Sheldon had said something to Leonard that hurt his feelings.

Penny summoned up her courage, she hated to see Sheldon like this, like a shrill petulant child rather than the man she knew.

But there wasn't anything she could do to make him see reason... except...

She walked up to Sheldon, who was hyperventilating and wiping flecks of spittle from his lips as he prepared to shout again

"And another thing..."

"Sheldon? " she said, sounding calmer than her racing heart felt

He wheeled on her, eyes crazed.

"What?! "

She met his gaze then slowly lowered her eyes and held her hands out in front of her at waist level, palms up.

 ** _"Think Blue, count two, Sir"_**

Sheldon froze. Suddenly ignoring everyone else in the room he took her hands and asked. "Penny? What's wrong?"

She hesitantly makes eye contact again and speaks softly

"This is the worst I've ever seen you two fighting and its scaring me. I don't want you to damage your friendship. He is your friend, even if he doesn't always respect you or agree with you. Please stop and reconsider."

Sheldon pauses. All the rage is gone from him. He turns to the open mouthed Leonard.

"I do not agree with you but accept that you have your own opinion. We should agree to disagree and move on."

Leonard stutters, wind completely gone from his sails. "Agreed"

"Good".

In a small voice Leonard asks "what just happened?"

Sheldon turns to Penny, calm and business-like. "My room, now"

"Ok, but I just need to get something first" She gestures to the door and hurries out

She retreats to her apartment, hands shaking.

Lesley follows, curious. "I didn't know he came with an off switch?"

Penny gulps and says slowly . "Erm. Not an off switch. A safe word. I've never had to use it before, I didn't know if it'd work with arguments and other people but I had to do something before he exploded"

"Safe word? Isn't that for... you know... kinky stuff?" She raised an eyebrow and makes a whip-crack gesture with her hand

Penny looked away, blushing. "It's just a direct and unambiguous way for me to tell him to stop if I think he's gone too far. " she shrugs "He's probably mad I used it in public, but he has to learn to stop that stupid rage he gets into. "

She picks up a heavy leather belt from the back of a chair and loops it casually round her hips.

"Guess I'm going to be sore in the morning. he's such a stubborn asshole at times " She grins at Lesley and winks "but he's worth it"


	86. The Cooper Solution

The Cooper Solution

"How was work honey?"

Penny was sat at the table by the window, she had her hair up in a net and was holding and brushing a black bob cut wig.

Sheldon was in his chair, intent on his laptop.

"Today was Interesting. This morning Dr Gablehauser scheduled a nine am meeting with me tomorrow , which is unusual for him."

"Something important?"

"Very probably. I've checked his schedule and private calendar, he's also invited Janine Davis from HR. From their emails he refers to a solution to the Cooper Conundrum."

"You reading his private email again?"

"Well, if he makes his passwords so easy to guess it's like he's inviting me in."

Penny sighs. "Just don't get caught sweetie"

"Don't worry, I've already disabled the server log in tracking, security is pretty lax. I've already had to kill off one worm virus they had missed. From his temp files I'd say he picked it up from his lunch time private browsing, he has a VPN set up but not enough firewall. I'll push an antivirus update to his system."

"Ever the secret defender in the shadows, aren't you?"

That makes Sheldon smile. "like Batman in Digital Justice"

"Ok, Sheldon" Penny makes sure she has Sheldon's attention, he still has problems with unexpected change. "Ready for the transformation?"

"Ready"

She dips her head forward, puts the wig on then comes up slowly, settling it into place.

Sheldon visibly twitches. She can see his emotions run across his face.

Penny looks different. = This is change. = Change is bad.

He visibly gets a grip. It's just a wig. It's still Penny. He breathes out. Emotions in check, intellect engages

She smiles then starts pulling faces, Smiling, frowning, snarling.

He surveys her critically. "Very impressive. You'll need to be paler though."

"Don't worry, hair and makeup will be sorted." She holds up some character sketches

"they describe it as kind of combat gothic. Pale skin, red lips, heavy eye shadow and a little fleur de lys tattoo on the cheek bone"

"So why the wig? I thought this was more green screen work"

"The director thinks physical props make live action work easier, we'll have the CG put over them to add detail, bulk out the armour and stuff"

"Just like in Iron Man. Talking of physical props and suits, if HR are coming I should wear a suit"

"Wont that tip them off that you know?"

"True, they don't know I know. But I want to make a good impression"

The next day.

Sheldon heads up to Dr Gablehausers office. He'd decided on his green lantern t-shirt out of rotation. It gave him confidence, (he was aware he subconsciously linked it to power and success ) and he doubted Gablehauser was smart enough to have memorized his t-shirt rotation

 _Knock knock knock. Dr Gablehauser._

Come in!

Panic gripped him. To knock again would be against social convention as he had been invited in, but to not knock brought back unwanted memories.

Thinking quickly he held up his left hand and tapped it softly with his right, whispering _Dr gablehauser . Tap tap tap. Dr gablehauser._

Both compulsions fulfilled he opened the door.

"Ah, Dr Cooper. Come in, take a seat."

With him is Janine from HR. There are a lot of papers on his desk. Sheldon reads them upside down just out of habit. Good, no outstanding complaints.

"I know you don't really do pleasantries so I'll cut to the chase. Your work is very important to this faculty but you've been distracted of late. From your recent happy news I can see why, but it looks like you've also been working on string theory, dark matter, pestering Dr Koothropali for Ligo data about astrophysics and running all sorts of esoteric simulations.

Now, your grant is only for research on string theory, so this is risking your funding and position but we think we have found a way for you to stay here but let you research whatever you like.

Sheldon sits forward, excited

Janine explains." It will mean certain responsibilities on your part but we think you're up to it. Over the last few months your personal skills have improved dramatically. So we are thinking of offering you a position."

Gablehauser expands " It's as a junior professor. You would be free to research what you like. And get a raise. But you would need to teach a class for a minimum of 2 hours once a week. "

Sheldon ponders "So I get Intellectual Freedom and I can impart my knowledge to the next generation of scientists? I don't see any drawbacks at all."

Janine gently sighs "you do have a bit of a reputation for being... difficult... with people"

Sheldon nods gravely "I understand. I'll try and go easy on them"

Dr gablehauser stands and extends his hand "Then congratulations Professor Cooper. We'll sort the paperwork and you can start next month."

Back in his office, Sheldon's mind races at the possibilities. Freedom to research as he wanted!

The teaching could be a problem. He calls Penny with the news

"Honey, that's great! Class could be hard but you love lecturing people and judging them. You'll just need to be a bit kinder to them, they'll all be new and stupider than you. Set the bar a bit low to start with, ok."

"I was thinking of crushing them all so I could enjoy telling them how stupid they were"

"Sheldon! That's not fair. You're not training up other geniuses, just think of it as minion school or something."

"Oh, good point, like Professor X training the X men."

She suddenly sounds stern "Sir, you just sounded all dreamy and distracted. Are you thinking of mutating your students? or teaching in a Danger Room with whirling blades?"

"Oh, Danger room. good idea! I could booby trap the room each week..."

"that is SO not a good idea. Maybe booby trap a question rather than anything that'll get you in trouble?

"oh, good idea!"

"Got to go Honey, Love you"

later

Leslie drops in without knocking, Looking smug. She flops down in a chair and says "Hiya Dr dumbass, I need a few favours..."

Sheldon looks up "so, Need help with Leonard?"

"Yeah, sorry about him blowing up like that. He's still an insecure ass. But it's something else"

Sheldon looks at her, judging her pose as arrogant. "Your insecurities mean you only negotiate from a position of strength. What do you think you know?"

"Well after that argument I know a few things about you and Penny that would raise a few eyebrows."

"Ah. And you think that's worse than the Misaligned free electron laser ?"

"What?"

"I heard that was almost a serious Lab accident. Took a week to clean and realign, could have cost us a multimillion dollar instrument. "

She looks nervous "What's that got to do with me?"

"After the faculty mixer, Leonard had his post coital smug face on when he returned, late, with rumpled clothing and the distinct smell of Freon coolant."

"What he does in his own time is nothing to do with me"

"Really. Ask yourself, did he swipe his iD card to get into the lab?"

"Oh fuck. The idiot."

"Don't worry. He often forgets the obvious." Sheldon turns his laptop so she can see the screen. A grainy black and white picture shows Lesley leading Leonard down the hallway to the Laser Lab

"Such as The security camera in the hall that takes one still image every ten seconds. Though I'd have expected better of you." She winces and looks guilty

"I've deleted his card from the entry log for that night and copied blank stills with the right timestamps over these pictures. Leonard thinks he is just lucky some times when he gets away with things. Trust me, it's not luck. I look after my friends, Lesley. "

"I know, I heard about the Rocket fuel incident. So, what now?"

"It would be best for you to be a friend rather than an enemy"

"you suggesting I just surrender?"

"I suggest a cease fire rather than a cold war leading to mutually assured destruction"

"So I forget what I heard?"

"And I hide all proof you had sex on a million dollar instrument."

"And strings vs loop quantum gravity?"

"We agree to disagree."

"Then Deal."

Sheldon holds out a hand and they shake on it.

"Out of interest, was it any good?"

She slumps. "I had high hopes, the element of transgression and all made expectation and excitement really high but Leonard was mediocre at best. He gets nervous too easy, doesn't trust me then gets petulant and whiney. "

"He enjoyed it from his smug demeanour the next morning. "

"Smug little bastard. I'm so going to demote him to monthly use just to keep my biological urges in check. "

"Oh, I advocate regular vigorous coitus as a mental stimulus. You just need to keep him on a shorter leash."

"Metaphorically or literally? "

Sheldon pauses at that mental image and snorts. "Both perhaps. If you need insight into his mental state, here is his mothers email. I've let her know to expect questions about her sons sexual inadequacies."

"Oh, that is a world of wrong! Think she could help?"

"That's an interesting point. Beverley excels at psychological analysis but has little emotional rapport with Leonard, a fault on his part as he's too emotional over perfectly rational family activities."

Sheldon remembers the Birthday Surprise that Penny arranged for him.

he was sitting at his desk, pondering a solution to the Penrose Conjecture when Penny came in, with Beverly Hofstadter following with a small wheeled suitcase.

"Surprise Honey!" Sheldon spun in his seat "Beverley? I'm glad to see you. But how is this a surprise?"

"Your darling Penny here explained you were exploring your reactions to social conventions and so she arranged a birthday surprise for you."

"While my birth was a surprise for Walmart in Galvaston I don't see how this qualifies unless you have a koala in your suitcase."

"Something just as good. I've arranged for you and Penny to get His and Hers matching brain scans"

Sheldon beams "Oh, that is wonderful!"

"And afterwards we'll have cake" Penny assures him "Chocolate, three tier, just as you like"

behind them Leonards voice asks "Mom? I didn't know you were visiting..."

"Oh hello Leonard, I'm not here to see you, I already have scans of your brain"

"He gets all whiney when he feels left out or not given what he sees is 'his due'. I'm sure he was only with Penny to try and compensate for his only inadequacies and felt resentment when she didn't magically fix things and make him feel tall, handsome and successful. "

Sheldon makes a few notes on a post-it-note. "You may benefit from these books, they're most informative. I'll also make you a copy of his browser search history and saved files, so you can get a feel for his tastes"

"All very useful, but that's changing me to pleasure him. I want to change HIM to please ME"

"good point, perhaps operant conditioning? I got him to shut up just by spraying him with water once"

Lesley laughs "I'll give that a try"

"By the way, Are you responsible for the picture of Penny's ass on the Engineering department notice board?"

"Oh, you found their shrine to the warrior goddess? No, they took that screen shot from her three gun video on YouTube. Yoga shorts and firearms, the engineers are in awe. They put the names of all her kills up on there. Getting shot by her is now considered a privilege. You know Wolowitz promised nudes for the board but chickened out? ."

"Yes, I had to have words with him."

"Oh My God He actually has them?"

"Had." Sheldon scowls. "and he will not have any more"


	87. Spock Day

(100 Followers! Hello to you all, hope you enjoy!)

Spock day

On March 26th, Leonard Nimoy's birthday, Sheldon holds his personal Spock tribute.

"What do you think, honey?" Penny stands in the bedroom door, grinning. She's been customising the Spock t-shirt she got online specially for today. It was red with a hand making the Vulcan salute in white, over the word 'Fascinating' and (after checking with Sheldon that it wasn't vintage or anything, but a modern reprint) she'd 'improved' the neckline by cutting a big chunk out. Now her cleavage sat proudly between the hands divided fingers, supported by her newest front opening push up bra. Combined with leggings with the classic Enterprise flying up the leg and shoes with a bit of heel she felt the right combination of geeky and sexy.

Sheldon definitely approved "Fascinating indeed!"

Penny drove, following Sheldons directions. They parked up and Sheldon pointed to their destination.

"I know this place, it's the Pasadena playhouse!"

"Leonard Nimoy was here for six months but he found it limiting and moved on."

"It's hard to see him as an actor, the role of Spock really typecast him."

"He was such a perfect fit for it, and he added so much of his own self into the part. The Vulcan salute and Nerve pinch were his ideas, the hand sign from a Jewish blessing and the pinch as he wanted something more eloquent than karate chops or phaser pistol whipping to stun someone. Apparently what really convinced them of the Nerve Pinch was William Shatners acting when it was used on him"

"Craz overacting, you mean"

"he was certainly dramatic about it"

"He's worked in many roles, but for me Spock was his finest moment. After the original series there was other television work, such as directing and appearing in an episode of T.J. Hooker, In the Summer of 77 he followed Tony Perkins as Dr. Martin Dysart in a Broadway production of Equus. Then movies, with Invasion of the body snatchers in 1978 and the crowning glory of Star Trek the motion picture in 1979"

"So, where next?"

"next is lunch, with Ice cream sundaes"

Sheldon directs her to a diner a few blocks off the Sunset Strip.

"Between acting, Nimoy struggled for work so took all sorts of jobs, just like you and waitressing. the ice cream parlour on sunset strip where he worked is long gone, but we can have a symbolic ice cream"

"It's good to know your favourite actor had to do other stuff to make ends meet"

"It's one reason I didn't doubt you could be an actress when you were a waitress, I knew it happened to the greatest."

They settle into a booth and order, Sheldon has already memorised the menu and checked the places hygiene ratings beforehand.

Between mouthfuls of icecream, Penny waves her long spoon and asks "So, what are you going to do while I'm at work this afternoon?"

"this afternoon I'm rereading both autobiographies, first 'I am Not Spock', followed by 'I am Spock'. this evening I thought we can watch his sons documentary, 'For the Love of Spock'.

I was part of the Kickstarter for that, of course. You can see my name in the credits"

"So a very Spock day. Sounds fun."

"Oh, it is. I can't take you to all the Leonard Nimoy related sights, sadly. The furthest out is an asteroid called 4864 nimoy that's part of the Inner asteroid belt."

Penny pauses a moment, singing a little song to herself to get the order of the planets right "That is just past Mars. yeah, we're not going there in my little Cabriolet . "

"One thing his acting made me think about is Stanislavski theory of actors' total identification with their characters. He said it allowed him to explore the "psychological, emotional, and physical territories of life that can't be done anywhere else,"

"Wow, that's the stanislavski method "art of experiencing" . Have you been reading my acting theory books?"

"yes, you left one in the bathroom and I didn't take a comic to read"

Penny snorts "of course, my heavyweight stuff is your bathroom reading"

"It did make me think quite a bit about how I can control my reactions. With my recall I can choose to emphasise or decrease a reaction, effectively programming my own mind with my choice of memories."

"Sounds like the end of Memento"

Sheldon heaves and gags "urgh, that that horror movie was NASTY, I don't know what was worse, drinking peoples SPIT or the way it simulated memory failure" He shudders.

"yeah, sorry about that again, Honey. I thought the way it played with memory would intrigue you and give you insight into how people who forget live their lives."

"Oh, it did. it was just horrifying to think people can live like that. I had to re-cut it and put all the scenes into chronological order and watch it again to feel better."

She laughs "yeah, I should have seen that coming"

That Evening after Penny got back from work, Sheldon came over to her apartment with "For the Love of Spock" on DVD. It was the prestige boxed special edition of course, but he'd taken out and framed the signed photos.

He also bought over a canvas tool bag, which he set down with a ominous clink of metal on metal.

"I've a special something planned for tonight after the movie"

he just leaves the bag next to the couch.

Penny points at him "I Know what you're doing, You're just building expectation, making me wonder what's in there." She looks away.

Sheldon smiles smugly "Of course. Is it working?"

She looks back "Of course it is! What you got in There?"

He smiles. "Oh, you'll find out later. "

He puts the DVD on and settles down on the couch. Penny gets the popcorn off the stove, puts it in a bowl and joins him. She snuggles up close and he puts an arm around her.

After the movie Sheldon is stretched out on the couch with Penny lying sprawled on top of him. She loves to feel close to him, body pressed to body, hearing his heart beat. She looks up to see him watching her, he's got an intensity in his gaze she recognises. She smiles and says "More than six seconds eye contact" she wiggles her hip, feeling his erection press on her thigh. " I know what that means"

He puts his hands on her waist and slides her up until they're face to face.

"guess I get to see what's in your bag of tricks tonight?"

"yes, yes you do"

he kisses her softly, spreading his hands to cup her ass and lift her up to his lips. She kisses back hungrily, eager "Good, I've been thinking about you all afternoon"

He slides his hands under her shirt, fingertips cool on her skin. He lifts her top up over her head, pulling it inside out, trapping her head and arms as he twists it together. She struggles and the neck of the shirt slides half way up her face, so her mouth is uncovered. He chuckles and kisses her again, keeping her blindfolded and helpless a moment. She struggles free, hair messed up and face flushed, she lifts his shirt and starts to kiss his chest. One handed he pops the hooks on her bra strap, she lets it fall free and shrugs it off her arms, pressing her naked chest to his. Her nipples are already hardening, she loves the feel of them rubbing on his skin. He's still a stick man from Texas but there's some tone there now, a wiry strength and firmness.

"Bedroom. Get your collar"

She gets up, steps out of her sandals and eagerly runs to the bedroom, naked from the waist up.

He picks up the canvas tool bag and follows, watching the way her hair tumbles down her bare back.

He finds her kneeling by her bed, steel collar offered up to him with both hands.

"For you, Master" he takes it and she bends her head forward, moving her head to the side so he can put it on her. He closes it around her neck and she gives a contented sigh as she feels it lock closed, it's weight on her neck.

"Now strip"

"Yes Master" She stands, turning her back to him as she wiggles her leggings and thong underwear down her long tanned legs, bending further and further down to show her curves to best advantage.

Stepping from her clothes, she returns to his feet, looking up eagerly.

He strokes her hair, she presses her face to his palm. "Now undress me"

She nods and unlaces his shoes, slipping them first from one foot then the other. Then she eagerly rises, helping him lift his T-shirts, going up on tip toe as she lifted them over his head. Being naked when he was clothed, being collared by him, serving him , all made her feel a sense of wanton arousal. She was his, and he was going to do fantastic terrible things to her. She gave a low moan and pressed herself to his bare chest.

"belt next, girl" he stroked his fingernails down her back, making her shudder against him.

"Yes Master" she whispered, low and breathless. She dropped back to her knees, carefully unbuckling his belt then gripping the end in her teeth and tugging until the buckles tongue pulled free of the leather.

With deft fingers she undid the button and worked the zipper down.

She worked his jeans down, along with his plain black boxer shorts, a sure sign he planned ahead for tonight.

His cock was already thick and part erect, she leaned forward to gently kiss it as she pushed his jeans down to his ankles and held them there as he stepped out.

"Give me your wrists" From the bag he produced a set of leather cuffs and buckled them around her wrists. The leather was supple and lined with soft suede, with a second thicker band over the top which held metal rings . "On your back, give me your ankles" She lay back and offered him one foot then the other as he buckled matching ankle cuffs around them.

"Good, now back to your knees"

He fastened her cuffed wrists behind her back and with a short rod with a clip on each end fastened her ankles together. From the bag he pulled two thin belts, with holes punched their entire lenghts.

He passed one belt under her ankle and buckled it tight up over her thigh, holding her leg folded tight. He did the same for the other leg, making it impossible to rise. Then around her waist he fastened a broader belt with regular metal D rings, buckling it tight. Then he takes a longer strap, looping it round under her breasts, crossing it between her shoulders and looping it round her upper arms, pulling them together as he pulled it tight, pulling her shoulders back and pushing her breast forward.

He clipped a Leash on her collar and hooked the end onto a bed post. He strokes her outthrust breast, teasing the hard nipple and giving it a tug, making her shudder at the ache that runs through her. he crouches down, running his hand over her belly and down between her legs, Probing fingers finding her cunt wet and ready, gently stroking her clit as he watches her face.

"Stay here, I've things I need to get ready."

She gives the bonds an experimental struggle.

"Yup, I'm staying right here."

He produces two clothes pins from the bag. With his fingers he pinches the flesh of her inner thigh, letting the pin grip , enjoying her gasp as it bites. He does the same on the other thigh.

"Keep your legs spread wide for me, girl."

"Yes Master." She gasps, breathing faster. The pegs grips are starting to ache and burn.

Taking his time her opens the bag again. On the bed he lays out a red ball gag and a tangle of short black leather straps and buckles. Strangely in the tangle it had two squares of black leather maybe three inches to a side.

Looking at her quivering, kneeling on the floor he smiles and picks up the bag then walks into the main room.

She can hear the clink of metal on metal. What is he doing? the clothes pegs on her tender flesh are aching now. She tries to stay calm, breathing slow and regularly like a yoga class but the yearning is turning into an aching need. As she breathes in she realises the strap around her chest gets tighter when she moves her arms, which makes her panic, trying to breath. damn him! the panic makes her pulse race but she knows he'd not leave her in any danger, it's not going to choke her, it's just to get her adrenaline going.

She doesn't think it's long before he's back, without the bag but with a conspicuous erection. Whatever he was doing, he liked the idea.

Crouching in front of her he teases the pegs, flicking them with a fingertip. Each flick makes a sharp stab of pain run up her tightly strapped leg, melting into a warm throb of desire in her cunt. He flicks the peg off and she gasps, feeling the strap under her breasts pull tight as she tries to struggle and cry out at the same time.

He looks her in the eye "ready ?" she winces then nods and he pulls the other peg off, making her bite her lip to avoid crying out.

He takes the tangle of straps from the bed, turning it in his hands until he has it the right way round then pulling it over her head. The straps fit around her head, pulling her hair down and holding the leather flaps on the side of her head, projecting forward to cut off her field of vision, like human sized horse blinkers. Now she can only see straight ahead. it's a new sensation to her, which she finds kind of exciting, kind of scary.

"Open wide" he's holding up the ball of the ball gag. At least this she knows, he likes the control taking away her ability to speak gives him, he muffled moans and screams always make his cock grow harder. As you can't say a safe word with a gag in, they use any three noises repeated as a Out, three shouts, banging a hand three times. She's never had to use that before, though he's pushed her pretty far some times.

He pushes the ball into her mouth and fastens it tight in place. She moans at the feeling of helplessness.

he unfastens the thigh straps and takes her leash. "Stand". he stays close, as she's unstable on her feet from the tight straps. He holds her up as feeling returns, then leads her, blinkered and bound, into the main room.

He's got her Lap top set up on the table with the ominous box of a modified TENS electroshock unit next to it.

On either side if the table a large woodworking G clamp has been clamped onto the table.

He stands her facing the table right in front of the idling laptop and unfastens the belt holding her arms. Taking her wrists he unfastens them and then locks the cuff to the clamp, holding her arms spread wide.

With methodical care he takes two adhesive TENS pads and sticks then either side of her clit, careful they're not touching it. That makes her shudder, especially as he plugs the pads into the TENS, alters a few settings and then plugs another cable in, which ends in a small black disc he clips onto the strap of her gag.

Oh No. She has a sick feeling she knows what comes next. She tries to protest and is horrified when her muffled voice makes several of a row of LEDs light up on the TENS. He's made her a sound responsive shock device.

Watching the realisation on her face, Sheldon fits headphones over her head harness and plugs them into the laptop. "I see you get the idea"

Sheldon has an evil smile on his face as he sits right behind her in a chair. He pulls her down onto his lap, the head of his cock just parting her cunt , ready for him to thrust in.

"I thought we'd watch that video you found so arousing" he says, cupping her breast, pulling on her nipple. With his other hand he squeezes a clover clamp open, letting it bite on her flesh. She moans but can't pull or look away. She can't even turn her head far enough to see him with the blinkers blocking her view.

He tugs the other nipple roughly, enjoying her squirm. He grips that with the other clamp, letting the chain between them hang free.

"Here's the rules - the TENS responds to sound. The more you make and the louder you are, the more it will stimulate or shock you. I've got it set quite low, so I'm sure you can manage a few little tingles."

He turns the TENS on and she holds her breathe. Then he opens the movie and presses Play.

On the Laptop screen a woman almost completely encased in black latex is being strapped into a metal frame, only her ass, groin and breasts uncovered. Thick leather straps hold her immobile as she's lifted into the air to lie suspended horizontally, utterly helpless. Masked Dominants in black boiler suits probe and man handle her as a wand vibrator is strapped tight to her clit and a large metal plug is inserted into her pale and vulnerable asshole.

her hood only has a small tube to breathe through and it's already trailing drool. The Microphone is fastened to the side of it. Clamps with weights are clamped onto her nipples and left to hang, pulling down on her breasts.

Sheldon has one finger hooked into the chain on the nipple clamps and the other softly stroking her clit.

"Imagining what it'd be like to be her? To be so helpless and exposed?"

Penny nods, gives a muffled "uh-huh" of assent then starts as the TENS lights up, a little tingle shooting through her aching clit, already aroused by Sheldons knowing fingers.

On the screen the wand buzzes into life and the victims moans and screams and begging fill Pennys ears.

Sheldon tugs down on the nipple chain as he thrusts up into her with his cock, making her cry out in pain and pleasure, she jerks at the cuffs holding her arms as her cry earns her a sharp shock, like a whip crack across her aching clit. Sheldon keeps the chain taunt as she rocks back and forth, impaled on his cock, his fingers working her faster now, her desire now a tight knot of burning need, the sounds of moaning and begging fill her ears.

She's overwhelmed, desperate for release, she pushes down on Sheldon, riding his cock faster , gripping the table edge. She groans, gasping, every time she gets close to coming the shocks get stronger, it's like a punishing hand slapping her cunt , denying her release.

the video loops and loops again, She's shaking and soaked with sweat. Through the gag she begs, thighs quivering. Sheldon grabs her by the hair and pulls her head back, pulling away the headphones and pressing his lips to her ear. "Come for me, Girl. Come NOW" and he dials the shock down.

Almost immediately she screams, arching her back, flailing against the cuffs and his grip, her cunt spasming as wave after wave of tormented pleasure wash over her, every sensation echoes by the aching in her swollen clit, her aching nipples. her head is spinning, she can't breathe, she can't think, She just orgasms and keeps on as Sheldon pushes her forward over the lap top, pressing her down to the table and starting to fuck her hard, the hard thrusts matching the waves of pleasure washing through her. He pushes her to a second muffled screaming orgasm before he comes, fingers clawed into the belt on her waist, pulsing deep into her. As he slowly withdraws he keeps her head pressed to the table and turns the TENS back up, a constant low pulse. She wails and kicks, sobbing and begging, face a red mess of tears then loses control and bucks against the bonds, pushed to a third and final orgasm that leaves her physically and emotional exhausted.

Sheldon leads her back to the bedroom. Gently he opens the clover clamps and unbuckles her head harness and gag. "well done, My love, well done"

She just sobs and holds him, still feeling the aftershocks run through her

He lays her on the bed and lies next to her, holding her in his arms. "Was it everything you hoped?"

In a small stunned voice she just says "Thank you" and buries her face in his chest.

They stay wrapped together like that til morning.


	88. Comic Art

Comic art

In the comic shop Raj and Amy are browsing while Penny picks up the comics she and Sheldon have on monthly order.

Stuart looks depressed. Raj asks "Stuart, what's up?"

Stuart sighs and rests his head in his hands "I know more women are buying comics than ever , but for some reason I can't get more of them in here. You two are it so far."

Amy looks round then points to the posters on the wall "For starters you might want to rethink some of this artwork, This woman is actually on a leash like a dog…" In the picture a blonde woman in a skimpy leather bikini and spiked thigh boots kneels, wrists cuffed with a collar round her neck in front of a huge muscular man in an half hood and a black mesh shirt who's holding a whip and the chain on her collar.

Stuart shakes his head "That's a signed Amanda Connor original I got in specially for a very good customer."

"Who? "

Penny coughs behind her "Erm. That's mine. It's a present for Sheldon, he really likes this comic."

"He does? Really doesn't seem his thing." Amy says disapprovingly

"Yes, but I doubt I'd ever get him into a mesh shirt like that."

Penny stops and looks around, lost in thought. she mutters "Homeostasis" under her breath, then turns to Stuart.

"Stuart, you've hardly changed the layout of the comic book store since I've been here, have you?"

he looks confused and scared. She continues. "In fact, it looks almost exactly the same". something clicks for her. "Sheldon's a really good customer of yours, isn't he? In fact, he probably is all that keeps this place afloat."

Stuart looks embarrassed and nods.

"he asked you not to change anything, didn't he?"

Stuart mutely nods again

"what did he give you?"

"Well, he helps by doing my taxes and stuff for free. And sorts my small business loans and taxes.

and he does rent the basement from me which helps cover costs"

"he rents your basement?"

"yes, he keeps all his computers and stuff down there"

Penny looks at him curiously. "Mind if I take a look?"

Stuart looks terrified for a moment, the rabbits in the headlights look of a nerd caught between a beautiful woman and the possible rage of a Sheldon.

"Come on Stuart, I'm his fiancée. "

"Well, ok. Just a quick look, don't touch anything and don't tell him I told you."

leading her to the back of the shop he stops in front of a plain white door and fusses with a bunch of keys.

He opens it and stops short. "Oh, that's new. he's put a new door in..."

just inside the plain door was another, heavier door with a keypad instead of a lock.

Stuart shrugs again "can't help you with this one"

She puts her shoulder to the door and shoves hard, but it doesn't budge an inch. A steel reinforced fire door?

Then she felt the door judder with the thud - thud - thud of magnetic bolts pulling back.

The display lit up "Penny".

Ok, she thinks. what the hell? Sheldon's door recognised me?

She pushes it and it smoothly swings open. The steps beyond are clean, painted white and softly lit.

slowly, step by step she heads down the stairs. as she nears the bottom, the cellar lights come on, revealing the room is packed with row upon row of cabinets of electronics, all neatly arranged and wired together, cables bunched and arranged by colour and type.

Behind her Stuart whispers "it's like looking into Sheldon's brain.."

"But what's he thinking about?"

There's a desk near the door with a keyboard and screens, but no notes or any clues. Typical Sheldon, he keeps it all in his head. Looking round, careful to touch nothing, she spots a touch of colour in all the black plastic and steel; at the back of the room are several large steel cylinder with reinforced steel hoses going to them. On one is Sheldon's prized Mr Spock figure, his hand raised in the Vulcan salute.

Next to him a little digital display shows a few lines of text.

L. Nimoy. −321 °F

S. Hawking. −321 °F

C. Cooper. −321 °F

Penny. −321 °F

Her eyes go wide. "Ok Stuart, we should be leaving now. " She bundles him back towards the stairs.

"What's wrong? is it a bomb? or his super villain lair?"

Thinking fast, she reassures him "No no, nothing wrong, just some private stuff Sheldon is doing. Stuff for his work. We really shouldn't be down here. let's go, ok?" And she hustles him up the stairs.

Back at the Apartment.

Penny storms in and marches up to Sheldon. "Ok, boy genius. I don't know if I should kiss you or kill you, so start talking."

Sheldon calmly glances at Leonard, who's watching in surprise. "It's best discussed at your place, personally, in private" She swallows, suddenly nervous. "ok..." If he stressed 'personal in private' it mean he wanted submission and complete control.

Saving his work without a second glance Sheldon gets up, together they walk to her door in silence. She opens it and he walks in, heading for his spot. She locks the door behind her and tries to keep calm as he rushes into the bedroom to get her collar. Then she walks to the kitchen, gets a can of diet coke from the refrigerator and goes over to Sheldon. She puts a clean towel on the arm of the chair, puts her collar on it and then drops to her knees beside his chair, lowers her eyes and offers him the can with both hands, palms up.

He takes it and cracks it open, taking a drink and gathering his thoughts.

She nervously waits for him to speak.

"I can take it from your reactions you've realised I wouldn't leave something so important unmonitored, so I must have known as soon as you opened the door."

She nods.

"Clever girl. Do you know what you found?"

She looks up a little. "Lots of computers. repeating units connected together with special power supplies and cooling. So a powerful computer?"

"Yes, my server farm. I originally designed it for coin mining but as that got less and less cost effective and battles with people over work computer time became more heated I've turned it more to work calculations. What else?"

"At the back there were three large Steel flasks, connected to cooling systems. One was in use. the other two were empty" She frowns, fighting anger and fear "When were you planning on freezing my head exactly? "

"I've nothing in place yet, it's something we need to talk about."

"You're damn right it is! "

he takes another drink and nods. "If you're willing I'd like to set up a posthumous freezing plan for us. As I guess you'll not want to be frozen when live."

"have you really already frozen tissue samples of us?" He nods again.

She shivers and looks up with tears in her eyes "Oh God Sheldon. You realise that's a massive thing to keep secret... and the sweetest creepy thing you've ever done - you really want us to be together forever, don't you?

He nods and simply says "Forever"


	89. The New Theory

Gravity Theory

Sheldon has got everyone together as he has more Big News. He's on his computer and Penny is sorting bound booklets and papers into piles on the table. Leonard asks "So, what's he been up to all night? He must have been printing for hours" and tries to pick one of the booklets, but Penny slaps his hand away.

"ah ah, you don't get to look at these until Sheldon has your signed and notarised Non Disclosure Agreement"

"an NDA?" Leonard whines "Why would he need that?"

"Hey, I had to sign one before he'd tell me why and I still only understand the very basics"

"Is this his big galactic theory? Does he think he's cracked it?"

She smiles "Not telling. Go and sign"

Once everyone is ready, Sheldon starts handing round clipboards.

"Here is a standard Non Disclosure Agreement, in which you agree to not disclose to anyone in any way any part of the research I will be talking about today"

There is much muttering and sideways glances, but everyone signs.

Sheldon collects the clipboards and checks everyone has signed it properly before he continues. He nods at Penny, who gathers up the pile of papers and goes round, giving everyone a copy.

"This, Ladies and gentlemen, could be my biggest breakthrough."

"Now, in this paper I'm positing a theory successfully relating gravity into quantum field theory, allowing the detection and theoretical generation of gravity waves"

"Now, Lesley and Leonard." They both look at him with curiosity.

"Lesley, we do not see eye to eye on many things but I do not doubt you have some intelligence. In many fields you have been my fiercest critic, so I can trust you to be thorough. and Leonard, you have been a friend and roommate for many years and while we have had our ups and downs I value your opinion and want to share my success with you."

he looks serious and sincere "Would you both do me the honour of formally checking and peer reviewing my paper?"

Leonard looks panicked. "Wow Sheldon, that's a big deal, are you sure?"

Lesley just puts her hand on his arm, quietening him "it would be our pleasure"

"Thank you. Now Lesley, I need you to be ruthless. After the fallout of the arctic failure I need to be totally sure I've not missed anything.

Leonard growls "you're still hung up over that? we said sorry"

Lesley turns on him, venomously hissing "Leonard, you almost single handedly butt-fucked the guys entire career. Understand? His Whole life. It's understandable he's scared to death there's something wrong with his data if you're around"

Leonard backs off, panicking, his hands raised "Hey, Hey, It was just a little thing, we had to get home! I said I was sorry!"

Lesley prods a finger at him "you know, If you ever do anything like that to my work, they will not find your body, understood?"

"Raj, this draws on a lot of the Astrophysics work we did together, so I'd like to offer you a 20% co-authorship."

Raj blinks, astonished "You actually want to share? what's going on, you never share!"

"Let's just say I am benevolent in victory"

"Now Amy and Bernadette, while this is far outside your fields I'd like you to have a copy. Keep it someplace safe as I've signed them. when I'm famous they should become valuable heirlooms"

"Now Howard, I've left you to last as I need an engineers input on something"

"Wow, go ahead Sheldon, I'm all ears"

"I broke my stapler putting these together, can you fix it?" Howard sits back in a huff but Sheldon gives a high little laugh. "Only kidding. Howard, I wrote a chapter with you in mind on practical applications."

He goes back into lecture mode " Now In string theory the oscillations of the closed string includes a symmetric tensor state that can be identified with gravity as well as anti-symmetric tensor (The deKalb field) and a scalar field (the dilaton).

To get Einstein's General Relativity field equations you have to find an effective low energy action that is fully compatible with the quantum conformal symmetry of the original closed string theory describing the massless bosonic excitations at the classical level."

"If we consider the string as a rolled sheet we can have actions within the topology of the sheet, rolling and unrolling as well as knotting in more than 4 dimensions"

He starts drawing out a series of complex equations "So the GR field equations are revealed to be just the field equations obtained from a series of low energy massless bosonic actions across the string."

"This way you can even generate corrections to GR by going to higher level terms in the double curvature and string interaction expansion."

" In this model the metric tensor of space-time is separated in two parts, the background metric and a fluctuating part that is then quantized. In the context of my theory the graviton is a series of closed string states present in regions of fluctuating curved space-time with respect to the background metric."

Everyone stares at him open mouthed.

Raj breaks the silence with a "Holy Cow!"

Leonard and Lesley look at each other in shock. Leonard stutters "s..so you have a working model of gravitation in string theory? this is.. is groundbreaking!"

Lesley looks silently furious and starts reading, face screwed up in a scowl.

Howard is reading the schematics Sheldon has drawn out. "These are amazing. If I can get the funding I should be able to get a prototype set up in a few weeks. Does a metal doped graphene superconductor exist like this? I've never seen one before"

Sheldon shakes his head "Not yet. actually several of the materials I've described are currently only theoretical but possible - If Tony Stark can invent a new element why can't I? But we should be able to make a superconductive mesh for a low rate field generator and if that works we can use it to stabilise the others"

After they've gone, Penny gives Sheldon a victory hug, but asks "Why was Lesley so mad? as she left she looked kind of down"

"Down? I hope she's totally crushed. I made sure to show how my theory is superior to her idiotic belief in loop quantum gravity. My victory has destroyed one of her most cherished theories, proving my superiority."

"She looked mighty pissed"

"Good. I hope she takes it out on Leonard, it'll do them both good."

"you are revolutionising the entirety of science for revenge?"

"No, I'm using my breakthrough for revenge, it's a subtle difference. Lesley is crushed for her insolence and should now acknowledge my superior intellect. Leonard will be put into his place and hopefully forced to admit he likes it. The natural order of things is restored, with Me on top and you by my side."

"Sounds like we should celebrate!"

"Just what I was thinking" He says, grabbing her shirt and half dragging her to the bedroom.

Later, lying in bed, naked except for her collar. He's asleep, arm draped over her

She strokes her collar, taking comfort in its solid security and thinks to herself "I've a feeling my future is going to feature a lot of being naked and kneeling at this man's feet... probably with his initials stamped on my ass"

The idea of a tattoo or even a brand on her flesh gives her a warm surge of lust. She snuggles closer to him "and you know what? I'm kind of alright with that"


	90. The Final Prize

Nobel prize

In the Near future

Sheldon walked out onto the stage, a tall lean man in his early fifties. The passage of time has left its mark, his hair has a touch of grey and his hairline is receding but he has little Laugh lines at the corner of his eyes and Less of the manic energy of his youth, it's matured into a calm confidence.

He's wearing a simple well tailored dark suit, he's noted for love of good suits. He once attended an International symposium in Milan just as an excuse to visit a tailor who had been recommended to him.

Rumour is he'd had a bolt of cloth woven with his famous formulae in tiny type as the pinstripe, which was made into the suits he wore to lectures and debates.

He gathers himself, resting his hands on the podium. Of course, he has no notes as his memory is flawless.

 _Your Majesties,  
Your Royal Highnesses, Excellences,  
Esteemed Laureates, Ladies and gentlemen._

He looks down into the crowd. On the front row, right in front of him is sat Penny, smiling up at him. The lights on the stage seen to give her Cascade of blonde curls a subtle glow. She's a little older, but it's just smoothed her appearance from cute to stunning, giving her an almost old school Hollywood glamour. She's won quite a following from her appearance as Sister serenity , a Space Nun Sister of battle with the jump pack and flamer but found real Fame as the hit woman in John Wick 3, racing him to get the same target while being professional about murder. The Engineering department now ran her official fan website.

She grins as her eyes meet his, she gives him a thumbs up and flicks her hands through a few quick signs in a mixture of paintball tactical and American Sign language. "Go get them!"

I would very much like to thank the Nobel panel for this accolade

Ever since I was a child I have dreamed about this moment. I had committed myself whole heartedly to science at an early age as it was the only thing that made sense in a crazy world.

I threw my whole life into the sciences, in my naivety desperate for the approval of my peers and the recognition of my ability. The Nobel prize became a symbol for that, the pinnacle of achievement.

If I had carried on like that I would stand before you a shallow and empty man, friendless, loveless and bitter.

But I learned to grow and diversify, expanding my ability in other unscientific areas and finding that it grew my scientific ability rather than diminished it.

I made friends, I made enemies, I met and fell in love with the literal girl next door, and it was the happiest moment of my life when she became my wife. And it was thanks to her inspiration I had a breakthrough in string topology that grew into the theorem I present to you today.

He gestured to the screen where a 3 dimensional model of space time is displayed

When he first published it caused a Frenzy in the scientific community, but not in the way he had hoped. Instead of being raised on the shoulders of a cheering crowd and carried through the streets as their King, it created a massive war between academics. Some people held their theories dearer than their family or friends, and so it created bitter rivalry and hatred, people published vitriolic papers intensely attacking it, others glowing diatribes in support. It took years for them to get the funding to build the field generator prototype that finally proved the theorem correct .

Penny sits back and watches him speak, moving about the stage with confidence and a knowledge of how to use the space that she'd taught him from her theatre work. He may still mock acting a little as a profession but he understands the value of its knowledge and tools. His voice washes over her like warm honey, still with traces of the Texas twang but he's using a clearer annunciation as he wants to impress people internationally.

She watches him move, his jacket open now showing his shirt a pristine white, his pants neatly pressed. Only she knows he has her bright red lipstick on his cock from this morning. She wiggles in her seat, remembering last night

At the pre-award reception they'd mingled with the assembled scientist and nobility and even met the King and Queen of Sweden

Heading back to their hotel room they were both a little giggly drunk, after a glass or two of wine but mostly on the feeling of actually, finally being here. Sheldon was almost walking on air, he seemed taller and almost glowing with pride. Alone in the elevator going up to their rooms he pressed her back against the wall, hands on her hips as he kissed her. Powerful and possessive it took her breath away, making her head spin. When the doors opened she almost dragged him by the hand to their room.

She takes out her earrings and kicks off her shoes as he closes the door behind them.

She is just starting to turn around when he grabs her and presses her back against the wall.

"Quiet now" He puts a finger to her lips "people are about" He hooks the finger into the shoulder strap of her dress and pulls it over her shoulder "I'll need you to keep quiet"

"Yes Master" she whispers. He slips the other strap free and she wiggles, letting the dress slide slowly down her body and pool at her feet. She shivers, loving the feel of the silky material as it slides, the look on his face as her body is revealed to him. Beneath it she's just got a black lace thong, a garter belt and black stockings.

"Good girl" he murmurs into her ear, pressing his face to the side of her neck, softly biting the skin below her ear. His hands run up and down her sides, one cupping her breast while the other strokes the curve of her ass.

"Put your hands over your head." She lifts her arms, stretching up and pressing against him. He smiles an evil little grin "Keep them up and touching the wall. you may not speak until I give you permission"

She gives a little smile and mutely nods.

He carries on stroking her breasts, catching her nipples between his finger and thumb and gently tugging on them, until they were swollen and puffy. She aches her back, feeling his grip leave a throbbing ache as he trails his fingers down her stomach. She rocks her hips forward, wanting him to touch her but he trails over the band of her garter belt and down her thigh.

he chuckles, enjoying her reaction. He slides his hand slowly up the inside of her thigh.

"you may not speak, but you may beg"

she gives a low moan, pushing her hips forward as his hand cups her cunt through the soft lace of her thong.

She puts her shoulders back, lifting her chest, going up on tip toes in her stocking feet.

He works the soft flesh of her lips through the lace, stroking her. He can feel the hard little nubs of the studs piercing her outer labia, four each side. He feels each pair in turn as he slides the back of his finger over her, sliding up and down, the lace wet to his touch .

She takes a deep breath and sighs, feeling her face and chest flush as he hooks the top of her thong and tugs in down, sliding his fingers in to feel how wet and eager she is.

She tries to catch his eye, silently mouthing "more" and "please", trying to get closer to him, feeling the need burning in her. As she feels his fingers part her labia she can feel each of the little plastic stubs that pierce them, markers of his ownership of the most intimate parts of her.

He slides a finger either side of her clit and just holds them still, looking into her eyes as she works her hips, riding his fingers , rubbing herself slickly over him.

She Moans more, mouthing "please" over and over again, a mantra that moves in time with her hips humping his fingers, getting faster and faster. She breathes faster, panting shallow gasps.

He watches, intent, feeling his erection push against his pants as a heavy throbbing weight. Is she desperate enough yet? close enough yet?

He puts his hand over her mouth, pressing her back against the wall with his whole body as he starts to roughly rub her clit with his fingers "Come for me, girl. Come for me!"

She stiffens and struggles, moaning and wailing into his hand as her body shudders, her orgasm sudden and fierce after so much teasing.

In the auditorium she realises she almost moaned out load, remembering how it felt to come like that, begging him for it. On the stage, Sheldon continues

Of course, this part of My work would not be possible without the aid of Dr Rajesh Koothropali

I'd also like to thank Howard Wolowitz, a remarkably skilled engineer , astronaut and scientist. Once my theorem was published i had expected people to sit up and take notice, but for most people it wasn't until his prototype of the field generator worked that they realised that gravity manipulation was real.

His work on a gravity drive for NASA could be the next step in opening up the solar system

And lastly the help of Doctors Lesley and Leonard Winkle, my good friends and often my fiercest critics, for their ruthless checking and double checking of all my calculations.

behind Penny she can hear Barry Kripke grind his teeth. Living up to his promise, Sheldon made sure he had a good seat to watch Sheldons triumph.

She rubs her thighs together, watching Sheldon and feeling an ache between her legs, wanting him in her now.

After she came shuddering against the wall she lent forward against Sheldon, catching her breath against his chest. She softly sighed "Wow".

Taking her by the hair, Sheldon made her bend forward as he led her to the bed. She stumbled along, head still reeling, the pose making her feel helpless and humbled.

"onto the bed. On your back"

She lay back, naked except her stockings now. Sheldon made her raise her knees and spread her legs, so he had easy access to the slick folds of her cunt. He stroked the studs in her lips, each of her outer labia had been pierced four times and each hole fitted with a short white plastic barbell. She normally wore metal, but Sheldon insisted on plastic whenever they had to go through metal detectors. Her intimate jewellery was for him alone.

He took a small back bag from amongst his luggage and laid it on the bed. Stroking her soft folded lips he selected a barbell and pushed it up, so the ball on the outer edge was clear of her flesh. From the bag he produced a set of wire cutters and snipped the thin plastic barbell, cutting off the little white plastic bead. He pulled free the other half of the barbell and set it aside. From the bag he took a steel piercing ring closed with a steel ball. Using the cutters as pliers he opened the ring a little so the ball fell into his palm. Slowly, taking his time he slid the ring through the piercing and clipped the ball back in place.

She lay back , willing herself to stay still as he worked, methodically cutting the plastic keepers free and replacing them with steel rings.

When they were all done he stood to admire his work, the juxtaposition of shiny steel and pink flesh, of hard and unyielding against soft and slick. From the bag he took a leather cord and threaded it through the four rings on the left, then looped it round her thigh and tied it off tight. As he did the same on the right she spread her legs further, feeling the cords pull on the rings through her, pulling her open, revealing a deeper red of slick and swollen flesh

He Unbuckles his belt and lowers his pants, finally allowing his cock free. Taking it in his hand he works the tip up and down between the rings, teasing her to the last. Then he slips into her with one smooth thrust. She gasps, wrapping her legs around him as he thrusts hard and fast. In moments he grunts, driving into her as she grasps him and fights down a screams, taken by a breathless orgasm

On the Morning of the presentation they woke slowly, bundled in sticky sheets with an unusual array of bites and bruises. Laughing to themselves they unknot the tattered remains of a stocking from penny's ankle and stumbled to the shower. After long instruction Sheldon had learnt that a shower for two could be fun and so they took their time, soaping each other up, checking any battle wounds from the nights fun as they rinse down. He enjoys towelling her off, drying her back for her and she returns the favour before kneeling and drying his feet for him.

They wrap up in hotel robes and eat breakfast brought by room service, Sheldon happy with a high fibre cereal and penny with strong coffee and a weird 'bit of everything' order that seems to have got her a bowl of plain yoghurt, a jug of buttermilk, a bowl of muesli, dried fruit and nuts and a plate of what seemed to be salad , cheese and cold cuts on dark dense bread to make her own sandwich with. Never one to be nervous around food she dives in, ravenous from the nights exertions.

Once they've eaten Penny makes a start on her makeup as Sheldon checks his emails, then they lay out clothes for the Ceremony. Sheldon dresses first, in his sharp and formal suit. she helps him with his buttons, enjoying being next to him while naked and barefoot.

Once he's dressed she turns to start dressing but he stops her. "Hands behind your head. Feet apart"

She freezes then stands as ordered. Without ceremony he reaches between her legs, stroking the rings then easily slides two fingers up into her. Her eyes go wide and she bites her lip but stays as still as she can.

"Very good" He pulls a thin red ribbon from his jacket pocket and laces it through her cunt rings, lacing her up tight and tying her off with a neat double bow

"A prize for me to enjoy unwrapping later. You are to have No stimulation until I allow it, Understood?"

"Yes Master" such intimate bondage and restrictions always made her feel wet and fiercely owned

"No such rules for you, Master?" She drops to her knees and strokes his cock through his neatly pressed pants.

"May I offer my congratulations?" She gives him a cheeky smile, lipstick a bright cocksucker red.

Penny wiggles in her seat again, a hot little knot of desire in her gut. The little lace thong she's wearing holds her tight, stopping the rings pulling too much but she has been able to feel them all day and by now she's aching to be unlaced and used, desperate to feel his weight press down on her, his cock inside her.

"Doctor Cooper, we have a video message for you. It was left with the Nobel Foundation with instruction to keep it and only play it on this day."

The Screen goes black, then the view point slowly swoops down onto a shining galaxy studded with thousands of stars. Over one side of the screen, a wire frame diagram like a funnel appears, the depiction of a black hole distorting space-time. One the other appears a rather goofy looking picture of Sheldon in his early years at Caltech, a young idealistic man in a bright green Green Lantern t-shirt, with a long sleeved blue t-shirt under it.

A harsh synthesised voice rasps "If the rate of expansion one second after the Big Bang had been smaller by even one part in a hundred thousand million million, it would have recollapsed before it reached its present size.

On the other hand, if it had been greater by a part in a million, the universe would have expanded too rapidly for stars and planets to form.  
SO, THAT BEGS THE QUESTION, WHAT DO DOCTOR SHELDON COOPER AND A BLACK HOLE HAVE IN COMMON?

SIMPLE...

THEY BOTH SUCK!"

The screen blinks to show a tiny twisted man in an ill fitting suit, cradled in a motorised chair. His limbs are twisted and his jaw juts sideways, but his eyes move, and they are alive with mischief.

Sheldon stands rigid, astonished "Dr Stephen Hawking?"

On the screen Dr Hawking shakes a little, a tremor then he rolls his eyes and his face twists in a lopsided grin.

Sheldon cranes forward, astonished. He's laughing?!

The synthesised voice he knews so well is harsh in the speakers;

"HELLO SHELDON MY OLD FRIEND. "

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

" HA HA HA HA HA "

"I KNEW YOU'D MAKE IT IN THE END"

There are tears in Sheldon eyes as he smiles "I still have that T-Shirt." He moves his tie and unbuttons his shirt to show the green of the Green Lantern shirt. "I wear it for luck, an outmoded and unscientific concept, but it seems to work"

He gestures to the front row of the audience "I wore it when I asked My Wife to marry me. It worked, as she said yes" Penny laughs and blushes a little

Looking forward to tonight, she planned to return the favour of last night and fuck him senseless. Something about hotel rooms and luxury sheets made things feel special.

They'd been talking about achievements and life goals in the weeks before, lying in bed in the small hours of the morning as the sweat dried. Now Sheldon had his Nobel Prize they were going to focus on Penny's star on the walk of fame and planning on starting a family. She'd had her contraceptive implant taken out a month ago.

Sheldon already had several names picked out, but she had to point out that Nicolas Cage already called his son Kal-el and Penn Gillette's daughter was Crimefighter.

Finally they decided on Constance if it was a girl, for his Meemar and Lee if it was a boy, as that was Sheldon's middle name. For a middle name for both they almost went for Danger, but eventually settled on Hawking, for Professor Stephen Hawking.

Tonight was a good time according to Sheldon who was watching her ovulation cycles. She took it as a good omen, right here on Nobel Prize night, So she was limiting herself to only one glass of wine tonight.

Who knows what the future will hold?


	91. Epilogue

And that, My dear readers, in that for "Specialisation is for Insects".

I hope you've enjoyed the ride.

Del

Epilogue

The Future

A Science habitat cluster 1AU from Sol. Roughly Old earth orbit

124c looked over the console, coloured lights reflected in the grey gloss of hir skin.

124C was nominally human, his base genome was sequenced from two human Caucasian male, selected for high intelligence and edited to remove vulnerabilities to neurone degeneration. From that modifications were made to adapt to low gravity and protein sequences from octopi were added to increase tissue elasticity. This was needed as old fashioned brittle bone had been replaced with diamondoid carbon smart matter, collections of nano scale computers and motor tools that could move and change as needed and new flesh needed to be able to stretch to accommodate these changes. The computers interfaced seamlessly with the nervous system and the brain, information flowing back and forth so you couldn't really say where a person's biological personality ended and electronic program began.

Physically he was a tall grey skinned humanoid, narrow faced and bald with long thin limbs and large jet black almond shaped eyes, wearing a plain Grey tunic smock.

A futuristic man mollusc with bones of thinking diamond.

To him the world was aglow with augmented reality information, his data mesh showing him everything going on around him.

Hundreds of Icons float round as people log in from the Family hub on 4864, eager to see what he was doing.

Today was the big day.

It was time to wake the data cores.

The originals were time-scarred stubs of diamondoid carbon, radiation damaged and holding data in a long obsolete format, but the Family had worked long and hard to restore the damage and fill the gaps, hopefully this time the rendering would be functional.

Nervous waiting as the readers try and calibrate

The board flashes with the green lights of Success. The optical readers start to spill forth Streams of data. When cryonics was no longer a viable method of storage they had been switched to high resolution nuclear resonant scans.

124c scanned the data, spotting and marking sequences that looked like DNA. Eventually it formed two complete sequence strands. Drawing up a virtual womb it ran a simulated growth pattern, watching the strands become cells that grew to become two representations of human bodies, one male, one female.

Turning the simulation gently it placed the brain scans into the virtual bodies and sent them both to the bio printer.

In a sterile white egg-like pod in the next room, long manipulator arms started laying out a structure, first long lengths of bone jointed by strands of cartilage.

As 124C watched it reconfigured the smart matter in its arms into hands with just 4 fingers and one opposable thumb, wiggling the digits experimentally. Running its new hands over its smooth grey scalp it stimulated the follicles to produce short black hair. It squinted, making its optical organs reshape and withdrawing the protective black anti-UV membrane. Best to look more like an old style human for the coming newborn guests.

In the pod old style calcium bones are being covered with muscle, laced with nerves and blood vessels. Over that layers of skin and the finishing touches, finger nails and hair until two bodies, a man and a woman, lie in the pod like uncanny wax mannequins.

Electrodes remotely stimulate the autonomous nervous system, starting their hearts beating, lungs rhythmically drawing in air. the skin slowly colours pink as fresh blood circulates.

124C makes sure it's senses are recording and shares the moment across the Family network, feeling many more people log in to watch this momentous moment. It presses the final control and stimulates the newly made bodies into consciousness

Simultaneously they both draw a long panicked breath, eyes fly open, soft newly made muscles tense and flex.

They both look round, confused and scared by the soft white pads of the sterile surroundings, then newly made eyes focus on each other, a look of recognition and wonder . He reaches out to take her hand. She takes it and closes it in hers.

After what seemed like forever they're together again.

SHELDON TRIUMPHANT

SPECIALISATION IS FOR INSECTS

Authors notes and thanks

First, a disclaimer. I dont know much physics so all the (tech) bits are culled from Wikipedia and articles online, they may not be correct but they should at least sound right to a layman .

Any mistakes are my own.

This is my first Fanfic of any size, so I'd appreciate your feedback. What were the Best bits / Worst bits / Sexiest bits / Funniest bits and where there any scenes I've missed out you'd like to see?

You see, this all started out as a fun little kinky sex story as I was feeling bored , horny and generally frustrated. I'd been reading some Shenny / Submissive Penny fanfic and found MyOwnStars stuff, which inspired me to write a bit of my own. The trouble was I started having more fun writing the character bits than the actual sex, as I liked the early Big Bang theory but felt it was being made more and more for people to laugh at the geeks being socially awkward that for the geeks themselves. Maybe I just saw far too much of myself in the things they were laughing at. But the more I thought about it the more I wanted to write bits that should have happened, to explore the throw away lines and show what they'd actually really mean to the characters. I also wanted the characters to actually grow and develop, as TBBT is basically a comedy soap opera they keep forgetting / resetting the characters and not letting them improve.

MyOwnStar u/394237/

Continuity wise, This is set roughly to start so Sheldon asks Penny out during a split in Season 4 while Leonard is seeing Priya, but the timeline is not accurate. I've jumped it back and forth as I redo fun bits of the story I felt would work, or steal dialog from later in the series.

But overall I felt that Penny deserved to be with Sheldon, they both fit together so much better than with Leonard or Amy. They should have been allowed to grow and to have a happy nerdy life together.

If you've seen any of the 4Chan 'Zimbabwe' memes you'll understand the nerd-rage, too many scenes are just;

Penny - "what you doing?"

Sheldon - "I am playing a computer game / a role-play game / doing science. LOL I'm such a nerd! heh heh heh!"

The audience explodes with laughter.

Fuck you, I'm a nerd and My life is not your punch line.

Del

Pop quiz - There are a lots of in jokes and references

What does Sheldon say in Klingon after Paintball and why?

What are Sheldon's classic BDSM books?

How did penny open the basement door?

Whose DNA did Sheldon have and how?


	92. Appendix - Klingon

A Guide to the Klingon in "Specialisation is for Insects", as Mowgli asked

I'm not that fluent in Klingon, so most of the phrases were just googled up, so there may be a few mistakes.

==48 ==========

"Hab SoSlI' Quch" = "Your Mother has a Smooth forehead" A classic Klingon insult.

"Qu'vatlh!" = Roughly translated it's "Dammit", an expression of Frustration. Literally, it's "A hundred tasks", in the context of "having a hundred things to do but frustrated as you have no time to do any of them. "

======Paintball =================

 _He Growls "rInDI'may'jIngagh 'e' vItIv!" into her ear_

 _She laughs and answers "Qapla'!" then grabs his right hand and playfully bites his trigger finger, growling._

 _Howard is astonished. "Oh my god, You taught her Klingon?"_

 _Penny looks over her shoulder, grinning "Only the good bits!"_

 _Howard shakes his head and mutters " Dochvetlh vIneH"_

 _Leonard sighs "don't we all"_

"rInDI'may'jIngagh 'e' vItIv!" = "I like to mate after battle"

in the film Garden State Jim Parsons says a phrase (in gibberish they claim is Klingon) that they say means "I like to mate after battle" (Or "kill kirk!" Or "hallelujah!" ). it's "Kentar petiki maia, al fooksu."

I thought it was funny to see him not be Sheldon and speak fake Klingon, so had to have Sheldon say it correctly

Klingon mating rituals start with sniffing or biting the weapon hand

Qapla' = Success!

Dochvetlh vIneH = I want that (thing)

Howard is fluent in Klingon, so would love his other half to speak it.

===========79 ================

"P'takh weaton." (Weirdo= a mild insult )

"Sheldon! jagh yIbuStaH! " (Concentrate on the enemy = stop messing about)

" **qaStaH nuq jay'? (** _What the hell is going on?)_

tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a'? (Do you speak klingon?) "

"Yeah, loQ vIjatlhlaH (A little).


End file.
